La Gema Gemela
by Mankar
Summary: Mankar, un niño sin ningún poder mágico, encuentra una misteriosa gema roja y desde entonces cosas extrañas ocurren a su alrededor, y lo más raro: es invitado al Colegio de Hechicería Harrylatino. ¿Qué hará un squib en una escuela de magia?
1. Magia accidental

**Capítulo 1: Magia accidental**

El sol estaba en lo más alto del despejado cielo. A través de aquella ventana, se podía ver claramente el brillo de las hojas de los árboles. Como era normal en esos días de agosto, hacía un calor agradable, ideal para que cualquier niño normal saliera a divertirse con sus primas, quienes jugaban en el patio de la casa. Pero Mankar Weasley no era normal, no entre su familia.

Su cabello en punta de color rojo oscuro, sus ojos de un rojo vivo... sin duda alguna, aquél niño de once años era un verdadero Weasley. Sin embargo, Mankar era muy diferente a su padre, y a todos sus familiares.

Y es que había gran diferencia entre magos y muggles. Se suponía que las personas no mágicas no debían saber nada acerca de los magos, pero la familia Weasley era una excepción.

Alita y Lalita jugaban alegremente bajo ese sol radiante. Ellas tenían la misma edad de Mankar. Eran un par de personas muy amables, siempre tenían en cuenta a su primo.

—¡Vamos, Mankar! No nos gusta verte así, tan aburrido... Al menos por una vez podrías salir. ¡No te obligaremos si no quieres! Pero no te quedes ahí. Tal vez no puedas jugar con nosotras, pero está haciendo un día hermoso...

Mankar ya ni siquiera les ponía atención. Encontrarse con su familia a veces lo deprimía. Daría lo que fuera por ser como ellas... Bueno, no sería peligroso un simple juego de niños como lo había sido la última vez que intentó participar. Era preferible quedarse sentado en la cocina, contemplando la ventana y pensando...

Había crecido en un mundo muggle donde la magia no era precisamente un secreto. No había nadie que no supiera quién era Harry Potter, el mago más famoso del momento. Una mujer de otro lugar del mundo, apellidada Rowling, había escrito la biografía de Potter como una novela, y todos los muggles la tenían a su alcance, a pesar de que estaban completamente convencidos de que era un simple invento. Mankar, junto con todos los magos del mundo, sabía la verdad: Harry Potter existía (o había existido, no era seguro, pues incluso para los magos era un misterio su paradero); sus aventuras durante su educación en Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Gran Bretaña, habían ocurrido realmente; y se había enfrentado a un poderosísimo mago tenebroso varias veces, lord Voldemort (cuyo nombre inspiraba terror entre los magos y risa entre los muggles, que lo creían ficticio), y había salido victorioso hasta, al parecer, derrotarlo definitivamente.

A la edad de Mankar, los magos empezaban su educación mágica. Él se moría de ganas por ir a estudiar, aprender toda clase de hechizos, disfrutar del quidditch, deporte de los magos; hacer amigos y tener toda clase de aventuras con ellos...

—¡No permitiremos que te quedes ahí! —Habían entrado Alita y Lalita, y sacaron bruscamente a Mankar de sus pensamientos. Empezaron a tirar de él hasta hacerlo caer de la silla—. ¡Ay! Discúlpanos, primis... ¿Estabas dormido? Bueno, no importa. Vas a jugar con nosotras, quieras o no.

—Sí, Manky, ¡esta vez seremos cuidadosas! Ya sabemos lo que puede pasar y estamos preparadas —dijo Lalita con una sonrisa.

Mankar se levantó despacio del suelo. Miró primero a la una y luego a la otra. Alita y Lalita no eran hermanas, sino primas, aunque eran casi idénticas, incluso en la voz. Mankar tardó un poco en responder, mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

—No insistan —dijo, como si con eso las convenciera de que por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a jugar con ellas, y volvió a sentarse.

—¡No nos iremos de aquí hasta que aceptes! —le respondió Alita—. Y si no lo haces, nos quedaremos para hacerte compañía.

—Sabemos que lo quieres. Si el problema es que tu padre no te deja, con gusto iremos a preguntarle a tío Merlín y...

—¡Que no! ¡No me interesa! ¡No me gusta ese juego!

—¡Pero nadie te va a obligar a jugar! Sólo queremos que no estés tan solo y aburrido...

—Déjalo, Lala, no nos va a hacer caso —la interrumpió Alita—. ¡Lástima! No tenemos otra opción más que quedarnos aquí y hablar cosas de chicas ruidosamente —añadió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y fue a buscar un par de sillas para ella y Lalita.

Al escuchar esto, Mankar se dio cuenta de que no tenía opción. Ya que no estaba en su casa, sino en la de Alita, de visita con otros familiares, Mankar no podía escaparse a su habitación, ni salir a buscar a sus amigos para jugar fútbol. Tampoco era buena idea ir a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban los demás Weasley, pues sería muy incómodo para él presenciar sus conversaciones de adultos, y más aún si le pedían su opinión acerca de algo. Además de aburrirse escuchando lo que se dirían sus primas, lo único que podía hacer era salir al patio, y, tarde o temprano, terminaría jugando con ellas. Lalita había dicho que no lo obligarían a jugar, aunque Mankar sabía muy bien que lo harían.

Antes de que sus primas se hubieran sentado, Mankar dijo derrotado:

—Está bien, salgamos un rato. Pero no pienso jugar —añadió al ver las caras que pusieron las niñas.

—¡Vale! —dijeron al tiempo, sin perder la sonrisa, con lo que Mankar se dio cuenta de que había caído en su trampa.

Salió él primero y fue rápido a sentarse en un pedazo de tronco que había bajo un árbol, con los brazos cruzados. El calor del día lo convenció de que no fue del todo una mala idea. Muy en el fondo sí quería jugar con sus primas. Se quedó mirando aquello con que jugaban Alita y Lalita, mientras ellas salían por la puerta de la cocina. Un par de escobas, Barredoras 6 y 7, se encontraban tiradas junto a una pelota roja de cuero, una quaffle, justo en el centro del patio, no muy separadas de donde él estaba.

Era un verdadero peligro jugar quidditch, o por lo menos para Mankar, quien no sabía montar en escoba. Recordó cómo una vez, no hacía más de un año y en ese mismo lugar, intentaron Alita y él montar juntos en una de las escobas. Era el primer vuelo de Mankar. Cuando estaban a la altura de la copa del árbol (un poco más alto que el segundo piso de la casa), Mankar resbaló de la Barredora y quedó colgando de las manos, haciéndole perder el equilibrio a Alita, lo que provocó que fueran a estrellarse entre las ramas del árbol. Si no hubiera sido por que Lalita corrió a avisarle a tía Kriss, y ésta llegó rápidamente y montó en la otra Barredora para ayudar a bajar a Mankar y a Alita, justo en el último momento, habría ocurrido un grave accidente.

Lógicamente, a Mankar le tenían prohibido montar en escoba, pero él igual no lo haría: un muggle hijo de magos, un squib, no sería capaz de volar él solo, y menos ahora que tenía miedo a las alturas.

Alita y Lalita salieron al patio, le sonrieron a Mankar, y se dirigieron a donde estaban tiradas las Barredoras. Ambas se pararon a un lado, estiraron el brazo, con la palma de la mano hacia abajo, y exclamaron «¡Arriba!». Las escobas saltaron del suelo, como si en ellas se hubiera invertido el efecto de la gravedad, directamente hacia las manos de las niñas. Alita y Lalita pasaron una pierna por encima de las escobas.

—Sólo somos dos, así que no podemos hacer más que unos pases con la quaffle —le dijo Alita a Mankar, mientras se separaba del suelo y volaba despacio hacia donde estaba su primo. Su cabello largo, de un rojo vivo, se agitaba con la brisa y brillaba intensamente con la luz del sol—. Pero si quieres, además de quedarte ahí, podrías lanzarnos la quaffle cuando se caiga.

Mankar asintió tranquilamente. Él sabía que las quaffles estaban hechizadas para que no se cayeran cuando un jugador fallara un lanzamiento. Pensó que Alita no lo recordaba en ese momento.

—No, Ale, tengo una mejor idea —le dijo Lalita a su prima al ver la cara de Mankar, y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento continuó—: Así Manky no podría hacer nada. Oye —añadió dirigiéndose a él—, ¿no te gustaría jugar a lanzarnos la quaffle desde el suelo? Podríamos lanzártela nosotras también. Ni siquiera tienes que montar la escoba.

Mankar se quedó pensándolo un momento. Aquella proposición resultaba interesante, a pesar de que el sabía que siempre había sido parte del plan de sus primas. Si jugaba desde el suelo no corría ningún riesgo.

—Sí, bueno —respondió con una sonrisa y se levantó del tronco. Alita y Lalita se pusieron aún más contentas. A Mankar también le subió el ánimo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se divertía con ellas...

Las primas de Mankar no eran squibs, obviamente, pero no trataban diferente a Mankar por serlo, ni tampoco lo hacían los demás Weasley. Si él fuera mago, para entonces ya lo sabría. Sus primas, en cambio, habían realizado magia accidental tantas veces que Mankar ya había perdido la cuenta. Como cualquier niño mago, ellas no podían controlar su magia cuando estaban asustadas o enojadas. Pero Mankar jamás había demostrado tener ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas, a pesar de ser miembro de una familia de sangre pura.

—Toma —dijo Alita, cuando Mankar ya estaba cerca de ellas, y le lanzó la quaffle. Él la atrapó y corrió un poco con ella. Luego, se la lanzó a Lalita.

Era una suerte que Alita viviera en una calle donde sólo vivían magos, porque si no, no podrían jugar temiendo que pasara algún muggle y viera a las niñas en escobas voladoras.

Desde la ventana de la sala de estar se escuchaban las risas de los adultos. Después de practicar pases durante media hora, Alita propuso lanzar tiros libres a Mankar, y que él jugara como guardián desde el suelo, protegiendo un arco imaginario junto a la ventana, entre dos piedras que estaban separadas a unos dos metros de distancia. A Mankar le pareció que era prácticamente lo mismo que jugar como portero en el fútbol, excepto que las jugadoras iban en escoba y lanzaban la pelota desde el aire. Él siempre había tenido buenos reflejos, no dejó que la quaffle tocara la pared ni una sola vez.

—¡A ver si puedes con esta, primis! —Alita lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas. Mankar vio que la quaffle iba directo hacia la ventana y se lanzó a su derecha para atraparla.

De pronto, la quaffle cambió de velocidad bruscamente, hasta casi quedarse completamente quieta en el aire. Iba tan despacio que parecía en cámara lenta. Mankar habría imaginado que Alita le había dado algún efecto mágico al lanzamiento, si no hubiera sido porque él también caía lentamente al suelo.

Los colores de las cosas se invirtieron, como si fueran los negativos de una fotografía muggle. Ya no se escuchaban risas desde la casa, ni se sentía la brisa. No estaba haciendo frío, pero ya no hacía el agradable calor del sol. El tiempo se había detenido completamente y el único que parecía notarlo era Mankar, pues sus primas tenían la misma expresión que cuando Alita tiró la quaffle. Sintió mucho sueño, como si no hubiera dormido en días. No pudo evitar cerrar un poco los ojos...

Para él sólo había sido un lento parpadeo. Cuando abrió los ojos todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Sintió repentinamente la luz intensa del sol en la cara. Con los ojos entornados, intentó buscar la quaffle, que, si no agarraba, rompería la ventana.

—¡Manky! ¡Oye, Manky! ¿Estás bien?

Mankar se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba en el suelo. Le dolía el codo, evidentemente había caído sobre él, aunque nunca supo cuándo. La voz preocupada que se oía a su lado era de alguna de sus primas. Debía ser de Lalita, pues ella era quien siempre le decía «Manky». Alita sería la silueta que estaba al otro lado, pero no decía nada.

—Creo que sí... me he... desmayado... —respondió Mankar, muy confundido.

Se sentía cansado, como si hubiera hecho un largo viaje... Lo que acababa de pasar... ¿Qué había sido? Era exactamente así como se imaginaba el ataque de un dementor, excepto que estaría helado, y él nunca sintió frío.

Mankar oyó un ruido de pasos, como si varias personas caminaran apresuradamente. Se abrió de golpe la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó una voz de hombre con tono enojado.

El papá de Mankar, Merlín, salió rápidamente, seguido de tía Kriss, tío Kalin y la abuelita Gaby. Se notaba que eran parte de la misma familia: todos con su cabello de un rojo vivo, un poco más claro que el de Mankar (en especial el de Gaby).

Mankar se apoyó en una mano temblorosa, pero la quitó rápidamente, pues sintió una herida en la palma: había pedazos de vidrio roto en el suelo. Alguien exclamó «_¡Reparo!_».

Merlín se acercó a su hijo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? —repitió Merlín, que ahora se oía bastante preocupado. Mankar temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—¡No sé, tío! —respondió Lalita, aún más asustada—. Estábamos jugando y, de repente, Mankar cayó al suelo. No pudo evitar que la quaffle rompiera la ventana. Empezó a decir unas cosas muy raras, creímos que le daba un ataque y...

—¡Todo es mi culpa! —empezó a hablar Alita bastante alto. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. Fue porque le tiré muy fuerte la quaffle... Además, ¡fui yo quien tuvo la idea de convencerlo para que jugara con nosotras!

Merlín frunció el entrecejo.

—Mankar, te advertí que no montaras en escoba...

—¡No, tío! ¡El no se ha subido en las escobas! Estaba jugando como guardián, de pie, frente a la pared y luego empezó a comportarse tan raro...

—¿Sería víctima de algún hechizo? —intervino tía Kriss, con un hilo de voz.

—La maldición _cruciatus_ —sugirió tío Kalin.

Mankar negó con la cabeza. Él único dolor que había sentido fue el de su brazo, al recobrarse.

—Corazón, ¿puedes hablar? —preguntó Gaby, quien estaba muy seria—. ¿Nos puedes explicar lo que pasó?

Mankar sintió que era el centro de todas las miradas.

—Pues yo... yo... sentí que se detenía el tiempo... Todo se oscureció y... abrí los ojos y estaba ahí tirado...

—Dijiste algo muy raro... —interrumpió Lalita—. Hablaste con una voz potente, como si no fueras tú mismo...

—¿Recuerdas las palabras que dijo, Laura? —le preguntó Gaby a Lalita. Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero se notaba su preocupación.

—No... es que yo estaba muy asustada y... y... no le entendí nada —explicó Lalita con voz entrecortada.

—Yo tampoco, lo siento —se disculpó Alita.

Hubo una pausa. Las expresiones de todos ponían aún más nervioso a Mankar, quien comenzó a asustarse en serio.

—Yo... no recuerdo nada... ¿yo hice... todo eso?

Merlín estaba muy pálido, sin duda pensaba que su hijo había sido poseído. Gaby, una auror excepcional, escuchaba muy atentamente a las niñas, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Tal vez fue entonces la _imperius_ —sugirió de nuevo tío Kalin.

—No diga tonterías —le dijo tía Kriss, que se veía más tranquila, incluso parecía feliz—. Creo que es más que obvio lo que ha pasado... ¡Mankar ha realizado magia accidentalmente! ¡Parece que, después de todo, no resultó siendo un squib!

Se iluminó la cara de todos, incluso la de Mankar, aunque estaba seguro de que no había sido eso... Él también creía que había sido poseído o atacado. Si hubiera sido una demostración de poder mágico, lo habría provocado una fuerte emoción, como miedo o ira, y Mankar no había tenido razón para sentirse así. Sin embargo, asintió y simuló que pensaba que había sido magia accidental. No quería preocupar a nadie. Merlín y Gaby tampoco se veían muy convencidos.

—Bueno, ¡esto hay que celebrarlo! —exclamó tío Kalin—. ¡Todos los chicos Weasley son magos! Mankar, te aseguro que serás uno muy grande. ¿Por qué no entramos, comemos y hacemos algo en familia?

—¡Es buena idea! —corroboró Merlín, aunque se veía muy nervioso—. Hijo, ¿puedes caminar tú solo o necesitas ayuda?

—No te preocupes, yo lo llevo —dijo Gaby. Enseguida rodeó con los brazos a Mankar, mientras los demás se dirigían a la puerta. Merlín entró antes que los demás. Tía Kriss y tío Kalin llevaban de la mano cada uno a su respectiva hija y hablaban alegremente de lo ocurrido.

—Abue, ¿tu sabes qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Mankar. Gaby siempre le había inspirado seguridad y no tenía duda de que ella le daría una explicación que lo tranquilizaría.

—No, mi niño —respondió su abuelita, pensativa—, pero creo que no hay por qué preocuparse. Tal vez se trate sólo de un accidente mágico. A tu edad es muy normal que pasen cosas raras, aunque esta me deja sin palabras... Es mejor que no pienses mucho en ello, no parece que corras peligro alguno.

—Si tú lo dices...

Mankar se sintió mejor al oír a su abuela, pero seguía pensando que lo que pasó no lo hizo él.

Al entrar en la cocina, Gaby soltó a su nieto. Hacía sólo unas dos horas que Mankar había salido de ahí, aunque parecía mucho más tiempo...

—¿Quieres acompañarme mientras sirvo la comida? —preguntó Gaby.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Mankar alegremente. No tenía ganas de ir a la sala de estar. Prefería un momento de paz y tranquilidad y, al lado de Gaby se sentía seguro.

Mientras ella se daba la vuelta para buscar algo en la alacena, Mankar se acercó a la mesa para apartar una silla, pero, en el momento que la agarró, sintió de nuevo un dolor en la palma de la mano, por la herida que se había hecho con un pedazo de vidrio roto. Al revisarla, se dio cuenta de que no era una herida cualquiera: era de forma circular, y no se la había hecho con un vidrio, sino con una pequeña gema roja que tenía incrustada en la mano. Creyó que era una simple piedra del patio, pero tenía un brillo extraño...

Mankar miró disimuladamente a Gaby, quien no le estaba prestando atención. Le acercó el dedo índice de la otra mano y, al rozarla, incrementó un poco más la intensidad de su luz, como si fuera un diminuto pedazo de estrella que no alumbraba. La gema se separó de la mano de Mankar y quedó flotando un instante. Salió de ella una delgada y plana cuerda brillante que rodeó la muñeca de Mankar. Poco a poco, la luz empezó a hacerse más débil hasta desaparecer por completo.

Muy asustado, Mankar revisó despacio su mano. No había rastros de su herida. Se quedó mirando el brazalete que tenía en la muñeca detenidamente. Era de color rojo oscuro, parecía de caucho, y allí estaba pegada la gema, que ahora parecía una pequeña y sucia moneda de cristal rojo, con un símbolo grabado: una llama de fuego.


	2. Juego y fuego

**Capítulo 2: Juego y fuego**

Aquella tarde, cuando llegó a su casa, Mankar subió corriendo a su habitación, en el segundo piso. Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró como un rayo, apenas oprimiendo el interruptor de la luz.

Durante todo el día, Mankar había estado ocultando el brazalete bajo la manga del suéter y trataba de quitársela disimuladamente, pero era misión imposible: parecía pegada a su piel, aunque no le apretaba. Afortunadamente, nadie se dio cuenta, y él no quería preocuparlos.

Su habitación no era muy grande, pero él era feliz porque no necesitaba más espacio. Junto a su cama estaba un pequeño escritorio, en el que había cuadernos y útiles escolares del colegio de Mankar desordenados; en la pared frente a su cama había una gran estantería con docenas de libros: algunos de sus estudios muggles, pero la mayoría eran de encantamientos, quidditch, criaturas mágicas y, obviamente, Harry Potter, por quien sentía profunda admiración. Los libros de magia tenía que esconderlos cuando entraban sus amigos muggles.

Se quedó pensando en qué libro buscaría primero. Necesitaba por lo menos una idea general acerca de lo que había pasado, pues entenderlo lo tranquilizaría.

Lo principal era descubrir el misterio del brazalete y de la gema. ¿Qué significaba esa llama? Tal vez encontraría algo en un libro de Runas Antiguas. Tomó de la estantería el _Diccionario del Hechicero_ y miró el índice, pero los títulos no sugerían nada útil. Mankar no sabía cómo debería buscar. ¿«Fuego»? ¿«Gemas»? ¿«Brazaletes misteriosos que son creados por una gema que ha aparecido después de una especie de ataque repentino a un squib, y que tiene grabado el símbolo de una llama de fuego»? Eso era bastante específico, pero no había posibilidad de encontrarlo en un libro de Runas Antiguas, ni en ningún otro de los que tenía allí. Pensó que ni siquiera investigando en Internet lo encontraría.

Tal vez era mejor dejar a un lado el brazalete y pensar en el ataque...

Mankar intentó recordar de nuevo todo lo que ocurrió ese día. Había sucedido literalmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

Si le habían lanzado alguna de las maldiciones _imperius_ o _cruciatus_, como pensó tío Kalin, era mejor informarse sobre ellas, encontrar los síntomas o sensaciones. Abrió de inmediato _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, _pero no le sirvió mucho lo que encontró. Tampoco le fue de ayuda lo que decía en _Muralla de Defensa_, ni en _Maldiciones y embrujos, de la A a la Z_.

Mankar se acordó de que Harry Potter se había enfrentado a ellas en una ocasión. Tomó el cuarto tomo de la serie, _El cáliz de fuego_, y buscó el capítulo catorce, que precisamente se titulaba _Maldiciones imperdonables_, pero tampoco encontró una descripción. Hojeó un poco el libro y llegó a una página en la que Harry era víctima de ellas. Según la descripción, al recibir la maldición _imperius_, se sentía que la mente se vaciaba de todos pensamiento; la maldición _cruciatus_ consistía en causar un dolor insoportable. Mankar no había sentido ninguna de esas dos cosas.

Entonces le volvió a la mente la idea de que pudo haber sido atacado por un dementor. Era algo lógico: los dementores no podían ser vistos por squibs. Pero no decía nada sobre ellos en _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ y, la verdad, a Mankar le aterrorizaba acercarse a _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_.

Confió en el tercer tomo de la «biografía» de Potter, _El prisionero de Azkaban_, y buscó el capítulo cinco, _El dementor_, en el que Harry se encontraba con uno por primera vez, pero no explicaba detalladamente sus habilidades, ni efectos... nada. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar algo útil en los capítulos titulados con el nombre de lo que buscaba? Mankar también hojeó ese libro, y, según lo que encontró, se sentía un frío glacial enfrentándose a un dementor, una horrible sensación de tristeza y se revivían los peores recuerdos. Aparentemente, ni Mankar ni Alita ni Lalita habían sentido algo así. Además, para vencer a un dementor se necesitaba conjurar el dificilísimo encantamiento _patronus_, el cual, nunca vio y, obviamente, Mankar no había realizado y no sería capaz de hacer.

Las maldiciones imperdonables y los dementores quedaban descartados, pero eso no hacía que Mankar se sintiera más tranquilo.

No sabía por qué sentía que todas las respuestas las podía encontrar en los libros de Harry Potter. Tal vez porque este también había creído que era un muggle al principio y al final se convirtió en un gran mago. Lástima que, como eran una novela, no había un índice que dijera algo como «Posibles causas de posesiones a squibs, página 278».

Poseído... ¿De qué otra forma se podía poseer a alguien, además de la maldición _imperius_? Voldemort poseía a Harry en su quinto año en Hogwarts, pero era porque ellos estaban conectados por la cicatriz... Mankar dudaba que tuviera una conexión similar con alguien, y, si así fuera, no tenía ninguna marca visible de ello.

Era un desperdicio de tiempo. Si su abuelita Gaby, que era una auror, no parecía tener más idea que el mismo Mankar de lo que había ocurrido, entonces no era un tema del que se pudiera investigar en cualquier libro de magia básica.

Bueno, Gaby lo dijo: «No hay por qué preocuparse». Tal vez lo mejor era seguir su consejo, no pensar más en ello y esperar a que ocurriera de nuevo algo parecido para encontrar una explicación.

—¡Hijo! ¡Tienes una llamada! —gritó Merlín desde el primer piso.

Mankar salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Entró en la cocina, donde estaba el teléfono. Su padre estaba preparando la cena. A un lado de él se pelaban solas unas papas y había un caldero pequeño sobre el fuego de la estufa. Mankar se dirigió al teléfono, levantó el auricular y contestó:

—¡Qué hay, Mankar! ¡Qué más! —lo saludó la voz de Gonza, un amigo del colegio muggle de Mankar.

—Todo bien, nada nuevo —mintió Mankar. Volteó a mirar a Merlín, quien le guiñó un ojo. Los amigos de Mankar no sabían que la familia Weasley era de magos.

—Oye, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros al parque mañana? Hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda de vacaciones, porque después iremos a diferentes colegios y...

—Sí, claro —respondió Mankar alegremente. Hacía varios días que no salía de la casa, excepto con su padre aquella tarde—. ¿Quiénes van a ir?

—Los de siempre. Creo que Ricardo consiguió prestado un balón. ¿A las cinco está bien?

—Vale, cuenten conmigo. Nos vemos mañana.

Mankar colgó y enseguida subió de nuevo a su habitación. Perdió sus ánimos de investigar y prefirió revisar más detalladamente la manilla. Era muy bonita, sin parecer valiosa. Intentó en vano quitársela hasta que Merlín lo llamó para avisarle que estaba servida la cena.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, tenía bastante sueño. Decidió dejar el misterio de la gema para el día siguiente, si es que tenía tiempo, aunque esa noche no durmió casi nada.

A la hora señalada, Mankar se dirigía al parque que quedaba cerca a la casa de Gonzalo. El cielo no estaba más nublado que el día anterior, a la hora en que jugaba con sus primas, y la brisa era igual de refrescante; la única diferencia era la posición del sol. El parque no era muy grande, pero había espacio para jugar fútbol o cualquier otro deporte. Por un lado jugaban unos niños pequeños columpiándose y en el sendero había un par de personas montando bicicleta.

Mankar volteó hacia la cancha de fútbol. Allí estaban sus amigos: Gonza, Ricardo y Jesús, junto a un arco, hablando ente ellos.

Al acercarse, se saludaron alegremente. Se contaron varias cosas que les había sucedido los últimos días y, de un momento a otro, empezaron a jugar entre los cuatro, muy parecido a lo que había hecho Mankar el día anterior con sus primas, pero al estilo muggle.

De pronto, Jesús se quedó mirando hacia otro extremo del parque, y también lo hicieron los otros tres.

—Parece que el grupo de Macnair quiere retarnos —dijo Ricardo, quien dejó quieto el balón entre los pies—. Pero con un portero como el que tenemos les será imposible marcar un gol.

Efectivamente, al otro lado del parque se acercaba Juanjo Macnair, un joven grandote, tal como se imaginaba Mankar a un secuaz de Malfoy. Con ese apellido, muy seguramente Macnair era mago. Lo seguían cuatro chicos muy parecidos a él. Siempre se habían llevado mal con el grupo de amigos de Mankar.

—¿Qué miras, Weasley? —le soltó Macnair al acercarse. Sus amigos tenían caras burlonas.

—Es que percibo un olor muy desagradable —dijo Mankar haciendo cara de asco—. Y creo que proviene de ti, Macnair. Así apestan los que conocen demasiado bien la derrota, aunque, pensándolo bien, esa peste la traes desde que te conocí.

—¿Sí? —respondió un joven con cara de solapado, mientras el grupo de Mankar reía al verles las caras—. Quienes más apestarán serán otros, cuando terminemos con ustedes. Tendrán una humillante derrota.

—Un momento —intervino Ricardo—. Ustedes son cinco y nosotros cuatro.

—¿Y no acaban de decir que nos ganarían? —respondió Macnair—. A ver de qué están hechos. Cuando se prendan los faros del parque, terminará el partido —añadió riéndose.

Estaban en desventaja, pero tenían posibilidades de ganar. Los amigos de Macnair eran demasiado torpes y, aunque nunca habían jugado con ellos, Mankar se sentía bastante seguro.

Empezó el juego. Ricardo le hizo un pase a Jesús, quien se dirigió al lado contrario del campo. Uno de los secuaces de Macnair, que tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, se le atravesó y le hizo una zancadilla, provocando que tropezara y por poco cayera al suelo.

—¡Hey, falta! —gritó Mankar.

—Él está bien —oyó reír a la voz de Macnair—. ¡No llores!

Macnair recibió el balón y se fue hacia el lado del campo donde estaba Mankar, aunque Gonza lo recuperó ágilmente. Tuvo que esquivar los puñetazos y patadas del otro equipo para poder acercarse al arco opuesto, pero entre dos lo tomaron por los pies y cayó al suelo. Un chico con cara de niño bonito engreído obtuvo el balón y se dirigió a Mankar, junto con otro con cara de tonto.

—¡Jueguen limpio, cerdos tramposos! —gritó Jesús, pero recibió cinco risas como respuesta. Mankar empezaba a enfurecerse. No pensó que jugaran tan sucio...

Se acercaban los dos del equipo contrario con el balón, seguidos de cerca por Jesús y Gonza. Parecía que les resultaba difícil dominarlo, pero entre ambos lo lograban. A unos pasos de Mankar, uno de ellos pateó el balón. Mankar se lanzó a la derecha, exactamente igual que el día anterior, antes del ataque. Estiró fuertemente los brazos. Vio en su muñeca el brazalete, cuya gema brillaba como cuando la vio por primera vez. Mankar se distrajo con ella y no pudo evitar que el balón entrara.

Se levantó y miró a sus compañeros. Al menos no parecían decepcionados. Mankar miró el brazalete. La gema brillaba intensamente... ¿Qué pasaría? Las risas de los otros regresaron su atención al partido.

¡Qué humillación...! Esperaba que quedara suficiente tiempo porque, si las cosas seguían así, tal vez no podrían ni empatarles. Al otro lado del campo, Ricardo y Gonza realizaban una jugada parecida a la que les estaba costando el partido, y... ¡lograron marcar gol! Pero en ese momento Macnair gritó:

—¡Alto! ¡Los jugadores estaban dentro del área! ¡Ese gol no vale!

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Y ustedes hicieron lo mismo! —respondió Gonza, que parecía que se lanzaría en cualquier momento contra Macnair a golpearlo.

—Pero ustedes no fueron lo bastante inteligentes para notarlo —escuchó Mankar que susurraba el chico de cabello largo. Mankar sabía que, si ellos hubieran reclamado el gol en contra, alguna otra explicación les hubiera dado el equipo de Macnair para conservar la ventaja.

El balón lo tenía entonces el chico engreído, se dirigía hacia Mankar, pero esta vez fue Jesús quien lo recuperó. Lo tiró por encima a Ricardo, quien se dirigía de nuevo al arco. Entre dos de los grandulones, los mismos que habían hecho el primer gol, rodearon a Ricardo y este no pudo esquivarlos. Uno le hizo una zancadilla mientras el otro tomaba el balón, el cual pateó hacia Mankar, pero afortunadamente este no permitió que atravesara el arco.

Mankar lanzó el balón hacia Gonza, quien hizo un pase largo a Jesús, que se disponía a patear al arco, pero recibió un repentino empujón de Macnair. El balón lo recibió el joven con cara de solapado, que hacía de portero, mientras Gonza quedaba tirado en el suelo. Mankar sentía una ira incomparable.

El grandote tomó el balón y le dio una patada fortísima. El balón atravesaba el campo y Mankar estaba preparado para atajarlo, pero en ese preciso instante escuchó un aterrador maullido de un gato que salió de quién sabe dónde, pegándole un susto a Mankar que lo distrajo. El chico cayó de nuevo al piso en su intento por frenar el balón.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta del gol o a nadie le importó, excepto a Mankar, pues, al oír que una mujer gritaba, olvidó completamente al gato, levantó la cabeza y vio que todos estaban distraídos viendo un árbol que había junto al campo. Se estaba incendiando.

El árbol crujió un poco, se abrió y un pedazo cayó justo encima del arco contrario, cuyo portero se había retirado justo a tiempo. Macnair se reía disimuladamente. ¡Él había hecho magia! Y no había sido magia accidental: quería distraer a Mankar.

—¡Vaya...! ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Macnair, con preocupación no muy convincente—. ¡Bueno, lástima! Creo que aquí termina el partido. ¡Ganamos! —concluyó con una carcajada.

La pandilla de Macnair se retiró riendo y hablando fuertemente y con tono burlón. Una banca también comenzó a prenderse en fuego.

Mankar estaba más furioso que nunca. Sintió tanta ira que no le extrañaría realizar un poco de magia accidental, aún siendo squib.

«Aunque sería por un buen motivo...» —pensó.

—¡Mankar! —le gritó Ricardo, mientras se acercaba corriendo junto con los demás—. ¡Vámonos de aquí o pensarán que nosotros iniciamos el fuego!

—Sí... ¿Eh? Ah, sí... sí, tienes razón, vamos —tartamudeó Mankar, volviendo a la realidad.

Los cuatro echaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, en sentido opuesto al fuego y sin mirar atrás. Cuatro calles después, habiendo perdido de vista el parque, se detuvieron a descansar un poco.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Jesús, jadeando—. Ese Macnair... Apuesto a que lo tenía todo preparado. Justo cuando iban ganando, le prende fuego quién sabe cómo al parque, sólo porque sabía que le ganaríamos enseguida... Seguro que era parte de su plan inculparnos...

—Son unos verdaderos cobardes... —admitió Mankar—. Pero ya verán quien ríe al último.

Siguieron caminando, un poco más despacio, comentando lo ocurrido. Todos estaban muy asustados... En el parque había más personas que pudieron verlos salir corriendo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Mankar y los demás fueron quienes incendiaron el árbol.

Se despidieron de Gonza frente a su casa. Una calle después, Mankar también tomó otro camino, por donde había hileras de casas, y uno que otro edificio. Continuó su recorrido pensando en lo que había pasado.

Macnair no sabía que Mankar era de una familia de magos, o lo disimulaba muy bien. En cambio, Mankar sí sabía que Macnair no era un muggle y lo comprobó aquella tarde. Pero, ¿y si no había sido magia?

Mankar dudaba que Macnair tuviera varita, y, si así fuera, no lo vio usarla. Tal vez Macnair convenció a alguien de que prendiera el árbol... ¿y la banca? Cerca de ella no había nadie. ¿Sería algún artefacto programado? Esa broma era bastante pesada, sólo para asegurar una victoria. Y era ilógico: faltaba como media hora para el anochecer, o sea el final del partido, ¿por qué no seguir jugando, pudiendo tal vez aumentar la ventaja?

Pensó con remordimiento en los niños que estaban jugando en el parque. ¿Y si esa pandilla de Macnair no hubiera preparado fuego sólo en el árbol y en la banca, sino también en más lugares? El resto de personas que había allí estaba alejado del árbol, pero todos podrían estar corriendo peligro. No había sido nada madura la actitud de Mankar y sus amigos al salir corriendo por miedo. Eso sólo los hacía ver más culpables.

El cielo mostraba todos los colores del arco iris, pero el que dominaba era el naranja. Cuando Mankar llegó frente al jardín de su casa, tuvo ganas de regresar. Tenía un gran sentimiento de culpa, a pesar de su inocencia. Sí. Lo mejor era volver al parque y dar la cara, aunque fuera él sólo.

«El culpable siempre regresa a la escena del crimen —pensó—. Eso sólo hará que sospechen más de mí... No, no importa. Tal vez haya personas en peligro. Al menos iré a revisar cómo va el fuego.»

Mankar se dio la vuelta, pero en ese preciso instante oyó la voz de su padre gritar muy alegremente:

—¡Hijo! ¡Mankar, ven! —Merlín había salido al jardín y corría hacia Mankar agitando algo en el aire—. ¡Adivina qué! ¡Recibiste una lechuza! —y añadió sin perder su sonrisa y olvidando toda prudencia—: ¡Has sido aceptado en el Colegio de Hechicería Harrylatino!


	3. La carta de la discordia

**Capítulo 3: La carta de la discordia**

—Que yo... ¿qué?

—¡Que vas a ir a estudiar en Harrylatino! —gritó Merlín, eufórico. Lo último que le importaba era que los muggles se dieran cuenta, por lo visto. A Mankar se le había borrado de la mente todo acerca de lo ocurrido en el parque.

—Pero yo... no puedo...

—¡Claro que sí! Parece que con lo que pasó ayer te ganaste tu cupo —al decir esto, bajo un poco la voz, y disminuyó su sonrisa un poco, pero de inmediato continuó como si nada, alargando el brazo—: ¡Toma!

Mankar no lo podía creer. Efectivamente, lo que Merlín le acercaba era un sobre de pergamino del Colegio de Hechicería Harrylatino, con su sello de color verde esmeralda. Tomó el sobre enseguida, aunque estaba demasiado confundido.

¿Invitado a Harrylatino? Se le cruzaron por la mente numerosas ideas en un segundo: podía ser una broma de Merlín, o una equivocación, o un engaño para ilusionarlos... Bueno, una broma no era, Merlín jamás jugaría con algo tan serio; si era un engaño, estaba muy bien planeado, pero Merlín tal vez se habría dado cuenta; no parecía equivocación, pues allí mismo decía:

_Señor Mankar Merlín Weasley_

Mankar miró a su padre, quien tenía una expresión radiante; luego a los lados de la calle y comprobó rápidamente que no había nadie cerca que hubiera escuchado a Merlín. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada al sobre, lo abrió y sacó la carta. Enseguida su padre lo rodeó quedando detrás de él para leer mejor.

* * *

ESCUELA DE HECHICERÍA HARRYLATINO

_Directores:_

_Andrés El Cronista de Salem_

_Estimado señor Weasley,_

_Nos complace anunciarle que ha sido invitado al Colegio de Hechicería Harrylatino. Tenga en cuenta la lista de útiles y libros __necesarios que se envía._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos una lechuza con su respuesta antes del 20 de agosto._

_Cordialmente,_

_Andrés_

_Co-director

* * *

_

Mankar leyó una y otra vez la carta: ¡no podía creerlo! ¡Harrylatino!

Miró a Merlín con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y él le dio un abrazo y una palmada en la espalda. Su padre parecía a punto de llorar.

Mankar había perdido todas sus esperanzas de realizar su educación mágica. Creía que toda su vida iba a tener que estudiar en un colegio muggle, que siempre tendría que arreglárselas para hacer todo sin magia, mientras su familia lo realizaba con mucha más facilidad sólo al mover una varita...

—¡Imagínate la cara de mi madre cuando se entere! —exclamó Merlín—. ¡Estará dichosa! ¡Y el resto de la familia...! ¡Les tienes que enviar una lechuza de inmediato! ¡Ven! —agarró a Mankar de la muñeca aunque no hacía falta, rozando por poco el brazalete, y se dirigieron deprisa a la casa. Entraron a la cocina y el chico tomó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma—. Invita a todos a que vengan el sábado, tal vez Alita, Lalita y tus tíos también hayan recibido una. ¡Tenemos que celebrar!

Los demás Weasley vivían en barrios de magos, así que se comunicaban por medio de lechuzas, y no por teléfono como hacía Mankar, pues ellos nunca necesitaban contactar a un muggle. Escribió rápidamente:

* * *

_Querida abue:_

_¡Adivina qué! ¡Recibí una carta de invitación a Harrylatino! ¡No lo podemos creer! Nunca había visto tan contento a mi papá, y yo también lo estoy._

_Supongo que Roonilz, Haher, Luna y Rowlina habrán recibido también ya su carta, felicítalos de mi parte. Nos gustaría que vinieran él sábado para festejar esto._

_Invitaremos a toda la familia. Wiiiii._

_Atentamente,_

_Tu nieto favorito, Mankar

* * *

_

Escribió las últimas palabras del mensaje con una sonrisa en la cara. Pensó que le resultaría simpático a su abuelita cuando lo leyera.

—Se la llevaré a _Mallow_ —dijo Merlín, refiriéndose a la lechuza de la familia—. Espero que llegue hoy mismo —añadió y se dirigió rápidamente al vestíbulo, donde se encontraba la jaula de _Mallow_.

Mankar se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y escribió con la misma velocidad dos cartas parecidas a la primera, dirigida una a tía Kriss y otra a tío Kalin. Tendría que esperar a que _Mallow_ regresara para poder enviarlas. Se sentó a la mesa y leyó la carta de Harrylatino varias veces más. Cuando Merlín regresó, encontró a su hijo contemplando todavía el pergamino y se dirigió a la estufa, pues había dejado la cena a medio preparar. Prendió el fuego con la varita y soltó un grito: sin darse cuenta, el fuego estaba muy alto y casi le quema la ropa, pero lo arregló rápidamente.

—¡Ay! Me quemé un dedo —se quejó casi riendo.

Mankar sonrió y desdobló la lista de útiles que necesitaría para su primer año en Harrylatino, la cual no había visto por la emoción. Allí estaban enlistados los libros que necesitaría, el uniforme y otros útiles como el caldero y la varita.

«¡Por las barbas de mi padre!», pensó Mankar. Acostumbraba decir eso, aunque después de leer la lista no resultaba gracioso. Eran demasiadas cosas las que se pedía en ella, y tal vez Merlín no pudiera comprárselo todo. Con eso no contaban, pues Mankar estaba preparando para entrar en un colegio muggle cercano a su casa y los libros y demás útiles que necesitaba eran mucho más baratos. Bueno, ya encontrarían la forma de comprarlo todo, así fuera de segunda mano. Mankar no pensaba decirle nada a su padre acerca de los útiles, no quería amargarle el rato.

En un momento que estiró el brazo, vio de nuevo la gema en el brazalete brillando. La examinó mas detalladamente, era la primera vez que tenía oportunidad de verla brillando tan de cerca, pues cuando apareció se apagó al instante.

Contempló, sorprendido, cómo la llama grabada en ella bailaba alegremente. «Tal vez se pone así cuando siento alguna emoción... —pensó—. Como una ventana a mis pensamientos: ayer, miedo por su repentina aparición... esta tarde, ira por la derrota contra el equipo de Macnair y la trampa que hizo para terminar... y ahora, alegría por recibir esta lechuza. La gema está conectada a mí. Este brazalete no sólo está pegado en mi piel sino que parece parte de mí. Vaya qué inútil si no hace más», pero entonces cayó en la cuenta, horrorizado: ¡¿Cómo iba a hacer un squib para estudiar en Harrylatino?

Mankar no había demostrado tener aptitudes mágicas, exceptuando el ataque del día anterior, pero sabía que eso no lo había causado él. Lo único que demostraba su cercanía a la magia era el brazalete, pero, además de encontrarlo y que brillara, no percibía nada mágico en él. Prefirió igualmente guardarse el comentario sobre este tema. Pero algo era seguro: esa noche tampoco dormiría nada bien.

Mankar estuvo los siguientes días hojeando sus libros de magia, muy emocionado con la idea de ir a Harrylatino. Merlín envió una lechuza al colegio dando su autorización justo cuando regresó _Mallow_, y luego fueron enviadas las invitaciones de tía Kriss y tío Kalin.

Sentía un alegría sin igual, pero también un miedo que cada día iba creciendo, aunque no lo expresaba. No podía imaginar lo que haría en una clase en la que necesitara varita, tal vez intentaría en vano hacer levitar una pluma, o convertir un fósforo en aguja. ¿Y si ni siquiera pudiera entrar a clases? ¿Qué tal que no lo seleccionaran para ninguna casa en Harrylatino y tuviera que regresar a vivir con su padre? Incluso podía ser que el dueño de la tienda de varitas no consiguiera encontrar la apropiada y fuera allí mismo donde desistiría de su ilusión de ser mago. Bueno, mientras llegaba cada uno de esos momentos, Mankar podría instruirse con teoría de temas básicos.

Se pasaba horas enteras imaginándose con una varita, haciendo salir de ella rayos de todos los colores, chispas como fuegos artificiales, criaturas imaginarias y toda clase de cosas que pudieran provocar los hechizos, que tal vez él podría aprender. Es más, Mankar se emocionaba tanto con la idea que no paraba de dibujarse a sí mismo, tal como se imaginaba usando la magia: sosteniendo una varita de la que salían burbujas y rayos de colores; junto a su patronus (que Mankar pensaba que sería un águila); incluso apareciéndose y desapareciéndose; y también como vencedor de un duelo de magia (su oponente, parecidísimo a Macnair, se encontraba tirado frente a él).

Y hablando de Macnair, Mankar no pudo dejar de preocuparse por lo sucedido en el parque. Y menos aún cuando llegó la mañana del sábado la lechuza con el periódico mágico, _El Giratiempo_, cuya primera plana la ocupaba una foto de un hombre sonriente y bastante joven, bajo un título que decía «En su último año». Un poco más abajo, había una pequeña foto de un árbol en llamas partido en dos y, bajo él, un pequeño artículo cuyo contenido Mankar no distinguió, excepto por la parte resaltada: «Continúa en la página 2-14». Horrorizado, Mankar intentaba ver la expresión de su padre mientras leía el periódico, sin duda alguna abierto en la página catorce de la sección dos.

—Esto no puede ser... —dijo Merlín frunciendo el entrecejo—. Oye, Mankar, ¿no estuviste tú en ese lugar el miércoles con tus amigos? Vaya qué peligroso, ¿no viste nada...? —se quedó con las siguientes palabras en la boca, pues se distrajo leyendo la noticia. A Mankar le latía el corazón rapidísimo, y se sintió muy acalorado cuando su padre volvió a abrir la boca—: ¡¿Qué significa esto? —bramó y le entregó bruscamente _El Giratiempo_ a su hijo.

Mankar tomó el periódico y se asustó aún más al leer el título, pero no tanto como cuando vio que, aunque no muy nítidamente, se veía un grupo de chicos corriendo a toda velocidad y perderse por una calle, quienes regresaban por sus pasos unos cuantos metros y volvían a salir corriendo: él mismo, junto con Gonza, Jesús y Ricardo. Un poco separados del árbol había una banca y uno de los arcos del campo de fútbol, también ardiendo; además, un par de columpios en el mismo estado y personas con expresiones de miedo que observaban los cuatro lugares. Mankar leyó rápidamente la noticia:

* * *

SI JUEGAN CON FUEGO...

El pasado miércoles 16 de agosto, un camarógrafo de este periódico captó el momento en que un grupo de magos menores de edad, tras realizar magia de forma ilegal, huyen de la escena del crimen, en una zona muggle y a plena luz del día, no sólo atentando contra el Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad y el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los brujos, sino también poniendo en peligro la vida de otras personas.

Al parecer, se trataba de un grupo de niños magos que decidieron prenderle fuego a todo el lugar, para asustar a otros chicos. Según testigos, uno de los grupos se vio obligado a salir corriendo casi inmediatamente en vista del peligro, mientras que los demás (los causantes) tomaron un camino diferente minutos después de contemplar su obra.

Lo más curioso de esta historia, es que nadie sabe quiénes fueron los infractores y no se tiene más que una poco útil descripción de los niños.

«No entendemos por qué no podemos encontrar quiénes son los culpables —nos comunicó un miembro del Ministerio, de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia—. Tenemos métodos para detectar dónde y cuándo se ha producido magia, aunque no su autor. Sin embargo, de esto no llegamos a enterarnos, aún siendo fuego mágico. Es como si no lo hubiera hecho un mago, ni niño ni adulto, pues de haber sido así, habríamos acudido de inmediato. Sólo sabemos que se produjo en varios lugares cercanos casi simultáneamente. Continuaremos las investigaciones para llegar al fondo del asunto.»

Si los magos menores de edad han encontrado una forma de realizar magia burlando los sistemas del Ministerio, este es un llamado a los padres para que estén más pendientes de sus hijos.

A todos los muggles que estaban presentes en el lugar les fue modificada la memoria después de dar su declaración.

* * *

—¡Oh, vaya! —dijo Mankar aparentando tranquilidad, aunque de forma no muy convincente—. El mismo lugar donde estuvimos...

—¿A quién engañas? —vociferó Merlín—, ¿Crees que no reconozco a mi hijo cuando lo veo en una foto, por muy lejos que se vea? ¡Y aunque no aparecieran tú y tu grupito escapando de la escena del crimen, esto explica la carta!

—¡No, espera! —exclamó Mankar—. ¡La verdad es que esto no lo hicimos nosotros! ¡Yo no soy capaz de hacer magia, y tampoco ninguno de mis amigos! ¡La culpa de todo la tuvo ese Juanjo Macnair! ¡Él provocó el incendio! —el chico le explicó a su padre todo lo que había pasado, y la expresión de Merlín se suavizó un poco. Al final, Mankar concluyó diciendo—: Aún no sé por qué me enviaron la invitación a Harrylatino, pero te aseguro que no fue por lo del parque.

Merlín se quedó pensando un poco en las palabras de Mankar.

—Bueno, ya sabía yo que tendrías una explicación para esto. Espero que sea la verdad —dijo Merlín; ya no estaba enojado, parecía más bien preocupado—. Si hubieras sido tú, el Ministerio lo sabría, pero por la misma razón tal vez tampoco fue Macnair. Hijo, quiero que tengas cuidado con ese chico de todas formas. Ya sabes, tiene apellido de mortífago, y no dudo que sea mago y también vaya a asistir a Harrylatino. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?

—Lo que pasa es que, con todo y la carta, lo olvidé —explicó Mankar, un poco avergonzado. Todavía se sentía muy acalorado, pero al menos se había quitado ese peso de encima.

—Me preocupa —dijo Merlín, al ver que su hijo no iba a decir nada más—. Tal vez lo mejor sea que no estudies en HL. —Subió el tono de la voz, al ver que Mankar lo iba a interrumpir—. Quiero que sepas que me decepciona tu actitud, tanto al salir corriendo del parque, como al ocultármelo. Pero será mejor que continuemos esta charla después. Debes arreglarte rápido, en cualquier momento llegará mi madre o alguno de mis hermanos.

Mankar iba a contestar pero Merlín ya había salido de la cocina. Se quedó ahí sentado, reflexionando. Había considerado la posibilidad de no ir a Harrylatino por alguna razón pero, ¿se lo prohibiría su padre? Era consciente de que, si decidía esto, sería por su propia seguridad. Sin embargo, enterarse apenas unos días después de recibir la carta era inaceptable. En esto pensaba cuando se dio cuenta de que se hacía tarde para arreglarse.

Media hora después, Mankar ya estaba bien vestido y listo para recibir a todos sus tíos, primos y su abuelita. Primero llegaron tía Kriss y Lalita (quien también fue invitada a Harrylatino, tal como había supuesto Mankar) y hablaron muy animadamente sobre lo que les esperaba en el colegio. A esta conversación se sumó Alita (quien recibió su carta el mismo día que Lalita), poco rato después, cuando llegó con tío Kalin. No tardó en llegar Gaby, junto con los demás tíos de Mankar, de edades parecidas a la de él: las chicas Luna, Rowlina y Roonilz; y Haher, el único Weasley de pelo azul, todos invitados también a Harrylatino. También llegaron las hermanas de Gaby: Norita y Vicky.

—¡Oh, aquí está mi niño, que ya está creciendo! —dijo Gaby dándole un abrazo a Mankar—. ¡Ya irán todos a comenzar su educación mágica! Laura, también muchas felicidades —añadió dirigiéndose a Lalita con una sonrisa—. ¡Cómo pasa de rápido el tiempo! ¿Qué haré para no sentirme vieja? —soltó una carcajada, y lo mismo hicieron los demás miembros de la familia—. Y tú, corazón, ¡qué sorpresa nos has dado!

—Ay, abue, pero si tú no eres vieja —respondió Mankar riendo—. Eres la auror más hábil y joven que conozco.

—Y también la única —dijo Gaby—. Bueno, sin contar a mi comadre Taz. Lástima que no haya podido venir, pero es que tenía bastante trabajo en el Ministerio —añadió con una sonrisa.

Siguieron conversando y bromeando muy alegremente, hasta que Merlín los llamó desde la cocina anunciando que estaba servida la comida. Ya que eran tantos, comieron en el patio. Los trece Weasley salieron por la puerta de la cocina y se encontraron con dos mesas muy largas, unidas y cubiertas por un blanco mantel, sobre el que había platos con comida cuyo olor llenaba el aire. Mankar se sentó en medio de Lalita y Gaby. El cielo era más azul que nunca y no había ni una sola nube. La luz del sol hacía salir destellos rojizos de las cabezas de cada uno. Sus tías, Gaby y Merlín hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos. Alita ponía atención a la conversación entre Kalin y Haher.

—¡De ningún modo habrían podido ganar de no ser por ese árbitro, bien lo sabes! —decía tío Kalin en voz bastante alta, con una pierna de pollo en la mano—. Si hubiera sido un partido justo, nosotros los hubiéramos humillado.

—Te molesta porque sabes que somos mejores —respondió Haher riendo, mientras el color de su pelo cambiaba de azul a verde—. ¡Lo comprobarás la próxima vez que ganemos!

—Es gracioso ver cómo discuten por quidditch —le susurró Lalita a su primo, quien sonrió—. ¿Y qué más? ¿Estás ansioso por ir a comprar tus útiles?

—No lo sé —respondió Mankar encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se servía un poco de ensalada—. Aún no le he mostrado la lista a mi papá. ¿Sabes? No conozco muy bien todos los encantamientos, sólo los que nombran en los libros de Harry Potter, pero he hecho algunos dibujos de hechizos que serían muy útiles... o divertidos.

—¡Qué interesante! Me emociona mucho la idea de ir a HL —comentó Lalita con entusiasmo—. ¿Has pensado en qué casa te gustaría estar? «Son nuestras decisiones las que muestran lo que somos». Si la forma de seleccionar a los estudiantes es la misma que en Hogwarts, tal vez podríamos pedirle al Sombrero Seleccionador que nos coloque en la casa que queramos. Creo que todos los Weasley han estado en Gryffindor. A mí me encantaría ser una leona también.

—Tengo entendido que uno se puede cambiar de casa —dijo Mankar confundido. En realidad no tenía idea en qué casa podía ser seleccionado.

—Creo que sería buena idea probar en diferentes casas antes de encontrar a la que verdaderamente perteneces. ¿En qué casa quisieras estar?

Mankar no sabía qué decir, se notaba que Lalita había pensado en ello detenidamente. El chico abrió la boca para hablar pero escuchó que alguien decía su nombre desde otro lado de la mesa.

—¡Sí! Ha sido toda una sorpresa la que nos ha dado Mankar —decía la voz de tía Vicky. Mankar miró en dirección a ella y vio que le sonreían sus tías; Merlín le hacía un gesto de disculpa: él entendería que a Mankar no le gustaría hablar de ello en ese momento—. Pero oye, aún no nos has contado cómo fue —añadió dirigiéndose a su sobrino.

—Eh... pues yo... yo...

—¡Si hubieras estado, Vicky! —lo interrumpió tío Kalin; Merlín y Gaby lo miraban con una expresión que decía «¡Cállate!», pero Kalin no pareció notarlo—. Estábamos en la sala de estar Kriss, Merlín, mi mamá y yo —enumeró lentamente mientras señalaba a cada uno—. Cuando escuchamos un ruido de cristal rompiéndose, salimos para ver qué había pasado. ¡Tremendo susto el que nos dieron los chicos! Mankar estaba tirado en el suelo y Alita y Laura sentadas junto a él, muy asustadas: se había desmayado y dijo inconscientemente varias cosas sin sentido.

—¿Y? —preguntó tía Vicky, ya que Kalin se había detenido—. ¿Sólo fue eso?

—Bueno, pues sí —le respondió Mankar tímidamente.

—Vaya, pero, ¿cómo saben que no lo hizo alguna de las niñas? —intervino tía Norita. Todos se quedaron pensando en esa pregunta; Mankar, Alita y Lalita se miraban entre ellos. Como nadie respondió, Norita continuó—: Entonces es una irresponsabilidad. ¡Esa «Hechicera» no debería enviar esas lechuzas sin comprobarlo antes!

—Se llama Sorceress —corrigió rápidamente Merlín—. Y en Harrylatino la jefa de Gryffindor no es la subdirectora. Además, ella no firmaba la carta.

—¡Como se llame! —exclamó Norita—. No pueden invitar a su colegio a todo el mundo, si no saben si realmente...

—Tranquila, oye —la interrumpió Kalin—. Puede que parezca imprudente, pero alguna razón deben tener. Sería ridículo si no lo comprobaran con anterioridad. Además —continuó dirigiéndose a Mankar—, tal vez has hecho magia en alguna otra ocasión sin notarlo.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Mankar, y se sintió nuevamente acalorado. Pero Merlín lo salvó de tener que empezar a hablar.

—Sí, yo recuerdo que algo muy parecido me ocurrió a mí —afirmó con tono alegre—. Pero tengo que agradecértelo igual, Kalin. Si no hubieras escondido mis zapatos encima de aquel armario, yo no habría tenido necesidad de encogerlo. Toda la ropa que había allí quedó encogida a la talla de un duende. Nunca te había visto tan furiosa, mamá —añadió dirigiéndose a Gaby, quien sonrió, y todos comenzaron a hablar de las primeras veces que hicieron magia.

—Lo lamento, corazón —le susurró Gaby a Mankar—. Sé que es molesto hablar de esto, pero Kalin olvida a veces esas cosas.

El hecho de ver a su tía Norita tan alterada hizo a Mankar conciente por primera vez de que un muggle en una escuela de magia no era un error: era un peligro.

—No te preocupes, no importa —le respondió Mankar quedamente.

Había que valorar el hecho de que Gaby no le había preguntado nada para no indisponerlo, pero ya que se había tocado el tema, Mankar se acordó de algo: no era que no confiara en Merlín, pero Gaby era la persona más indicada para contarle lo del brazalete. Después de varios días de reflexionarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que una auror como ella podría saber algo sobre la gema, o por lo menos sería importante que lo supiera para así poder investigar sobre ello. De todas formas, Gaby no se mostraría tan preocupada como Merlín si se lo llegara a contar y, sin lugar a dudas, su abuelita le guardaría el secreto si él se lo pedía.

—Pero sé tal vez por qué he sido invitado a Harrylatino —reveló Mankar tras una pausa, lo más suave que pudo, al cerciorarse de que nadie más le estaba poniendo atención. Gaby clavó en él su mirada con expresión interrogativa—. El martes, en tu casa... pasó algo más... poco después del ataque me di cuenta de que tenía... esto... en la palma de mi mano... —Se levantó la manga del suéter. Allí en su muñeca, estaba el delgado brazalete con la moneda sucia y roja, como si fuera una simple piedra. Gaby se quedó mirando fijamente la manilla, mientras su nieto continuó—: Apareció este... brazalete de la nada y creo que la gema brilla cuando siento alguna emoción fuerte. —Pero apenas lo dijo, pensó que tal vez no era cierto porque entonces estaría brillando en ese momento.

Gaby tomó entre sus manos la muñeca de Mankar y examinó detenidamente la gema por debajo de la mesa, de forma que nadie más se daría cuenta a menos que se fijara en ellos. ¿Sabría ella lo que significaba esa llama? De su expresión no obtendría la respuesta, pues solo se veía concentrada en la manilla. Como su abuelita no decía nada, Mankar continuó con el mismo tono:

—No tengo ni idea de cómo o por qué la obtuve. No me la puedo quitar. No causa magia, ni sé para qué sirve...

Gaby giró la muñeca de Mankar. El brazalete, totalmente liso no pareció darle ninguna señal a Gaby de lo que buscaba. Al fin, dijo:

—Definitivamente, por eso recibiste esa carta. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—No. No se lo he dicho a nadie más.

—Bueno, pues no seré yo quien lo haga. Escúchame bien, si alguna vez has leído u oído historias del mundo de la magia, sabrás que nunca se terminarán de revelar secretos desconocidos. Este es uno de ellos. ¿Sientes haber hecho magia? —Mankar negó con la cabeza—. Entonces no podemos afirmar que seas mago. Mira, esto...

—¿Ustedes qué están haciendo? —preguntó la voz de Alita. Tanto Mankar como Gaby giraron rápidamente la cabeza hacia la niña, que estaba detrás de ellos e intentaron adoptar la expresión menos sospechosa que pudieron. El chico escondió la muñeca bajo la mesa.

—¡No es nada! —exclamó Mankar sintiendo fastidio por aquella interrupción.

—¿Cómo que nada? ¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó alegremente Alita. No se le había escapado que Mankar ocultaba algo.

—Le estaba dando un regalo —mintió hábilmente Gaby, y tiró del brazo derecho de Mankar, dejando ver el brazalete—. A ti ya te regalé una escoba, ¿no? Bueno, a Mankar le compré esta manilla.

—Ah... ¿o sea que a él le das otra cosa además de la gorra? —preguntó la niña. Mankar no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia: ¿a Alita le regalaban una escoba y a él sólo una gorra?

—¡Pero cómo puedes decirlo en frente de él! Perdona, corazón —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Mankar—, te había comprado otra cosa, pero olvidé dónde la dejé. ¿Sabes qué? —añadió ahora hablándole a Alita—. Por ser tú tan envidiosa, le daré ambas cosas a Mankar, apenas encuentre la gorra.

Alita se retiró con aire ofendido, pero Mankar pensó que ella no tenía motivo para quejarse. Después de todo, incluso para él, una escoba sería envidiable, y mucho más a comparación de una simple gorra y una aburrida manilla. Luego pensó que Gaby jamás le daría algo que no le gustara, y, para una ocasión tan especial, ella le daría un regalo igualmente especial.

—Se la creyó —susurró Gaby riendo—. En realidad, dejé tu gorra allí en la sala de estar, en mi bolso. Te la daré cuando ella no se dé cuenta. Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Mankar con tristeza. Quería que se quedaran más tiempo, y seguir hablando con su abuelita—. Bueno, entonces espero que estés muy bien y...

—¿Qué dices? No, corazón. Tu vienes conmigo. ¿No te lo dijo tu padre? Esta tarde iremos a comprar todos tus útiles en el Wizentro.


	4. El primer obstáculo

**Capítulo 4: El primer obstáculo**

—¡No! —exclamó una voz de la nada—. Mamá... ¡era una sorpresa!

—¿Ah, sí? Ay... lo siento, pensé que él ya lo sabía...

Merlín sonrió.

—No importa, igual lo has sorprendido.

El cerebro de Mankar se había desconectado casi por completo desde que escuchó por última vez la palabra Wizentro.

¿Sorpresa? Seguro que sí lo era. Cualquier chico se hubiera emocionado muchísimo. Cualquier chico normal, es decir, mago. Pero era el momento que más había querido retrasar Mankar y para nada le alegraba.

Comprarían sus libros, sus ingredientes para pociones, su caldero, plumas, cuadernos... Pero, ¿y si no encontraban la varita apropiada? ¿Y si era un viaje en vano? ¿Terminaría su ilusión de realizar su educación mágica tan pronto?

—¿Qué tienes, corazón? —preguntó Gaby, y enseguida Mankar intentó hacer la expresión lo más alegre posible, en especial porque su padre parecía creer que iba a comprar sus propios útiles del colegio.

—Nada... es que... recordé algo que te quiero mostrar —mintió Mankar—. ¡Qué bien! Con los libros de estudio podré prepararme lo suficiente para entrar a HL.

¿Por qué Gaby estaba tan feliz? ¿No acababa de explicarle Mankar que no podía hacer magia?

—Bueno, lo que le quieras mostrar, tráelo rápido —dijo Merlín—. Ya deberíamos estar saliendo. Le diré a los demás chicos que se preparen.

—Eh... Sí, ya lo traigo.

Mankar entró a la casa. No se le ocurrió nada más que mostrarle a su abuelita que los dibujos de los hechizos que había inventado. Entró a su habitación tardándose todo lo que pudo. No salió hasta que su padre lo llamó y, tras echar un vistazo al espejo del pasillo, bajó con una chaqueta a la sala de estar. Ya todos habían salido.

—Mira, mi niño, aquí tienes tu regalo —le dijo Gaby extendiéndole un paquete pequeño, que para nada parecía contener una gorra.

Mankar lo tomó y lo abrió. Efectivamente, era una gorra. Una gorra muy rara, de color gris plateado. Se la probó teniendo cuidado no arruinar su peinado, pero Gaby se la apretó contra la cabeza. El chico sonrió.

—Me queda perfectamente —dijo Mankar, buscando la silueta de su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, al no verla, fue a mirarse en el espejo del vestíbulo. Gaby rió.

—Veo que no sabes lo que es. Quiero decir, oigo. ¿Sabes algo de lo sombreros acéfalos? —Mankar negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? —repitió Gaby.

—No —respondió Mankar, y entonces lo comprendió, aunque no necesitó ver su reflejo. Definitivamente no era una gorra cualquiera: lo hacía invisible.

—Los sombreros acéfalos lo inventaron los gemelos Weasley, hace varios años, y servían para volver invisible la cabeza de quien lo llevaba puesto. —En ese momento Mankar veía el espejo que mostraba lo que había detrás de él—. Tu gorra es un desarrollo de ese invento. Puedes ver las partes de tu cuerpo directamente, pero nadie más puede hacerlo. En cambio, no puedes ver tu reflejo.

—¡Genial! ¡Será muy útil!

—No te lo doy para que hagas travesuras —Gaby le guiñó un ojo, pero bajó la voz—. Sé que podrías pasar muchas dificultades en Harrylatino, y esta gorra te ayudará a salir de ellas.

—¿Desde el principio sospechaste que aún no tenía poderes mágicos? —Mankar se quitó la gorra y Gaby fijó su mirada en él.

—Nunca se sabe. Igual eres un niño responsable y le darás un buen uso.

—Abue, entonces ¿por qué vamos ahora si...?

—¿POR QUÉ TARDAN TANTO? —se escuchó gritar a Merlín desde afuera—. ¡ES HORA DE IRNOS!

—Es la única forma de saberlo —dijo Gaby, sin alzar la voz y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa—. Tranquilo, no te pasará nada. No decepciones a tu padre. No lo había visto tan feliz desde que naciste.

La abuelita de Mankar abrió y él, para disimular, le extendió uno de los dibujos.

—¡Qué bonito! ¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Ya era hora —dijo Merlín, mientras levantaba un brazo con la varita en la mano—. Vamos, pues.

Y de la nada apareció un autobús morado de tres pisos que iba a toda velocidad y frenó frente a los Weasley. Por la puerta se asomó un joven con uniforme del color del autobús.

—Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de magos y brujas. —dijo el cobrador—. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Glenin Estrada y estaré a su disposición durante el recorrido.

—¡Rápido! —decía Merlín, mientras algunos saludaban o agradecían a Glenin.

Primero subieron Roonilz, Rowlina y Luna. Luego Mankar seguido por Haher. La primera vez que Mankar había subido al autobús, había imaginado que era muy diferente. Tenía entendido que eran muchas sillas diferentes y desordenadas, pero lucía exactamente igual que cualquier autobús muggle. Ahora que ya lo conocía, se había acostumbrado.

Buscó un asiento junto a la ventana y su tío se sentó junto a él. Hasta ahora no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar. En cuanto subió Merlín y le pagó a Glenin, el autobús se puso en marcha, tan bruscamente que las sillas amenazaron con volcarse. Mankar se sujetó fuertemente de un soporte. Iban tan rápido que las casas que se veían por la ventana se convirtieron al instante en franjas de colores.

—¿Sabes, Mankar? —le comentó Haher—. La verdad no me agradabas mucho. Es decir, no es que yo discrimine a los demás, pero creo que un squib era malo para la reputación ya mala que tienen los Weasley.

Haher lo dijo algo rápido y Mankar no le entendió en un principio. No supo qué responderle, pero se controló para no apretar los puños, pues podría estropear sus dibujos. Era fácil para Haher decirlo, siendo metamorfomago, es decir, que podía cambiar su apariencia, a pesar de que no pudiera hacerlo a voluntad aún.

—Bueno, ahora que se sabe que puedes hacer magia, seguro que nos llevaremos mucho mejor.

Mankar continuó callado. Siempre había tenido un buen concepto de Haher, pero ahora pensaba todo lo contrario. Intentó pensar más en el hecho de que Haher fuera tan injusto y no en lo terrible que sería cuando se enterara que no era mago. ¿Los demás también pensaban lo mismo de él?

No se dirigieron más la palabra en todo el viaje. Guardó sus dibujos en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, procurando no arrugarlos ni doblarlos. Mankar no tenía ganas ahora de hablar con su tío. En cambio se escuchaba a todas las niñas hablando más alto de lo habitual, riendo de vez en cuando y quejándose cada vez que el autobús frenaba y se ponía en marcha. Merlín, Gaby y los demás adultos también estaban conversando entre ellos y con el cobrador del autobús.

A Mankar no se le ocurrió en qué pensar. Cualquier cosa que se le atravesaba en la mente lo hacía sentir mal. Intentó inventar más hechizos para dibujarlos después y se distrajo un poco, a pesar de que sabía que tal vez jamás pudiera llevarlos a cabo, y eso lo hacía sentir mal. Debía de inventar uno que también fuera útil con personas como Haher.

—La próxima parada será el Wizentro —anunció Glenin.

Con estas palabras, Mankar volvió a la realidad.

—¡Hijo! ¡Ya casi! —le decía Merlín sonriendo y con los ojos muy abiertos.

«Ya casi los decepcionaré.»

El autobús frenó de repente y Haher no pudo evitar caerse de la silla, con todo mundo riéndose al ver su cabeza atascada entre dos soportes, problema hábilmente solucionado por Gaby.

Mankar bajó del autobús con una forzada sonrisa, detrás de Alita y Lalita, y ayudó a bajar a sus tías.

Buscó con la mirada el dichoso Wizentro, pero parecía estar en una simple calle muggle. Había muchísima gente, por todos lados. Era un sector comercial. El Wizentro había sido escondido, como tantos otros lugares mágicos, en medio de lugares muggles, donde pasarían inadvertidos. Tan bien escondido, que Mankar ni sospechaba dónde era.

—Vamos, Manky —le dijo tía Roonilz tomándolo del brazo—, es por aquí.

Al parecer Alita, Lalita y los tíos de Mankar ya habían ido allí anteriormente. En cambio, él no sabía ni cómo era.

Llegaron a un local realmente diminuto, del ancho de una puerta y sin letrero, totalmente negro y sucio. Tía Kriss apuntó disimuladamente con la varita a la cerradura y susurró «Wizentro» y con un pequeño brillo la puerta se abrió suave y lentamente.

Entraron uno por uno a lo que era como una especie de túnel a oscuras. Mankar seguía tomado del brazo de Roonilz y caminaba en línea recta. El chico se percató que justo detrás de él llegaron más magos para entrar al Wizentro.

—¿Ya cerraron la entrada? —gritó Kriss, dándose la vuelta.

—Sí, señora —le respondió la voz de alguna mujer que había entrado tras ellos.

Entonces tía Kriss se detuvo frente a una nueva puerta. La abrió y la luz los cegó.

Un par de segundos después, los ojos de Mankar se acostumbraron al cambio y atravesó la puerta.

Se hallaban en el lugar más grande que Mankar jamás había imaginado. Nunca un centro comercial muggle podría tener ni la mitad del tamaño que tenía este. Lo primero que Mankar vio fue una enorme fuente mágica en el centro de una plazoleta, rodeada de mesas en su mayoría ocupada por familias y parejas. Había locales por todas partes con sus letreros brillantes, animados y divertidos. Mirando hacia arriba se veían pisos y más pisos como si fueran infinitos. Y por todo lado había magos, seguramente tantos como los muggles que había en la calle que acababan de dejar.

Las tías y primas de Mankar corrieron frente a una vitrina, mirando varias cosas.

—¡Quiero mi varita YA! —exclamó Haher de repente—. Vamos primero a las varitas... ¿Sí?

—No, hijo —le dijo Gaby—, vamos a comprar todos los libros primero. Luego, el resto del equipo.

—Bueno, si la varita escoge al mago, la mía me está esperando —respondió Haher alegremente—. Si me tardo mucho podría enfurecerse y no me responsabilizo por hechizos involuntarios.

Mankar habría sonreído de no ser porque aún recordaba lo que Haher le había dicho en el autobús noctámbulo. Y porque lo que acababa de decir lo asustó de verdad. «La varita escoge al mago». No al squib.

No sabía si era preferible dejar la compra de la varita para el final o hacerlo antes.

—Bueno, primero será mejor ir a Omnipedia —sugirió tío Kalin—. Escuché que están en rebaja varios de los libros de la lista. Creo que casi todos los podemos conseguir de segunda mano.

—Mientras, iremos a Muggler —dijo tía Kriss—. Sólo allá se encuentra lo que necesitan para Estudios Muggles. Luego buscaremos...

—¿Estudios muggles? —interrumpió Haher—. ¡Pero si vamos a primer año!

—Estudios Muggles se convirtió en una materia obligatoria para todos los cursos —explicó Kriss—. Muchos magos llegan a ministros con una ortografía espantosa, o sin saber sumar.

—No es justo... —murmuró Haher—. Justo cuando íbamos a librarnos para siempre de los muggles, nos salen con estas...

Mankar se apartó lo más que pudo de Haher. Echó un vistazo a la vitrina que miraban las chicas. Había un montón de simpáticas miniaturas de criaturas mágicas. Le intereso una de un fénix que comenzó a arder en llamas.

—Bonita, ¿cierto? —dijo Rowlina—. Creo que la compraré.

—Yo quiero ir con mis tías a la tienda de muggles —dijo Mankar. Sabía que a ese lugar Haher no entraría ni loco.

Se separaron de los demás Weasley. Gaby y Kalin intentaban convencer a las niñas que después comprarían las miniaturas que estaban mirando. Merlín parecía algo enojado por el hecho de que Mankar prefiriera ir a comprar libros muggles y no de magia.

—Ven sobri —le dijo Kriss a Mankar—. No te quedes atrás. Muggler es en este mismo piso.

Entraron por un pasillo muy oscuro y casi vacío. Los letreros de las tiendas no eran nada coloridos ni animados. En las vitrinas estaban expuestos artículos deportivos, ropa, videojuegos (en un local casi abandonado) y toda clase de objetos muggles.

Casi al fondo, un negro y aburrido letrero decía «Muggler», y ellos entraron al local. El hombre que atendía los saludó con una voz de aburrimiento casi resentido.

Mankar se fijó muy bien en el interior de la tienda. En realidad daba miedo. Había estantes de madera bastante sucios y sólo estaba iluminado por una débil luz blanca en el techo. Cuando tía Vicky cerró la puerta del local, se sintió encerrado, como en una prisión. Rogó por que salieran de ahí lo más pronto posible.

El hombre, con una cara espantosa, los saludó. Mankar se preguntó si estaban en una tienda de artículos muggles, y no de artículos tenebrosos.

—Necesitamos siete paquetes de Estudios Muggles, primer año, por favor —pidió tía Norita.

El hombre rebuscó entre varias cajas. Armó los paquetes con un pesado libro cada uno, papeles de distintos materiales, útiles para hacer gráficas, diccionarios y carpetas.

—Son diez sickles cada uno, señoras.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo Vicky—. Vamos, Mankar.

Mankar apartó su vista de un armario bastante grande que no parecía de muggle, y siguió a sus tías por la puerta. Sintió un gran alivio cuando salieron del local.

—Ahora buscaremos plumas y cuadernos —dijo Norita echándole un vistazo a la lista—. La Libreta queda más arriba, en el tercer piso. Luego tendremos que ir por los ingredientes de pociones, en el cuarto piso, y reunirnos con los demás en Héctor.

—¿Héctor? —repitió Mankar.

—Es la tienda de varitas —dijo Norita, aunque no notó que su sobrino palideció—. Se llama así por su dueño...

Y la preocupación invadió a Mankar como nunca en la vida. No le importó cómo fueran los motivos de los cuadernos que le compraron, ni los ojos de escarabajo extras que le dieron por su compra. No quería ver la cara de desilusión de su padre, ni las burlas de Haher, ni cualquier expresión de su familia.

Y llegó el momento.

«Héctor» decía un letrero con toda clase de varitas lanzando rayos de colores, frente al cual esperaban Mankar y sus tías al resto de los Weasley. A lo lejos un grupo de pelirrojos caminaba hacia el local.

Gaby iba con una sonrisa de compasión, pero el resto apenas podía sostenerse del ataque de risa, mientras miraban a Haher. Llevaba el pelo de color rosado.

—¡Y sólo estornudó! —les contó Kalin, con una carcajada.

En cuanto terminaron todos de reírse (varios minutos después), estaban listos para comprar las varitas. Aunque Mankar no hubiera disimulado su cara de susto, nadie la habría notado, pues las chicas y Haher tenían una expresión igual.

—Ay, Manky —dijo Rowlina—. Estuvimos a punto de comprarte una miniatura de fénix, pero la que vimos arder en llamas se quemó y no volvió a renacer de las cenizas. No compramos nada porque nos parecieron de mala calidad.

Mankar asintió y dijo que no había problema. En realidad no le importaba. Merlín lo tomó del hombro. Contemplaron el local unos segundos, antes de que finalmente su padre dijera:

—Vamos, hijo. Es la hora.

Uno a uno, entraron lentamente. El corazón de Mankar latía más fuerte que nunca. Aferrado al brazo de su padre, entró con la sensación de estar a punto de perderlo todo.

Y sin embargo, Héctor era un lugar bastante alegre y lleno de colorido, un local grandísimo. Había varios círculos de colores en el suelo y en ellos estaban varios niños agitando varitas, con sus padres a un lado o detrás, esperando que algo sucediera, y encargados de la tienda revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

Se acercaron al mostrador, buscando alguien que pudiera atenderlos.

—¡Buenas tardes, familia Weasley! —los saludó alegremente una voz a sus espaldas—. Veo que vienen a comprar la primera varita de los chicos.

—¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo! —Merlín saludó al hombre—. Sí, Héctor, hace poco recibieron su carta. ¡Mi hijo está emocionadísimo!

Mankar no puso atención a lo que decía su padre. Giró la cabeza en dirección a Héctor y vio a un joven que no revelaba ser mayor que Merlín.

—¡Oye, Katy, necesito siete cajas! —gritó a la trastienda—. No te preocupes, Merlín, sé cómo están las cosas últimamente —dijo bajando la voz y guiñándole un ojo—. Les haré un descuento por ser ustedes.

Katy salió de la trastienda con un montón de cajas de varitas. Era una joven muy bonita y sonrió al ver a los niños Weasley. Le dio una caja a cada uno y los ubicó en un círculo. Mankar quedó en todo el centro del local y Merlín se paró junto a él. A su lado estaba Haher con Gaby y al otro Lalita con Kriss. Norita, Kalin y Vicky acompañaban a Alita y los demás hijos de Gaby que quedaron juntos en un rincón libre.

Mankar miró la caja que Katy le había dado. El chico temblaba como nunca. Enseguida llegó Héctor.

—Felicitaciones —le estrechó la mano a Mankar—, nos alegra mucho que puedas asistir a Harrylatino. Y que compres tu varita aquí. ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer?

Mankar negó con la cabeza.

—Es sencillo. Saca la varita de su estuche —explicó Héctor—. Agítala como quieras. Si salen chispas de colores, habremos encontrado la correcta. No te preocupes, no corres peligro de hacer daño involuntario si estás dentro del círculo —señaló el área roja con el dedo—, a menos que te lo hagas a ti mismo, pero para eso estoy yo. Estás rodeado por una barrera mágica a prueba de lo que sea. Si no pasa nada, devuélvela a la caja. Ciérrala y vuélvela a abrir. Saldrá una nueva varita.

—Está bien —dijo Mankar, con una voz cuya tranquilidad le sorprendió. Respiró profundo y evitó ver la mirada de ansiedad que tenía Merlín. Sacó una varita y la agitó con toda la fe del mundo. Nada pasó.

—Inténtalo con otra, hijo —dijo Merlín, aparentando tranquilidad.

Mankar siguió las instrucciones. Metió la varita en la caja, la cerró y la abrió de nuevo. Efectivamente, había otra varita allí, se notaba por su largo y la madera de la que estaba hecha. Ésta era algo flexible.

Más concentrado aún, agitó la varita con más fuerza. No ocurrió absolutamente nada. Mankar sabía que era muy improbable incluso para un mago encontrar la varita apropiada desde la primera vez, pero aún así se sentía muy asustado.

Era difícil concentrarse con tantas risas de niños por todos lados. Miró de reojo a Haher y se tranquilizó un poco al ver que aún no había hecho servir su varita. Recordó que Harry Potter también tardó bastante en hallarla.

Sacó una nueva varita y lo intentó de nuevo, una y otra vez. Nada. Ninguna varita de las que sacaba parecía especial o diferente.

Diez minutos... veinte... media hora... nada. Lalita ya había logrado sacar chispas de colores de una varita y tía Kriss estaba eufórica. Mankar escuchó a Merlín felicitándola, y su voz demostraba cierta envidia... o decepción. Igualmente, Roonilz y Alita ya había encontrado su varita.

Durante todo ese tiempo Mankar estuvo escuchado aplausos y celebraciones de todas las familias que entraban buscando varitas para sus hijos. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

Abrió la caja y sacó una varita corta y totalmente rígida. «El núcleo tendrá algo que ver. Necesito un núcleo poderoso.»

—¿Cuál es el núcleo de esta varita? —preguntó a Héctor.

—Permítemela, por favor —le pidió el dueño de la tienda. Mankar se la entregó y Héctor la examinó—. Escama de dragón español. Dieciséis centímetros, madera de ébano. Rígida y útil para encantamientos.

—¿No sería mejor que usted mismo la buscara por mí?

—Bueno, estas cajas son especiales: seleccionan una varita que no haya sido comprada de acuerdo a lo que vean en las personas. Yo las inventé. No te preocupes, es normal tardarse un poco.

—¡Oh, Dios mío...! —gritó una voz—. ¡Bien hecho, hijo!

Y el temor de Mankar se confirmó. Haher acababa de hacer salir chispas de su varita y quien gritaba era Gaby. El cabello del chico era ahora del rojo digno de un Weasley. Mankar abrió la caja de un golpe y sacó otra varita. Se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Puedo intentar algún hechizo?

—Sí, claro. No corres peligro alguno —le respondió Héctor.

Mankar empezó a hacer memoria de todos los hechizos que se sabía.

—_¡Lumos!_ —susurró. Esperó que se iluminara la varita... pero no tuvo éxito. Escuchó más exclamaciones. Luna y Rowlina acababan de hacer servir la varita.

Todos se reunieron en torno a Mankar, dándole ánimos. Seguro que era él de quien más esperaban sorpresas.

—_¡Lumos!_ —repitió con aún más fe. Examinó la varita durante un segundo buscando algún rastro de luz, pero continuó apagada.

—¡Haher! ¡Tu mano...! —exclamó Luna.

Mankar desvió su mirada a Haher. Él tenía la varita bajo la manga del suéter. La punta tocaba su muñeca, y estaba brillando, casi como si fuera a quemarse. Cuando el chico vio que lo miraban, la sacó de inmediato, y escondió su mano. Para Mankar fue fatal. Ahora tenía que aguantarse que Haher también realizara el hechizo que él estaba intentando. Escuchó a Gaby diciéndole algo a Haher con enfado.

Tomó una varita tras otra y las agitaba diciendo «_¡Orchideous!_», «_¡Pericullum!_», «_¡Accio!_», «_¡Avis!_»... pero ninguno funcionaba. Pensó que era demasiado tarde para pensar en ponerse la gorra y escapar.

—Quiero que usted me ayude, por favor —le pidió a Héctor. Llevaban más de una hora y media buscando una varita.

El hombre dudó un momento.

—Hay un... mecanismo especial... para casos especiales —le respondió Héctor—. Pero me temo que tendrás que acompañarme a la trastienda. Merlín, ¿quieres venir? Sólo un acompañante, por favor.

—Eh... está bien —respondió Merlín, dudoso, con un tono que hizo sentir a Mankar culpable—. Vamos.

Salió del círculo rojo y siguió a su padre y a Héctor hacia la trastienda. En ese momento no quedaba ninguna de las personas que estaban cuando habían entrado al local, pues ya todas habían hecho su compra y se habían marchado. En su lugar había otras familias. Mankar se percató de que también había uno que otro hombre o mujer probando varitas. Supuso que habían partido la suya y buscaban reemplazarla.

La trastienda era un lugar bastante oscuro, casi como Muggler. Es más: también había un armario extraño, pero del tamaño de una habitación. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de montañas de cajas de varitas hasta el techo, el cual era ridículamente alto.

—Párate sobre el círculo, por favor —le pidió Héctor a Mankar y le señaló un círculo negro que había en el suelo, a unos metros del armario. Mankar lo hizo—. Muy bien, ¿estás preparado para todo? —Mankar asintió—. Aquí tampoco corres peligro, pero tal vez te asustes un poco.

Mankar miró a su padre con expresión de pregunta, pero él sólo tenía ojos para el armario, y, al parecer, cualquier cosa que no tuviera cabello rojo en punta y once años.

—Estoy listo.

Héctor se paró a un lado del círculo, y, apuntando su varita al armario, exclamó:

—_¡Alohomora!_

La puerta se abrió. Mankar contempló, a punto de desmayarse, lo que contenía. Había allí una serpiente. Una serpiente enorme. Un basilisco.

El niño habría huido si no hubiera sido porque no podía mover las piernas. El basilisco, con su piel verde brillante, se desenroscaba en el armario, mientras sacaba la cabeza, con una pluma escarlata en la punta, y miró a Mankar a los ojos. Abrió la boca mostrando sus colmillos enormes y puntiagudos.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —gritó Héctor—. _¡Conjunctivus!_

Y el maleficio de conjuntivitis funcionó en el preciso momento en que el basilisco se disponía a mirar a Merlín. Y, a pesar de que Mankar sabía que la serpiente no le había hecho nada, se sentía completamente petrificado.

El basilisco intentó sacar todo su cuerpo del armario, pero en el acto Héctor lanzó un último hechizo:

—_¡Riddikulus!_

Y en el mismo lugar donde estaba el boggart apareció un enorme globo con forma de serpiente enroscada, con una cara graciosa. Héctor cerró el armario.

—¡No puedo creer que tu mayor miedo sea un basilisco! ¡Pudo matarnos a todos!

—Yo... yo... lo siento... no era mi intención...

—No te preocupes, creo que la próxima vez que enfrente al boggart también será un basilisco —respondió Héctor, con una rara sonrisa.

Mankar intentó sonreír, pero seguía paralizado. ¿Para qué era el boggart?

—Bueno, creo que tengo la varita perfecta aquí mismo —dijo Héctor. Caminó detrás de una de las montañas de varitas y tardó un poco en salir. Le alcanzó a Mankar un estuche—. Madera de caoba. Treinta centímetros. Excelente para maleficios. Rígida y con un núcleo muy especial: pluma de basilisco macho. Pruébala.

Mankar no preguntó nada más. Sacó la varita y la agitó. Aún no pasó nada. Empezó a desesperarse como nunca. Y entonces lo vio.

La gema del brazalete brillaba, un dorado brillo esperanzador que le dio ánimos. Debía llevar todo el día así y tal vez él no se había dado cuenta. No lo vio claramente, pero el símbolo de la llama bailando le dio una idea. Con todas sus fuerzas, gritó:

—_¡INCENDIO!_

Y de la varita salió un grueso chorro de fuego, llamas enormes que atravesaron la barrera del círculo mágico y fueron a parar a una gran pila de varitas, que se derrumbó al instante. La gema brillaba, tanto o más que las llamas, aunque no se distinguía. El chico se sintió más fuerte que nunca. Se produjo una poderosa ráfaga de viento y del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Mankar se salieron los dibujos de hechizos, que volaron directo a las llamas.

Poco a poco, cesó el fuego. A continuación, de la punta de la varita salieron grandes chispas rojas y doradas, por mucho más tiempo de lo que habían durado en la varita de Haher. Mankar bajó el brazo, incrédulo. Miró a su padre con cara de disculpa.

—¡Sí! ¡Por fin! —exclamó Héctor—. Has sido el cliente más difícil que hemos tenido, chico.

Pero Mankar era abrazado por Merlín con tanta fuerza que no entendía lo que decía Héctor.

Salieron de la trastienda con la sonrisa más grande que tenían. Héctor se dirigió a la caja registradora y Mankar lo acompañaba. Los demás no estaban en la tienda, pero por el vidrio de la puerta vio un par de cabezas rojas comiendo helado.

—Los otros Weasley ya pagaron las varitas —anunció Héctor, mientras revisaba una libreta que le mostró Katy—. La de Mankar no la cobraré.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Merlín, que apenas podía hablar.

—¿Por qué el boggart? —preguntó el chico.

—Porque superar nuestros miedos nos hace más fuertes —explicó Héctor—. Para conocer tu mayor miedo necesitaba el boggart. Es la varita perfecta para ti. ¿Viste? Ni la mirada de un basilisco te afectó, por la barrera del círculo protector, pero con un simple hechizo la atravesaste. Eso sólo lo podía hacer un mago poderoso.

—Pero, ¿y si mi mayor miedo fuera otra cosa? Podría temerle a la oscuridad o a la muerte. ¿Qué núcleo habría funcionado?

—Pues buscaríamos uno que combatiera tu miedo. Si le temieras a la muerte, buscaríamos una varita con núcleo de pluma de fénix. Los fénix renacen de las cenizas. En cuanto a la oscuridad, podría ser un núcleo de criatura oscura, como un dementor, o que combatiera la oscuridad, que proyectara luz. Sin duda alguna, tu varita con pluma de basilisco te hará un mago muy poderoso. Esta es la única que tenemos con ese núcleo, por eso no la habías encontrado fácilmente.

—¿Qué otros núcleos usan?

—Bueno, de toda clase: plumas de hipogrifo, pelos de acromántula, pelos de veela... Y también los tradicionales: plumas de fénix, nervios de dragón y pelos de unicornio.

Mankar le agradeció mucho a Héctor. Merlín había quedado sin palabras. Se despidieron y retiraron mientras Mankar hacía un recuento mental de lo que había pasado exactamente. El basilisco, la varita, la gema...

Ahora lo comprendía perfectamente. La inscripción de la gema tenía un significado: Mankar tenía una habilidad con el fuego. Así entonces, el árbol del parque lo había quemado él. Cualquier cercanía con el fuego la pudo provocar Mankar. Sonrió con preocupación al darse cuenta de que la miniatura del fénix que vieron en la vitrina la había quemado él mismo. Pero este era un secreto no quería compartir con nadie.

Cruzaron la puerta del local y vieron a los demás Weasley sentados y hablando. Mankar sintió que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Había superado el primer obstáculo: la compra de la varita. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por nada. Había hecho magia. Magia poderosísima. Si había dejado de ser un squib por completo, podría entrar a Harrylatino sin pensar en cualquier otra prueba de su poder que tuviera que hacer.

En cuanto sus familiares los vieron salir, se pusieron contentísimos. Mankar levantó en alto su varita y los miró a la cara. Haher tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y el pelo rojo. Gaby estaba loca de la dicha. Norita y Kriss estaban también muy felices. Todos tuvieron un saludo, una felicitación, un apretón de manos, un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla para Mankar Weasley, el nuevo aprendiz de mago.


	5. La varita del squib

**Capítulo 5: La varita del squib**

Regresar a su casa fue como despertar de un sueño, con la diferencia de que la nueva realidad era mucho más alegre. Todo comenzaría de nuevo y en un par de semanas Mankar se marcharía para Harrylatino.

Esa noche, bajó con su padre del autobús noctámbulo con el recuerdo del mejor día de su vida. Habían estado en el Wizentro unas horas más, mirando todas las cosas fabulosas que había tras las vitrinas.

Haher aún conservo todo el día el pelo de color rojo, aunque un poco más oscuro, tal vez idéntico al de Mankar. Las niñas estuvieron todo el día admirando sus varitas e intercambiándolas, pero Mankar sólo tenía ojos para la suya. Y Haher también.

Después de una cena muy agradable con su padre y llena de risas, en la que para nada se tocó el tema del artículo en _El Giratiempo_, Mankar regresó a su habitación. Allí estaban abandonados algunos dibujos que había hecho esa semana. Pensó que era buena idea quemarlos también. Ahora no era un simple chico que se conformaba con imaginar haciendo magia. Ahora era un chico con una varita mágica de verdad.

La relación entre Mankar y Merlín se hizo más fuerte. Durante los pocos días que faltaban para entrar al colegio no se separaron casi en ningún momento. Era una suerte que también su padre estuviera en vacaciones.

Se divertían jugando fútbol en el patio, montando bicicleta, jugando con las consolas de videojuegos muggle que tanto le gustaban a Mankar... Nunca se imaginó a su padre haciendo todas esas cosas indignas para un mago, pero al parecer Merlín no deseaba hacer nada más que aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba con su hijo.

Incluso vieron algunas de las películas de Harry Potter que hacían los muggles, totalmente diferentes a la realidad y que a Merlín jamás le habían atraído para nada, pero las tomaron de buena manera, como si fuera una comedia, a pesar de lo dramáticas que podían ser.

La única que no vieron fue la segunda, a pesar de que Merlín era quien más interés tenía de verla, pero a Mankar le aterrorizaba el basilisco, incluso ese monstruo de mentiras que ni en sueños asemejaría el horror que causaba uno real.

A dos días de entrar a HL, Merlín tuvo que salir porque lo llamaron urgente del trabajo, y le dio permiso a Mankar de invitar a alguno de sus amigos. El chico llamó por teléfono a Gonzalo, y este aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Esa tarde, Gonza y Mankar hablaron sobre lo que había pasado en el parque, mientras buscaban el canal en el que presentarían una película.

—Mi madre me castigó la semana entera. Hoy es la primera vez que me deja salir. Todo por culpa de Macnair. Dice que aproveche mis últimos días libres antes de entrar al colegio.

Mankar no estaba dispuesto a decirle que él era el responsable del fuego, así que simuló que era Macnair.

—Bueno, hay que admitir que nos vimos bastante sospechosos.

—Aún así no hay pruebas de nada. Ella ni siquiera estaba en el parque. No entiendo por qué piensa que fuimos nosotros.

—Pero ¿cómo se enteró de lo que pasó?

—Lo vio en... en algún lado... y, pues, yo le expliqué que Macnair había preparado que se incendiara el parque.

—A mí me pasó algo parecido. Mi padre estaba realmente enojado conmigo cuando vio la foto... —de repente Mankar se calló. Acababa de notar algo—. ¡Oye, Gonza! ¡pero si tú eres mago!

Gonza palideció en lo que se tarda en decirlo. En cambio, Mankar se sintió extrañamente feliz.

—¿De... de qué estás hablando?

—¡Pues qué tonto eres! ¿En dónde más iba a ver tu mamá lo que pasó en el parque, si no _El Giratiempo_?

El amigo de Mankar tenía los ojos desorbitados.

—Entonces... ¡tú también eres mago! Si no, ¿cómo sabes...?

—¡Claro que sí! Y Macnair también lo es. Pero, tienes apellidos muggles... ¿cómo?

—En realidad mi apellido no es Delgado. Soy Gonzalo Umbridge... Nos lo cambiamos para no generar sospechas... —Hizo una pausa y agregó—. No lo puedo creer... Bueno, Weasley eres. Imposible que no fueras mago. Mi madre siempre dijo... ¿Vas a ir a HL?

—¡Sí! —dijo Mankar eufórico—. ¡Recibí la carta ese mismo día!

—Bueno, yo unos días antes. Pero mi mamá casi me lo prohíbe cuando leyó lo del... ¿Qué es eso?

Mankar jugueteaba con su varita y Gonza la miraba muy asombrado. La película había comenzado, pero había quedado totalmente olvidada.

—¿Tú no tienes una? —preguntó Mankar—. Está muy cercano el inicio de clases, ya deberías...

—Bueno, sí. Tengo una varita. —La sacó de un bolsillo—. Lo que pasa es que me asombra cómo juegas con la tuya. Yo la he agitado sin querer y por poco nos quedamos sin escaleras en mi casa.

—Uy, sí. No lo había pensado. —Mankar dejó de jugar y se guardó la varita en un bolsillo. Llevaba toda la semana jugueteando así con ella, sin notarlo, poniendo en peligro su hogar—. Entonces, ¿cómo supo tu madre que éramos nosotros los de la foto?

—Dijo que reconocería a su hijo por muy lejos que estuviera. —Gonza se encogió de hombros—. Además era obvio. Yo le había dicho ese día qué íbamos a hacer.

—Entonces somos tú y yo los únicos que sabemos que Macnair fue el causante del fuego —comentó Mankar convincente. Gonza asintió—. ¡Pobres Ricardo y Jesús! Jamás adivinarían que fue un truco de magia.

—¿A ti se te ocurre cómo lo hizo? —preguntó Gonza pensativo—. Es decir, el ministerio no lo detectó...

Y Mankar comprendió algo más: cualquier cosa que provocara su gema no era magia normal. El ministerio debió darse cuenta... Claro, ellos no habrían querido declarar a _El Giratiempo_, pues demostrarían que no eran del todo eficaces. Negó con la cabeza.

—De verdad, Mankar, no creí que fueras mago, nunca pareciste diferente. Tu padre tal vez es un poco loco. Pero tú no dabas muestras de ser más que un muggle, a pesar del apellido.

«Yo pensaba lo mismo.»

—Bueno, eso te demuestra que somos muchos los magos en el mundo —respondió Mankar, sintiéndose culpable. Tal vez jamás confesaría que lo creyeron squib; sería discriminado por todos. Era cierto que muchos magos descubrieron sus poderes bastante tarde.

«Pero sólo uno con ayuda de un brazalete —pensó Mankar—. Sin él, seguro me habría quedado como squib para siempre.»

—Cuéntame —dijo de pronto Gonza—. ¿Cómo descubriste que eras mago?

Mankar no estaba preparado para esa pregunta. ¿Qué podía decir? «Pues me dio un ataque y apareció un brazalete de la nada». «Sólo incendié el árbol del parque y ya». «Lo descubrí cuando estábamos comprando mi varita, y casi no lo consigo». «En realidad, todo es gracias a esta gema, que me ayuda a realizar encantamientos».

—Mankar... ¡Mankar! ¡te estoy hablando! —Gonza chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara del chico.

—Eh... yo... encogí un armario y todo su contenido. Mi padre se enfureció.

• • •

—Hijo, enciende la luz, por favor —le pidió Merlín la noche antes de entrar a Harrylatino.

Estaban viendo un programa de televisión. Mankar ya le había contado a su padre que Gonza también estaría en HL. Se disponía a ponerse de pie, cuando Merlín dijo:

—No, espera. Más vale que no prendas ni una vela en esta casa. ¡Podrías quemarla por completo! —dijo Merlín, mientras se levantaba riendo.

—Pues mejor no cocino nunca en mi vida. Prender la estufa será un verdadero peligro —respondió Mankar sonriendo.

—De eso no te salvas, ¿eh? Aún tienes manos que puedes... —Merlín se quedó pensando y abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡Oye! ¡Ya sé! Te enseñaré a usar la varita.

—No puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio...

—No importa, estoy contigo.

—¿Y si el Ministerio lo detecta?

—Lo detectará, pero no sabrá que eres tú porque yo también vivo aquí. Recuerda que solo saben cuándo se hace magia, pero no quién la hace.

Mankar no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo, pero su padre no admitiría una respuesta negativa. Merlín sacó su varita. Mankar no tuvo más remedio que imitarlo y ponerse de pie.

—Debes conocer muchos hechizos. Cuando compramos la varita intentaste usar _Lumos_, ¿no? —Mankar asintió—. Mira, no es sólo agitar la varita y decir el conjuro. No puedes mover una pierna con solo decirlo. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Siente la varita como parte de ti. _¡Lumos!_

Y la varita se encendió. Iluminó bastante, pues Merlín nunca encendió la luz de la sala.

—¿Ves? Con un poco de práctica será mucho más fácil. Inténtalo.

Mankar levantó su varita, de la que no se había despegado desde que la compraron, e intentó hacer lo que su padre le dijo.

—_¡Lumos!_

Debió haberse acostumbrado el día que la compraron a que no era tan fácil hacer hechizos, porque se preocupó al ver que la varita continuaba igual.

—_¡Lumos!_ —exclamó con más fuerza... nada—. _¡Lumos!_

Un horrible presentimiento cruzó por su mente: sólo podía hacer fuego. No... imposible...

—_¡Lumos! ¡Lumos! ¡LUMOS!_

—Hijo, tranquilo —dijo suavemente Merlín—, recuerda lo que te acabo de enseñar... es sólo... falta de práctica. En el colegio te van a enseñar bien. Intenta una vez más, pero cálmate, por favor.

Mankar intentó calmarse. ¡¿Pero cómo? ¡Si cualquier otra varita pudo funcionar si intentaba el hechizo de fuego! ¡Ni por accidente había hecho nada más! ¡Toda la semana jugueteando con su varita y ni un solo efecto!

—_¡LUMOS! ¡LUMOS!_ —gritó, ahora desesperado. No... no podía ser un squib—. _¡LUMOS!_

—¡No, Mankar, no! ¡Así no se puede! Mira, no sigas...

—_¡ACCIO TELÉFONO!_ —gritó con la varita apuntando a la cocina—. _¡AGUAMENTI!_ —nada pasó...—. _¡ALOHOMORA!_ —la puerta del baño no se abrió—. _¡SONORUS!_ —se apuntó a su garganta, y no gritó más fuerte. Nada servía.

—¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

Merlín estaba realmente asustado, y le apuntaba a su hijo pensando en cuál hechizo usar.

—_¡DESMAIUS! _—y su padre no pareció tambalearse—._ ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ —gritó ridículamente. La única forma de comprobar su miedo era apuntar algo... la cortina... y gritar—: _¡INCENDIO!_

Y la gema brilló. Y de la varita salieron llamas enormes. Y la cortina se prendió en fuego y se consumió en el acto. Y la pared también se estaba quemando. Y el tiempo se detuvo. Y todo cambio de color, como los negativos de una fotografía muggle. Y a su derecha se vio reflejado en un enorme espejo que salió de la nada, y su silueta empezó a arder en llamas. Y a Mankar le dio sueño. Y no recordó qué ocurrió después.


	6. Fuego apagado

**Capítulo 6: Fuego apagado**

«Pasó de nuevo...»

Mankar abrió los ojos lentamente con esa frase en su cabeza.

«Fui atacado otra vez... —pensó mientras intentaba reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba—. ¿Dónde estoy?»

Estaba ahora muy confundido, no podía pensar claramente... Tardó un par de minutos en notar que estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala de estar. Se sentía exageradamente débil, mucho más que la última vez. Hacer magia lo había cansado física y mentalmente. Mankar sintió que respiraba de forma extraña.

Intentó recordar lo sucedido con más detalle, aunque le dolía un poco la cabeza. Era extraño: justo al recobrar la conciencia pudo pensar claramente que había sido atacado... pero ahora se le dificultaba.

—Pa... pa-p-pá... ¡P-pa-pá!

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon desde la cocina, cada vez más fuertes, y luego entró Merlín. Se notaba que había estado llorando y que no había dormido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente.

—No sé... —respondió Mankar. En ese momento a su cabeza llegó una imagen: su brazo extendido, con la varita en la mano, lanzando fuego—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Has... perdido el control. Perdóname, por favor... pero no me diste otra opción más que... aturdirte... —su voz se quebró—. Lo siento muchísimo, hijo, fue por tu propio bien.

Mankar recordó lo que pasó. Entendió a su padre, era lo mejor que había podido hacer. Si Merlín no hubiera intervenido, la casa estaría vuelta cenizas, y todo ese esfuerzo habría incluso acabado con Mankar.

El chico asintió, mientras intentaba ver la cortina que quemó. No estaba allí. La luz del sol entraba libremente por ese lado de la ventana, que ahora parecía desnudo. La pared estaba intacta, Merlín habría detenido el fuego a tiempo. Mankar se sentía profundamente culpable... y tonto.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó el chico.

—Tranquilo, todo bajo control. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Será mejor que comas algo antes del viaje. Aunque si no te sientes preparado...

Mankar habría dado lo que fuera por contarle la verdad a su padre. No quería ir a Harrylatino. No podía ir. Pero eso sería fatal para Merlín, tenía en su rostro una expresión de sufrimiento que a Mankar le atravesaba el corazón.

—Iré, no te preocupes. Me siento en condiciones de caminar. Supongo que al llegar al castillo ya estaré completamente recuperado.

—¿En... en serio? —preguntó Merlín, con un tono que podía sonar incrédulo. Mankar asintió—. Eres un valiente. Ya sabes en qué casa estarás. —Merlín intentó sonreír—. Prepararé tu desayuno, tendremos que apurarnos.

Se dirigió a la cocina, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y dijo:

—Por cierto, no llegó ninguna lechuza del ministerio como advertencia por lo que hiciste. No entiendo, pero debieron detectar que se realizaron dos hechizos diferentes al mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar y por dos personas. En fin, no te preocupes que yo lo solucionaré en cuanto llegue algo. Deberías arreglarte pronto. Son más de las nueve de la mañana.

Merlín salió. Mankar vio el reloj de la pared y, efectivamente, eran casi las nueve y media. Tenía sueño, pero se les hacía tarde y no podía perder el tiempo. Se quedó contemplando el televisor, que estaba apagado. Algo en él lo atraía, pero no sabía qué era.

A las diez en punto, Merlín estaba alzando su varita a la calle y el autobús noctámbulo se detenía ante ellos. Mankar estaba tan concentrado en ordenar la avalancha de pensamientos que le caían a su mente, que apenas saludó a Glenin. Con las prisas por no llegar tarde, no había podido recordar bien lo ocurrido. Además, aún le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Mankar se sentó junto a una ventana. Había muchos más pasajeros que las otras veces que había subido al autobús, pero ni siquiera el bullicio lo distraía. Las casas se convirtieron rápidamente en franjas de colores. Recordaba por fragmentos lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. No sabía si sentir preocupación, miedo o tristeza.

La gema sólo creaba fuego. Él no podía hacer ninguna magia más.

«¡Qué útil! Me ganaré la vida prendiendo velas y fogatas —pensó con amargura—. Harrylatino será como un castigo. Lo único que podré hacer será encender el fuego del caldero. Bueno, al menos siempre contaré con el apoyo de Gonza.»

Mankar vio claramente en su cabeza una imagen de un árbol en llamas... de un basilisco que salía de un gigantesco armario... de una pelota roja que él intentaba agarrar...

Mientras Merlín acomodaba el baúl de Mankar, el chico simuló que estaba dormido.

Intentó buscar cualquier similitud entre lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y lo que había pasado antes de la aparición del brazalete.

«Sí fue un ataque —pensó—. Alguien me aturdió en casa de Alita. Por algún motivo, mi conexión con la gema me hizo sentir extraño y ver todo diferente. Esa vez dije algo... ¿anoche también? Tal vez sólo algo que vi en sueños... Pero si mi padre me aturdió, ¿quién lo hizo la anterior vez?»

De los familiares de Mankar que se encontraban en casa de Alita, no podía sospechar. Ni siquiera si Haher hubiera estado ahí (él tenía motivos, pero no varita). No sé le ocurría que alguien más tuviera una razón para hacerle daño.

«Macnair.»

Era la única posibilidad. Pero había que descartarla, pues era imposible que Macnair supiera que Mankar estaba en ese lugar, incluso si tuviera varita.

El autobús giró y la luz del sol le caía en la cara. Se sintió a gusto bajo el calor. Al menos ya sabía qué había pasado.

«No. Un momento. ¿No sale un rayo de la varita con el encantamiento aturdidor? Alita y Lalita no dijeron nada acerca de un hechizo. ¿Y por qué alguien habría querido aturdirme? Anoche fue porque enloquecí, pero ese día...»

Y se le ocurrió algo más: ¿por qué había perdido el control de esa forma? Merlín habría pensado que Mankar había dejado de ser squib por completo, mejor dicho, que nunca lo había sido. Sólo lo había visto creando fuego, pero nunca pensaría que era lo único que Mankar podía hacer.

Tuvo en cuenta algo que hasta el momento había olvidado. En su cabeza escuchó la voz de Merlín.

«No entiendo, pero debieron detectar que se realizaron dos hechizos diferentes al mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar y por dos personas.»

La magia de la gema no era magia normal. Cualquier persona o criatura que realizaba un encantamiento era detectada por el ministerio. Pero el árbol y la cortina se quemaron al parecer sin que ellos lo supieran.

La forma en que Mankar obtuvo el brazalete se hacía cada vez más misteriosa. Pero más preocupante aún era la misma gema. Mankar tenía en su muñeca un objeto peligroso. Recordó la miniatura del fénix que se dañó por su culpa, y, pensándolo bien, el día que recibió la carta, su padre se quemó un dedo cuando prendió la estufa. Involuntariamente, había incendiado un parque y, a propósito, pudo quemar su casa.

Todas las veces que Mankar había producido fuego, había sentido una gran emoción. No habría pasado nada si jugueteaba con su varita, siempre y cuando no estuviera asustado, enfadado, desesperado... o exageradamente alegre. Gonza, en cambio, sí era un mago, y debía ser precavido siempre con su varita, razón por la cual se asombró de la descuidada forma que Mankar trataba la suya.

Se asustó cuando recordó una última cosa: antes de desmayarse, la noche anterior, vio algo más. Los colores de todo lo que veía se habían invertido, pero a su derecha había un espejo, que mostraba su reflejo del cual, aunque muy borroso, pudo distinguir su silueta, que empezó a arder en llamas. Lo más extraño era que se veía normal, es decir, el color de lo que vio en el espejo no cambió, a diferencia del resto. Sin embargo, asociaba lo que vio con un destello verde, de una luz muy intensa.

Eso era realmente inquietante. En la sala de estar no había ningún espejo. Ahí debía estar el televisor. ¿De dónde salió entonces, si el tiempo se había congelado? ¿Y por qué su reflejo estaba envuelto en el fuego, si la cortina estaba separada de él? ¿Era acaso un recuerdo o una alucinación?

Mankar se iba quedando dormido. Por su cabeza solo pasaban imágenes sin sentido... Macnair estaba riendo. Se burlaba de Mankar. A su lado Haher hacía lo mismo. En un instante se convirtieron en un par de basiliscos. Haher tenía una pluma rosada. Mankar les apuntaba con su varita y gritaba. Se miraban a los ojos sin que tuviera el menor efecto. Las dos serpientes gigantescas se acercaban. Mankar le rogaba a la gema que brillara, para poder vencer a los monstruos. Cuando casi sentía el aliento de Macnair, todo se volvió rojo y naranja. Macnair y Haher se esfumaron.

Mankar abrió los ojos. Estaba sudando. Los rayos del sol lo mantenían caliente. Miró el brazalete asustado, pero la gema no parecía ser más que una moneda roja y sucia. Suspiró con alivio y se volvió a su padre. También estaba dormido. Revisó la hora en la muñeca de Merlín. Faltaban veinte minutos para las once.

En ese preciso momento, Glenin se acercó a ellos y, despertando a Merlín, anunció:

—La próxima parada es el aeropuerto El Fénix Dorado, a menos que alguien más suba camino allá.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo Merlín, luego se dirigió a Mankar, mientras Glenin se retiraba—. ¿Estás preparado? —El chico asintió—. Escucha, lamento mucho lo que pasó anoche... Tengo la culpa de todo... no debí... no soy la persona apropiada para enseñar algo...

—La culpa es mía. Lo siento —dijo suavemente Mankar, bajando la mirada—. Debí seguir tus instrucciones.

Merlín rodeó con el brazo a su hijo, mientras le decía:

—Serás el alumno número uno de tu clase. ¡Nunca he visto hechizos como el que tú hiciste! Practica más con otros, no sólo _Incendio_ —le guiñó el ojo—. Espero que te toque un buen profesor de Encantamientos.

El autobús frenó de nuevo. Mankar agradeció no seguir dormido, porque no le habría gustado despertar tan bruscamente.

—¿Podríamos buscar a Gonza? Debe estar por ahí.

—Primero nos aseguraremos de no perder el vuelo. Tal vez Gonza ya haya subido al avión. Igual, nos reuniremos con tu abuela y tus tíos.

Mientras bajaban del autobús, Mankar tenía en su cabeza la imagen de un avión enorme, y debía serlo, pues allí viajarían cientos de niños de todo el país, para reunirse al sur del continente, junto con alumnos de toda Latinoamérica y muchos otros lugares del mundo.

Mankar estaba casi tan asustado como cuando entró a Héctor, y temió que la gema se manifestara. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para enfrentarse al segundo obstáculo. Antes de ser seleccionado para alguna casa, debía hacer ese largo viaje.

¿Viaje? ¿En dónde estaban? Ese no era el aeropuerto. Estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, a la entrada de una especie de bosque, frente a un enorme edificio que parecía abandonado, a pesar de que había algunas personas entrando y saliendo. Luego, Mankar se dio cuenta de algo obvio: los magos que necesitaran viajar en avión no irían a un aeropuerto muggle.

Merlín puso su mano en el hombro de Mankar, agarró con la otra la manija del baúl y se dirigieron al edificio. Conforme se iban acercando, de la nada unas letras doradas sobre la entrada se iban haciendo visibles, como si dejaran de ser borrosas para sus ojos. Formaban las palabras «El Fénix Dorado».

—¿Por qué hay un aeropuerto para magos? —preguntó Mankar—. ¿No se supone que los magos podemos transportarnos en escoba... apareciéndonos...?

—Sí, pero ten en cuenta que una aparición entre lugares muy lejanos podría ser peligrosa. Incluso está prohibida —explicó Merlín—. Además los menores de edad no pueden hacerlo. Igualmente, algunos magos podrían no saber aparecerse o no disponer de su varita. Y... ¿te imaginas viajar de un continente a otro montado en una escoba?

Cruzaron las puertas dobles de bronce. Se hallaban en un lugar mucho más grande de lo que por fuera parecía el edificio. Tenía el aspecto de un centro comercial, y Mankar se sintió en otra versión del Wizentro, aunque, por lo visto, no eran más que tres pisos. Era un lugar muy blanco, con un piso brillante. Había algunos locales y escaleras mecánicas en el primer piso, y cientos de personas de un lado para el otro. Una ventana enorme que abarcaba todos los pisos del edificio mostraba a lo lejos varios aviones en una pista.

Merlín le mostró su identificación del Ministerio de Magia a un guardia de seguridad y enseguida se dirigieron a una escalera mecánica que los llevó al tercer piso.

Avisos por todos los lados indicaban a qué hora serían los vuelos a toda clase de lugares. A Mankar el corazón le dio un salto cuando vio, junto a un letrero animado que decía «Reserva de dragones, Rumania, 11:30», otro que decía «Harrylatino, 11:00». Vio el reloj y faltaban unos diez minutos para la hora.

—Oye, pa... —dijo Mankar señalando el letrero—. ¿por qué no dice el país del colegio?

—¿Eh? —Merlín lo leyó rápidamente—. Debe ser porque no se sabe en qué país está ubicado, excepto que es al sur del continente.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, Mankar se sintió aún más como si estuviera en un centro comercial, pues se hallaban en un pasillo con enormes puertas dobles a ambos lados de las paredes, que lucía como las entradas de salas de cine, con magos entrando por cada una de ellas. A la derecha de Mankar, las puertas más cercanas tenían un número uno, junto a la bandera de México.

Atravesaron el pasillo hasta detenerse en la entrada número seis, que tenía el escudo de Harrylatino en la puerta: una especie de cuadrado con gafas y un rayo en la parte superior.

Magos adultos entraban cargando baúles con niños y jóvenes de todas las edades, los cuales no ocultaban su gran emoción.

Merlín cruzó la puerta tomando del brazo a su hijo y la impresión de Mankar fue que de verdad entraron a una sala de cine. Había una gran cantidad de sillas agrupadas en lo que debía ser una sala de espera.

Las pelirrojas cabezas de todos los Weasley, en la primera fila, sobresalían en la multitud. Mankar intentó localizar a Gonza mientras seguía a su padre, pero era imposible.

Haher, con el pelo azul, saludó a Mankar muy animadamente. Todos los familiares de Mankar los saludaron a él y a su padre con emoción. Debían de llevar un largo rato esperándolos. El chico intentó alejarse un poco del grupo, pues no tenía ganas de hablar mucho. Al instante, una voz femenina se escuchó por toda la sala.

—Pasajeros del vuelo seis, a Harrylatino, que no han subido al avión, favor ingresar en él. El avión está a punto de despegar.

Mankar miró un reloj enorme en una pared, que daba las once en punto, mientras que la multitud entera pasaba a través de unas puertas en el lugar donde estaría la pantalla si fuera una sala de cine.

Supuso que era mejor buscar después a Gonza, y se dirigió junto con toda su familia a las puertas. Merlín sacó la carta de Harrylatino de un bolsillo y se la mostró a una mujer en cuanto ella se lo pidió. Lo mismo hicieron Gaby, Kalin y Kriss.

Atravesaban una especie de puente muy amplio que se dirigía a la entrada del avión. Mankar lo divisó. Jamás habría podido imaginar algo tan grande, blanquísimo excepto por cuatro líneas de colores que lo cruzaban, de color rojo, verde, azul y amarillo.

Merlín parecía muy triste por la despedida, y rodeó a su hijo con el brazo muy fuerte, en cuanto llegaron junto a la puerta.

Kriss y Kalin le dijeron adiós sonriendo, y Gaby tenía lágrimas en la cara cuando se despidió, tratando de sonreír, diciendo cosas como «Me quedaré sola... Me he vuelto vieja...», con lo que algunos sonreían.

—Bueno, hijo, es el momento... —dijo Merlín con la voz quebrada y le dio un abrazo aún más fuerte—. Te deseo mucha suerte. Pase lo que pase, cuenta conmigo, escríbeme. Te enviaré a _Mallow_ muy seguido.

Mankar asintió y movió la mano en señal de adiós por última vez, mientras Haher lo esperaba para entrar junto a él. Rowlina, Luna, Roonilz, Alita y Lalita atravesaban la puerta del avión.

Y entonces el squib se dio la vuelta, se unió a Haher con tristeza (y amargura) e ingresó al avión.

Aquello resultaba mucho más duro de lo que Mankar se imaginó. No sólo por la preocupación de qué podía esperarle en Harrylatino, sino que también porque nunca se había separado de su padre.

Sí, Merlín estaba dichoso, pero muy en el fondo debía dolerle que su único hijo se fuera. También era triste pensar que faltaría mucho para el reencuentro con él, Gaby y sus otros tíos...

Mankar trató de no pensar en ello mientras entraba, y tuvo la suficiente voluntad para no darse la vuelta, ni siquiera con la excusa de revisar el baúl. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos casi pasaron a un segundo plano después de que cruzó la puerta.

Se hallaban frente a la entrada de un angostísimo pasillo con muchas ventanas. A la izquierda de los chicos había una escalera de bajada, mientras que, a la derecha, una de subida.

—Buenos días —los saludó una mujer, en frente de ellos—. ¿Ustedes son amigos o familia?

«Para mí, ninguna de las dos», pensó Mankar, mirando a Haher.

—¡Las dos cosas! —exclamó su tío, y Mankar se sintió un poco culpable.

—¿Cuál es el apellido? —dijo la mujer mientras revisaba una lista.

—Weasley —respondió Rowlina.

Mankar miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que nadie más estaba entrando, pues estaba seguro que venían más niños tras ellos. La mujer buscó una de las últimas hojas y les preguntó los nombres de todos.

—Correcto, pueden venir por acá niños. —Les abrió el paso indicándoles que entraran al pasillo, sonriendo—. Pueden escoger el compartimiento que gusten.

Mankar iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero lo entendió de inmediato.

Al entrar al pasillo, se dio cuenta que había compartimientos como los de un tren, específicamente, como los del Expreso de Hogwarts. Esto lo desanimó un poco, porque tenía planeado simular que estaba dormido en el asiento de un avión. Ahora no dudaba que estaría en el compartimiento con Haher.

—Tendremos que separarnos —dijo Roonilz, con cara de triste. Los siete Weasley no habrían podido caber en un solo compartimiento.

—No se preocupen —respondió Haher sonriendo—. Entren ustedes a uno, que Mankar y yo buscaremos otro.

Ellas asintieron, y Mankar ya no sabía qué pensar. Haher se portaba muy bien con él. Seguro veía a su sobrino como un gran amigo. Sin embargo, Mankar no iba a olvidar lo que Haher le dijo en el autobús noctámbulo. Las palabras exactas aún las tenía en la mente, y eso no permitía que cambiara el concepto que tenía. «Creo que un squib era malo para la reputación ya mala que tienen los Weasley».

—Por aquí, ven —rodeó a Mankar con el brazo y lo hizo caminar junto a él, como un par de mejores amigos—. ¡Creí que nunca llegaría este día! Al fin nos podemos librar de esa molestia de muggles, ¡ahora sólo debemos preocuparnos por los magos!

Mankar trató de simular como que no había oído y se concentraba en pensar qué compartimiento ocupar.

Se veía por todos lados toda clase de niños y jóvenes, y se notaba la diferencia de edades entre algunos. Como era la reinauguración de Harrylatino, muchas familias de magos habían optado por esperar para que sus hijos comenzaran su educación mágica, en lugar de mandarlos a viajar a otro continente. Así hizo Gaby, y por eso sus cuatro hijos menores empezaban primer curso ese año.

—¿Este podría ser? —le propuso Mankar a Haher, señalando el compartimiento que tenían a la derecha, que estaba vacío. El chico aceptó y entraron juntos.

Haher habría notado por la actitud de Mankar que este no se sentía muy a gusto, tal vez por la nostalgia de separarse de la familia, así que había dejado de hacer comentarios.

—Pasajeros, por favor prepárense para el despegue —anunció una voz femenina que salía de la nada, un rato después.

Mankar acomodó rápidamente el equipaje y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana, intentando buscar entre la multitud del puente algún destello rojo del cabello de Merlín o de Gaby.

De repente, el avión comenzó a andar. Mankar tenía pánico a las alturas y jamás había volado en avión, por lo que se sentía muy asustado. Esa sensación lo hizo ser conciente del valor que tenía la compañía que hacía Haher, así que le sonrió, y este le devolvió el gesto; seguramente su tío tampoco había volado antes porque en el acto su pelo se volvió totalmente blanco.

Mankar miró hacia el pasillo y se dio cuenta que los ocupantes del otro compartimiento estaban entretenidos mirando por la ventana. Regresó su atención hacia su propia ventana justo para ver atemorizado cómo todo daba una vuelta para casi quedar de cabeza, lo que significaba que el avión se elevaba verticalmente. Pero era imposible, pues él no sentía ningún cambio en la gravedad, como si nada pasara en el interior.

Se escuchaba algunas expresiones de sorpresa de niños de otros compartimientos e incluso algunos chicos salieron al pasillo caminando de un lado para otro para comprobar si caían.

El avión volvió a una posición horizontal y Mankar se sintió muy aliviado. Miró a Haher y ambos comenzaron a reírse.

En ese momento, alguien se asomó por la puerta y saludó alegremente. Era Gonzalo Umbridge.

—¡Gonza! ¡Hola! —exclamó Mankar, sorprendido y extrañamente feliz, teniendo en cuenta que había estado toda la mañana de mal humor.

—¡Mankar, por fin te encuentro! —dijo Gonza con el mismo tono de alegría—. La mujer que me atendió a la entrada entendió que mi apellido era Davies... Casi no la convenzo. ¡Soy Umbridge! Creo que es por orden alfabético, pero tienen en cuenta los amigos que viajan juntos... —sonrió y miró a Haher.

—Intenté buscarte, pero llegamos con retraso... —explicó Mankar—. Te presento a mi tío Haher. Haher —añadió dirigiéndose a él—, él es mi amigo, Gonzalo.

—¿Tío? —preguntó Gonza extrañado.

—Sí, bueno, es hijo de mi abuela...

—Sólo soy mayor por unos dos meses —dijo Haher, también con tono alegre—. Somos como hermanos, en realidad.

Aquello le pareció a Mankar muy simpático por parte de su tío y sintió que le empezaba a caer bien. Ambos sonrieron y Mankar pensó que era justificable su repulsión a los muggles. Después de todo, Haher se había educado en una casa de magos.

—Oigan, ¿puedo asomarme por la ventana? —dijo Gonza—. No pude ver nada del despegue... —Echó un vistazo y, tras soltar un grito, cayó de espaldas al suelo por la impresión. Debían estar realmente alto.

Mankar se pegó aún más al espaldar de su asiento y procuró no mirar hacia la ventana.

Una mujer pasó con un carrito y Gonza compró algunas cosas. Las compartió con Mankar y Haher, quienes no tenían dinero.

Durante un rato estuvieron hablando de lo que les esperaba en Harrylatino. Por lo visto, Gonza y Haher se habían agradado, y eso le alegró a Mankar, porque los tres podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos. Eso pensó, hasta que tocaron un tema delicado.

—Sin duda alguna seré Gryffindor —afirmó Haher—. Es la casa más destacable de todas y tengo las cualidades precisas.

—Toda mi familia también fue Gryffindor —dijo Gonza—. A mí me encantaría continuar la tradición.

Lo más lógico para Mankar, era pensar que él también debía quedar en esa casa, pero él no se sentía un Gryffindor. Haher apreciaba tanto la pureza de la sangre que le sorprendió que no le interesara Slytherin. Era esta la casa que a Mankar le atraía, por algún extraño motivo. De todas formas, pensaba que si no quedaba en ella, Ravenclaw estaría bien, pero sentía plena seguridad que sería seleccionado para Slytherin.

—Y Mankar... —dijo Haher dirigiéndose a él—. Tú sin duda serás también un león.

—¿Un león, eh? ¿No hay casa representada por ratas? En esa quedarías perfecto, Weasley.

Juanjo Macnair, junto con dos miembros de su pandilla, se hallaba a la puerta del compartimiento. Parecía sentirse orgulloso de lo que decía, como si fuera algo ingenioso.

Mankar, Haher y Gonza voltearon a mirarlo sobresaltados. Gonza frunció el entrecejo y Mankar estaba mudo, casi sentía que podía hacer funcionar de nuevo la gema, y sostuvo firmemente su varita en un bolsillo. Haher no mostraba expresión alguna, exceptuando que aún tenía el cabello totalmente blanco.

—Ratas. De eso se llenará Harrylatino —dijo Juanjo, casi en un susurro, con una sonrisa maligna, repetida en las caras de sus secuaces—. De repugnantes ratas.

—¿Qué quieres, perdedor? —respondió Gonza, conteniendo su ira—. No te creerás mejor, ¿o sí? ¿Un simple golpe de suerte y ya eres superior? No te veías tan valiente cuando escapabas del parque.

—No cometimos ningún delito. Fueron ustedes, llorones. Iban perdiendo e incendiaron el lugar. ¿Muy difícil contener la ira?

Mankar vio de reojo la ventana. El avión comenzaba a descender, de manera totalmente vertical, aunque no se sentía cambio alguno en el compartimiento. Se levantó y agarró en su bolsillo la varita aún más fuertemente.

—Váyanse de aquí.

—¿Irnos? Acabamos de llegar. ¿Quién te crees, squib? ¿Quieres pelea? No nos vencerás tú solo.

—No —dijo Haher, con una asombrosa voz tranquila. Se levantó y sacó su varita, apuntando a Macnair. Su cabello pasó a un color escarlata, idéntico al de Mankar—. Pero me tiene a mí.

Y esa sola frase, hizo que Mankar sintiera por Haher el afecto de lo que precisamente había dicho unos momentos antes: un hermano.

Gonza se levantó y adoptó la misma posición. Mankar sacó su varita, al tiempo que Macnair y sus secuaces. De nuevo se enfrentarían, aunque sin desventaja. Por alguna razón sintió confianza en que los tres podrían ganarles. Sintió la gema brillar en su muñeca.

—Pasajeros, estamos entrando a la segunda etapa del viaje —anunció la voz femenina del avión.

Un temblor fuerte se sintió y la atención se centró en la ventana: el avión se había sumergido por completo en el agua. Las luces se encendieron y por fuera de la ventana no se veía más que un azul oscuro y burbujas.

Macnair rió.

—Vaya, se nota que se aman. Lamentamos haberlos interrumpido.

Los dos secuaces de Macnair, hicieron un movimiento con la varita. Un rayo rojo salió disparado directo hacia Mankar. Haher se interpuso y recibió el hechizo en un brazo, antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Mankar estaba a punto de gritar «_¡Incendio!_», pero en ese preciso instante, algo muy raro pasó. La gema brillaba. Brillaba como nunca. Y el brazalete empezó a quemarlo. Una dolorosa corriente de energía le recorrió el brazo entero. No podía moverse, el dolor era insoportable.

Pero no necesitó realizar ningún hechizo, pues sólo tuvo tiempo de bajar el brazo a causa del dolor, y una inmensa ola de agua entró por la ventana. El compartimiento se inundó por completo, y la fuerza de la ola obligó a Macnair y sus amigos a salir, siguiendo la corriente. Y aún más extraño era que ni a Haher ni a Gonza ni a Mankar los estaba afectando en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera se mojaron.

El dolor del brazo de Mankar incrementaba cada vez más. Haher estaba inconsciente y Gonza temblaba. El agua se desvaneció.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Gonza, con preocupación.

Mankar se quedó mirando la ventana. Estaba intacta, sin siquiera una fisura. El agua de afuera se veía tranquila. Gonza se asomó por la puerta del compartimiento.

—Macnair se fue. ¡Y nos llama gallinas! —exclamó Gonza. Mankar sonrió—. ¡Estuvo genial! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Magia accidental, supongo —contestó dudoso. Esa vez no sentía para nada que hubiera hecho algo, pero el agua podría estar relacionada con la gema y su dolor en el brazo—. Haher es un chico muy valiente.

Mankar, con ayuda de Gonza, acomodó como pudo a su tío soportando el dolor que causaba el brazalete. Haher también se había lastimado el brazo, pero fue por culpa de la maldición que le cayó. Tenía la manga del suéter chamuscada.

«Haher se dejó atacar para defenderme.»

Mankar cayó en su asiento, inmóvil. Se sentía muy culpable, pues Haher, a pesar de su repulsión a los muggles, era un buen chico, mucho mejor que Mankar, quien dudaba si habría hecho lo mismo por un amigo.

—Pasajeros, estamos entrando a la tercera etapa del viaje.

Y un segundo después, el agua se esfumó, y afuera sólo se veía rojo. Ya no estaban en el océano. El agua había sido remplazada por lava.

Mankar palideció.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó asustado, mirando su gema, que brillaba radiante.

—Será... ¿un volcán? —sugirió Gonza, con un hilo de voz.

Mankar agradeció que Macnair ya se hubiera ido. Si lo que hubiera entrado por la ventana hubiera sido lava y no agua, habría ocurrido una tragedia.

Trató de calmarse un poco, y se distrajo con Gonza hablando de lo ocurrido.

—¿Crees que estamos en problemas?

—No lo sé... —dijo Mankar—. No fue voluntario... Fue en defensa propia...

Se quedaron contemplando a Haher inconsciente, hasta que la voz femenina volvió a hablar, anunciando la cuarta y última etapa del viaje. La lava desapareció, y por la ventana se veía el interior de una cueva.

Enseguida el avión salió y se encontraron bajo un cielo de color púrpura, y a lo lejos veían montañas y bosques. Viajaban ahora por tierra.

Estuvieron callados hasta que oscureció. Haher abrió los ojos, con expresión de dolor.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó entrecortadamente.

—Sí... Macnair ya se fue.

Mankar y Gonza se dedicaron a contarle todo lo que ocurrió. Haher estaba muy asombrado del poder que Mankar tuvo con la ola.

—¿Está bien tu brazo, tío?

—No me digas así —respondió riendo—. Sí, pues, me duele muchísimo. Quién sabe qué me hicieron.

—Creo que a mí también me cayó un maleficio en el brazo —mintió Mankar, tratando dolorosamente de moverlo un poco.

—En Harrylatino se mejorarán —afirmó Gonza.

—Pasajeros, estamos llegando al final del viaje. Dejen su equipaje listo para que nuestros elfos domésticos lo trasladen a sus dormitorios en el castillo. Por favor, prepárense para bajar del tren.

—¿Del tren? —repitió Gonza—. ¿A qué se refiere?

—Supongo que el avión dejó de serlo al sumergirse en el agua... Tal vez ha estado cambiando continuamente, hasta convertirse en un tren.

—Un tren como el Expreso de Hogwarts —apuntó Haher.

Minutos después, el tren aminoró la marcha y se detuvo. Los tres chicos ya se habían cambiado de ropa y estaban completamente listos para bajar.

—Creo que Macnair será nuestro mayor problema —comentó Gonza, mientras salían por la puerta del compartimiento.

«Mi mayor problema es que soy un squib», pensó Mankar tristemente.

—Pero será fácil de superar, porque los tengo a ustedes.


	7. El error del Sombrero Seleccionador

**Capítulo 7: El error del Sombrero Seleccionador  
**

Al lado de Haher y Gonza, Mankar se sentía feliz. Aún tenía en mente el momento en que los dos lo apoyaron al enfrentar a Macnair y el hecho de que Haher hubiera protegido a Mankar. En realidad no sentía interés por nada más. Ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de haber manipulado agua, en vez de fuego.

Bajaron del tren hablando muy animadamente. Haher se quejaba un poco de su brazo, pero Mankar pensaba que no era tan doloroso comparado con lo que le produjo la gema.

Se hallaban en una estación pobremente iluminada. Había varios trenes más, y de todos salían niños por montones. Mankar tuvo que aguantar el dolor que le producían los empujones de muchos chicos despistados, sin perder de vista la aún pelirroja cabeza de Haher o la silueta de Gonza.

—Todos los estudiantes de Harrylatino, sigan calmadamente las flechas de los postes —decía una voz de hombre amplificada—. Formen grupos de cuatro personas antes de acercarse al lago, por favor.

—¿Al lago? —repitió Gonza—. ¿Iremos en bote?

Mankar vio las flechas de los postes, y se dio cuenta que la multitud avanzaba lentamente en esa dirección.

—Sí... ¡vamos rápido y podremos llegar antes al castillo! —propuso Haher.

Pero todos los chicos pensaban exactamente igual. Al instante, empezaron a empujar mucho más fuerte por todos lados. Mankar no podría resistir con su brazo así por mucho y Haher, al parecer, tampoco.

—¡Jóvenes! —exclamó la voz amplificada—. ¡Dije calmadamente! _¡Quietucorpus!_

Y todos quedaron paralizados. Mankar sentía que podía moverse un poco, pero muy lentamente. Así, todos los niños empezaron a avanzar, hasta recuperar la movilidad suficiente para caminar de forma normal.

—Me muero de hambre —le susurró Mankar a Gonza, pensando en el banquete de bienvenida, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues a su mente vino otro pensamiento: la Ceremonia de Selección.

Se sintió en verdadero peligro, imaginándose bajo ese sombrero y en frente de todo Harrylatino. Bueno, era el primer año de todos los estudiantes, lo cual significaba que todos debían pasar la misma prueba. Pero el ser squib era un caso especial para estar nervioso. Mientras caminaba, le dio importancia por primera vez a la ola que causó en el tren.

«De nuevo, no siento haber sido yo... —pensó—. De las veces que he causado fuego, sólo me di cuenta que era yo cuando usaba la varita... Pero, ¿entonces quién? Haher estaba inconsciente... Macnair no se atacaría a sí mismo, ni uno de sus amigos...»

Mankar miró a Gonza, que en ese momento le estaba respondiendo algo sobre la comida.

«Tal vez fue Gonza, aunque tampoco parece haber sentido nada raro... ¡Espero haber sido yo! Eso me tranquilizaría un poco para la selección, pues me demuestra que tengo de mágico algo más que la gema.»

El camino se volvió muy angosto, aunque comenzaron a avanzar más rápido. Estaba demasiado oscuro, como si se encontraran en medio del bosque. Al fin, tras una curva, llegaron al borde del lago. Pero a nadie le importó éste, pues en la otra orilla se hallaba el castillo de Harrylatino. Un lugar enorme, aún a esa distancia, que brillaba en medio de la noche por sus infinitas ventanas y se alcanzaba a distinguir las siluetas de muchísimas torres y torrecillas.

Había ya bastantes botes cruzando el lago, cuyas tranquilas aguas negras reflejaban la punta de la montaña sobre la que se hallaba el castillo. Haher, Gonza y Mankar se dirigían a un bote, pero una voz de hombre los detuvo.

—Chicos, ¿sólo subirán los tres? El bote tiene cupo para cuatro.

Mankar se sintió tonto, pues la primera instrucción que les dieron fue conformar grupos de cuatro personas, y ellos lo habían olvidado.

—Bueno, no importa... —les dijo el hombre. Mankar se volteó a mirarlo. Era un joven con cara alegre y amable, quien se dirigió a la marea de niños con la varita apuntando la garganta—. Hay cupo para un niño aquí, ¿algún voluntario?

Se adelantó una chica alta, con el pelo cubriéndole la cara, debido a alguna rama que lo enredó. Le dijo algo al hombre, quien le indicó acercarse a los tres chicos.

—¿No les importa si me subo con ustedes? Perdí de vista a mis amigos y...

Ellos negaron con la cabeza. Gonza y Haher subieron al bote, casi sin prestar atención. Mankar se quedó mirando a la chica, quien se estaba arreglando el cabello. Era una chica muy bella, con piel morena, ojos destellantes y un largo cabello negro. Mankar notó que se sonrojaba, así que subió rápido al bote. Le extendió el brazo a la chica para ayudarla a subir.

—Muchas gracias, eres muy amable... —le dijo la chica con una voz angelical—. Soy Jessi Jordan, es un placer.

—Mankar Weasley —susurró éste. Lo dijo tan suave que sintió que ni él habría entendido.

—Qué lindo nombre, Mankis —respondió sonriendo Jessi. Mankar no trató de contradecirla.

El bote comenzó a andar por arte de magia. Gonza y Haher estaban hablando entre ellos. Ahora que ya no estaban en medio de la marea de chicos, podían usar tranquilamente el tono de voz que desearan. Mankar no podía creer que ignoraran de esa manera a Jessi. Aún más increíble era que se sintiera tan incómodo y no pudiera pensar con claridad. Pero todavía más extraño era que, con tanta presión encima, la gema no estuviera brillando, y que no se les hubiera alzado una ola de quince metros.

Mankar intentó contemplar la luna, el castillo, el lago... pero no se podía concentrar en nada.

—¿Ustedes vienen de muy lejos? —preguntó Jessi, para romper el hielo.

—Del norte... viajamos todo el día en un avión de HL —respondió Mankar.

—Yo también vengo del norte. ¿De qué país...? ¡AAAHHH!

Mankar también gritó, pero la voz de Jessi se oía muy por encima. Un tentáculo gigante había salido del agua, haciendo que el bote se moviera bruscamente. Mankar, sufriendo inmensamente por su dolor de brazo, sacó su varita, y lo hizo en vano, pues Jessi ya le estaba apuntando. Ella gritó «_¡Flipendo!_» y el tentáculo se sumergió de nuevo, tras recibir el impacto del brillante rayo que lanzó la niña.

Haher y Gonza estaban paralizados. Mankar se sentía aún más sonrojado.

—Te gané, Mankis —le dijo Jessi, alegre. Él no respondió. La gema no se alteró en absoluto—. Pero pobre calamar, creo que sólo quería saludarnos.

Mankar miró a Haher y a Gonza y se dio cuenta que ellos intentaban guardar disimuladamente sus varitas. Los cuatro estaban completamente empapados.

Por algún extraño motivo, no sintió frustración porque le hubieran ganado, ni porque hubiera sido una chica quien le ganó. Al contrario, se alegró de que hubiera sido Jessi quien ahuyentara al calamar. Ella tenía algo especial.

Durante lo que quedaba del recorrido hablaron más animadamente. Había una brisa muy fresca y las siluetas de los otros botes se veían por todos lados.

—Supongo que si no quedo en Gryffindor, no estaría mal Slytherin —comentó la chica.

«Perfecto. Es justo lo que necesitaba: hablar de casas», pensó Mankar. De su mente había salido todo pensamiento relacionado con la Selección, y la angustia se apoderó de nuevo del chico. Sin embargo, notó que no era tan intensa como al principio.

—Yo... no sé. Esperaré la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador.

En ese momento, entraron por un túnel, que los condujo a un muelle subterráneo. Al bajar, Mankar le extendió de nuevo la mano a Jessi para ayudarla.

El camino que debían seguir estaba indicado por unas flechas en las paredes, cuyo sentido era seguido por todos los chicos que también bajaban de los botes. Había algunos adultos, seguramente profesores, saludando a algunos niños y vigilando que todo estuviera en orden. Los cuatro chicos subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, hasta salir al aire libre, junto a la entrada del castillo.

Se encontraban en un inmenso patio, junto a una escalera de piedra, que llevaba al interior del edificio. Subieron lentamente, siguiendo a los demás chicos que entraban por las puertas dobles.

Mankar fue el último en cruzar la entrada y quedó maravillado con el lugar en que se hallaba. El vestíbulo era inmenso, mucho más grande de lo que se veía por fuera. Incluso el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, en Europa, tal vez no era tan grande. Frente a ellos, deslumbraba una majestuosa escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores. El muro que había al subir la escalera era inmenso, y en la parte más alta había un vitral con el escudo de Harrylatino. Cada niño que entraba se quedaba contemplando el lugar, avanzando poco a poco por un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra hasta atravesar dos puertas dobles a la derecha, directo al Gran Salón. Mankar y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Era un lugar maravilloso. Hacia arriba no se veía el techo, ya que estaba hechizado para parecer el cielo de fuera. No estaban las cuatro mesas larguísimas que Mankar imaginaba, sino que había muchas mesitas y sillas por doquier, ocupadas por toda clase de niños. En cambio, sí había una mesa larga en una tarima al fondo, que correspondería a los profesores, pero no estaba ocupada. Todos ellos estarían supervisando el ingreso de los alumnos de Harrylatino. El lugar era iluminado por miles de velas que flotaban por encima de cada mesa, haciendo brillar los platos, copas y cubiertos dorados. De un lado para otro, docenas de fantasmas volaban mirando a los chicos.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Jessi, haciendo un gesto con la mano y dirigiéndose a una mesita en la que había un chico. Un chico extrañamente familiar.

—¡Jesús! —exclamó Gonza.

—¡¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Haher, alarmado, mientras su cabello pasaba a un color verde oscuro.

—¡No! ¡Miren! —señaló a la mesa donde estaba Jessi—. ¡Es Jesús! ¿No lo reconoces, Mankar?

Efectivamente, el chico que se encontraba en la mesa, no era otro que su amigo del colegio, Jesús, que en ese momento saludaba a Jessi animadamente.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó Mankar, perplejo.

—¿Es su amigo muggle? —dijo Haher confundido, con cierto desprecio al pronunciar la palabra «muggle», cosa que Mankar notó pero no le prestó atención, pues él y Gonza se dirigían a la mesa en la que estaba Jesús. Éste se sobresaltó en cuanto los vio. Se levantó de la mesa, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Ustedes? —exclamó Jesús, incrédulo, cuando se acercaron. Tenía una sonrisa enorme—. No puede ser... Bueno, Mankar es Weasley, era obvio... pero, ¿tú también, Gonza?

—Sí, yo...

—¿Te llamas Mankar? —interrumpió Jessi—. ¡Dijiste que tu nombre era Mankis!

—¿Siempre fuiste mago? —preguntó Mankar sin prestar atención a Jessi—. Déjame adivinar... Tu familia se cambio el apellido.

—Ehh... Sí, bueno... y también el nombre... Soy Gesux... Davies.

—Gesux es muy amable —comentó Jessi—. Nos conocimos en el tren.

Mankar sintió algo de fastidio por Jesús. O bueno, por Gesux. Notó que su mirada se endurecía, mientras pensaba... ¿Todos sabían (o creían) que ser Weasley implicaba ser mago? ¿Por qué Gesux no se lo había contado antes? ¿Cuánto habría tardado Mankar en enterarse que Gonza también lo era, si no lo hubiera deducido él mismo?

Gonza le hablaba animadamente a Gesux, pero Mankar no quería saber nada más.

—Busquemos una mesa, Haher.

El Gran Salón se hallaba ahora mucho más lleno y bullicioso. Mankar y Haher se sentaron algo cerca a la tarima. Algunos profesores ya se habían sentado a la mesa. Ambos chicos estuvieron muy callados. Haher conservaba el pelo verde y se veía muy inquieto. Mankar estaba pensando mientras veía en dirección a la mesa de Gesux.

«Bueno, yo tampoco le conté a nadie acerca de mí... ¡Pero qué secreto les podía contar, si soy un squib! Aunque... ellos no podían revelárselo a nadie tampoco... aún sospechando que yo estaba relacionado con la magia. Eso significa que Gesux y Gonza también se sentían culpables por el árbol del parque...»

De pronto, las enormes puertas del Gran Salón se cerraron, callando al instante a los miles de niños que ocupaban su asiento. Gonza llegó rápidamente y se sentó.

Por una puerta tras la tarima, entraron docenas de profesores, algunos vestidos de forma muy extraña, y se sentaron todos a la mesa. Por último, entró un joven hombre, el mismo que los ayudó a subir a los botes, y se detuvo en medio de dos sillas grandes y doradas que había justo en el centro de la mesa. Con la varita apuntando a su garganta, se dirigió a todos los estudiantes. Su voz amplificada se escuchó por todo el Gran Salón.

—¡Bienvenidos a Harrylatino, jóvenes aprendices de mago y bruja! ¡Hoy, primer día de septiembre, reinauguramos el colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Latinoamérica! Mi nombre es Vito y soy el Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Harrylatino.

Todos los niños aplaudieron con emoción, y algunos profesores sonrieron. Mankar se preguntó por qué el guardabosques les daba la bienvenida y no los directores, Cronista y Andrés, nombrados en la carta de invitación.

—Todos ustedes —continuó Vito— han venido desde muy lejos, de todas partes del mundo, con el único propósito de aprender y hacer amigos. Todos vivirán un primer año de educación mágica inolvidable, en el primer colegio en honor a Harry Potter, el héroe que salvó el mundo mágico y muggle. —Hubo más aplausos en cuanto lo dijo—. Y por lo que veo en sus caras, no pueden esperar más la Ceremonia de Selección, ¿verdad? Pero, a menos que quieran aguantar el hambre hasta que termine, ¡todos a comer!

Y junto a todos los platos apareció un menú. Cada chico lo leyó con detenimiento. Mankar ya sabía sobre este sistema de cena, que sólo consistía en decirle al plato qué quería comer. Segundos después los tres amigos estaban completamente callados, sin hacer más ruido que con los cubiertos. El Gran Salón se llenó pronto de conversaciones y risas.

Mankar comió rápido y recorrió la Mesa Alta con la mirada. Le intrigaban las dos sillas vacías que había en medio, sin duda correspondientes a los directores. La mayoría de profesores eran jóvenes y sonrientes, pero había otros con cara de ser muy estrictos.

Luego dirigió la vista a todo el Gran Salón. Los fantasmas seguían flotando por encima de las cabezas, y algunos charlaban con los estudiantes. Había una plataforma elegante en frente de la mesa de los profesores. A través de las enormes ventanas no se veía más que oscuridad. En medio de todo el Gran Salón, por encima de las cabezas de todos los niños que comían sentados, había un brillante pedestal plateado, un poco más alto que la mayoría de los estudiantes.

—Me alegro de que siempre hayas estado relacionado con magos, Mankar —comentó Haher.

—Me alegro de que tú y Gesux lo fueran —dijo Gonza—. Pero hay que admitir que es bueno conocer las costumbres de los muggles.

—No me atrae nada que tenga que ver con muggles —respondió Haher, serio.

—Hay cosas muy divertidas... —continuó Gonza—. Me encantan las películas que hacen. Y los videojuegos son muy divertidos. Algunos de ellos son hechos por magos, ¿saben?

—¿Sí? ¿Cuáles? —preguntó Mankar.

—Por ejemplo, Pacman. No es precisamente basado en la magia, pero leí que los fantasmas que recorren el laberinto son en realidad dementores de colores. La galleta grande simboliza la alegría, y cuando Pacman se la come...

—Eso es pura basura —interrumpió Haher—. ¿Dementores de colores? ¡Es lo más absurdo que he escuchado! Tendría más sentido fantasmas de colores, no tienen por qué decir que son...

—Haher, ya... Vito va a decir algo.

Todas las voces que resonaban en el lugar se apagaron, pues Vito se había levantado de su asiento, que estaba a un lado de las dos sillas doradas del centro de la Mesa Alta.

—Muy bien, jóvenes. ¡Demos paso a la Ceremonia de Selección! Profesora Black, si es tan amable...

Una mujer se levantó de la Mesa Alta y se dirigió a la puerta que había detrás.

—Mientras tanto —continuó Vito—, les explicaré algunas cosas que deben saber. Cada uno de ustedes será ubicado en una de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

»Las cuatro casas compiten por la Copa de la Casa, que se otorgará a la que cuente con más puntos al final del curso. Además, cada uno de ustedes llevará un puntaje personal, que será promediado con los de sus compañeros para contabilizar los puntos de cada casa.

La profesora Black regresaba, aproximándose a la plataforma que había frente a la Mesa Alta con un taburete y un sombrero viejo. Mankar empezó a temblar.

—Habrá numerosas formas de ganar puntos —continuó Vito—, dependerá de su participación en las clases y actividades escolares. Todos ustedes serán separados, además, de acuerdo a su edad. Pero ya tendrán tiempo de aprender sobre esto mañana. ¡Que comience la Ceremonia!

Y Mankar vio cómo el Sombrero Seleccionador, que la profesora Black acababa de poner sobre el taburete, empezaba a moverse, y una rasgadura se abrió y empezó a recitar:

_Podrá parecer un cuento de hadas,  
pero este realmente ocurrió.  
__Muggles y magos la historia conocen  
de cómo un niño en héroe se convirtió._

_Con un año de vida logró una gran hazaña,__  
y la única prueba estaba en su frente__  
una cicatriz con una forma muy peculiar__  
que hizo famoso a este valiente._

_Un chico muy hábil, con un poder sin igual__  
pero tuvo una vida que nadie envidiaría__  
a un duelo a muerte estaba destinado__  
contra un mago que nada qué perder tenía._

_Aún así, luchó con sus fuerzas hasta el final,__  
nada lo detuvo, aunque mucho sufrió.__  
Superó cada obstáculo y prueba peligrosa__  
y a su mortal enemigo por fin venció._

_Hoy en su nombre una escuela se ha creado,__  
y niños de todo el mundo vienen a aprender.__  
Una tarea importante se me ha asignado,__  
¿cuál de estas cualidades puedes tener?_

_Si eres ingenioso como un águila, aquí tienes un lugar.  
En Ravenclaw serás aceptado, si eres inteligente.__  
O tal vez como Slytherin quieras llegar hasta arriba,__  
un ambicioso debe estar en la casa de la serpiente._

_O serás de Hufflepuff, la casa del tejón,__  
si eres amable y trabajas fuertemente.__  
O serás león si eres como Gryffindor,__  
y luchas como un guerrero valiente._

_Según lo que vea, mi decisión tomaré,__  
separarlos a todos es lo que hago.__  
¡No te preocupes, no te decepcionaré,__  
sólo habría un error si no fueras mago!_

El Gran Salón estalló en aplausos. La atención de todos estaba centrada en el Sombrero Seleccionador, que se inclinó a los estudiantes y quedó inmóvil de nuevo.

Mankar miró su muñeca y contempló el brillo intenso del brazalete, como implorándole ayuda, o una idea, o cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle. _Sólo habría un error si no fueras mago._

Vito se levantó y, sacando a Mankar de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a los estudiantes otra vez:

—Serán llamadas primero las niñas y después los niños. Cada uno debe pasar adelante en cuanto lo llamen, probarse el sombrero y, después de escuchar la decisión, regresar a su asiento. ¡Mucha suerte a todos!

La profesora Black abrió una especie de libreta que tenía en la mano y, con la varita apuntando su garganta, dijo:

—Pasen al frente, por favor, todas las niñas cuyo apellido comience por A.

En ese momento, decenas de chicas se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron calmada y silenciosamente hacia la tarima en la que se hallaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Formaron un grupo a un lado de la Mesa Alta, mientras la profesora Black llamó a la primera chica en ser seleccionada de todo el colegio:

—¡Amateratsu, Niko Hermi!

Y una niña pasó temblando visiblemente a sentarse en el taburete. Tomó el sombrero y se lo puso. No se oía ni un solo ruido, salvo las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer y chocaban en las ventanas. Segundos después, el sombrero gritó con emoción:

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

En ese momento, Mankar fue conciente, más que nunca, de la gravedad de su situación. Aunque tardarían mucho en llamarlo, poco a poco se acercaba el momento, y ya no tenía escapatoria. ¿Qué pasaría cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador no supiera en qué casa ponerlo? Ya podía imaginarse a Macnair riéndose y señalándolo, junto a todo su grupo de amigos.

Niko Amateratsu regresó a su asiento, en medio de aplausos y seguida por las miradas de cada niño, profesor y fantasma. Su uniforme tenía ahora los colores de Gryffindor. En su mesa, sus amigas la felicitaron y su silla ahora era también roja y dorada.

La profesora Black llamó a la siguiente niña casi al instante que el sombrero había ubicado a Niko. Así comenzó la selección. Poco a poco, incrementaron el número de niñas que ya habían sido llamadas. Probablemente, y, al igual que Harry Potter en su selección, no había ningún chico con su atención completamente fija en la ceremonia. En especial Mankar.

—¡Black, Atena Loony! —llamó la profesora.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.

—Apuesto a que la siguiente queda en Ravenclaw —susurró Haher.

—Para mí que queda en Hufflepuff —dijo Gonza.

—Creo que tiene cara de Slytherin —comentó pensativo Mankar, mientras Narcissa Comepán, se adelantaba al taburete.

—¡SLYTHERIN! —gritó el sombrero.

Narcissa bajó de la plataforma y caminó hacia su mesa, con su nuevo uniforme verde y plateado. Al pasar el pedestal que había en el centro del Gran Salón, Mankar miró a sus amigos, mientras la profesora Black llamaba a Oty Josefina Copbottom.

—Esta la ganaste, pero seguro que yo adivino la siguiente —le dijo Haher—. Y seguro que es Gryffindor.

—Yo creo que es Hufflepuff—intervino Gonza.

—Opino igual —respondió Mankar.

—Así no vale, tienes que decir...

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

—¿Ya ves? Yo habría ganado —dijo Gonza.

—Bueno, mejor jueguen ustedes solos —concluyó Mankar, sonriendo. Era extraño: quería distraerse y a la vez no quería perderse ningún detalle. ¿Habría alguien más que creyera ser squib?

Delacour, Andrea Lilya... Devil, Silvana... El Mosri, Iame Linda... Evans, Lilyan Andreina... A Mankar se le hizo asombroso que ya fueran por los apellidos que empezaban por E.

De ahí en adelante, Mankar sintió que la ceremonia transcurrió muy rápido. Pasado un rato, Jessi Jordan fue ubicada en Gryffindor. Haher y Gonza seguían apostando quién adivinaba en qué casa quedaba cada una.

Después, cuando llegaron al final de la lista, Alita, Lalita, Roonilz, Rowlina y Luna fueron seleccionadas para Gryffindor, con lo que Haher se alegró mucho. Apenas iban en la mitad de la ceremonia. Faltaba mucho para que los llamaran a ellos.

—De ahora en adelante llamaré a los niños —anunció la profesora Black—. Acérquense, por favor, todos los chicos cuyo apellido empiece por A. ¡Aizawa, Kamui!

Uno por uno, los chicos también iban siendo seleccionados. Había transcurrido ya bastante tiempo, y todos empezaban a aburrirse, incluso quienes aún no habían sido seleccionados. De vez en cuando Mankar ponía atención a palabras como «¡Black, Matías Ezequiel!», «¡SLYTHERIN!», y la ceremonia continuaba... Había varios Black. Tal vez también había varios Weasley... además de su familia...

—¡Mankar, ese chico! —exclamó Gonza—. ¡El que acaban de seleccionar! ¡Es uno de la banda de Macnair!

Mankar miró al niño que acababa de ser seleccionado para Gryffindor, después del chico Black. Se sentó en una mesa y celebró con Macnair.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No puse atención...

—¿Por qué está en Gryffindor?

—¡Brafajarte, Ricardo!

Mankar se calló. Había escuchado antes ese apellido. Y ese nombre. Y al mirar hacia el sombrero, se dio cuenta que también había visto antes a ese chico. Su amigo del colegio, Ricardo, se sentaba en el taburete del Sombrero Seleccionador.

—¡¿Él también? —exclamó Gonza.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

—No lo puedo creer... —decía Mankar, mientras Ricardo regresaba caminando a su asiento, bastante alejado del de ellos.

De nuevo, Mankar se quedó pensativo. Ricardo, Gesux y Gonza... Ellos eran muggles y ahora resultaban ser magos, y Mankar pasaba a ser el único no-mágico.

Gesux fue ubicado para Gryffindor también. Haher y Gonza continuaban con sus apuestas, pero Mankar se perdió en sus pensamientos. Un par de chicos de la banda de Macnair, quedaron en Slytherin.

—¡Granger, Carlos Luis!

—Mankar —le dijo Gonzalo—, mira, él también se junta con Macnair.

Carlos Granger, a quien Mankar recordaba del partido en el parque, ya se hallaba probándose el Sombrero Seleccionador. Mankar, Haher y Gonza casi creyeron escuchar que el sombrero gritaba «¡SLYTHERIN!», cuando lo que en realidad se oyó fue...

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

—¿Hufflepuff? —preguntó Mankar—. ¿Cómo puede ir a Hufflepuff?

—Tal vez el sombrero se equivocó...

Granger regresaba a la mesa de su grupo. Mankar volvió a quedarse pensativo. Minutos después, la profesora Black estaba diciendo:

—¡Macnair, Juan José!

El grandote pasó. Se probó el sombrero y, después de un instante, se oyó la palabra:

—¡RAVENCLAW!

—Pero, ¿qué estarán tramando al quedar en diferentes casas? ¿Por qué no quieren ir todos a Slytherin?

Desde la mesa de Macnair, se escuchaban a sus amigotes gritar «¡Bien hecho, Juanjo!».

Mankar apoyó la cabeza sobre sus puños y, de repente, los aplausos se callaron por completo. La ceremonia se paralizó. La lluvia dejó de caer. El tiempo se había detenido y Mankar de nuevo veía los colores invertidos. Su corazón palpitaba muy fuertemente, y, de repente, todo volvió a la normalidad.

—¡Vamos, nos toca! —le decía Gonza—. «Los que faltan». ¡Rápido!

Al frente pasaban bastantes chicos, y se agrupaban a un lado de la Mesa Alta. Mankar, completamente desubicado, no entendía qué estaba pasando. Caminó mientras se aclaraba su mente, y entonces ya podía pensar con más facilidad. Estaban a punto de llamarlo para ser seleccionado.

Lo que fue para él un segundo o, tal vez, un día, tardó la profesora Black en decir:

—¡Umbridge, Gonzalo Manuel!

Gonza miró fugazmente a Haher y a Mankar, y pasó al frente. El Gran Salón entero tenía puesta su atención en la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador. Mankar se sentía muy acalorado, pero tendría que controlarse, pues si se activaba el brazalete, podría ocurrir algo muy grave.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Mankar y Haher aplaudieron animadamente. Gonza regresó a su asiento, que ahora era escarlata y dorado, en la mesa que estaban ocupando antes. El chico tenía una sonrisa enorme que demostraba que había quedado en la casa que quería. Desde allí, le lanzó una mirada a sus amigos, que a la vez agradecía y daba ánimos.

—¡Weasley, Haher Roha!

Mankar por poco había pensado que lo habían llamado a él. Haher se adelantó hacia el taburete con el cabello dorado y se probó el sombrero. Ahora se oía que caía una lluvia muy fuerte. Viendo a su tío ahí sentado, sin duda a punto de ser seleccionado para Gryffindor, a Gonza también vestido de rojo y a sus amigos del colegio en la misma casa, Mankar obtuvo claramente un pensamiento: aún suponiendo que el Sombrero tomara una decisión normal, la casa a la que él debía pertenecer no era Slytherin ni Ravenclaw. Era...

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Haher regresó lentamente a su asiento, en medio de tropiezos, con los nuevos colores de su casa en su túnica, aplaudido por todos sus compañeros. Celebró con Gonza muy alegremente. Ambos quedaron completamente rígidos esperando a que la Selección continuara con Mankar.

—¡Weasley, Mankar Merlín!

Era el momento. No había forma de escapar. Era de los últimos chicos, por lo que todos prestaban atención, pues su selección casi suponía el final de la ceremonia. Lo único que se oía más fuerte que el chocar de la lluvia contra el edificio, era el latido de su corazón.

Muy lentamente, Mankar se acercó al taburete, mientras escondía la muñeca en la que tenía el brazalete con disimulo. Por su mente recorrían los sucesos que había vivido desde la aparición de la gema. Tomó el sombrero, se sentó y se lo probó, cerrando los ojos muy fuertemente.

—Chico, ¿por qué has vuelto? —le susurró a Mankar una vocecilla—. Ya te ubiqué en una casa, no puedes pasar de nuevo. Si no estás conforme con la decisión, no puedo hacer nada...

«Yo no he sido seleccionado aún», pensó Mankar muy claramente, aferrado al taburete con todas sus fuerzas.

—Muy bien —le respondió el sombrero, tajante—. Mira, ha sido muy duro el trabajo de hoy, así que haré de cuenta que es la primera vez que vienes. —Mankar estaba demasiado confundido como para contradecirlo—. Después de todo, ¿quieres que te ponga en Slytherin?

Mankar se asustó en cuanto el sombrero lo propuso, pero de momento sólo quería estar en la misma casa que sus amigos. Abrió los ojos y miró con seguridad al interior del sombrero, pensando: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».

—¡Cállate! ¿Tienes idea de cuántos chiquillos me han dicho lo mismo hoy? ¡Pero todos quieren seguir los pasos del famoso Harry Potter! ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo entonces! ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El chico quedó paralizado, mientras el Gran Salón, que sólo escuchó la última palabra que dijo el sombrero, estallaba en aplausos. No lo podía creer. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No le iba a decir nada el sombrero por el hecho de que él fuera un squib?

Aunque le molestó que fuera tan antipático, Mankar no pensaba preguntarle nada. Estaba realmente sorprendido, y no se movió hasta que la profesora Black le levantó el sombrero y vio a sus amigos ahí sentados, celebrando con la mayor alegría del mundo, junto a una brillante silla de color dorado y escarlata. Se levantó y caminó hacia allí, luciendo su nuevo uniforme de Gryffindor, y en su pecho un escudo con un león.

Mankar se sentó, volviendo un poco a la realidad. Chocó las palmas con Gonza y Haher le dio un emotivo abrazo. Estaba feliz. Aquello parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. En ese momento estaban siendo seleccionados los últimos niños, aunque Mankar no prestaba atención en absoluto.

Al poco tiempo, la ceremonia terminó y la profesora Black se llevó de nuevo el taburete. Vito se levantó, pero esta vez tardó un poco más en hacerse el silencio.

—¡Felicidades a todos, chicos! ¡Ahora, oficialmente, todos son estudiantes de Harrylatino! —se interrumpió un momento debido a un ensordecedor aplauso—. ¡Lleven con orgullo su uniforme! ¡Hagan que su casa quede en lo más alto! ¡Sean fieles siempre a sus colores! ¡Nunca se rindan! —y, por encima del ruido de todo el mundo, añadió—: ¡Pueden retirarse a sus Salas Comunes, sigan a su respectivo jefe de casa!

Tendrían que ser demasiados profesores para controlar a toda la multitud. Mankar miró hacia las puertas del Gran Salón y se dio cuenta que una gran mayoría vestía la túnica de Gryffindor, lo que significaba que era esta la casa más numerosa. Tal vez el Sombrero Seleccionador tenía derecho de sentirse irritado al ver que todos querían estar en la misma casa.

Junto a Haher y Gonza, se abrieron paso rápidamente para llegar primeros a la Sala Común. Afuera del Gran Salón, pudieron notar que la escalera de mármol era recorrida sólo por alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, mientras que los de Hufflepuff se dirigían por una puerta a la derecha, y los de Slytherin, sin duda, caminaban hacia las mazmorras, lo que significaba que todas las Salas Comunes estaban ubicadas de igual forma a como Mankar sabía que estaban en Hogwarts. Por lo tanto, la entrada a la de Gryffindor debía encontrarse en el séptimo piso.

—¡Vamos, pronto! —exclamó Haher.

Los tres siguieron abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Al atravesar el gran grupo de Gryffindor, habiendo dejado atrás la escalera de mármol, la profesora Black, quien lideraba la marcha, los detuvo diciéndoles que debían andar con los de su casa si no querían perderse, por lo que no los dejó seguir avanzando.

Siguiéndola a ella, los de Gryffindor subieron por varias escaleras, atravesando varios pasillos. Había armaduras en algunos lugares y uno que otro fantasma era visto deslizándose de vez en cuando. En cada pared había numerosos retratos, con alegres ocupantes saludando a los niños.

—Este castillo tiene pasadizos por todos lados —explicó la profesora Black—-. Con el tiempo se acostumbrarán a usarlos.

Mankar llevaba la cuenta del piso en que iban. Al llegar al séptimo, los chicos buscaban por todas partes un retrato de una señora gorda vestida de rosa, pero la profesora Black se detuvo frente a un raro retrato de un hombre rodeado por leones. Dio una contraseña que no se entendió debido al ruido de los demás chicos y el cuadro se abrió. Entonces la profesora les indicó atravesar el hueco en la pared.

Haher, Gonza y Mankar entraron emocionados. Se hallaban, efectivamente, en una sala circular llena de mesas y sillones, pero mucho más amplia de lo que imaginaban. El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido y, cuando Mankar lo vio, instintivamente se agarró la muñeca por donde tenía el brazalete.

Mankar por primera vez sintió sueño. La multitud de niños de Gryffindor los empujó hasta unas escaleras que, según un letrero, llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos.

—¡Vamos arriba, no nos están viendo! —propuso Gonza.

Haher y Mankar estaban un poco indecisos, pero Gonza terminó convenciéndolos, así que subieron sin que nadie los viera. Se detuvieron frente a la primera puerta a la derecha, en la cual una placa decía:

HAHER WEASLEY

MANKAR WEASLEY

GONZALO UMBRIDGE

Debajo de esto, había espacio para dos nombres más.

—¡Aquí debe ser! —dijo Haher emocionado.

Mankar abrió la puerta y encontró la habitación redonda sin ningún otro ocupante. Los tres exclamaron asombrados. Había cinco camas con dosel y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Debían compartir la habitación con dos chicos más, pero estos lógicamente no habían llegado.

Frente a cada cama se hallaba un baúl y Mankar reconoció el suyo de inmediato. Mientras él revisaba que sus pertenencias estuvieran en orden, Haher y Gonza también se dirigieron a su respectiva cama. Mankar encontró una nota en su baúl, escrita por su padre.

_Hijo:_

_Lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió. Espero que te encuentres bien. Ordené rápidamente tu baúl por ti, ya que estabas inconsciente. No estoy seguro de que esté todo, pues usé el hechizo _Bauleo_. Si hace falta algo, te lo puedo enviar._

_No olvides escribirme._

_Un abrazo,_

_Merlín_

_PD.: Encontrarás un pequeño regalo. Nunca te di nada de felicitación por tu hazaña._

Sonrió al leerlo. Buscó el regalo de que hablaba su padre en la carta, y encontró un pequeño radio mágico. También estaban revueltos todos los libros de Mankar entre su ropa, y, escondida en un suéter, estaba la gorra invisible.

—Según el sombrero, yo sería un buen Ravenclaw —comentó Gonza, sentándose en su baúl.

—Igual yo —dijo Haher—. Aunque también pensó que podía estar en Slytherin... Pero yo tenía seguridad de que mi lugar está en Gryffindor. Y más aún cuando sabía que mis amigos iban a estar allí también. No me separaría de ellos por nada del mundo.

Mankar y Gonza sonrieron. Los tres pensaban en algo parecido, y luego de un corto silencio, Mankar dijo dudoso:

—Era algo... antipático... creo...

—¿Quién? —preguntó Gonza.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador. —Haher y Gonza lo miraron extrañados—. Sí... Es que se molestó cuando le pedí que me pusiera en Gryffindor.

Gonza rió.

—Pobre... —dijo—. Le toca igual que a Papá Noel. Trabaja un día y descansa el resto del año. Yo creo que ya estaba cansado por...

—¿Papá Noel? —interrumpió Haher.

—Sí. El mismo «Santa Claus» —respondió Gonza, pero Haher aún parecía más confundido—. El hombre que en Navidad le lleva regalos a niños de todo el mundo.

—No creerás en eso, ¿o sí? —dijo Haher, indignado.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Gonza, sonrojado—. Ya estoy muy grande para eso...

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a explorar la Sala Común? —propuso Mankar.

—Ya debe estar llena de chiquillos —respondió Gonza.

—Entonces mejor nos levantamos mañana temprano —dijo Mankar.

Mientras los otros dos continuaban su discusión navideña, Mankar se despidió de sus amigos y se metió en las sábanas de su cama. Había sido el día más extraño que recordaba. Pensó que había tenido suficientes emociones ese día para toda su vida.

Hacía apenas veinticuatro horas que casi quemaba su casa y había caído inconsciente por el hechizo aturdidor de su padre. Merlín se moriría de la dicha en cuanto se enterara que su hijo era Gryffindor.

Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza. El Sombrero Seleccionador había dicho «Sólo habría un error si no fueras mago», y, sin embargo, lo ubicó en una casa sin sospechar que Mankar no lo era. ¿Era esa clase de error al que se refería? Pero también había escuchado hacía varios días una frase preocupante: «La varita escoge al mago», y, aún así, él poseía una varita. ¿Podía ser que el tener la gema clasificaba a Mankar como «mago»? ¿O podía ser que el siempre lo había sido? ¿O ambas cosas?

Haher y Gonza se quedaron hablando un rato, pero al poco tiempo decidieron irse a dormir.

Mankar no escuchó llegar a sus otros dos compañeros de dormitorio, pues lo último que escuchó esa noche fue a Gonza decir:

—Ese Macnair es un pesado... Muy bien que Mankar le haya dado su merecido. No puedo creer que nos haya llamado squibs... ¿Por qué diría que fuimos quienes prendimos fuego en el parque?


	8. La batalla de los puntos

**Capítulo 8: La batalla de los puntos  
**

Mankar cada vez se preocupaba más. Desde el día en que jugó quidditch con sus primas había ocurrido una serie de acontecimientos que cada vez le hacían ilusionarse más con que él tal vez sí era un mago, pero sabía que si todo lo anterior había sido coincidencia, la verdadera prueba comenzaría el lunes siguiente, con el primer día de clases.

Aquel fin de semana era ideal para familiarizarse con el castillo y conocer todas las reglas del colegio. Los dos chicos que faltaban en el dormitorio de Mankar aún no habían aparecido la mañana del sábado y la placa en la puerta no les daba una pista de quiénes eran, pues el espacio para sus nombres se hallaba vacío.

Haher, Mankar y Gonza dedicaron su primera mañana a explorar la Sala Común. Subieron por toda la escalera de caracol, pero no parecía haber nada más que dormitorios. Sin embargo, al llegar al final, encontraron una alta y elegante puerta, que, por más que intentaron, no pudieron abrir.

En la Sala Común había también numerosas puertas además de las de los dormitorios, que llevaban a otras habitaciones donde podrían pasar el tiempo libre o tal vez estudiar tranquilamente, debido a que eran bastante numerosos los estudiantes en Harrylatino.

Había en cada lugar un tablón de anuncios que daba la bienvenida a los de Gryffindor y explicaba el sistema de puntos, pero Gonza no les dejó leer todo pues estaba muy ansioso por seguir explorando.

Luego, decidieron bajar a desayunar. Tomaron el mismo camino por el que habían subido a la Sala Común la noche anterior. Al llegar al Gran Salón, se sorprendieron, pues había ahora cuatro larguísimas mesas, para los alumnos de cada casa. El resto estaba casi igual que la noche anterior: la plataforma del Sombrero Seleccionador, el majestuoso pedestal en medio del salón, el techo invisible que mostraba el nublado cielo de afuera...

Mankar vio a Gesux sentado frente a Ricardo, con Jessi Jordan enganchada a su brazo, hablando muy animadamente en la mesa correspondiente a Gryffindor. Los chicos se acercaron a ellos para sentarse.

—Hola Mankis —saludó Jessi Jordan. Él le iba a responder, pero Ricardo lo interrumpió:

—¡Mankar! ¡Gonza! —exclamó—. Increíble que fuéramos magos, ¿verdad?

—Ehh...

—Bueno, yo no lo sabía realmente —continuó Ricardo—. Recibí una visita de un profesor de HL unos días antes de la última vez que nos vimos... Mis padres son muggles y creyeron que era una broma.

Continuaron hablando y se actualizaron de todas las cosas mientras desayunaban. Mankar se sentía un poco alejado, pues prefería no hablar mucho, pero Haher, que se estaba familiarizando con todos, exclamó:

—¡Y como Mankar nos libró de ese grupo de Macnair!

—Tú no estabas conciente —le recordó Gonza.

—Pero aún así, fue fabuloso. Me imagino la ola inmensa —continuó Haher, orgulloso de su sobrino, que estaba callado.

—Eres admirable, Mankis —dijo Jessi.

Gesux miró serio a Mankar y él se sintió aún más incómodo. Entonces habló de lo primero que se le ocurrió para cambiar el tema:

—Pues todos los de Gryffindor tendremos que esforzarnos para empezar a ganar puntos.

—Yo ya quiero abrir mi puntaje personal —comentó Haher—. No aguanto seguir pensando que estoy con cero puntos.

Ricardo y Jessi lo miraron extrañados.

—Pero, ¿por qué estás en ceros? —preguntó Gesux—. ¿Qué pasó con tus diez puntos de anoche?

—¿Anoche?

—A todos nos dieron diez puntos y los grabaron en nuestras tarjetas de estudiante —explicó Jessi.

—¿Tarjetas de estudiante?

—Sí —intervino Ricardo—. ¿Ustedes no estaban? La profesora Black nos dio a cada uno la tarjeta.

Haher se levantó de su asiento en el acto.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarla.

Mankar imitó a su tío, pero Gonza quería terminar de desayunar. Al final, accedió de mala gana, pues creyó que podrían seguir conociendo el castillo. Salieron del Gran Salón y cruzaron el vestíbulo hacia donde tenían entendido que era la sala de profesores, pero estaba cerrada.

Haher pensó en ir a preguntarle a Vito, el guardabosques, que por tradición vivía en una cabaña junto al bosque, pero no lo encontraron tampoco. Mankar miró hacia el inmenso lago y un tentáculo gigante se asomó a lo lejos por un instante.

Estaba haciendo bastante frío, así que decidieron regresar al castillo y buscar a la profesora Black piso por piso. Subieron la escalera de mármol. Tenían entendido que la jefa de Gryffindor dictaría la clase de Transformaciones, así que seguramente su despacho se hallaría en ese piso. Sin embargo, no la encontraron, y ninguno de los estudiantes les dio razón de ella.

Aprovecharon para explorar así el castillo. Había bastantes niños fuera de sus Salas Comunes. Pasillo por pasillo, encontraban gran cantidad de armaduras, retratos y otras decoraciones. Algo que destacaba por encima de todo, era un pedestal plateado que se hallaba casi en cada lugar, idéntico al que había en el centro del Gran Salón.

Cada piso parecía infinito. Gonza sugirió que la profesora Black no se hallaría muy lejos del camino a la Sala Común de su casa.

Al llegar de nuevo al séptimo piso, se dirigieron al retrato del hombre rodeado por leones, pero este no los dejó pasar.

—Permítanme ver sus tarjetas de estudiante y con gusto les daré paso —les dijo.

—Pero nosotros no las tenemos —respondió Haher, preocupado—. Es por eso que estamos buscando a la profesora Black para que nos las entregue.

—No los puedo dejar entrar a la Sala Común si no me muestran su tarjeta de estudiante. Además, chicos, estas no son horas de estar por aquí.

Mankar, Haher y Gonza se retiraron desilusionados, y vagaron por los pasillos del séptimo piso sin rumbo fijo.

—Seguro que esa vieja estaba allá adentro —dijo Gonza resentido.

—Esto es por tu culpa —le reprochó Haher.

—¿Mía? ¿Ahora qué hice?

—Tú nos convenciste de subir primero al dormitorio, en vez de esperar lo que nos dijera la profesora —le dijo Mankar, serio.

Anduvieron bastante callados. Había aulas en algunos lugares, muy retiradas de la entrada a la Sala Común, pero no pudieron entrar a ninguna. Había pedestales plateados en varios pasillos y frente a cada puerta. Cuando llevaban un rato caminando, se encontraron frente a un enorme tapiz, en el que unos trolls daban garrotazos a un hombre, que, al parecer, intentaba enseñarles ballet.

—Me parece familiar... —comentó Mankar.

Lo contemplaron unos instantes, pero la voz de Vito, el Guardián de las Llaves, resonó por todo el castillo:

—Todos los estudiantes deben estar reunidos en cinco minutos en el Gran Salón.

Los tres se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Vámonos rápido —dijo Mankar apresurado—. No es buena idea estar en problemas desde el primer día.

—Pero... —musitó Haher—, ¿en dónde estamos?

Mankar y Gonza lo miraron extrañados, luego, viendo a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdidos.

—No vamos a llegar a tiempo si tomamos el mismo camino de regreso —dijo Mankar, preocupado.

—Pues bajemos por las primeras escaleras que veamos —propuso rápidamente Gonza—. ¡Vamos!

Siguieron a Gonza corriendo y afortunadamente fueron encontrando escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Los chicos se preocuparon bastante, pues no sabían en qué parte se hallaban. Recorrieron rápidamente los pasillos buscando el camino que habían tomado la noche anterior para ir a la Sala Común. Cuando milagrosamente dieron con él, corrieron a toda prisa en sentido contrario hasta llegar a la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo. Una profesora estaba cerrando las puertas, pero ellos, mientras bajaban, le gritaron que aguardara un momento.

Al acercarse, miraron a la profesora con cara de disculpa, y ella les correspondió con una expresión que les produjo escalofríos. Era una mujer blanca, literalmente blanca, como un mimo, con labios rojos y tenebrosos ojos negros; alta y delgada, vestía ropa negrísima, que parecía sacada de una película de zombis. Y lo peor de todo: una larga y gruesa serpiente colgaba de sus hombros, por detrás de su cuello, imitando un collar. Mankar quedó paralizado.

—En el castillo no se corre —dijo con una voz fría—. Y a los profesores no se les grita. Déjenme ver sus tarjetas de estudiante.

Los chicos se miraron asustados.

—No la tenemos —respondió Gonza tímidamente.

—¿A qué se refieren con que no la tienen? Ustedes son de Gryffindor —señaló el escudo que tenía Mankar en el uniforme—, la profesora Sorceress debió habérselas entregado anoche. ¿O no? —añadió amenazadoramente.

—Es que nosotros... —comenzó Gonza.

—Me estaban acompañando al baño —interrumpió Haher—. Creo que comí algo que me hizo daño y... tardamos un poco. Cuando volvimos la profesora se había ido.

Mankar no se atrevió ni a sonreír. La serpiente lo miraba atentamente.

—Al baño... —repitió la profesora—. ¿Los tres juntos?

—Oye, Betty —le habló alguien que salía del Gran Salón—. ¿Está todo en orden?

La profesora se volvió a quien le hablaba y dijo:

—Sí, Sorceress, creo que encontré a los chicos que se te extraviaron anoche.

Se trataba de la profesora Black.

—¡Ah, bien! —exclamó ella—. ¿Ustedes son... —buscó algo en su bolsillo. Sacó tres tarjetas y leyó—: Mankar Weasley... Gonzalo Umbridge... y «Áer» Weasley?

—Sí, señora —respondían mientras los nombraba.

Haher, añadió:

—Pero se pronuncia «Jájer».

—«Jájer», sí, disculpa... —le dijo la profesora, entregándoles las tarjetas—. Le pregunté al director cómo se pronunciaba y me dijo...

—Sorceress —interrumpió Betty—, estos «valientes» —hizo énfasis con sarcasmo—, se perdieron en el baño anoche, y ahora han llegado tarde al Gran Salón. Además, me faltaron al respeto gritándome desde la escalera.

—Gracias, Betty, yo me encargo.

La profesora Betty entró al Gran Salón sin decir una palabra más y la serpiente levantó su cabeza como para ver a los chicos por última vez. Luego, la jefa de Gryffindor les dijo:

—Chicos, si hubieran estado anoche, no habrían llegado tarde ahora. Al menos leyeron el tablón de anuncios, ¿cierto? —los niños se quedaron callados, mirando a Gonza con reproche, pues fue él quien no se los dejó leer—. Ahí también decía que debíamos reunirnos aquí a esta hora. Por favor, que no se repita.

—Sí, señora —dijeron una vez más. Sorceress se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

—Si quieren un consejo —añadió ella, ajustando las puertas del Gran Salón—, traten de no meterse en problemas con la profesora Callahan.

—¿Quién?

—La profesora con quien se encontraron se apellida Callahan. Es la jefa de casa de Slytherin.

—Vaya, no me lo habría imaginado —susurró Haher con sarcasmo.

La profesora Black se dirigió a la Mesa Alta, y los niños buscaron un lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor. No encontraron asiento más que cerca de la mesa de los profesores, que era precisamente lo que Mankar quería evitar.

A su lado, estaban Ricardo y Gesux, y se saludaron. Mankar miró fugazmente a la Mesa Alta y distinguió a la profesora Callahan, que lo veía de una forma odiosa, acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente. Vito estaba sentado en el mismo sitio que la última vez, junto a las dos sillas doradas en el centro, que nuevamente se hallaban vacías. Frente a ellos, la plataforma del Sombrero Seleccionador destacaba más que la noche anterior.

—Lo más simpático de la profesora es la serpiente —dijo Gonza sarcásticamente.

—Las aborrezco —respondió Mankar—. A menos que quieran que los odie, nunca me acerquen a una serpiente.

—A mí me gustan —dijo Haher, algo dudoso.

—Mi boggart es un basilisco —comentó Mankar.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada —dijo Gonza, con orgullo.

—¿Has enfrentado boggarts? —le preguntó Haher a su sobrino, sorprendido.

En ese momento, Vito se levantó de su silla y los tres chicos tuvieron que callarse, pues el silencio se hizo de inmediato. El Guardián de las Llaves apuntó con su varita a su garganta y dijo:

—¡Buenos días, jóvenes magos! Nos reunimos para presentarles las formas de ganar puntos. ¡Quien más puntaje obtenga al final del curso, se convertirá en el Premio Anual! Tengo entendido que las jefas de casa les concedieron diez a cada uno anoche.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y rodeó la mesa dirigiéndose a la plataforma del Sombrero Seleccionador, mientras se producía un suave murmullo de afirmación. Gonza exclamó algo como «¡Está bien, es mi culpa!» y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos, apoyándose en la mesa.

—Primero será, por supuesto, de acuerdo al criterio de los profesores —continuó Vito—. Si ustedes participan en clases o demuestran conocimientos en la asignatura, obtendrán puntos —decía, parándose sobre la plataforma—. También de esto depende si colaboran con el orden, la disciplina, el cuidado de las instalaciones, entre otras cosas que todos los tablones de anuncios enumeran.

»Por otro lado, tendremos los clubes. Cada uno de ustedes, si lo desea, dispondrá de un espacio en el castillo, que podrán decorar a su gusto y utilizarán para organizar actividades que pueden ser tanto de estudio como de diversión.

—¿Ven? —les dijo Gonza—. Sólo los ñoños ganan puntos. Tendremos que hacer «clubes» —añadió burlándose.

—Quienes hayan explorado sus Salas Comunes —continuó Vito— se habrán dado cuenta que hay una puerta cerrada en las áreas de dormitorios. Todos tendrán acceso a los clubes por medio de estas puertas, a la hora que lo deseen. Las personas dispuestas a conformar un club o a consultar más al respecto, diríjanse a su respectiva jefa de casa al terminar esta reunión.

»Bueno, ya los aburrí bastante con esto. Ahora sí: ¡pasemos a algo divertido! —exclamó con emoción, y todos los niños se inquietaron—. Podrán honrar no sólo el nombre de su casa, sino también el de cada uno de ustedes. ¡Observen! —añadió, apareciendo por arte de magia una brillante copa plateada.

Todo el mundo mostró una sorpresa mucho mayor de la habitual. Vito sostuvo la copa por un instante, con los brazos extendidos para que todos pudieran verla.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró Haher emocionado.

—¡Esta es —anunció la voz de Vito, que resonaba por todo el Gran Salón— la Copa de los Tres Magos!

—¡¿Habrá un Torneo de los Tres Magos? —exclamó Gonza.

—No puede ser... —susurró Mankar. Lo único que faltaba era que hubiera un Cáliz de Fuego que escogiera nombres de participantes para el torneo y que, misteriosamente, además de los tres campeones escogidos, saliera el nombre de un cuarto campeón: Mankar Weasley, el squib.

—No se preocupen —siguió hablando Vito—, por ahora no habrá ningún Torneo de los Tres Magos. Esta copa —la señaló— es lo que ustedes llamarían una «forma divertida de hacer puntos». Diariamente, la copa será escondida entre una y cinco veces. Diez segundos después, ésta aparecerá en algún lugar del castillo. La misión de todos ustedes, jóvenes, es encontrarla. No se preocupen, no será en un laberinto con criaturas peligrosas. Recibirá cincuenta puntos para su cuenta personal la primera persona que la encuentre. Pero —añadió, subiendo un poco la voz— sólo uno de ustedes podrá agarrarla, es decir, nunca habrá empates.

—Conque los puntos son para ñoños, ¿no, Gonza? —le dijo Haher.

—Pero, ¿y cómo iba a saberlo?

—Cualquiera tendrá la posibilidad de encontrarla —decía Vito—. No tienen que ser grandes ni fuertes ni inteligentes. ¿Ven ese pedestal? —señaló el podio plateado en el centro del Gran Salón—. Se trata del lugar donde podría aparecer la copa. Hay pedestales dispersos por todo el castillo. Si alguno de ustedes la encuentra primero, tendrá que agarrarla fuertemente, apuntarle con la varita y decir «_¡Click!_». Con este hechizo, serán transportados a la plataforma en la cual estoy parado y automáticamente los cincuenta puntos serán grabados en su tarjeta de estudiante.

Todos los niños empezaron a hablar, obligando a Vito a hacer una pausa.

—¡Seré el primero en agarrar la Copa de los Tres Magos! —dijo Haher, muy emocionado.

—Pero cincuenta puntos no parecen ser muchos —se lamentó Gonza.

—No —intervino Mankar—. Pero imagina cuántos puntos harías si consigues atrapar la copa varias veces. ¡Y no olvides la fama!

—¿Qué les parece si lo intentamos en este momento? —preguntó con voz fuerte Vito, y, sin esperar respuesta, apuntó con su varita a la copa y ésta se esfumó—. ¡Cincuenta puntos al primero que la encuentre!

Lo que hizo Vito los tomó a todos por sorpresa. Mankar pensó en una fracción de segundo que era muy peligroso esconderla en ese preciso momento, cuando todos los chicos estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar, pues la multitud podría ocasionar un accidente. Sería muy irresponsable por parte de Vito hacer que todos salieran corriendo, por lo que seguramente previó que sería encontrada muy rápidamente. Además, era la primera vez. Sin duda alguna la copa había sido escondida en el Gran Salón.

Mientras los más rápidos en levantarse de su asiento ya corrían hacia el vestíbulo, Mankar miró en dirección al pedestal. La copa no estaba allí. ¿Entonces dónde podía estar?

Y recordó algo: la copa tardaba diez segundos en aparecer de nuevo.

—¡VAMOS, RÁPIDO!

Seguido por Haher, que tenía el cabello plateado, se levantó como un rayo con la intención de correr hacia el pedestal.

Mankar corrió rapidísimo, rodeando la mesa de al lado, pero, de repente, una niña de Hufflepuff se levantó, interponiéndose en el camino del chico. Mankar no pudo detenerse... pero no chocó con nadie. Mankar había atravesado a la niña. Al mirar de nuevo, la Copa de los Tres Magos se veía brillando en todo el centro del salón, a no más de cinco metros de él y, al parecer, nadie se había dado cuenta. Instintivamente, atravesó dos chicos más, como si fuera un fantasma.

Estaba ya casi junto al pedestal. Sentía a Haher correr tras él. En otra fracción de segundo, pensó que había hecho alguna magia que lo libraba de su materialidad, y por eso no chocó con ningún chico, pero aún así, no podía arriesgarse a agarrar la copa y exclamar un hechizo que tal vez no funcionara, por ser un squib.

Pero esto no le importó . Era la única forma de saberlo. En la siguiente fracción de segundo, estuvo a punto de tomarla (incluso tenía la varita lista) pero recordó que Haher venía corriendo con la ilusión de ser el primero en agarrarla. Ya habría otra oportunidad después para Mankar.

—¡RÁPIDO, HAHER!

Su tío llegó y casi resbala y cae al suelo, pero en ese momento, vieron que la copa ya no estaba. Juanjo Macnair se hallaba detrás del pedestal, agarrándola con una mano, apuntándole con la varita y, seguramente, exclamando «_¡Click!_».

El grandulón se esfumó provocando una ráfaga de viento. Mankar se dio la vuelta y, en la plataforma que hacía once o doce segundos ocupaba Vito, estaba Macnair, levantando en alto la brillantísima Copa de los Tres Magos.

Mankar se sintió bastante frustrado. Se había quedado junto a la copa esperando a Haher para que él la agarrara, de forma que ganaría la fama que deseaba y abriría su puntaje personal. Intentó rodearlo con el brazo, como gesto de consuelo, pero también atravesó a su tío.

Miró su mano, sorprendido por lo que había logrado hacer. De verdad había perdido su materialidad por arte de magia. Se sintió dichoso pensando que era magia accidental, pero puso un poco más de atención a su alrededor y notó que todos los chicos se atravesaban unos a otros, corriendo hacia la puerta en busca de la Copa. Los que ya se habían dado cuenta de que Juanjo la había atrapado hacían cosas graciosas como atravesar con el puño a su compañero de al lado.

Poco a poco, sin necesidad de que Vito lo dijera, todos regresaron a sus asientos. En la plataforma sobre la que se hallaba Macnair, brillaban ahora las palabras «Felicidades a Juan José Macnair por encontrar la Copa de los Tres Magos». Mankar y Haher se dirigieron a su asiento, sin verle la cara a Juanjo. Gonza se apartó y los dejó sentar a ambos.

—Bueno, la próxima vez será —les animó, intentando darle una palmada en la espalda a Mankar, pero atravesándolo. Mankar sonrió.

—Gonza tonto —dijo riendo, y le dio un puño en el estómago, que para nada le afectó.

Los tres chicos se empezaron a golpear, pero luego se vieron obligados a detenerse, pues el resto de niños ya se estaba callando.

—¡Felicitaciones, señor Macnair! —exclamó Vito. Con la varita aún apuntando a su garganta, continuó—: Como podrá notar en su tarjeta de estudiante, ahora tiene cincuenta puntos. Y eso no es todo: en este momento, usted es quien posee más puntos en Harrylatino. Por lo tanto, lidera el top de los estudiantes con más puntos en el colegio, y el top de estudiantes con más puntos en su casa, Ravenclaw, la cual en este momento se halla en primera posición en la competencia por la Copa de la Casa.

Todos los compañeros de casa de Macnair estallaron en aplausos desde su mesa. En ese momento Mankar vio a Juanjo a la cara. Éste también lo estaba viendo. Se lanzaron ambos una mirada asesina.

—Supongo que todos ustedes se preguntarán por qué tenían la habilidad de atravesar a los demás —continuó Vito—. Resulta que en cuanto la copa es escondida, para evitar cualquier clase de accidente, la magia del castillo los inmaterializa a todos contra las demás personas. Y tiene otra ventaja: así se darán cuenta cuándo la Copa de los Tres Magos se ha escondido y en qué momento es encontrada. Por esta ocasión, ustedes aún pueden seguir atravesándose unos a otros, pero en cuanto la copa deje de brillar, que será siempre de inmediato, recuperarán su materialidad.

En ese momento, la copa perdió su brillo y todos volvieron a la normalidad. Mankar, sin darse cuenta, estaba atravesando a Haher con un codo, pero éste no se quedó atrapado en el cuerpo de su tío, sino que fue empujado hasta salirse de él. Algunos niños se cayeron de sus sillas al salir empujados por sus compañeros, que ahora eran sólidos.

—La Copa permanecerá en esta plataforma mientras no esté escondida, bajo protección poderosísima, así que no intenten acercarse a ella. Estén, pues, en alerta permanente. ¡Cualquiera puede ser Premio Anual, no se rindan! ¡Disfruten lo que queda de su fin de semana!

Todos los niños se levantaron de nuevo de sus asientos. Mankar, Haher y Gonza se quedaron un rato, pensativos.

Haher le sonrió a su sobrino de forma que le demostraba lo agradecido que estaba por haberlo esperado para que fuera él quien ganara los puntos. En ese momento, Mankar se dio cuenta que sentía un gran afecto por sus amigos.

Abandonaron de últimos el Gran Salón, y salieron al patio, pero lo que les esperaba afuera los hizo arrepentirse de su tardanza.

Juanjo Macnair, respaldado por al menos seis grandotes más, apareció de repente, cuando los tres chicos habían bajado la escalera de piedra. Mankar agarró fuertemente la varita de su bolsillo.

—Tenemos una cuenta pendiente —les espetó Macnair, mientras él y su banda avanzaban para acorralarlos contra un muro del castillo.

—Es verdad —respondió Gonza, retrocediendo—. Nos faltó el jabón.

—Te arrepentirás, mestizo —le respondió Juan Carlos Gaunt, un grandote de Slytherin.

—Tranquilo, Bog, aún no —le dijo Juanjo.

—No les tenemos miedo —anunció Haher, amenazante.

—Miedo es una palabra clave —respondió Juanjo—. Es precisamente lo que deben tener: miedo del Poder Calamar.

—Y tanta agua no te lavo bien los oídos, ¿verdad? —dijo Mankar con odio—. Entonces aquí va —levantó su varita y gritó—: _¡AGUAMENTI!_

Pero la ola que Mankar esperaba que saliera de su varita como en el tren no apareció. Los tres chicos se quedaron expectantes viendo la punta de la varita, pero todo seguía igual de seco. En cambio, Macnair ni siquiera se movió un poco, y tampoco ninguno de sus amigotes, como si hubiera sido exactamente lo que esperaban.

¿Qué ocurría? La gema debía de estar haciendo su trabajo...

Muchos estudiantes se iban acercando, curiosos.

—Es nuestro turno —dijo Macnair triunfante—. Lo siguiente es un genial invento de nuestro amigo Boggart —señaló a Gaunt—. Ya verán por qué lo llamamos así. Y por qué miedo es una palabra clave. Haz los honores, Bog.

Boggart levantó su varita hacia Gonza y exclamó:

—_¡Expecto Boggart!_

Sólo escuchar el conjuro los hizo saber a qué se enfrentaban. El hechizo que lanzó Gaunt haría a Gonza enfrentarse a su mayor miedo. Lo que salió de la varita los asombró a todos.

—¡Una chica en traje de baño! —exclamó Macnair, riendo a carcajadas, junto con toda su pandilla y muchos de los estudiantes que se habían acercado a curiosear.

El boggart avanzaba caminando hacia Gonza, que estaba completamente colorado. Mankar habría sonreído, pero era conciente de que si el boggart se dirigía a él (cosa que en cualquier momento podía pasar) aparecería un basilisco. Se alejaron de la chica lo más posible, buscando alguna salida.

—_¡INCENDIO!_ —gritó Mankar con la intención de hacerle daño a Juanjo o a Boggart. Pero nada pasó. ¿Qué iba a hacer él, si no podía realizar los únicos hechizos que sabía hacer?

Macnair sonrió ante el intento de Mankar de quemarlos, y le hizo señas a su amigo para que enviara el boggart hacia él. Entonces el chico se dio cuenta: Gaunt mantenía su varita apuntando a la criatura, así que, en cuanto dejara de hacerlo, el boggart se esfumaría.

En ese momento, Gaunt movió su varita en dirección a Mankar. La chica en traje de baño se dirigió también hacia él, dejando a Gonza inconsciente en el suelo. Tenían una fracción de segundo antes de que apareciera el basilisco.

Pero la palabra que estaba a punto de decir Mankar no salió de su boca, sino que se escuchó a Haher gritarla.

—_¡EXPELLIARMUS!_

La varita de Boggart saltó de su mano y fue a parar a varios metros de distancia. De la chica en traje de baño, que por un ínfimo instante había sido verde y de siete metros de largo, no quedó más que su huella en el césped.

Macnair apenas reaccionó. Intentó conjurar otro boggart pero Haher había sido más rápido que él y lanzaba encantamientos de desarme a cada uno de los grandulones. Por último, gritó:

—_¡Aguamenti!_

Y un poderoso chorro de agua derribó a los miembros del Poder Calamar, que buscaban angustiados sus varitas.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron animados. Mankar vio a Haher maravillado, orgulloso de él, y a la vez preocupado, por haber fallado y no haber podido demostrar su poder mágico.

Pero de repente todo el mundo se calló y los estudiantes se fueron dispersando. Caminaba hacia Mankar la profesora Callahan.


	9. La promesa imposible

**Capítulo 9: La promesa imposible  
**

—Tal y como lo pensé: no son más que un trío de lobos con piel de oveja.

La voz de la profesora Callahan resultaba más fría aún que su despacho, al que casi de inmediato llevó a Haher, Mankar y Gonza, tras mandar a un chico a que llamara a la profesora Black. Los tres niños no se habían atrevido a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Apenas un débil rayo de sol se colaba por entre la negra y gruesa cortina. La habitación era iluminada por una lámpara mágica, que más bien volvía tenebrosas las siluetas de los muebles, o de los polvorientos libros que se amontonaban en oscuras estanterías. Parecía un desperdicio que el despacho se hallara en el cuarto piso del castillo, pues era la clase de lugar que uno espera encontrarse en una mazmorra.

Los chicos estaban de pie, en frente del escritorio al que se sentaba la profesora. Mankar estaba completamente paralizado, mirando en el suelo a cualquier lugar en que se pudiera encontrar la serpiente.

—Estoy segura de que la profesora Sorceress considera muy simpática la manera en que ustedes rompen las reglas —continuó la profesora Callahan, con un tono que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar de ira—. Ella tal vez no vea más allá de sus caritas de niños buenos.

»Mas en mis manos no está el castigo, sino en las de su querida jefa. Créanme que las cuatro faltas que han cometido son suficientes para expulsarlos de Harrylatino.

Hubo un breve silencio. Mankar casi creyó escuchar algo que se deslizaba por el suelo. En ese momento, entró Sorceress.

—¿Qué ocurre? —exclamó alarmada.

—Que tus leones te lo expliquen —respondió la profesora Callahan, en tono malévolo.

Haher empezó tímidamente el relato. Tal vez se sentía algo culpable, pues él había sido quien atacó al Poder Calamar. Lo contó todo. Sorceress se asombró cuando escuchó lo del hechizo que creaba boggarts, y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a Gonza cuando escuchó cuál era su mayor miedo. La profesora Callahan hizo un sonido de indignación y se retiró en el acto, gruñendo algo como «Voy a escribirles a sus padres, eso sí lo puedo hacer», con lo que los chicos se inquietaron.

—¿Pero es que ustedes no saben con qué hechizo se derrota a un boggart? —preguntó la profesora Sorceress, asombrada, intentando hacerlos pensar en otra cosa.

—Lo que pasa es que el boggart de Mankar es un basilisco —explicó Haher—. Él nos lo dijo. Al siguiente que querían atacar era a él, y pues... no tuve otra opción... no había tiempo. Mankar no parecía saber qué hacer y Gonza estaba desmayado...

—Era difícil intentar algo —intervino Gonza—. Aún no sabemos hacer casi ningún hechizo.

La profesora Black lo miró asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Saquen sus tarjetas de estudiante —les pidió—. Serán veinte puntos.

Mankar miró asustado su tarjeta, que hasta entonces no había visto detalladamente, y se asombró:

HARRYLATINO  
IDENTIFICACIÓN DEL ESTUDIANTE

Mankar Merlín Weasley  
ID: 6102  
Estudiante Gryffindor - Primer curso  
20 puntos – Posición: 2

—Pero no se lo digan a la profesora Callahan —susurró Sorceress, guiñándoles un ojo.

—¡Gracias! —exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

La profesora Sorceress vio en ellos algo (¿valentía?) que más allá de ser una falta en las reglas, era motivo de premio. Les hizo señas para que abandonaran el despacho de la profesora Callahan y salió tras ellos.

—Traten de no meterse en problemas, chicos —dijo la profesora Black, antes de darse la vuelta e irse caminando por el pasillo.

—¡Nos salvamos! —exclamó Gonza, eufórico—. ¡Y ganamos puntos! —Intentó darle una palmada en la espalda a Haher, pero lo atravesó por completo. Los tres tardaron un instante en reaccionar, y luego salieron corriendo a toda velocidad en busca de cada pedestal que encontraran, hasta que recuperaron su materialidad y, desilusionados, regresaron a su Sala Común.

—¡Qué cochinos embusteros! —exclamó Haher indignado, la mañana del lunes, cuando estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor—. ¡Estudios Muggles dos días a la semana!

La profesora Sorceress acababa de pasar entregándoles los horarios. Al parecer, había de varios tipos, y ella les asignó a los chicos el mismo.

—Bueno... tenemos ahora Historia de la Magia —dijo Gonza, leyendo el horario—. El aula queda en el cuarto piso. Tal vez debamos irnos rápido, mientras nos familiarizamos con el castillo.

Echaron un vistazo a los relojes de arena que había junto a las puertas del Gran Salón, en el vestíbulo, los cuales indicaban las posiciones de las casas. Las cuatro habían ganado puntos, pero Ravenclaw y Gryffindor sobresalían por encima de las otras dos.

Subieron lentamente la escalera de mármol. No fue difícil dar esta vez con las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto piso. Faltando un minuto para las nueve de la mañana, los chicos estaban haciendo fila, junto con otro grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor, entre los cuales estaban Ricardo, Gesux, Alita, Lalita y Jessi Jordan, y algunos de Slytherin.

Mankar estaba bastante emocionado. Sabía que Historia de la Magia sería sólo teoría, pero de todas formas iba a ser su primera clase en Harrylatino.

La negra puerta del aula se abrió. La profesora Callahan se asomó y les indicó que entraran a su salón.

«No puede ser... esa vieja nos va a dictar Historia... —pensó Mankar—. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Su despacho está en este mismo piso...»

Miró a Haher y a Gonza y tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa, angustia y fastidio.

—Vaya forma de iniciar la semana —susurró Haher.

De muy mala gana, entraron, pero se sentaron lo más alejado posible de la profesora Callahan. El salón era una versión amplia de su despacho, con escritorios para cada alumno.

Cuando todos estaban ubicados, habló con su fría voz.

—Mi nombre es Beatriz Callahan. Soy su profesora de Historia de la Magia y la jefa de la casa Slytherin. —Pasó sus ojos sobre cada cabeza como si deseara advertir a cada uno que no desearían tener problemas con ella—. A muchos profesores de este lugar les gusta que los llamen por su nombre. A mí no. En mi clase no admitiré irrespeto por parte de nadie. —Miró a Mankar como si le hablara exclusivamente a él.

»No me interesa si piensan que esta clase es aburrida, y mi objetivo no es que aprendan a valorar las raíces de nuestra cultura. A mí me pagan igual si sus cráneos continúan vacíos al final del curso. Sólo les pido que me dejen hacer mi clase, en orden. —Sus horribles labios rojos casi brillaban malignamente desde donde estaba parada—. Y lo primero que haré para asegurarlo será asignarle a cada uno el puesto que deben ocupar durante mis clases. Ustedes tres —dijo a Mankar, Haher y Gonza, quienes se sobresaltaron—, no los quiero ver juntos.

Mandó a cada uno a sentarse en un rincón diferente y continuó ubicando al resto de los alumnos. A Mankar lo sentó junto a un chico de Slytherin, Matías Black. La profesora Callahan revisó la asistencia y prosiguió con su discurso acerca de la disciplina, la presentación personal y la responsabilidad. Luego, los mandó sacar el libro _Origen mágico 1_, y los hizo leer un capítulo que hablaba sobre la clasificación de los hombres como seres mágicos. Sin duda Callahan le daba un gran valor a la pureza de la sangre.

Mankar trató de hacer exactamente todo lo que ella decía, para que dejara de tenerlo en la mira, pero era demasiado increíble el tema de la clase: muggles, magos, mestizos, «sangres sucia», hombres-bestia y... squibs. Según el libro, éstos dos últimos eran tristemente rechazados por la sociedad, pero no daba ningún mensaje de cambio; más bien daba a entender que eran peligrosos o inútiles.

* * *

_Los squibs son discriminados tanto por magos como por muggles. Incluso algunos magos se hacen llamar «Caza-squibs» y se dedican a eliminarlos, para purificar las razas._

* * *

Haher y Gonza por nada del mundo lo rechazarían... ¿o sí? Pues... su tío se lo confesó: antes no le agradaba porque pensaba que no era mago.

«Debo dejar de dar todo por perdido, más bien pensar en positivo», se dijo Mankar.

Pero fue difícil concentrarse. Al finalizar la clase, la profesora Callahan les dejó como tarea realizar un resumen del texto que leyeron.

—Míralo por el lado bueno —le dijo Haher a Mankar, mientras hacían fila para entrar al aula de Pociones, en las heladas mazmorras—. No tenemos que volverla a ver sino el miércoles, y no más hasta la próxima semana.

—El lado bueno es que no tenemos que usar varita —le respondió el chico, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Gonza.

—Si llegáramos a cometer un error sería capaz de castigarnos por una semana —dijo Mankar, con un salto de corazón.

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió. Una alegre profesora salió a recibirlos, y se quedó junto a la entrada saludando a cada niño que ingresaba. Mankar iba muy distraído, casi ni se fijó lo que hacía, y se sentó en la misma mesa que Haher y Gonza.

«Bueno, en Pociones no se necesita mucho el uso de la varita... —pensaba—. Por ahora estoy a salvo. Pero luego tendremos clase de Encantamientos. ¿Qué haré entonces?»

Mankar veía en su mente las palabras escritas en el libro _Origen mágico_ que hacía poco había leído. La profesora lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días, jóvenes —saludó sonriente—. Soy Anna Black, su profesora de Pociones y jefa de la casa Hufflepuff. Hay varias profesoras con mi apellido, así que pueden llamarme por mi nombre, siempre y cuando sea de manera respetuosa.

»Lo que ustedes aprenderán en mi clase no es como cualquier receta de cocina. Realizar pociones es un arte. Una poción puede salvar la vida, así como puede acabarla. ¿Alguno puede nombrarme una poción?

Mankar levantó la mano. La profesora Anna le dio la palabra.

—La poción multijugos —dijo tímido.

—Una de las pociones más poderosas que hay. Y es difícil de preparar. ¿Cuáles son sus efectos? —preguntó.

—Transforma a una persona en otra —dijo Mankar—. Le da sus características físicas exactas y sus habilidades. Su efecto dura aproximadamente una hora. Pero sólo se puede usar con humanos —y añadió mentalmente: «¡Eso es! ¡Lo que yo necesito!».

—Perfecto, señor...

—Mankar Weasley.

—Se ha ganado cinco puntos, señor Weasley —dijo la profesora, guiñándole un ojo, y escribió en el pizarrón «Poción Multijugos». Mankar se alegró muchísimo—. ¿Alguien me puede nombrar otra poción?

La clase continuó de esa forma. Cuando ya tenían una buena cantidad de pociones en el pizarrón, la profesora Anna los hizo tomar apuntes. Luego se dirigió a un armario y sacó varios tarros con ingredientes de pociones, algunos muy asquerosos, otros atractivos. Los rotó por todo el salón explicando las propiedades de cada uno, para familiarizar a los chicos, y los hizo tomar apuntes de nuevo.

A la hora de comer, todos los chicos hablaban muy animadamente acerca de lo que estaba resultando su primer día. Otros chicos que habían tenido Pociones con otro profesor no se veían tan satisfechos con la asignatura. La mayoría hablaba muy bien de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, e incluso a algunos les había gustado la clase de Estudios Muggles.

Pero, muy a pesar de Mankar, la clase de Encantamientos llegó. Él, Haher y Gonza se dirigieron a un aula del segundo piso, y esperaron en la fila a que la puerta se abriera.

Un hombre alto y joven se acercó. Usaba gafas oscuras cuadradas y llevaba un gran saco en el hombro. Saludó a los niños mientras abría el aula con un toque de su varita. Entró él primero, colocó en una mesa el saco que llevaba y esperó a que todos se ubicaran para empezar a hablar:

—Bienvenidos, aprendices de mago y bruja, a la clase de Encantamientos —saludó sonriente—. Soy el profesor Zancaturno Zancaturtania, y pueden llamarme así. En mi clase no daré mejor nota a quienes hagan los hechizos más sorprendentes. No: para mí es más importante el esfuerzo. Tal vez ustedes deban aprender al menos lo más básico de utilizar su poder mágico, pero tendré más en cuenta su actitud frente a la clase. ¿De acuerdo? —Hubo un suave murmullo de afirmación—. Bien. ¿Quién de aquí ha realizado hechizos con su varita?

Algunos chicos levantaron la mano. Haher también lo hizo.

—Mankar, alza la mano —le dijo a su sobrino.

Muy de mala gana, el chico la levantó. El profesor Zancaturno continuó:

—Uy, son bastantes. ¿Qué hechizo hiciste tú? —le preguntó a un chico cercano a él.

—_Alohomora_ —respondió.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó a otro.

—_Fregotego_.

—Ah, ¿te lo enseñó tu mamá? ¿Y tú?

—_Alohomora_, también.

—¿Cuál hiciste tú?

—_Expelliarmus _y_ Aguamenti_. Y una vez _Lumos_.

El profesor Zancaturno miró a Haher un poco más serio.

—Ah... ustedes son los chicos del problema ese... Bueno, ¿y tú?

—_Incendio_ —dijo Mankar dudoso.

—Vaya, increíble... Bien. ¿Quién puede decirme lo que se necesita para conjurar un patronus corpóreo?

—Decir _Expecto Patronum_ —contestó tímidamente una chica.

—Bueno, sí. El conjuro es importante en algunos casos, pero recuerden que los magos pueden hacer hechizos no verbales en cuanto ganan experiencia. ¿Qué otra cosa se necesita?

—Ser un mago —respondió un chico de Hufflepuff. Era Carlos Granger, del Poder Calamar. Miró a Mankar con burla.

—Bueno, obviamente...

—Se necesita fuerza mental y pensamientos alegres —dijo Mankar en voz alta.

—Perfecto señor... Weasley, ¿cierto? Cinco puntos para su cuenta —el chico sonrió con sorpresa. Zancaturno continuó—: Y si ustedes exclaman el conjuro una y otra vez sin estas dos cosas, muy difícilmente lograrán hacer salir siquiera niebla plateada, así como podrían gritar _Avada Kedavra_ y no hacerle daño a nadie.

»Cada hechizo es único, todos necesitan algo diferente. No basta sólo con el conjuro; no se puede mover una pierna con solo decirlo. Deben conectarse con su varita. —Mankar se dio cuenta que era lo mismo que su padre le había dicho hacía unos días—. El ejercicio de hoy es el siguiente: de los cuatro hechizos simples que hay anotados en el pizarrón, ustedes deben escoger uno de ellos y practicarlo. Poco antes de finalizar la clase, pasaré revisando los avances. Todos ustedes deberán ser capaces de realizar al menos uno de los hechizos, y lo tendré en cuenta para siguientes evaluaciones.

Mankar leyó el tablero. Podían escoger entre _Wingardium leviosa_, _Fregotego_, _Alohomora_ y _Lumos_. Estaba anotada también la forma en que debían ejecutarlos.

Zancaturno pasó entregando plumas a quienes deseaban practicar el encantamiento de levitación, candados a los que escogieron _Alohomora_ y objetos manchados a quienes usarían _Fregotego_. Permitió a los que ya lograban un hechizo que lo siguieran perfeccionando.

Gonza le pidió a Zancaturno una pluma, y Haher un zapato embarrado. Mankar estaba indeciso entre _Lumos _y _Alohomora_, pero de todas formas le pidió al profesor un candado.

Toda la clase miraba el pizarrón e imitaba los movimientos de la varita que explicaba, y pronunciaba los conjuros. Haher con sólo intentarlo una vez logró hacer salir pompas de jabón del zapato, dejándolo impecable. Gonza tenía un problema con el movimiento de muñeca, pues lo hacía con mucha fuerza. Mankar sin duda estaba siguiendo las instrucciones de manera exacta, pero no provocaba ningún efecto sobre el candado.

—_¡Alohomora!_ —decía incansablemente.

Se sentía parecido al día en que compró su varita. Intentó pronunciar el conjuro de todas las formas, alargando sílabas, cambiando acentos... Daba toques al candado con toda la concentración que podía, pero era inútil. Se estaba comenzando a sentir muy acalorado. Trató de calmarse, pues aún recordaba lo que había pasado las veces que intentó hacer hechizos, así que lo intentó con otro.

—_¡Lumos!_

Carlos Granger levantaba su varita iluminada en la punta, y el profesor se acercó a él para felicitarlo.

—_Siente la varita como parte de ti _—le decía a Mankar la voz de su padre en la mente.

—_Lumos_...

La varita seguía igual. Haher había lavado un montón de veces la bota y ahora practicaba también con un candado, que abrió de inmediato. Gonza hacía mover su pluma como si soplara sobre ella, pero aún no lo conseguía. Otra pluma flotaba alegremente cerca del techo, y era controlada por Oty Copbottom, una chica de Hufflepuff.

Mankar se sentía tan frustrado que tenía ganas de llorar.

—_Fregotego... Wingardium Leviosa..._ —decía desanimado.

Haher logró todos los hechizos. Gonza se esmeró en perfeccionar _Wingardium leviosa_, y lo conseguía. Mankar continuó sin tener éxito, y Haher se preocupaba.

—Concéntrate Manu, relájate, tú puedes.

Mankar ya se estaba rindiendo. Zancaturno se acercó a él y también intentó animarlo.

—Mira, chico, entiendo que te sientas un poco presionado —le dijo—. Por esta vez no calificaré de forma definitiva, pero prométeme que practicarás en tu tiempo libre y la próxima clase me traerás un hechizo preparado. ¿Te parece?

—Lo intentaré, profesor.

Pero resultaba imposible cumplir esa promesa. Durante todo el día, Mankar se encerró en su dormitorio, en su cama, con las cortinas corridas, practicando los cuatro hechizos, pero nada funcionaba. Estaba demasiado desilusionado y se sentía deprimido.

Intentó despejar su mente comenzando la redacción para Historia de la Magia, pero escribir sobre squibs rechazados no le ayudaba.

Así que decidió postergarlo y pasar más tiempo con Haher y Gonza. Tampoco conocía a muchos chicos de su casa y no quería perderse de nada. El día siguiente tardaría en llegar.

La clase de Herbología la realizaron por la mañana en uno de los invernaderos que quedaban tras el castillo. La profesora Ginny era igual de amable que la mayoría de profesores. Vestía una túnica elegante, como si estuviera en una ceremonia, lo cual era bastante extraño tratándose de la clase en que más se debían ensuciar. Según ella, los magos son sucios cuando quieren, pues poseen una varita con qué limpiarse las manchas en la ropa. Afortunadamente, no les mandó a hacerlo. Se limitó a explicarles los temas que verían durante el curso, y les mostró algunas de las plantas mágicas que había allí.

En Estudios Muggles, la profesora Fairy Black anunció que a esta materia se le daría un enfoque mágico; es decir, que estudiarían la literatura mágica, las aplicaciones matemáticas en el mundo de los magos, geografía de lugares que los muggles no conocían, entre otras cosas. Aprenderían algunos conceptos de magizoología, pero profundizarían más en el área quienes desearan tomar clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. De igual forma, verían los temas de plantas mágicas y sucesos importantes en las clases de Herbología e Historia de la Magia, respectivamente.

El segundo día de clases, Mankar estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba, pues hasta entonces no había tenido que usar la varita. Incluso su participación en clase le había concedido diez puntos más a su cuenta.

Pero más tarde tendrían el Taller de Vuelo, seguido de dos horas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y no había escapatoria. Mankar pensó en fingirse enfermo para faltar a la clase de Vuelo, pero ¿y después?

La mejor forma de salir del problema era enfrentándolo. Haher y Gonza se hallaban bastantes ilusionados con volar. El primero, que tenía un poco de experiencia, quería demostrarla, y el segundo, jamás había montado en escoba. Mankar les confesó que tenía miedo a las alturas.

—Pues, no te preocupes —le dijo Haher—. Nos tienes a nosotros si necesitas algo. Además todo estará bajo el control del profesor o profesora.

Ellos tres, junto con varios compañeros de todas las casas, se reunieron en un prado cercano al bosque para asistir a la clase. Mankar no había podido sacar de su mente la tarea que le dejó el profesor Zancaturno, pero el ver las docenas de escobas alineadas en el suelo lo asustó en extremo.

La profesora Tita les daría el Taller de Vuelo. Saludó a todos y les dio las indicaciones básicas para montar en escoba. Lo principal era mantener la calma. Los ubicó a cada uno en un lugar.

—¡Arriba! —empezaron a decir todos los chicos, con la mano extendida sobre la escoba.

La de Mankar estaba congelada, mientras que la de Haher se levantó del suelo en el acto. Gonza solo la hacía rodar un poco.

En un momento, presa del pánico, Mankar agarró con disimulo la escoba, como si el llamarla hubiera funcionado.

La profesora Tita les mostró cómo debían montarse en la escoba, y de qué forma debían sujetarla.

—En cuanto les diga, quiero que todos den un salto en el suelo. Empezarán a elevarse. No vayan muy alto, para evitar accidentes. Cuando quieran, inclínense un poco para bajar. ¡Ya!

Y todos los chicos dieron patadas y saltos. Algunos tuvieron que hacerlo dos o tres veces. Docenas de siluetas se elevaban, excepto la de Mankar, que brincaba desesperadamente en el césped.

Juanjo Macnair pasó volando y soltó una carcajada. Tita se molestó mucho con él por su actitud y por faltar a las instrucciones. A Mankar no le dijo nada además de la sonrisa de compasión que le dirigió.

El chico no aguantó más y se fue corriendo al castillo. Subió hasta el séptimo piso y se quedó acostado en su cama, pensando... Se quedó así toda la tarde. No asistió a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Haher y Gonza intentaron animarlo, pero Mankar estaba demasiado deprimido.

—Mira, Mank —le animó Gonza—, no puedes dejar que te afecte el solo hecho de que no puedas volar en escoba...

—Manu, estás preocupado porque piensas que eres un squib, ¿verdad? —le dijo Haher, apoyándose con el codo en el hombro de Gonza—. Eso fue hace mucho. Tú ya demostraste lo contrario. Tienes que relajarte y... ¡y! ¡ahhh!

Haher perdió el equilibrio y atravesó a Gonza. Cayó al suelo y se levantó a toda prisa. Salió de la habitación como un rayo casi dejando una estela de humo, tras Gonza, que se había ido aún más rápido.

Lleno de ira, Mankar empezó a exclamar cuatro cosas sin cesar, hasta que perdió el aliento y se quedó dormido:

—_¡Wingardium leviosa!_... _¡Alohomora!_... _¡Fregotego!_... _¡LUMOS!_

_• • •  
_

Así que llegó el día. Tenía clase de Encantamientos e Historia de la Magia. Mankar no había hecho ninguno de los deberes que le habían dejado, pero primero tenía clase de Transformaciones.

Se sentó a desayunar solo. Haher y Gonza estaban en otro lado de la mesa. Seguía molesto con ellos por abandonarlo sólo porque habían escondido la Copa.

De repente, vio que entraban cientos lechuzas al Gran Salón, y una de ellas se detuvo ante él. Era _Mallow_. Traía una carta de Merlín. Mankar la leyó.

_

* * *

Querido Mankar,_

_Recibí una lechuza que me informaba de tu mal comportamiento. Me gustaría hablar personalmente contigo, pero no sé de qué forma más comunicarme. Intenta no meterte en problemas o tendré que enojarme. Espero que todo esté bien._

_Te quiere,_

_Tu padre, Merlín.

* * *

_

Mankar se sintió bastante triste. Tal vez era duro para un padre recibir quejas de su hijo de su primer día en el colegio. Había un lado positivo, y era que Merlín parecía haberlo tomado bastante bien, no como otros padres. O más bien, madres.

—¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDES HACIÉNDOTE EL FUERTE EN FRENTE DE LOS DEMÁS? ¿ES QUE TE PARECE DIVERTIDO ARMAR UNA PELEA? ¿SIGUES CON ESO DE LA DISCRIMINACIÓN? ¡ESO NO ES LO QUE TE ENSEÑÉ! ¡PERO NO PUEDES DORMIR CON LA LUZ APAGADA SIN ABRAZAR ESE OSO DE PELUCHE! —bramaba ensordecedoramente la voz de Gaby, que le envió un vociferador a Haher.

Gonza también había recibido uno. Mankar se dio cuenta que era hora de ir a clase de Transformaciones. Salió malhumorado del Gran Salón sintiendo a cada paso el vibrar del suelo por la voz de su abuela y de la señora Umbridge.

Al entrar al aula, se sentó en la primera silla que vio, cerca del pizarrón. Haher y Gonza llegaron un rato después con cara de fastidio, y se sentaron a una mesa que estaba lejos del escritorio de la profesora.

Sorceress les dio un discurso de bienvenida y les explicó también los temas que verían en el año. Afortunadamente, no hizo la clase práctica. Les hizo una larga explicación sobre la rama de las Transformaciones y una demostración convirtiendo objetos en animales.

Al finalizar, los despidió sin dejarles deberes. Mankar se dirigió al aula de Zancaturno, bastante nervioso. Se sentó solo, de nuevo.

—¿Y qué preparaste, chico? —le preguntó el profesor, aún antes de iniciar su clase. Sus gafas oscuras brillaban con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

—Yo... ehh... —tartamudeó Mankar nervioso—. No, nada, profe —intentó poner su mejor cara de disculpa.

—Diez puntos menos. Lo siento, pero si no pones de tu parte, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte.

Zancaturno llamó a algunos alumnos para que le contaran a sus compañeros algo sobre los hechizos que habían practicado. Mankar se mantuvo bastante serio. Al terminar la clase, se dirigió a su Sala Común, pues había decidido saltarse Historia de la Magia.

—¡Mankar! —le gritó Haher, corriendo hacia él con Gonza por el desierto pasillo del séptimo piso.

Mankar trató de ignorarlos. Al acercarse, su tío le preguntó serio:

—¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? ¿Por qué de repente ya no nos hablas? —intentó agarrar del hombro a Mankar, pero lo atravesó. Éste se dio cuenta, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Por qué no se van a buscar su preciada copa y me dejan en paz? —exclamó casi a gritos.

—No —respondió Gonza—. No nos iremos a ningún lado hasta que nos digas lo que ocurre.

Mankar les lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¡Ustedes no pueden entenderme! —explotó Mankar—. ¡No soy capaz de realizar un hechizo, pero sí me meto en problemas con la profesora Callahan! ¡Y tengo que defraudar al profesor Zancaturno, que fue tan amable conmigo! ¡No puedo ni siquiera hacer temblar una tonta escoba! ¡Pero ustedes van supuestamente a animarme y salen corriendo por unos miserables cincuenta puntos!

—Bueno, sí, perdónanos por eso... —dijo Haher tímido.

—Pero tienes que tranquilizarte. Sabemos que es mucha presión y no estás acostumbrado a usar la varita...

—¿ES QUE SON CIEGOS PARA VER LO QUE PASA? ¡NO TENGO MAGIA! ¡NO SOY CAPAZ DE USAR UNA MALDITA VARA! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ POR ERROR! ¡SOY UN SQUIB! —Los chicos miraban a Mankar con los ojos muy abiertos—. PERO ¿A USTEDES QUÉ LES IMPORTA! ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!

Y sin más, salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la Sala Común, dejando a Haher y a Gonza solos, callados y de pie en ese frío pasillo.


	10. La magia no tiene límites

**Capítulo 10: La magia no tiene límites  
**

A la siguiente mañana, Mankar se levantó muy desanimado. Seguía enojado con Haher y Gonza, pero a la vez se sentía culpable por la forma en que los había tratado. No se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde entonces.

Bajó a desayunar al Gran salón muy lentamente y se sentó solo. Había mucho en qué pensar. Las imágenes de las últimas cosas que habían pasado lo atormentaban y lo divertían por momentos.

La primera clase que tenía ese día era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Él no había estado en ella la anterior vez, pues estaba muy deprimido por lo que había pasado en el Taller de Vuelo.

Mankar casi no comió nada, pero decidió irse a clases antes de que se le hiciera tarde.

Subió al tercer piso y buscó el aula de Defensa. Entró y se sentó a una mesa lejos del escritorio del profesor. Apoyó su cabeza entre sus brazos y se quedó reflexionando.

—¿Estás bien, Mankis? —preguntó la voz de Jessi Jordan.

Mankar la miró y le sonrió tímido, murmurando un corto «Sí».

—¿Qué tienes? Estás raro...

—No es nada, en serio...

Haher y Gonza llegaron y se sentaron juntos en otro lado del salón. Mankar se quedó mirándolos un momento.

—Dicen que tu tío encontró la Copa ayer... —Jessi se detuvo un momento. Mankar los miraba con una expresión muy seria—. ¿Es por ellos, verdad?

—No... no...

En ese momento entró al aula una profesora. Tenía una cara seria y vestía una túnica de color rojo oscuro.

—Buenos días, niños. Siéntense, por favor.

Jessi se sentó junto a Mankar y le sonrió. La profesora comenzó a revisar la asistencia haciendo un llamado de lista.

—¿Ella es la profesora de Defensa? —preguntó el chico. Jessi asintió.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Ah... es que no estuviste la clase anterior. Es la profesora Taz.

—Weasley, Merlín —llamó la profesora, un momento después. Mankar levantó la mano—. Señor Weasley, me alegro de que hoy nos acompañe. ¿Ya se siente bien?

Entonces Mankar la reconoció. Era Tazllatrix Devil, la auror compañera de Gaby. Terminó de pasar lista y habló dirigiéndose a la clase:

—Bien, jóvenes, hoy vamos a aprender un hechizo útil en situaciones peligrosas. De los hechizos que les dije que investigaran, ¿cuál es útil para emprender una huida?

A Mankar nadie le había mencionado nada acerca de una investigación, así que se mantuvo fuera de la vista de la profesora lo más que pudo.

—_Smoketanius_ —respondió una chica de Ravenclaw, Lilyan Evans.

—¿Qué hace este hechizo? —preguntó la profesora Taz.

—Crea una pantalla de humo denso —dijo Lilyan.

—Bien, cinco puntos para su cuenta —le dijo Taz, sonriendo suavemente—. El hechizo de humo instantáneo lo podrían emplear tanto contra criaturas como contra magos. No causa daño alguno, pero les ayudará a escapar sin ser vistos.

»Le entregaré un frasco vacío a cada uno —continuó la profesora, mostrándoselo a la clase—. Van a apuntar con su varita adentro de él y van a tratar de crear humo. El conjuro, como la señorita Evans dijo, es _Smoketanius_. Necesitan mucha concentración, así que no pierdan el tiempo. Pasaré de puesto en puesto ayudando a quienes lo necesiten. El hechizo aparece en sus libros en la página once.

La profesora empezó a repartir los frascos. Cuando llegó a la mesa de Mankar, a él y a Jessi les entregó uno también. Le dijo al chico:

—Tú eres el nieto de Gaby, ¿verdad? —Mankar asintió—. Bueno, ya he visto a sus hijos por aquí, también. Si necesitas algo me avisas. Voy a terminar de entregar esto y regreso.

Jessi sacó su libro _Inicios en Defensa_ y lo abrió en la página del _Smoketanius_. Lo colocó junto a Mankar, para que él también pudiera leer.

—_¡Smoketanius!_ —exclamó Jessi, apuntando con su varita al interior del frasco. Nada ocurrió.

Mankar miró el libro y se quedó pensativo.

«Si con humo pudiera escaparme de este lugar...»

—Dale, Mankis, inténtalo.

Mankar la miró desanimado, introdujo su varita al frasco y susurró el conjuro. Tal y como lo esperaba, no pasó nada.

—Bueno, Mankar —dijo Taz, que se había acercado de nuevo a su mesa—, te explicaré los objetivos del área para este curso.

»Lo principal es aprender a dominar tu poder mágico. Si no pierdes el control de tu magia, ten por seguro que lograrás cualquier cosa. Puedes pedirle a la señorita Jordan que te preste sus apuntes. ¿Cómo vamos con este hechizo? —señaló el frasco.

—_¡Smoketanius!_ —exclamó Mankar, pero sin suerte. Totalmente harto de la situación, le pidió a la profesora que lo dispensara de hacer el ejercicio, pues se sentía indispuesto.

—Vamos, es cuestión de práctica —le dijo la profesora Taz.

—Es que últimamente no he podido hacer ningún hechizo bien...

—Pero ¿no estuviste tú en el problema ese del sábado? —preguntó seria. Jessi lo miró extrañada.

—No... en realidad yo no hice nada... —explicó Mankar en voz baja y mirando al suelo—. Si quiere puede preguntarle al profesor Zancaturtania, en su clase tampoco hice bien ningún hechizo.

—Necesitas práctica, chico...

—No profe, ya lo intenté todo —dijo Mankar, tratando de que Jessi no escuchara—. Estoy aquí por error.

—Señorita Jordan —le dijo Taz a Jessi—, ¿sería tan amable de cederme su asiento un momento?

Jessi accedió sonriente y se fue a sentar junto a Gesux.

—Pero debes de haber hecho magia alguna vez —continuó la profesora Devil—. ¿Nunca has hecho un hechizo?

—El hechizo de fuego.

—¿Cuál de todos?

—¿Eh?... _Incendio_ —dijo dudoso.

—A ver, si pudiste una vez, podrías lograrlo más veces. —Taz se dirigió a su escritorio y regresó con una vela en la mano—. Haz el intento.

Le extendió a Mankar la vela. Él la tomó y le apuntó con su varita. Sintió la gema brillar suavemente.

—_¡Incendio!_ —dijo, seguro del control de su magia. La vela se prendió. Mankar sonrió dichoso, pues la última vez el hechizo no había tenido efecto.

—¿Ves que sí puedes? —le dijo Taz, sonriendo—. Sólo necesitas más confianza.

«Seguro, y una gema con más poderes diferentes», pensó Mankar.

—Ahora intenta _Smoketanius_ —le propuso la profesora.

Mankar insertó la varita en el frasco y pronunció el conjuro... pero nada salió de la varita.

—Creo que sólo puedo hacer fuego...

La profesora Devil se quedó pensativa.

—Bueno... tal vez tu magia prefiera realizar inconscientemente sólo cierta clase de hechizos.

—¿Eso se puede? —preguntó Mankar.

—Sí, pero no es una desventaja. La magia no tiene límites —dijo Taz, haciendo énfasis—. Si sólo puedes hacer fuego, entonces intenta todos los hechizos de fuego que hay. Por ejemplo —tomó el frasco de Mankar, apuntó con la varita y exclamó—, _¡Lancarnum inflamarae!_

Una pequeña llama azul empezó a bailar adentro del frasco. Mankar la miró sonriendo. Taz agitó su varita y el fuego se apagó.

—_¡Lancarnum inflamarae!_ —repitió Mankar. Sintió la gema brillar en su muñeca. Una nueva llama azul, mucho más brillante, estaba ahora dentro del frasco. Mankar estaba atónito.

—¡Bien hecho! Ahora, para completar el ejercicio de mi clase, sólo debes llenar el frasco con humo espeso.

—Pero no conozco ningún hechizo...

—Profesora Devil, ya terminamos —le dijo alguien a su espalda. Era Gonzalo. Miraba serio a Mankar y al frasco con fuego azul.

—Bien, señor Umbridge, déjeme terminar de ayudar al señor Weasley y enseguida voy a su mesa.

Gonza se retiró a su asiento lentamente. Seguro que había visto el hechizo que había hecho, y ahora pensaba que Mankar les había dicho que era un squib para que se alejaran de él.

—_¡Focum Fumum!_ —exclamó Taz. En la punta de su varita apareció una pequeña y alegre llama, y empezó a salir una humareda—. Este hechizo reemplaza a _Smoketanius_. Puedes dispersar el humo si lo deseas, o puedes dejar que se quede.

Mankar apuntó al interior del frasco y exclamó _«¡Focum Fumum!»_, y sintió la gema brillar. De la punta de la varita salió una pequeña llama que empezó a bailar, pero no apareció nada de humo.

—Vaya... qué cosa tan rara... —dijo la profesora en voz baja—. Bueno, chico, sigue practicando.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le enseñó a Mankar algo muy importante: él podía manejar toda clase de fuego, y hacer lo que quisiera con eso. Aunque no pudo realizar ninguna actividad en la clase de Transformaciones (y la profesora Sorceress comenzaba a preocuparse), Mankar se esmeró en investigar todos los hechizos relacionados con fuego que encontrara en El Diccionario, la biblioteca del colegio.

Había unos bastante complicados, como el fuego de Gubraith, que producía una llama que jamás se apagaba, o el _Fiendfyre_, el peligrosísimo fuego maldito del que brotan criaturas mágicas, como quimeras y dragones.

Mankar intentó crear fuego de Gubraith, siguiendo las instrucciones del libro, pero la gema no reaccionó. El otro hechizo ni siquiera era buena idea probarlo, ya que era mucho más difícil y poderoso.

También había hechizos simpáticos, que Mankar probó a realizar con éxito, como aquel para crear figuras en el aire, o uno de fuego multicolor.

Dos hechizos en especial le llamaron la atención.

—_¡Infocúbilum!_ —exclamaba Mankar, apuntando a una hoja de papel, que ardía por el efecto de fuego invisible.

Era un hechizo bastante atractivo, pero Mankar comprendió que debía ser cuidadoso al usarlo, pues si una chispa del fuego invisible llegaba a saltar a cualquier objeto, este se quemaría sin que nadie lo notara.

—_¡Focum Ventum!_ —decía Mankar, para provocar que una pequeña llama saliera de la punta de su varita y que, al moverse, producía una corriente de aire, que era dominada por el chico, tanto en su intensidad como en su dirección.

Tomó nota de los hechizos que quería perfeccionar y se retiró a su Sala Común.

Allí estaban Haher y Gonza, hablando y riendo. Mankar se fue a su dormitorio y se sentó en su cama. Al día siguiente tendría clase de Encantamientos y no tenía idea de hacer ningún hechizo de los que el profesor Zancaturno les estaba enseñando. Pero su investigación en la biblioteca le había dado una idea.

Tal vez no podía hacer precisamente el hechizo de levitación, _Wingardium leviosa_, pero podía usar algún hechizo con fuego que le sirviera.

Tomó la pluma que usaba para practicarlo y exclamó:

—_¡Focum Ventum!_

La corriente de aire que emitía la llama de la varita (con un poco de concentración de Mankar) hizo que la pluma se elevara. Pero al profesor Zancaturno seguramente no le haría gracia que le mostrara un hechizo diferente al que le pedía, así que Mankar debía combinar _Focum Ventum_ con _Infocúbilum_, para que la llama fuera invisible. Además, debía encontrar una forma de hacer creer al profesor que lo que estaba usando era el hechizo _Wingardium leviosa_.

Eso le ponía en dos problemas: inventar un hechizo, con base en otros dos conocidos, y aprenderlo a realizar de manera no verbal, es decir, sin pronunciar el conjuro.

De los apuntes que había tomado, leyó que los nombres de los hechizos, que generalmente venían de alguna raíz latina, ayudaban a realizar el hechizo, aunque no eran indispensables, pues un mago con total control de un hechizo no necesitaría pronunciar el conjuro. Mankar recordó que él había hecho fuego en algunas ocasiones sin decir nada, e incluso sin varita.

Tomó una hoja de papel y trató de quemarla con la mente, pero fue imposible. Sin embargo, logró hacerlo al intentarlo de nuevo, usando la varita.

«La magia no tiene límites».

Apuntó ahora a la pluma y pensó «_¡Infocúbilum Ventum!»_, mientras decía en voz alta las palabras «_¡Wingardium leviosa!»_, con la gema parpadeando en su muñeca. El conjuro que exclamó no tuvo efecto alguno, pero el que hizo mentalmente elevó la pluma con la misma gracia que tendría el encantamiento de levitación.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó dichoso.

Mankar se sentía exhausto. Redactó rápidamente unas líneas en su libreta de Herbología y se echó a dormir.

—¡Excelente, chico, bien hecho! ¡Veinte puntos para su cuenta!

El profesor Zancaturno estaba orgulloso. Incluso el brillo en sus gafas oscuras parecía sonreír, mientras reflejaban la pluma que flotaba frente a él.

Mankar se sentía algo culpable porque pensaba que lo que hacía era una especie de trampa, aunque fuera la única salida que tenía para cumplir en la clase.

Sin embargo, no podría valerse de la misma estrategia para todos los hechizos, ni tampoco en Transformaciones o Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al terminar la clase, Mankar atravesó sin querer a un chico. La Copa estaba escondida. Salió corriendo a toda velocidad y recorrió casi todo el segundo piso.

Estaba cansado, tanto por el hechizo no verbal que había hecho en Encantamientos, como por el esfuerzo que hizo corriendo.

Pero, por increíble que fuera, al doblar una esquina, la Copa de los Tres Magos brillaba en todo su esplendor al final del pasillo sobre un pedestal. Mankar corrió como nunca, llegó junto a la Copa y la agarró con todas sus fuerzas. Pero alguien también lo hizo. Era Haher. Gonza iba corriendo también.

—_¡CLICK!_ —gritaron Mankar y su tío al mismo tiempo, con todas sus fuerzas.

Mankar dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Se sentía empujado por una fuerza que lo atraía fuertemente a la Copa. Se miraron los dos con dureza, mientras viajaban envueltos en una ráfaga de viento y un torbellino de colores.

Y de repente, ambos cayeron. Se encontraban en el Gran Salón.

Sólo uno de los dos tenía la copa en la mano. Y sólo uno de los dos se encontraba en la plataforma del Sombrero Seleccionador. Haher se levantó y miró incrédulo la Copa, mientras que Mankar, desde el frente del podio veía las palabras «Felicidades a Haher Roha Weasley por encontrar la Copa de los Tres Magos».

El squib se levantó y se marchó del Gran Salón hacia las mazmorras, donde tenía clase de Pociones, mientras todos los presentes aplaudían y se acercaban a su tío a decirle cosas como:

—¡Felicidades Haher! ¿Dónde estaba?

Qué iluso. _Click_ no era un hechizo de fuego, sólo activaba el traslador. Mankar no era capaz de realizar esa sencillez. Y Haher... él no le permitió quedarse con la copa, aunque fuera para comprobar si era o no un squib.


	11. El secreto de Gonza

**Capítulo 11: El secreto de Gonza  
**

Así que Mankar decidió dedicarse a sus estudios principalmente, antes que a buscar la Copa, o a lamentarse de que ya no se hablara con sus amigos.

Durante los siguientes días siguió investigando toda clase de hechizos de fuego, pero muy difícilmente logró suplir los que el profesor Zancaturno le pedía.

La profesora Taz era mucho más laxa en ese sentido. Le permitía usar toda clase de hechizos, siempre y cuando el efecto fuera el deseado, aunque no le ponía la misma calificación. Por otro lado, Mankar no podía crear ningún fuego que tuviera poderes de transfiguración, para la clase de la profesora Sorceress.

Todo esto hacía que se sintiera bastante frustrado, porque su puntaje se estancaba. No le daba gracia el salir solo al patio, así que la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba recostado en su cama, o contemplando la ventana desde una silla en la Sala Común.

—Ayer gané cuatro afiliados. ¡Cuatro! —le contaba un día un chico emocionado a su amigo.

Mankar lo escuchó con curiosidad.

—¿Y cuántos puntos tienes? —le preguntó el otro chico.

—Gané sesenta... —dijo el primero, revisando su tarjeta de estudiante—. Tengo trescientos sesenta y cinco.

—¿De dónde sacaste tantos puntos? —preguntó Mankar atónito. Él sólo tenía cincuenta y cinco.

—Yo tengo más —le respondió el otro chico a Mankar, mostrándole su identificación de estudiante—. ¿No sabías? Ganamos cuarenta puntos si nos afiliamos a un club. Yo ya me afilié a nueve, y el máximo son diez. Y ganas quince puntos extra por cada afiliado que consigas.

—¿Cómo puedo crear un club? —preguntó Mankar, interesado.

—Debes preguntarle a la profesora Sorceress. Yo acabo de modificar el mío —respondió el chico, que según su tarjeta se llamaba Jorge Lupin.

Mankar les agradeció a los chicos por su ayuda. Pasaba tanto tiempo en su dormitorio que no se había enterado de nada acerca de los clubes. Eso explicaba por qué repentinamente su identificación de estudiante mostraba una posición cada vez más baja.

Subió hasta el final de las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de los chicos, y halló la elegante puerta que llevaba a los clubes. Mankar la abrió.

Se hallaba en una sala circular, con una serie de puertas alrededor de la pared. Cada una tenía un letrero en la parte superior y una placa a un lado. Había varios estudiantes contemplándolas. Mankar se acercó a una y leyó el letrero:

EL CLUB DE LAS POCIONES

La placa que había al lado daba una descripción del club. El fundador era precisamente Jorge Lupin. Según decía, en ese club profundizarían sobre la asignatura de Pociones y crearían fórmulas para hacerlas más efectivas y recetas de nuevas pociones.

Había tres puertas en la Sala de Clubes idénticas a la que usó Mankar para entrar desde su Sala Común, y otras dos más que llevaban a los clubes a los que cada estudiante estaba afiliado y a todos los clubes existentes.

Mankar revisó puerta por puerta y leyó las placas, que invitaban a hacer toda clase de actividades, incluso juegos muggles. También había clubes sobre todas las asignaturas, y le interesó uno en especial, sobre Adivinación, ya que esta materia no la podía cursar aún, y decidió afiliarse. Introdujo su identificación en una ranura y la puerta se abrió. Se encontró con una habitación adornada de forma simpática.

Había estanterías con libros de Adivinación, objetos que ayudaban en este arte, como bolas de cristal; afiches, revistas, recortes de periódicos y muchas cosas entretenidas. Enormes letreros mágicamente animados invitaban a participar en juegos, encuestas y temas de debate. Un alegre elfo doméstico le dio la bienvenida y le explicó lo que podía hacer en el club.

Un grupo de jóvenes de todas las casas estaban sentados a una mesa hablando. Matías Black, un chico de Slytherin que Mankar conocía de la clase de Historia de la Magia, lo invitó a unirse a ellos. El tema de conversación era una dura crítica en contra de la Iglesia, que desaprobaba las creencias mágicas.

Mankar se sintió bastante incómodo, y se mantuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo, hablando exclusivamente para responder brevemente a lo que le preguntaban. Pasado un rato, decidió salir del lugar. Tenía la impresión de que todos los clubes serían parecidos, así que se desanimó.

Siguió explorando las Sala de Clubes y se dio cuenta de que las placas y los letreros de las puertas eran diferentes a los que estaban antes. Alguien explicó que estos eran sólo los diez últimos clubes modificados.

Mankar se afilió a un club sobre libros de Harry Potter, a otro de criaturas mágicas y a otro de trucos mágicos muggles. Luego, se acercó una puerta, de un club llamado _Dumblemort_, fundado por un estudiante llamado Uriel. La placa decía que allí se realizaban juegos sobre preguntas de Harry Potter. Mankar insertó su tarjeta de estudiante en la ranura y se afilió, ganando cuarenta puntos.

Entró y se encontró con una sala un poco más pequeña que el resto de clubes, con poca iluminación. Había afiches animados que explicaban todas las reglas del club. Varios chicos estaban sentados cada uno en un cojín en el suelo, formando un círculo frente a una especie de artefacto mágico, moviendo su varita en el aire. Mankar se acercó a mirar.

El aparato era una especie de pantalla que proyectaba las preguntas. Cada vez que aparecía una nueva pregunta, los chicos le apuntaban con su varita, haciendo un movimiento, y exclamaban un conjuro. En ese momento, la pantalla mostró: «¿Qué hechizo usa Harry en el laberinto para buscar el norte?»

—¿Quién demonios va a saber eso? —preguntó Mankar, pero no había terminado de decirlo, cuando ya algunos respondían a la pregunta con su varita.

—_¡Skript!_ —exclamaron los más rápidos. En la pantalla aparecía el nombre de cada uno, seguido por su respuesta. Iame El Mosri fue la más rápida en poner «Oriéntame», así que fue la ganadora, en un tiempo que según la pantalla fue de 2,79 segundos. Ella miró a Mankar y le sonrió.

—Ven, siéntate —le dijo—. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?

Mankar asintió y se sentó junto a ella. Iame era de Hufflepuff.

—Si conoces bien los libros de Harry Potter, seguro que te irá bien en este juego —explicó Iame—. Ese aparato de allá —señaló la pantalla— se llama _trivia_. Cuando la trivia haga una pregunta, sólo debes concentrarte en la respuesta, escribirla en el aire con la varita mientras dices «_¡Skript!»_. Si eres el más rápido, vas sumando puntos, e irás ascendiendo en un ranking.

—¿Puntos para nuestra cuenta en HL?

—No —respondió Iame, sonriendo—. Son puntos sólo por diversión.

«¿Qué clase de criatura es _Fluffy_?», decía la trivia. Iame, rapidísima, exclamó el hechizo con un increíblemente ágil movimiento de varita, y su respuesta fue la ganadora: «Cancerbero».

—Creo que comienzo a entender —dijo Mankar.

Las preguntas que hacían a veces era información completamente inútil, e imposible de saber sin experiencia.

«Por 2 puntos, ¿Qué frase balbució Harry para invitar a Cho al baile de Navidad?», preguntaba ridículamente la trivia.

—_¡Skript!_ —exclamaron algunos. Asombrosamente, ellos sabían la absurda respuesta, «Quieresveviralmailecombigo».

Mankar veía el juego bastante difícil, pero se mantenía pendiente, pues sabía que sólo necesitaba practicar. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento, casi nunca había alcanzado a pensar en la respuesta, cuando ya todos habían realizado el hechizo.

Alguna información, sin embargo, resultaba bastante útil. Mankar, que había resuelto preparar la poción multijugos para poder participar en clases donde necesitara la varita, aprendió sus ingredientes el mismo día que se afilió.

«¿Cómo se llama el capítulo doce de _La Piedra Filosofal_?», apareció en la trivia. Todos los chicos se quedaron pensando. Al parecer, no se sabían esa respuesta. Algunos empezaron a dar nombres de capítulos al azar.

Mankar fue haciendo memoria, pues esa información la sabía. En su mente vio su libro de Harry Potter, mostrando en negrilla las palabras: «12, El Espejo de Oesed».

—_¡Skript!_ —exclamó emocionado. Nada pasó.

¡Qué tonto! ¡Ése no era un hechizo de fuego! Pero se dio cuenta de ello y, en una pequeña fracción de segundo, pensó qué podía hacer.

«Necesito un hechizo de fuego que tenga el mismo efecto. Fuego... viene del latín _Focum_».

—_¡Focumskript!_ —exclamó Mankar, y la gema brilló. En la trivia apareció milagrosamente su nombre frente a su respuesta, con un atractivo efecto rojo y anaranjado, y luego un aviso:

Respuesta: El Espejo de Oesed.  
Ganador: Mankar Weasley

Iame rió.

—¡Muy bien hecho! Por poco entendí que te llamabas Mankitas —le dijo entre risas.

Mankar se divirtió mucho y se quedó jugando un buen rato. Antes de irse, escribió lo mucho que le había gustado el club en un pedazo de pergamino y lo metió en el buzón de comentarios.

• • •

Hacer esa visita a la Sala de Clubes le ayudó a Mankar a despejar su mente de aquello que lo deprimía. Tenía en total ciento veinte puntos más que antes. Incluso tuvo el deseo de crear su propio club.

Esta idea lo convencía sólo por momentos, pues, aunque deseaba incrementar su puntaje personal, sabía que todos los estudiantes con clubes usaban encantamientos para volverlos más atractivos e interesantes, y a Mankar no se le ocurría qué hacer con sólo hechizos de fuego.

Pero no se dejó distraer de sus estudios. Su principal meta era crear un hechizo de fuego que tuviera poderes de transfiguración, aunque también esperaba cumplir en todas las materias que necesitaban el uso de varita. Su puntaje personal era menor del que deseaba, pues los profesores valoraban más las demostraciones de dominio de la magia. Excepto por eso, Mankar iba obteniendo muy buenas notas.

En Pociones, aprendían fórmulas de antídotos para toda clase de veneno, que podrían resultar muy útiles en un caso de urgencia. En esta materia Mankar se desempeñaba mucho mejor que en el resto y la profesora Anna Black acostumbraba darle puntos por su trabajo.

La profesora Callahan, en cambio, no daba ni un solo punto a nadie. Su clase era a la vez aburrida y estresante. Acostumbraba dejar todos los días un trabajo de investigación y a la clase siguiente llamar a los estudiantes, uno por uno, para que leyeran sus escritos. El tema siguiente al que vieron era el origen de los magos en el mundo. El libro que Mankar tenía no bastaba para los trabajos que asignaba la profesora Callahan, por lo que necesitaba pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, buscando información sobre ciudades de Etiopía, donde supuestamente se había originado la raza mágica.

Para la clase de Herbología, el chico no tenía tanto talento como en Pociones, pero se esforzaba lo suficiente para que la profesora le concediera puntos de vez en cuando.

Aunque seguía sintiéndose triste por alejarse de Haher y Gonza, logró conocer a varios chicos de otras casas. Sin embargo, nunca logró conformar un nuevo grupo de amigos, y tampoco era su intención, pero no tenía el valor para acercarse a Haher y a Gonza e intentar arreglar las cosas.

Además de quedarse en su habitación escuchando Los Cuarenta Magistrales con el radio que le regaló su padre, su único escape a toda esa tristeza era jugar en _Dumblemort_, a pesar de que no incrementaba su puntaje personal en Harrylatino.

Mankar, que en algún momento estuvo en segundo puesto en todo el colegio, ahora no subía del puesto doscientos, por su problema con la varita. Agarrar la Copa de los Tres Magos no resultaba tan difícil, pues él logró dar con ella una vez más, pero hacer que se activara el traslador era completamente imposible. Así que, para subir su puntaje, su única opción era crear un club.

Tomó la decisión de conformarlo a finales de septiembre, y fue al despacho de la profesora Sorceress a que le explicara cómo hacerlo. Se dirigieron a la Sala de Clubes y ella le apartó a Mankar una habitación, a la que entraron. Le explicó que le sería asignado un elfo doméstico y que podría colocar lo que quisiera allí, siempre y cuando no fuera nada inapropiado. Contaría con sillas, mesas, estantes, afiches y algunas cosas más, pero el resto de materiales que necesitara corrían por su propia cuenta, por ejemplo, una trivia.

—¿De qué te gustaría que fuera el club? —preguntó la profesora Black.

—Aún no tengo clara la idea... —dijo Mankar pensativo—. Me gustaría de algo relacionado con Harry Potter.

—Ten en cuenta que no puedes copiar otros clubes.

—Sí, señora —respondió el chico—. Quisiera algo relacionado con las películas. Sé que no son gran cosa comparadas con el libro, pero quiero mostrarles a los magos algo de lo que viví en el mundo muggle.

La profesora Black lo miró sonriendo.

—¿Tienes un proyector de películas? —preguntó, emocionada con la idea.

—Tengo un reproductor... pero no lo traje al colegio... y tampoco las películas —respondió Mankar desanimándose.

—Puedes escribirle a Merlín si lo deseas —propuso Sorceress.

—¿A mi padre? —dijo Mankar, algo asombrado de que la profesora supiera su nombre—. Yo creo que no... Sólo tenemos una lechuza, y dudo que pueda sola hacer ese largo viaje cargando algo tan pesado...

—Bueno, si te puedo ayudar en algo, no dudes en buscarme. Y no olvides ponerle un nombre a este lugar. Suerte, Mankar.

La profesora Black salió del club. Mankar se quedó contemplando la habitación. Sin duda sería muy difícil crear un club que igualara a otros tantos que había visto, teniendo en cuenta que sólo podía realizar hechizos de fuego.

Recordó que hacía un mes había hecho varios dibujos de hechizos, y tuvo una idea. Tomó uno de los pósters en blanco que tenía y empezó a dibujar algo representativo de cada película. No podía hacerle ningún efecto mágico, pero se conformó con lo que había hecho.

—Buenas tardes, señor —saludó una voz aguda. Mankar miró hacia abajo y se encontró con un simpático elfo doméstico—. Pitapatafrito, para ayudarle en lo que necesite con su club, señor.

Mankar lo saludó.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a colgar estos afiches?

—Lo que ordene, señor.

Pitapatafrito pegó mágicamente los pósters en la pared.

—¿Podrías hacer que los afiches estuvieran animados? —preguntó Mankar.

—No, señor —respondió el elfo con su voz aguda—. Pitapatafrito está aquí exclusivamente para hacerse cargo del club en su ausencia. Además, Pitapatafrito no puede animar dibujos hechos al estilo muggle, señor.

Mankar se dio cuenta de que era cierto, pues las imágenes animadas mágicamente sólo se podían lograr si eran realizadas por algún medio relacionado con la magia, como tinta especial, o una cámara mágica.

—Bueno, se me ocurre hacer una pequeña encuesta... y un juego de preguntas —le contó Mankar a Pitapatafrito—. Como no tengo ningún otro material además de los afiches, supongo que lo debo hacer en ellos.

—¿Y la respuesta en el buzón de comentarios, señor? —sugirió el elfo.

—Sí, en eso estaba pensando.

Mankar escribió en un afiche una de las preguntas que le habían hecho en _Dumblemort_, y dejó las instrucciones para participar. Además, hizo un dibujo de una araña y una serpiente gigantes en otro afiche, dejando como encuesta «¿Qué es peor, una acromántula o un basilisco?».

El club iba quedando con bastante colorido, y Mankar decidió poner varios adornos, con dibujos de las películas, en las mesas que tenía.

Mankar contempló la habitación como estaba resultando. Había trabajado toda la tarde. Para ser un club hecho por un squib, no estaba quedando nada mal. Se quedó mirando un momento los afiches de cada película, cada uno con un letrero:

La Piedra Filosofal  
La Cámara de los Secretos  
El Prisionero de Azkaban  
El Cáliz de Fuego

Obtuvo entonces la idea del nombre que le debía poner al club. Se dirigió a una plataforma exclusiva para el fundador e insertó su tarjeta en una ranura, escribiendo el nombre del club tal y como quería que lo vieran en la Sala de Clubes, y lo inauguró. Salió y miró el letrero:

PIEDRA, CÁMARA, PRISIONERO Y CÁLIZ

Se sintió contento cuando pasados unos minutos se acercaron unos chicos a mirar la placa con la descripción del club. Sin embargo, nadie se afilió.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un proyector de películas? —le preguntó Mankar a Pitapatafrito cortésmente.

El elfo dudó.

—No sé si deba decírselo, señor. A Pitapatafrito y a todos los elfos domésticos se les ha prohibido...

—Vamos, Pita —le ánimo Mankar—, ¿no soy un buen jefe?

—Sí, señor —respondió rápidamente, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Usted a tratado a Pitapatafrito mucho mejor de lo que lo haría cualquier otro mago, señor —se detuvo un instante, pensando, y luego continuó—: Está bien, se lo diré, señor. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Mankar y el elfo salieron de la Sala de Clubes por la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y bajaron hasta el retrato del hombre rodeado por leones, lo atravesaron y recorrieron el pasillo del séptimo piso por un camino que Mankar no conocía muy bien.

—Aquí es, señor —anunció Pitapatafrito, deteniéndose en un lugar que a Mankar le resultaba familiar.

—Yo ya había estado aquí —comentó el chico—. Haher, Gonza y yo mirábamos ese retrato el día que presentaron la Copa de los Tres Magos —dijo, señalando un enorme tapiz de un hombre atacado por trolls con trajes de ballet.

Se quedó pensando, mientras Pitapatafrito lo miraba admirado.

—¡Ya sé donde estamos! —exclamó de repente—. ¡Es el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado! ¡Me has traído a la Sala de los Requerimientos!

El elfo le sonrió al chico.

—Entremos, señor —le dijo Pitapatafrito a Mankar, dándose la vuelta—. Sólo necesita realizar el hechizo desvanecedor.

—_¿Evanesco?_ —preguntó Mankar, mirando hacia el muro que ocultaba la entrada a la Sala de los Requerimientos. El elfo asintió—. Es que... me siento un poco indispuesto y no puedo usar la varita...

—No se preocupe, señor, con gusto lo hago yo —respondió Pitapatafrito con su agudísima voz—. Las costumbres con las que fui criado me obligan a no usar magia a menos que me lo sea ordenado —continuó, extendiendo sus pequeños brazos hacia la pared, la cual se esfumó en el acto—. Es un honor servirle.

Ante ellos había una especie de abertura oscura, de forma cuadrada. Pitapatafrito invitó a Mankar a seguirlo, y ambos la cruzaron. Se hallaban en una habitación enorme, con todo lo que el chico necesitaba para su club: había una pantalla gigante, un proyector, una completísima colección de películas mágicas y muggles, afiches, fotos, libros llenos de información curiosa, entre muchas cosas más.

—Lo que guste tomar de la Sala que Va y Viene, señor.

Mankar se vio tentado a llevárselo todo. No sería necesario escribirle a su padre para que le enviara las películas de Harry Potter, pues allí mismo estaban. Decidió tomarlas y también llevarse el proyector y algunos libros. Pitapatafrito le ayudó.

Sin embargo, cuando apenas habían salido de la Sala de los Requerimientos e iban caminando por el pasillo, se cruzaron con un profesor que tenía una cara tan seria que parecía una máquina. Mankar se sobresaltó al verlo, porque la expresión de su rostro casi lo convencía de que estaba en aprietos.

—Joven, ¿a dónde lleva esos objetos?

—A... a... mi club, profesor —dijo Mankar, nervioso—. Me los ha enviado mi padre vía lechuza.

—Ya veo... Pero usted no viene de allá, cargando con tantas cosas, ¿por qué tomaba un camino tan largo desde la lechucería? —respondió el profesor. Mankar se quedó callado, sintiéndose muy acalorado—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Mankar Weasley.

—Ah, sí, Weasley... usted no tiene clase conmigo, ¿verdad?

—No, señor.

Hubo una pausa. El profesor miraba con atención cada detalle, como examinándolo, desde Pitapatafrito hasta los objetos que cargaban. Finalmente, dijo:

—Muy bien señor Weasley, que tenga suerte con su proyecto.

El profesor le dirigió una mirada a Mankar que casi parecía que lo acusaba, y siguió su rumbo por el pasillo. El chico quedó pensativo.

—¿Quién era él, Pita?

—Es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Ángel Riddle, señor.

—¿Siempre es tan raro?

—¿A qué se refiere con raro, señor?

—No lo sé...

Continuaron su rumbo, y Mankar seguía pensando. El profesor Riddle lo había puesto un poco nervioso.

Llegaron al club y acomodaron los objetos. Pitapatafrito ya estaba dispuesto a regresar a la Sala de los Requerimientos, pero Mankar lo detuvo. Su encuentro con el profesor Riddle lo hizo darse cuenta de algo: todas esas cosas harían de _Piedra, Cámara, Prisionero y Cáliz_ el mejor club de todos, pero resultaría muy sospechoso que de repente las hubiera obtenido, cuando se supone que corrían por su propia cuenta. Y más difícil sería transportarlo todo por el pasillo del séptimo piso, pasando por la Sala Común, la escalera de dormitorios y la Sala de Clubes, sin que nadie lo notara.

Así que Mankar decidió no volver a la Sala de los Requerimientos. Durante los días siguientes se dio cuenta que el profesor Riddle recorría el pasillo del séptimo piso habitualmente, y era mejor no crear sospechas.

El chico se dedicó a su club, como a pocas cosas con las que se había entusiasmado. Además de jugar en _Dumblemort_, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo allí en su club, e invitaba a todos a escuchar en su radio la estación mágica Los Cuarenta Magistrales, o la del colegio, llamada HL Radio.

El club fue creciendo bastante rápido en cuanto a lo que Mankar ofrecía en él. Sin embargo, no ganaba afiliados con facilidad. Al parecer, se había extendido el rumor de que él era un squib, y eso los ahuyentaba del club. Y a pesar de que, una semana después, comenzando octubre, _Piedra, Cámara, Prisionero y Cáliz_ contaba con menos de diez afiliados, Mankar se sentía muy orgulloso.

La mañana del sexto día de ese mes, que era un viernes, llegó tan normal como cualquier otro día. Pero no era precisamente un día cualquiera. Ese día se cumplían doce años desde el nacimiento de Mankar y cuando se despertó tenía ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

La habitación estaba vacía. Haher y Gonza se habían levantado más temprano. Mankar dudaba que ellos hubieran olvidado su cumpleaños. Tal vez se habían ido antes porque no querían encontrarse con él. Pensó que era el día perfecto para hacer las paces.

Pero dependía de él. Gonza y Haher no parecían tener voluntad para hablarle, así que él tenía que dar el primer paso. Tendría que pedirles perdón por su actitud, y podría resultar simpático si los invitaba a su club.

Mankar terminó de arreglarse, dispuesto a bajar al Gran Salón a buscarlos, pero se le ocurrió una idea. Ya que seguramente ellos sabían que era su cumpleaños, podría escucharlos hablar a ver qué opinaban de Mankar, pues sin duda se acordaban de él en ese día.

Se dirigió al baúl junto a su cama y revolvió el montón de apuntes que tenía sobre los orígenes mágicos en Etiopía, para la profesora Callahan, y una cantidad de libros que había sacado de El Diccionario para investigar. En el fondo, con el resto de su ropa, estaba la gorra invisible que le regaló Gaby.

Bajó al Gran Salón y los encontró rápidamente. Estaban desayunando solos en un lado de la mesa de Gryffindor. Mankar, con la gorra puesta, se acercó a escucharlos hablar.

—Ha sido mi mejor amigo durante años, Haher —le decía Gonza—. Créeme, lo conozco, a veces se porta así.

—También es mi pariente, y lo conozco desde mucho antes que tú —respondió Haher—. Pero si nos dijo eso es porque no quiere juntarse más con nosotros.

—Él debe estar sufriendo por esto —razonó Gonza—. Ya no se le ve más que en clases. Tiene un problema con la varita y es que...

—¡Que no puede hacer magia! —exclamó Haher—. ¡Él mismo lo dijo: es un squib! ¡Nos ha estado engañando!

Mankar se había parado tras ellos dos y los miraba sin respirar.

—¡Pero es nuestro amigo! —dijo Gonza también con voz más alta—. ¡Y él sabe hacer hechizos, lo sé! ¡Y hoy es su cumpleaños!

—¿No hemos hablado ya mucho sobre él desde que ocurrió? ¡Fue hace como un mes! Ya estoy harto... creo que es él quien se tiene que disculpar. Y yo no le he visto hacer ningún hechizo, ahora que lo pienso.

—Tú no quieres contentarte con él porque sigues pensando que es un squib —dijo Gonza, serio.

—Así es. Y si no demuestra lo contrario, no querré acercarme a él. Así sea su cumpleaños.

Mankar se sintió como si lo que escuchaba fuera algo irreal. Quería convencerse de ello. Pero aunque Gonza quisiera hacer las paces con él, Haher nunca lo perdonaría, y eso lo deprimió bastante. Tal fue el dolor que le causaron las últimas frases, que no quiso comer nada, y a duras penas atendió a la clases que tuvo ese día.

Quiso buscar un escape, dónde poder quedarse reflexionando... En su mente se recreaba la escena en el avión de Harrylatino.

_—__¿Quieres pelea? No nos vencerás tú solo —_decía la voz de Macnair.

_—No —_respondía Haher, apuntándole con la varita_—. Pero me tiene a mí._

La Sala Común no era un buen lugar para estar. Ellos podrían subir en cualquier momento, y no quería verlos.

—_Sólo soy mayor por unos dos meses. Somos como hermanos, en realidad _—le decía a Mankar la voz alegre de Haher.

A la Sala de los Requerimientos no podía ir, pues no podía abrirla sin ayuda de Pitapatafrito.

—_Concéntrate Manu, relájate, tú puedes_ —le animaba la voz de su tío.

En un aula... en un baño... no, ahí nunca estaría solo... En un club... _¿Dumblemort?_ No... en el suyo. Se encerraría en _Piedra, Cámara, Prisionero y Cáliz_ durante el resto del día. Aunque tal vez Gonza iría a buscarlo... pero con la gorra no lo encontraría.

—_¡EXPELLIARMUS!_ —gritaba Haher defendiendo del Poder Calamar a sus amigos, en la mente de Mankar.

«Tengo... tengo que pedirle perdón —pensó—. Tengo que decirle la verdad. No podemos seguir así».

La gema brillaba muy intensamente. Mankar atravesó la Sala Común, invisible para todos los estudiantes que estaban por ahí. Subió las escaleras de los dormitorios y entró a la Sala de Clubes. Había una corta fila para entrar a la habitación de todos los clubes, así que Mankar dio una vuelta. Leyó el letrero de una puerta:

HOGWARTS CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS

La placa a un lado decía:

Fundado por: Haher Weasley

«Tiene un club... ¡estoy por fuera de todo! —pensó Mankar, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Se quitó la gorra con ira, cerrando los puños desesperadamente—. ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que algo no me lo recuerde?».

La puerta del club se abrió. Salieron Haher y Gonza, hablando. Cuando vieron a Mankar, se detuvieron. Él los miraba fijamente. La expresión de Gonza era como una mezcla entre tristeza, disculpa y lástima. Pero la mirada de Haher lo enfureció aún más. Tenía una sonrisa que no podía significar otra cosa que satisfacción por lo que pasaba.

Mankar no sabía qué decir. Gonza parecía a punto de hablar, pero algo lo interrumpió. Algo que se percibía en el aire, con el olfato. Los tres se dieron cuenta. Salía humo por la puerta abierta de _Hogwarts contra las Artes Oscuras_. Una débil luz anaranjada que brillaba desde adentro se hizo en un instante muchísimo más grande. Había un algo quemándose en el club de Haher.

—¡TÚ! ¿QUÉ HICISTE? —le gritó a Mankar, dándole la espalda y sacando su varita para intentar controlar el fuego—. _¡AGUAMENTI!_

Gonza, asustado, no reaccionó tan rápidamente, pero en un momento también intentó ayudar.

—_¡Aguamenti!_

Mankar, paralizado, los vio entrar al club mientras seguían lanzando agua, con todos los estudiantes que estaban por ahí acercándose preocupados. Los más grandes intentaron ayudar.

Empezó a retroceder, quería salir corriendo. Sentía una especie de orgullo, pero pensó que eso era algo despreciable, pues debía sentirse culpable. No era en realidad su intención, se sintió entonces insignificante, repugnante...

Un hombre llegó corriendo por la puerta de una Sala Común. Era el profesor Ángel Riddle.

—¡Salgan todos de aquí! ¡Eviten inhalar el humo a toda costa!

Entró al club de Haher a toda prisa con la varita en la mano. Los chicos se dispersaron por toda la sala, alejándose la mayor distancia posible de la entrada a _Hogwarts contra las Artes Oscuras_.Poco a poco la luz anaranjada se hizo de nuevo muy débil. El humo empezaba a cesar.

El profesor Riddle regresó a la Sala de Clubes cargando en sus brazos a Jorge Lupin, que había entrado con la intención de ayudar.

—¡Déjenme pasar, por favor! ¡Tengo que llevar a la enfermería a este joven!

Algunos estudiantes de Ravenclaw siguieron al profesor por la puerta de su Sala Común, la cual él atravesó, pues era el camino más rápido a la enfermería.

Los demás chicos que estaban adentro del club salieron, y fueron recibidos como héroes. Haher salió con paso decidido hacia Mankar, que estaba junto a la pared.

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? —le dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina y apuntándole a la cara con el dedo índice.

—¡No era mi intención! —respondió Mankar, con toda sinceridad—. ¡Yo no quería que pasara nada!

—¡Primero nos tratas como basura y nos dices que eres squib, pero te desquitas conmigo lanzando un hechizo que destruyera mi club! —explotó Haher—. ¡Así que era cierto lo que decía Gonza, que eres bueno para el fuego!

—¡Yo no hice nada! ¿Tú me viste usar la varita?

—¡ESTOY HARTO DE TI! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES DE NUEVO! —le gritó Haher y se marchó por la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Mankar se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, intentando de nuevo convencerse de que no era real lo que sucedía. No podía serlo. Alguien se le acercó entonces, y lo rodeó con el brazo. Era Gonza.

—Mank... yo sé lo que pasa —le dijo entrecortadamente.

—Soy el peor amigo del mundo —respondió Mankar, con voz apagada.

—No. Tú no hiciste nada. La gema que tienes en tu muñeca no puede producir humo.

Mankar miró a Gonza como si fuera un extraño que acabara de abrazarlo.

—¿Qué... qué sabes tú...?

Gonza se quedó callado un momento, viendo fijamente a Mankar a sus vivos ojos rojos.

—Jóvenes, tengan la bondad de retirarse —dijo una voz. Vito había llegado y hablaba a todos los estudiantes presentes—. Los clubes están cerrados a partir de este momento y hasta que se resuelva el misterio de este accidente.

Gonza y Mankar se miraron, y caminaron sin pronunciar palabra hacia la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, junto a otros compañeros de casa.

¿Qué podía saber Gonza acerca de la gema? No... debía estar equivocado. ¿Cómo era eso de que no podía producir humo?

Mankar hizo un rápido recuento mental. El árbol del parque... era cierto, debió producir una gigantesca columna de humo al incendiarse, pero no hubo ni señales de él. Tampoco las hubo ninguno de los otros días. Y el hechizo _Focum Fumum_, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sólo había sacado fuego, sin humo, aun cuando ese era su efecto.

Bajaron hasta el último de los dormitorios, el de ellos, y entraron. Haher no estaba. Había un par de regalos de cumpleaños enviados por su familia en la mesa junto a la cama de Mankar, pero decidió ignorarlos de momento. Ya en la privacidad de su habitación podrían hablar con el tono que quisieran y sin ser interrumpidos.

—¿Qué sabes de la gema? —preguntó Mankar de inmediato, al cerrar la puerta.

Se quedaron mirando un momento. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas iluminando toda la desordenada habitación.

—La he visto en tu muñeca —dijo Gonza, mirando a Mankar a los ojos—. Te vi hacer esos hechizos con la profesora Devil.

—Pero sabes qué es, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Gonza, muy seguro—. Tienes el legendario Rubí del Fuego.

Mankar se quedó mirándolo con la misma expresión indiferente, sentándose sobre su baúl. Gonza estaba apoyándose en un soporte de su cama.

—Yo... no sé nada de él —admitió Mankar. Se subió la manga y señaló el brazalete.

—No muchos lo saben, Mank —dijo Gonza, mirando la gema—. Es una leyenda que se ha transmitido en mi familia de generación en generación.

»Ese rubí —continuó— es una de las cuatro gemas que controlan los elementos. Tiene el poder de manipular el fuego, y lo hace de forma silenciosa, al no producir humo. Se dice que sólo la obtendrá un mago, uno diferente de los demás, que se transformaría en el maestro del elemento.

Mankar parpadeó varias veces, intentando asimilarlo. Se oyó a un grupo numeroso de niños subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

—¿Soy... elegido? —preguntó.

—Mmm... sí. Tú la posees. Eres el Maestro del Fuego.

—Pero Gonza... eso no puede ser...

—Te ha servido bastante —afirmó Gonza—. La he visto brillar en tu muñeca en clase de Encantamientos. Sin duda tienes un don.

—Hay una razón por la cual he tenido que hacer eso —dijo Mankar—. Y ya la sabes: no puedo realizar ningún hechizo que no involucre fuego. Soy un squib. —Suspiró—. Si no fuera por la gema, no tendría absolutamente nada que hacer acá.

Gonza asintió ligeramente.

—Sé lo que piensas —le dijo a su amigo—. El Rubí hace la magia por él, es decir, nadie sabría quién es el mago culpable de un fuego creado con la magia de la gema. Sin embargo, no lo tendrías en tu poder si no fueras mago, tenlo por seguro.

Mankar sonrió desanimado.

—Ya lo he intentado todo... aún no entiendo por qué fui invitado a Harrylatino, si no he demostrado magia. Aunque... —reconoció Mankar— sí llegué a creer que yo había creado la ola en el avión del colegio...

—¿Y quién dijo que no? —interrumpió Gonza—. Eso fue magia accidental. Tanto tú como yo pudimos haber desvanecido el vidrio de la ventana. Escuché a la profesora Devil diciéndote que tu magia podría inclinarse inconscientemente sólo a cierta clase de hechizos.

—Es por la gema. Lo sé. Pero... ¿cómo estabas tan seguro de que lo que tengo en el brazalete es el Rubí del Fuego? —preguntó Mankar.

—Porque crecí escuchando esa leyenda, y conozco muy bien sus características —explicó Gonza—. En el momento, no me di cuenta de que el árbol en el parque no producía humo, sino que fue mi mamá la que me lo hizo notar. Me castigó por el problema, pero siempre supo que yo no había sido el causante. Luego, Macnair dijo que habíamos sido nosotros los culpables. Te aseguro que él también lo sabe. Quizás haya sido él quien preparó el incendio en el club de Haher, y quería hacernos creer que habías sido tú.

—Y por como se burlaron cuando probé _Aguamenti_, la vez que nos enfrentamos junto a las puertas del castillo... —recordó Mankar.

—Esa vez comprobé algo también: habías intentado lanzar el hechizo de agua, por lo que creías que podías con él, y, al ver que no funcionaba, intentaste lanzar _Incendio_.

Mankar asintió.

—Pero entonces... ¿por qué esa vez no pude crear fuego, si se supone que para eso tengo el Rubí?

—Es indispensable activarlo. Debe brillar. Pero eso no basta, también necesitas una emoción muy fuerte, o una decisión, más que un deseo.

—¿Y cómo explicas los ataques que he tenido? —preguntó Mankar. Gonza arqueó las cejas, sorprendido—. El día que obtuve esto... sufrí una especie de ataque. Pudo ser una posesión, o algo más... El caso es que perdí el conocimiento y, cuando desperté, lo hallé —señaló el rubí en el brazalete.

Gonza lo miró extrañado, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No sé lo que significa, Mank.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

—Aún así... se me hace muy raro que sepas todo esto —musitó Mankar.

—Sí... bueno... hay algo que debo confesarte —dijo Gonza, muy serio, bajando la mirada—. Mi familia no sabe de esta leyenda por coincidencia. Todos los Umbridge somos _whitys_.

—¿Son qué? —preguntó Mankar confundido.

—Whitys, Mank, una clase de mago, que no es nombrada en el libro de Historia de la Magia —explicó—. Nosotros, para no perder nuestra magia, o incluso nuestra vida, necesitamos absorber el poder de algún tesoro mágico.

—Pero Gaunt... te llamó mestizo...

—Dudo que lo sepa, pero, en cualquier caso, eso somos —respondió Gonza—. Descendemos de magos y muggles. Buscamos objetos como tu gema para hacernos fuertes. El Rubí del Fuego es valiosísimo, mucha gente daría lo que fuera por tenerlo, o a alguna otra de las gemas de los elementos. Debes andar con cuidado —continuó cambiando el tono de su voz—, pues la única forma de quitarte tu gema es acabando con tu vida.

—Pero tu... nunca... me harías nada... —trató de decir Mankar.

—No —dijo Gonza, con firmeza—. Nunca. Ni aunque de ello dependiera mi vida. Además, yo también tengo un tesoro que me permite conservar mi magia, de manera ilimitada.

Gonza rebuscó en el cuello de la camisa de su uniforme y sacó una cadena plateada, con un rectángulo plateado que pendía de ella.

—Un talismán whity —continuó—. Es útil sólo para nosotros. Nos brinda poder mágico, pero no tiene ninguna otra característica, así que no puedo separarme de él en ningún momento. Sería fatal.

Volvieron a quedarse callados un instante, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

Todas esas revelaciones eran demasiado increíbles. Todo iba cobrando sentido. Pero a la vez surgían nuevas preguntas...

Suponiendo que la única forma de obtener la Gema hubiera sido sufriendo ese ataque, ¿por qué este había vuelto a ocurrir la noche antes de viajar a Harrylatino, y había intentado repetirse una vez más durante la Ceremonia de Selección?

¿Y qué había tenido él de especial para recibir el Rubí del Fuego, si era tan sólo un squib? ¿Por qué Juanjo Macnair también sabía de esto? ¿Qué tanto peligro corría Mankar, teniendo una gema de elemento, no sólo sin poder manejarla a la perfección, sino también siendo ésta el blanco de todos los whitys?

—Mank —dijo por fin Gonza, acercándose a su amigo—. Creo que lo mejor es ir a hablar con Haher y explicarle algunas cosas. Ya le he dicho algo al respecto, y estoy seguro de que entenderá.

—Yo... lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, Gonza —dijo Mankar, con toda sinceridad y armándose de valor—. No debí tratarlos de esa forma. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos... y no me entendían... Me comporté como un tonto...

—Ya —sonrió Gonza—. Yo reaccionaría peor en tu situación. Todo está bien. Ahora lo único que importa es que Haher sepa lo que ocurre.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta invitando a Mankar a acompañarlo. Él lo siguió dudoso, pero Gonza lo tranquilizó:

—Haher entenderá —volvió a decir, tomándolo del hombro, mientras salían por la puerta del dormitorio—. Esa gema nos libró del Poder Calamar una vez, y me cae bien. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, amigo.


	12. La conexión irrompible

**Capítulo 12: La conexión irrompible  
**

—Fuera de aquí.

—Pero Haher...

—Vete. No eres bienvenido.

—Haher, escúchanos, por favor...

Haher estaba de espaldas, organizando lo poco que quedaba de _Hogwarts contra las Artes Oscuras_. Las mesas, estantes y armarios que aún quedaban en pie, estaban ennegrecidos por el hollín. En el aire se percibía un olor que daba testimonio del incendio. Las sillas estaban todas tumbadas, algunas sin patas, otras rotas o quemadas. Incluso los rincones que parecían haberse salvado del fuego se veían tristemente desordenados, por los afiliados que se encontraban en el club al momento del accidente y que intentaban escapar a toda costa.

—Solo quiero —dijo Haher con voz tranquila— que me dejen solo. No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, Mankar.

Ya no lo llamaba «Manu».

El chico bajó la mirada. Haher ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo a la cara. Era mejor no insistir. La única forma de entrar al club era afiliándose, y Mankar lo hizo para poder hablar con su tío, pero no quiso desafiliarse, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Se retiró del lugar solo; Gonza se quedó a hablar con Haher.

Se sentía muy culpable, aún sabiendo que él no había hecho nada. Pero era por su propia actitud que su tío, su amigo, lo odiaba.

Y ese sentimiento de Haher no cambiaba con el paso de los días. Mankar se sentía muy deprimido. Por lo menos tenía a Gonza, que lo entendía y con quien podía hablar, pero que pasaba más tiempo con Haher que con Mankar. Así que, de nuevo, su único escape era visitar clubes, para distraerse.

«¿Cómo se le denomina al mago que puede cambiar su apariencia a voluntad?», preguntaba la trivia de _Dumblemort_.

«Todo me lo recuerda —pensó Mankar—, hasta la trivia».

—_¡Focumskript!_ —exclamó, concentrado en la palabra «metamorfomago», y respondiendo antes que el resto de jugadores.

«¿Cómo se llama la criatura que es mitad águila, mitad león?», apareció en la pantalla.

Mankar no se podía concentrar. Todos los recuerdos le venían a la mente. Todo lo que había pasado los días anteriores no lo dejaba en paz.

—Mankis, esa es fácil —le dijo alguien—. _¡Skript!_

Respuesta: Grifo  
Ganadora: Jessica Jordan

—Hola, Jessi —saludó Mankar—, no te había visto por aquí antes.

—_¡Skript!_ —exclamó ella, sonriendo—. Sí, es que necesito algo con qué distraerme. Además, soy una gran admiradora de los libros de Harry Potter.

—Yo también vengo cada vez que me quiero distraer... Los últimos días han sido difíciles.

—Para mí también —dijo Jessi, algo tímida—. Terminé con Gesux.

Mankar se quedó mirándola con expresión triste, aunque en el fondo no se sentía así.

—Lo siento —mintió. Jessi sonrió desanimada.

—Está bien —dijo ella, mirando a Mankar a los ojos—. Las cosas entre nosotros ya no eran como antes. Creo que así es mejor. ¿A ti qué te ha pasado?

Mankar hizo una mueca antes de responder.

—Me siento muy solo... mi amigo no me habla...

—Mankis, pero me tienes a mí —sonrió Jessi. Él hizo lo mismo.

Desde ese día ambos se hicieron amigos muy cercanos. Jessi y Mankar, aunque no volvieron a coincidir en _Dumblemort_, duraban horas hablando en la Sala Común, de toda clase de cosas, y a veces también se les unía Gonza.

El mes de octubre transcurría muy rápidamente. Mankar lamentaba ser diferente más que nunca... Habría pasado esos días divirtiéndose con sus amigos, tal vez jugando con el balón de fútbol que Merlín le había enviado por su cumpleaños... sin ninguna preocupación mayor que los trabajos para cada clase... Tendría mejores notas, más puntos... Su única relación con los muggles habría sido la clase de Estudios Muggles, y podría comentar con el mismo interés el rumor del que la profesora Fairy Black les había hablado acerca de los verdaderos nombres de los personajes de Harry Potter... Estaría en ese momento a la expectativa de lo que iba a ser el baile de Halloween que se iba a realizar en Harrylatino...

Pero a él casi nada le importaba. Incluso la tortura que debía de ser la hora semanal de Taller de Vuelo le era totalmente indiferente. Tampoco se sentía motivado para buscar la forma de realizar la poción multijugos, ni para dedicarse enteramente a su club, a pesar de que Vito había vuelto a permitir la entrada a los clubes.

Del incendio sólo se concluyó que había sido un accidente. Mankar estaba completamente seguro de que Macnair estaba involucrado, con tantos comentarios de burla que hacía él y sus amigotes del Poder Calamar.

Haher, por otro lado, sin duda seguía pensando que había sido Mankar el culpable. No parecía haber cambiado de opinión al respecto, y Gonza no lograba convencerlo. Sin embargo, nunca lo acusó de nada. Prefirió quedarse callado e ignorar a su sobrino por completo.

Afortunadamente, al final del mes, el positivismo de Mankar aumentó... hasta cierta clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el día de Halloween. Taz siempre los hacía trabajar por parejas pero, ese día, Mankar no pudo sentarse con Jessi.

—Mankar Weasley —llamó la profesora Devil, mirando una lista—, trabajarás con... Haher Weasley.

«No puede ser cierto», pensó Mankar, fastidiado y a la vez emocionado. Miró a Jessi y ella le hizo una expresión que le aconsejaba tranquilidad. El chico se levantó y se sentó junto a su tío. Se miraron fugazmente, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Gonza se sentó junto a Andrea Delacour, de Gryffindor, en la mesa que estaba al lado de la de Mankar.

—Hay cierta clase de hechizos —explicó la profesora Taz, en cuanto terminó de ubicar a los alumnos— que pueden combinarse para formar uno nuevo. Algunos magos son capaces de realizar los dos simultáneamente. En los duelos de magos, es posible que una pareja una sus fuerzas para vencer a los contrincantes, o también si están intentando defenderse de una criatura peligrosa.

Mankar ya sabía acerca de esto. Él mismo lo descubrió para realizar hechizos en clase de Encantamientos.

—También puede haber hechizos que hagan cambiar el efecto de otros —continuó Taz— y también hay aquéllos que no sirven sin un hechizo complementario. Todos estos se clasifican como hechizos compuestos. Lo que haremos hoy es sencillo, pero requiere de un gran trabajo en equipo. Cada pareja debe crear un hechizo con base en otros dos. ¿Cómo? Deben concentrarse muy bien. No pueden improvisar. Escojan los dos hechizos que van a combinar antes de practicar. ¿Qué hechizos? Los que ustedes quieran, los que crean que controlan mejor. Antes de finalizar la clase, deben presentarme el resultado del trabajo que hoy realicen.

¿Qué podía ser peor? Mankar estaba obligado a trabajar con la persona que lo detestaba y, además, tendría que usar algún hechizo de fuego, los que precisamente creaban distancia entre los dos, pues Mankar no era capaz de hacer algún otro.

—¿Qué se te ocurre? —le preguntó a su tío, con voz indiferente.

—No sé —respondió Haher, cortante.

—¿Con qué hechizos te va mejor? —insistió Mankar.

—No sé.

Mankar abrió con fastidio el libro _Inicios en Defensa_ y buscó el capítulo de hechizos compuestos. Había muchísimo de donde escoger, o incluso podrían intentar algo que el libro no nombrara. El chico buscaba algo que pudiera involucrar fuego.

—¿Qué tal este? —señaló Mankar, con su ánimo bajando.

Haher se quedó igual de callado y no miró el libro.

—Te estoy hablando —le dijo su sobrino—. Mira, este hechizo crea burbujas de fuego que estallan con agua. Lo usan como animación en eventos...

—Claro, algo de fuego. Eso sí puedes, ¿verdad?

Mankar bajó la mirada.

—¿Cómo van por acá? —dijo la profesora Devil, acercándose a la mesa. Los chicos estaban callados. Ella miró la página del libro que tenían abierta y preguntó asombrada—: ¿De dónde van a sacar un elefante?

—No, profesora, no estábamos mirando ese hechizo —dijo Mankar, y señaló más abajo en la página—. Yo proponía las burbujas de fuego...

—Ah, sí —dijo Taz—. Genial, ese es muy atractivo. ¿Ya comenzaron a practicarlo?

—No... aún no decidimos nada —habló Mankar por los dos.

—¿Quién hará la parte del fuego y quién la del agua?

Haher negó con la cabeza con expresión incrédula.

—Bueno —dijo Taz—. Mankar, haz tú el hechizo de fuego y Haher, el de agua. Deben trabajar en equipo si quieren que funcione. Inténtenlo.

Mankar miró la página del libro y leyó el conjuro.

—_¡Fórmafoust!_

El Rubí brilló. De la varita salió una simpática burbuja de fuego, que en un momento era gruesa y al siguiente tan delgada que casi se podía ver a través de ella.

De mala gana, Haher miró el libro y, con la varita en alto, pronunció:

—_¡Lancuamdúo!_

Apareció una especie de aguja transparente, hecha de agua. Haher apuntó a la burbuja con su varita y, de repente, la aguja salió disparada. Atravesó el fuego y se esfumó. La burbuja estalló como fuegos artificiales.

—Genial, ¿cierto? —exclamó Taz—. Quiero que hagan algo más complicado. Podrían intentar varias burbujas y agujas al mismo tiempo. Practiquen y en un rato paso a revisar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señora —respondió Mankar. Luego le habló a Haher—. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

—Lo que sea.

Entonces Mankar comenzó a repetir el conjuro sin hacer caso a Haher.

—_¡Fórmafoust!_ —decía una y otra vez.

En cuanto había unas seis burbujas ya flotando en el aire, Haher empezó a pronunciar su conjuro. Las agujas atravesaban las burbujas y las hacían estallar con bastante gracia.

Mankar le sonreía a su tío, pero no recibía respuesta.

—Atención —oyeron decir a la profesora Taz, quien se aproximaba al frente del pizarrón—. Muy bien. Llamaré a cada pareja y quiero que pasen adelante y le muestren a toda la clase lo que han aprendido hoy —miró una lista y llamó—: Brafajarte y Jordan, pasen por favor.

Ricardo y Jessi se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al pizarrón. Hicieron una simpática presentación, en la que Jessi se ocupaba de hacer salir de la punta de su varita líquidos de todos los colores, y Ricardo usaba un hechizo que funcionaba como aspiradora, de forma que absorbía el líquido tan pronto este llegaba a su varita.

La profesora quedó muy satisfecha con esta demostración.

—Pasen ahora... —dijo Taz, después de calificar a Ricardo y a Jessi— los señores Weasley.

Eso era demasiado pronto para lo que Mankar esperaba. Él y Haher se levantaron con actitud indiferente y se ubicaron uno frente al otro junto al pizarrón, como si fueran a batirse en duelo.

—_¡Fórmafoust!_ —exclamó Mankar, y una burbuja de fuego apareció en el aire. En cuanto vio que su tío iba a lanzar su hechizo, creó una burbuja más.

—_¡Lancuamdúo!_ —dijo Haher. La aguja de agua apareció, se dirigió a la primera burbuja... pero no la atravesó, sino que se evaporó al hacer contacto.

Haher miró a Mankar con dureza, mientras pronunciaba de nuevo el conjuro. Una nueva aguja intentó hacer estallar la burbuja, pero también se evaporó al tocarla.

—¿Qué haces ahora? —susurró Mankar.

—¿Yo? —respondió Haher disimuladamente—. ¡Eres tú el que le hace algo al fuego!

—¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada!

—A ver chicos, concéntrense más —los animó la profesora Devil.

—_¡Lancuamdúo!_ —exclamó Haher. Apareció una aguja más transparente, más gruesa y mucho más grande de lo normal. Salió disparada en contra de una burbuja y... la atravesó rápidamente.

En ese momento, pasaron dos cosas que no debían pasar: la aguja que Haher había creado no se esfumó al atravesar el fuego, sino que siguió directamente hasta Mankar, y lo golpeó fuertemente, empapándolo de pies a cabeza y haciéndole perder el equilibrio hasta tumbarlo en el suelo; por otro lado, la burbuja estalló como fuegos artificiales, sí, pero mucho más fuertemente de lo que debía, y las chispas se dispersaron por todo el salón, cayendo en cuadernos, mesas, e incluso las cabezas de los estudiantes, y empezaron a quemarlo todo, sin producir humo.

Mankar se levantó asustado, con la ropa empapada. Casi resbaló con el charco, pero de repente, toda el agua que había en el suelo desapareció.

La profesora Taz corría de un lado a otro, apagando el fuego lo más rápido que podía, antes de que causara un nuevo accidente. Los niños se levantaron y se dirigían angustiosamente hacia cualquier rincón donde no correrían peligro.

—Siéntense ya, chicos —dijo finalmente Taz, apagando las burbujas de fuego que aún quedaban frente al pizarrón, con un grueso chorro de agua—. Señores Weasley —les dijo seriamente—, ya saben que el objetivo principal de esta clase es aprender a controlar el poder mágico. No pueden de repente armar este alboroto si tienen problemas para que les salga un hechizo tan sencillo. Sé que no hace mucho tuvieron cierto problema, así que les pediré que tengan más cuidado. Por favor —añadió alzando la voz, cuando vio que Mankar se disponía a decir que de eso él no tenía culpa.

En ese instante, sonó la campana que daba por terminada la clase. Taz anunció que en la siguiente los esperaba con los hechizos compuestos completamente perfeccionados, y se retiró del salón apresurada.

—Esto es tu culpa —le dijo Haher a Mankar con dureza.

—¿Mía? ¡Si tú fuiste el que sacó esa cosa...!

—¡Entonces debiste hacer las burbujas tal como estábamos practicando!

Gonza y Jessi se acercaron, mirándolos preocupados.

—¡Yo estaba haciendo exactamente lo que debía hacer! —decía Mankar en voz bastante alta.

—¡Sí! Y también debías quemar mi club, ¿no es cierto?

—¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que te haga entender que yo no...?

—¡Oigan, basta ya! —exclamó Gonza.

Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa. Haher volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose a su sobrino:

—Sólo hay una forma de solucionar esto. Nos veremos en este mismo lugar, en cuanto comience el baile, y probaremos quién es quién, con un duelo de magos.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, caminó hacia la puerta y salió del aula.

• • •

«¿Qué quiere hacer él?... ¿Quiere lastimarme?... ¿Tan grande fue mi error? ¿Tanto me odia?...»

—Mankis... no tienes que ir si tú no quieres...

Era una tarde bastante fría. El cielo estaba nublado y oscuro. La Sala Común de Gryffindor parecía tan simple... cualquier lugar habría resultado igual de inapropiado para pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Para Mankar era muy valiosa la compañía que Jessi le hacía.

Habría preferido pasar el tiempo lamentando el ridículo que hizo ese día en clase de Vuelo... Debía estar, como todos los demás niños, preparándose para el baile de Halloween, o admirando la majestuosa decoración que había en el Gran Salón, o al menos acariciando el gato que se encontraba debajo de la mesa a la que él se hallaba sentado, al cual ignoraba por completo.

—No quiero ir. No quiero hacerle daño...

—Eso Mankis, y tampoco te meterás en problemas —dijo Jessi sonriendo—. Mejor vas al baile y nos divertimos todos.

—«La única forma de solucionar esto»...

Jessi se quedó mirando a Mankar fijamente.

—Voy a ir —dijo Mankar, seguro—, pero sólo para hablar con él. Creo que no hay necesidad de enfrentarnos.

—Debes tener mucho cuidado...

Mankar asintió, pensativo.

Por más ganas que sintiera, por más motivos que tuviera para hacerle daño a Haher, Mankar era sencillamente incapaz de hacerlo. Debía de poderse solucionar sin necesidad de varitas...

Recordó cómo su héroe, Harry Potter, también había sido retado a un duelo de magos en su primer año, pero nunca se llevó a cabo. La trivia de _Dumblemort_ le había recordado a Mankar muchas veces: «Según Ron, ¿qué era lo máximo que podían hacerse Harry y Malfoy en el duelo de magos?». La respuesta era... lanzarse chispas.

Él sabía que, para enfrentarse a Haher, no podría hacerle nada con chispas, porque sencillamente no era capaz de crearlas. Tendría que realizar algún hechizo de fuego, y a ese punto no quería llegar. Sería trágico si llegaba a perder el control como la noche antes de viajar a Harrylatino. Evitaría al máximo iniciar la lucha, pero de todas formas Mankar estuvo practicando todo el resto de la tarde un hechizo para usar contra Haher, pero uno que no le hiciera daño.

Faltaban diez minutos para las diez de la noche, hora en que Haher había programado el duelo. Gonza había intentado razonar con él desde que salió del aula, pero no logró convencerlo.

—¡Vamos, vamos mejor al baile! —le insistía Gonza a Mankar, en el dormitorio, terminando de vestirse para el baile—. ¡Deja a Haher solo! ¡No puedes seguirle ese juego! ¿Qué harás si te descubren? ¡Quizás hasta te expulsen, teniendo en cuenta todas las faltas que hemos cometido!

Mankar sonrió. Eso fue lo último que Gonza vio hacer, porque al siguiente segundo Mankar era completamente invisible a los ojos de los demás, gracias a que tenía puesta su gorra.

Tercer piso. Bajó esquivando a todos los niños que pasaban vestidos elegantemente, algunos en pareja, otros con su grupo de amigos.

Mankar entró al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba a oscuras y no vio a nadie.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo la voz de Haher, indiferente. A la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, Mankar distinguió la silueta de su tío, quien se levantó de una mesa.

—Por eso somos Gryffindor, porque no nos escondemos, sino que enfrentamos nuestros problemas —respondió Mankar, con voz baja.

—Pero tú ni siquiera mereces estar en este colegio, mucho menos en Gryffindor —dijo Haher, alzando la voz—. No tengo idea cómo te las ingenias para hacer esa magia con fuego, y ni me interesa. Pero es hora de resolver esto de una buena vez —añadió.

—¿Qué resolvemos con esto? —preguntó Mankar, alterado—. ¿Qué más querías que yo hiciera? ¡No me voy a arrodillar ante ti, a pedirte perdón, si es lo que esperas, sólo porque salió mal un hechizo en clase de Defensa!

—¿Y quién dijo que era sólo por hacerme quedar en ridículo en frente de todos? —preguntó Haher, muy serio—. ¡Eso no ha sido lo único que has hecho!

Mankar lo miraba fijamente. El Rubí del Fuego empezó a brillar, y se notaba en la penumbra.

Haher sacó la varita. Mankar, instintivamente, lo imitó.

—¡Mankis, no! —gritó horrorizada la voz de Jessi. Mankar se volteó hacia la puerta y la vio parada detrás de él, con Gonza tomándola de los hombros, mirando fijamente a la muñeca de Mankar.

—Tranquilos, yo arreglaré esto —les susurró él. Luego, habló con voz fuerte dirigiéndose a Haher—: ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a lastimar? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —repitió.

—Voy a cobrar cuentas —respondió Haher—. Y lo haré como tanto te gusta —continuó, con tono sarcástico—. Apagaré tu fuego. _¡LANCUAMDÚO!_

Mankar, por puro instinto, gritó con sus fuerzas el hechizo que había practicado, exactamente en el mismo instante que Haher había conjurado el suyo:

—_¡LANGFRADIUM!_

De la varita de Haher no salió una aguja de agua, sino un brillante rayo azul, mientras que, de la de Mankar, salía un rayo de luz roja que se dirigía directamente a su tío.

Ambos hechizos se encontraron en medio del aire. En el punto donde se estrellaban, surgió un rayo más, de color dorado. La gema comenzó a brillar con una intensidad superior a la que jamás había tenido. La varita de Mankar vibraba con una fuerza tan poderosa que amenazaba con saltarle de las manos. El corazón de Mankar casi tenía el mismo movimiento.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo? —chilló Haher. Se podía ver su plateado cabello brillante a través del rayo.

—_¡Priori incantatem!_ —gritó Gonza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mankar no era conciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sujetaba fuertemente su varita, en una habitación ahora iluminada por rayos de tres colores diferentes.

Algo le pasaba al Rubí. Por algún motivo, Mankar tenía la sensación de que iba a explotar. Le comunicaba un dolor, que empezó sintiéndose como un pellizco, pero de repente se hizo muy fuerte, y le fue transmitido por todo el brazo. Pero no era lo mismo que había sentido en el avión de Harrylatino. Era otro dolor, soportable, que lo llenó de una fuerza que lo hizo sentir poderoso.

—¡Mankis! ¡Mankis, basta! —gritaba Jessi, desesperada.

No era capaz de romper la conexión. Tenía miedo de cualquier reacción de Haher.

Y entonces, cuando Mankar empezaba a comprender lo que ocurría con los hechizos, pasó lo que debía haber imaginado. La parte dorada que conectaba ambos rayos, de repente, hizo una especie de explosión, lanzando rayos dorados que se extendían como arcos alrededor de ellos, encerrando a Haher y a Mankar en una especie de cúpula dorada.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exclamó fuertemente una voz de hombre.

Mankar desvió su varita con todas sus fuerzas, sobresaltado. Lo mismo hizo Haher. El rayo se partió en dos y se esfumó la cúpula. Ambos miraron aterrorizados a la puerta del aula. En ese momento, cualquiera habría pensado que la persona que estaba parada mirándolos a ellos dos era en realidad un boggart. Pero el profesor Riddle era tan real como cada uno de ellos.

—Explíquense —ordenó el profesor.

—Eh... yo... nosotros... —comenzó Mankar

—Hicimos una apuesta y... —tartamudeó Haher.

—Me enseñaba un truco...

—Queríamos mostrarlo en el baile...

—Así que era cierto... —susurró el profesor Riddle.

—¿Disculpe?

—Silencio —dijo Riddle—. No crean que no sé qué estaban haciendo. Ustedes dos estaban batiéndose en duelo. No me discutan —añadió, alzando la voz, cuando los chicos se disponían a responderle—. Los cuatro tendrán un castigo, acompáñenme por favor.

Jessi y Gonza estaban completamente callados, y miraban fijamente al profesor. Riddle señaló la puerta del aula y los cuatro chicos salieron. Los hizo subir las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso, y los guió a su despacho, en una zona que ellos no conocían.

—Así que era cierto... —seguía diciendo el profesor, pero los chicos no se atrevieron a preguntarle nada más.

El despacho de Riddle era un lugar que a Mankar le resultaba increíblemente familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde. Había polvorientos estantes iluminados a la luz de velas blancas, que hacían de ese lugar el último que alguien querría visitar la noche de Halloween. Un inmenso armario negro parecía que vigilaba la habitación desde donde se encontraba. En varias esquinas había escudos de Slytherin. Allí, la cara del profesor Riddle lucía espantosa. Daba miedo sólo mirarlo... Y sin embargo, Mankar pensaba que no era la primera vez que veía esa expresión.

—Iré a avisar a la profesora Sorceress —anunció Riddle—. Mientras ella llega, les pido el favor de que escriban en un pedazo de pergamino lo que han hecho hoy, admitan su mala conducta y lo firmen.

Riddle salió del despacho. Haher y Mankar mantenían la mirada en el suelo, pensativos. Gonza y Jessi no se atrevían a hablar.

—Perdónenme —dijo por fin Mankar—. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—No, yo soy el culpable —dijo Haher—. Nunca debí retarte al duelo.

—Pero... de todas formas yo participé en el duelo —respondió Mankar, con los párpados caídos.

—Lo hiciste para defenderte, no para hacerme daño —dijo Haher—. Yo fui quien lanzó primero el hechizo.

—Creo que lo hicimos al mismo tiempo...

—No debí enojarme por la demostración de la clase de Defensa...

—De no ser por mi actitud nada de esto habría pasado —insistió Mankar.

—Vean —interrumpió Gonza—, ambos tienen algo de culpa. Pero dejen de pensar en eso. Cada uno se ha equivocado, sólo deben intentar ponerse en los zapatos del otro. Ustedes son familia, y además son amigos.

—Haher —habló Jessi—. Yo sé que Mankar quiere hacer las paces. Te ha pedido perdón. Tienes que creerle que el no tuvo culpa en lo que le pasó a tu club.

Haher asintió mirando al suelo.

—Y Mankar, Haher también quiere que todo vuelva a la normalidad. En el fondo no le interesaría si fueras mago, muggle, o whity.

Mankar miró a Haher a la cara.

—¡Dense la mano! —dijo Jessi, parándose junto a ellos dos, y tomando el brazo de Haher. Mankar levantó la mano derecha tímidamente, y ambos la estrecharon. Sonrieron muy levemente, con expresión de disculpa. En ese momento, todo lo que Mankar había sentido en contra de Haher, se esfumó. El Rubí, que, aunque no tanto como durante el duelo, hasta entonces no había dejado de brillar, se apagó en el instante. Mankar se había calmado.

—No puedo creer que nos hayan descubierto —se lamentó Gonza.

—Parece que el profesor ya sabía... —comentó Jessi.

—¿Tú crees que alguien le dijo algo al respecto?

Se quedaron pensando dos segundos, y las cuatro voces pronunciaron una palabra: «Macnair».


	13. El squib que voló

**Capítulo 13: El squib que voló  
**

La ira de la profesora Sorceress cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido fue tan grande que los cuatro chicos temían ser expulsados en cualquier momento. El castigo que les impuso consistía en hacer el trabajo de los elfos domésticos durante las mañanas de los fines de semana, como lavar los platos de la cocina, limpiar los pisos de los pasillos y ordenar los asientos de las aulas. Parecía ser mucho mejor de lo que pudo haber sido, teniendo en cuenta que jamás habían visto a Sorceress tan alterada.

Pero, excepto por lo agotador que resultaría, quizás no fuera tan desagradable, pues al menos tenían la tranquilidad de que los problemas entre ellos ya se habían solucionado. Además, eso les daba oportunidad de buscar la Copa de los Tres Magos.

Había, sin embargo, algo que prácticamente nunca salía de la cabeza de los chicos: ¿de qué forma se enteró Macnair del duelo?

Porque ya habían confirmado que él lo sabía. Desde el día siguiente, mientras Mankar, Haher y Gonza desayunaban en el Gran Salón, él y algún otro miembro del Poder Calamar remedaban siempre a un par de duelistas asustadizos y llorones en pleno enfrentamiento, señalando a Mankar y a Haher y riendo a carcajadas.

—No entiendo cómo pudo saberlo... —seguía diciendo Gonza.

—Pero no lo presenció —comentó Haher—. ¡Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto el duelo más magnífico del mundo! —agregó, chocando las palmas con Mankar.

—¿El núcleo de tu varita es pluma de basilisco? —preguntó Mankar, de repente.

—No —respondió Haher, extrañado—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Los basiliscos tienen plumas? —preguntó Gonza.

—Porque ése es el núcleo de la mía —dijo Mankar, pensando—. ¿Entonces por qué se crearía el _priori incantatem_?

—No sé... —dijo Haher, cayendo en la cuenta—. El mío es pelo de acromántula. ¿Qué? —preguntó ante las miradas de Mankar y Gonza—. La chica de la tienda dijo que era natural que eso pasara, porque le tengo miedo a las arañas.

—¿Pero no tuviste que enfrentar un _boggart_? —preguntó Mankar. Haher negó con la cabeza.

«Quizás sólo a los squibs les toca hacer eso», pensó Mankar, desanimado.

—Entonces creo que el _priori incantatem_ tuvo que ver con eso de que el basilisco es el peor enemigo de las arañas —dijo Haher.

—Cierto —dijo Mankar, mirando con rabia a Juanjo, que soltaba una carcajada especialmente ruidosa.

Gonza se quedó pensativo un rato.

• • •

La mañana del sábado era fría y nublada. En la Sala Común se sentía el ambiente relajado que producía el fin de semana. Pero los pobres chicos no podían descansar, pues ese día les correspondía cumplir con el castigo.

Se dirigieron al primer piso, y la profesora Sorceress les entregó apresuradamente escobas, baldes, guantes y trapeadores, para que hicieran limpieza en el séptimo piso. Luego, se llevó a Jessi a las cocinas.

Ellos subieron las escaleras hasta el piso que debían limpiar. Haher tomó una escoba, con la que empezaba a barrer completamente distraído. Se la pasaba mirando cada pedestal y comprobando si podía atravesar a los demás.

—Hubiéramos estado al menos un rato en el baile... —reprochaba Gonza—. ¡O hubiéramos subido a los clubes! Me dijeron que estaban dando puntos a los que enfrentaran a un troll que Vito había contratado...

—Yo quería dormir hoy todo el día —dijo Haher.

—Yo tenía planeado proyectar una película en mi club —se quejó Mankar.

—Y yo tenía un discurso preparado para mis afiliados —dijo Gonza, con tristeza.

—Pero ese nombre que le pusiste al club no me gusta —comentó Haher.

Gonza lo miró con seriedad.

—Ya sé —respondió—. Lo has dicho un millón de veces. ¿Qué tiene de malo _«_La Sala Multipropósito»?

En ese momento, un pensamiento llegó a Mankar. Tal vez si entraban a la Sala de los Requerimientos encontrarían algo que les ayudara a realizar más fácilmente el trabajo.

—Pues nada... pero no es muy original...

—Tengo una idea —anunció Mankar—. Terminaremos aún más rápido.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los otros con curiosidad.

—Podemos buscar algo en la Sala de los Requerimientos —dijo Mankar.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —exclamó Gonza, emocionado.

—¡Claro! ¿De dónde crees que saqué todo lo que tiene mi club?

—Ya decía yo... —murmuró Haher, que intentaba volar con la escoba.

—Por aquí —señaló Mankar.

Dejaron tirado junto a un muro todo su equipo de limpieza y empezaron a correr a lo largo del pasillo, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido cuando pasaron frente al despacho del profesor Riddle, hasta que se hallaron junto al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

—Sólo necesitamos el hechizo desvanecedor —explicó Mankar.

Se quedaron unos segundos contemplando el muro y, luego, Haher exclamó:

—_¡Evanesco!_

Entonces el agujero cuadrado apareció y los chicos lo atravesaron emocionados por las maravillas que encontrarían del otro lado, que seguro les ayudaría mucho para el trabajo, pero se encontraron en un... armario de escobas.

—Esto no nos sirve —dijo Haher, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Yo esperaba algo más grande... —dijo Gonza—. Aquí ni siquiera cabemos cómodos los tres.

Mankar sonreía incrédulamente.

—Debe haber algo por aquí que nos ayude —les dijo—. Estoy seguro.

De repente, los chicos se quedaron callados e inmóviles. Escuchaban pasos afuera.

—Mankar, ¡cierra la puerta! —susurró Gonza.

—¡No hay puerta! —dijo, volteando hacia la salida y, de repente, el muro se cerró.

Los tres aguardaron silencio, enredados entre un montón de palos de escoba, en la oscuridad de la Sala de los Requerimientos. Los pasos se oían lentos, y se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y luego, se alejaron. De repente, escucharon que regresaba. Era el andar de una sola persona, seguramente una profesora que usaba tacón alto. El sonido se debilitó una vez más, y luego, los pasos se acercaron de nuevo.

—¡Haher! ¡Deja de mover el pie! —susurró Mankar.

—¡Yo estoy quieto! —respondió su tío.

—¡Gonza, tú, entonces! ¡Estás tirando de mi túnica y me pone nervioso!

—¡Yo no me estoy moviendo! —dijo Gonza.

—¡AQUÍ HAY ALGO MOVIÉNDOSE! —gritó Mankar, asustadísimo y saltando de su sitio. Había un animal apoyado en su pierna, y lo empujó con una patada. El chico salió corriendo por la abertura de la Sala de los Requerimientos, que se reabrió en el acto, con el corazón palpitándole muy fuertemente, sin atreverse a mirar para atrás. Tenía en su mente la imagen de la serpiente de la profesora Callahan, y estaba completamente espantado.

—¿Qué ocurre, señor Weasley? —dijo una voz de mujer proveniente de la figura que se hallaba de pie frente a él. Mankar la miró asustado. La profesora Devil estaba seria y muy pálida.

—¡Lo siento, profesora! —dijo rápidamente él—. Es que hay un animal en ese armario y me asustó...

—¿Armario? —la profesora Taz se dirigió hacia la abertura de la Sala de los Requerimientos, pero Gonza y Haher estaban saliendo de allí en ese momento.

—¡Mira, qué miedo! —le dijo Gonza, burlón, extendiendo los brazos—. ¡Esto es lo que tiraba de tu túnica!

Lo que Gonza agarraba era solamente un gato negro, que lucía completamente asustado y se retorcía en las manos del chico intentando escapar.

—El gato de Roberto Potter —dijo Haher, mirando serio a Mankar.

—¿De quién?

—¿Qué hacían ustedes tres ahí metidos? —preguntó la profesora Taz, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Estábamos buscando una escoba —mintió Gonza hábilmente.

—La profesora Sorceress nos encargó limpiar los pasillos —dijo Haher.

—Pero ese armario... —dijo la profesora Taz, con expresión pensativa—. Yo no lo conocía...

—No sé, profesora —respondió Mankar, disimulando—. No estábamos haciendo nada malo.

—Bueno, continúen con lo suyo —dijo Taz, mirando de forma extraña al gato, antes de reanudar su camino por el pasillo.

Los chicos se quedaron mudos, lanzándose miradas inquietas entre ellos y al gato, mientras la profesora se alejaba.

—¿Quién más sabe acerca de la Sala de los Requerimientos? —preguntó Gonza.

—Creo que nadie... —dijo Mankar—. Sólo los elfos domésticos. ¿Quién es Roberto Potter? —añadió.

—Ah, Rob... —dijo Haher—. Un chico de Gryffindor. La profesora Sorceress nos lo presentó hace unos días, junto con Ron Lesson. Serán nuestros compañeros de dormitorio a partir de la próxima semana.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora?

—Creo que tuvieron un problema donde estaban antes...

De repente, el gato cayó al suelo y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Gonza mantenía sus brazos en la misma posición, como si aún tuviera al animal. Entonces Mankar se dio cuenta: el gato había atravesado el cuerpo del chico y se había liberado. La Copa de Los Tres Magos estaba escondida.

Los tres amigos salieron corriendo rápidamente por el mismo camino que habían tomado para llegar allí, mirando en cada pedestal y asomándose por cada pasillo, en busca de la copa plateada.

De pronto, al doblar una esquina, la vieron. Brillaba esplendorosamente como cada vez que habían tenido oportunidad de verla sobre un pedestal.

Por algún motivo, Mankar no se iba a rendir. Tenía un presentimiento inexplicable, que le impulsaba a dirigirse a la Copa en busca de aquellos cincuenta puntos que tanto necesitaba. Era el poder que sentía en su interior desde el brillo del Rubí durante el _priori incantatem_.

Los tres corrían con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces Mankar lo notó: estaban en el mismo pasillo que tenían que limpiar, donde hacía apenas unos instantes habían dejado su equipo de limpieza.

Y por puro instinto, al acercarse a una de las escobas, Mankar exclamó la palabra «¡Arriba!», y esta saltó a sus manos, de forma que el chico la agarró con mucha fuerza, pasó una pierna por encima sin perder velocidad ni ventaja, y dio una patada al suelo que lo impulsó fuertemente hacia adelante, en medio del aire. Estaba volando con la escoba, directo hacia el pedestal de la Copa de los Tres Magos.

Dejó de escuchar pasos tras él. Por más increíble que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo había en su mente el pensamiento de encontrar la Copa de los Tres Magos y de volar como tantas veces había visto a la profesora Tita enseñar a sus alumnos.

Justo al llegar al final del largo y desierto pasillo, acercándose por fin al pedestal, se inclinó levemente, y empezó a bajar su velocidad y a descender poco a poco. Saltó de la escoba sin haberse detenido por completo, y agarró fuertemente la Copa por un asa.

—_¡CLICK!_ —exclamó con una seguridad que jamás había sentido pero, para sorpresa de él, nada pasó—. ¡Demonios! —gritó, mirando para todos lados. De repente, una idea le vino a la cabeza, y exclamó—: _¡FOCUMCLICK!_

Tuvo aún más fe cuando pronunció ese hechizo, pero aún así no funcionó.

—¡QUÍTATE DE AHÍ! —le gritó con ira una voz.

Mankar recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cara y quedó tumbado en el piso. Una carcajada macabra salía de la boca del chico que acababa de tumbarlo. Era Boggart, del Poder Calamar, quien ahora agarraba la Copa.

—_¡Click!_ —exclamó el grandote, y se desvaneció al instante, mientras la escoba de Mankar, que había usado para derribarlo, cayó al suelo.

Mankar estaba demasiado impresionado por lo que había pasado para poder entenderlo.

«¡La Copa! ¿Por qué? —pensó—. ¿Por qué no funcionó, si pude volar? ¡Pude volar! —reaccionó—. ¡Por fin lo conseguí!».

No tenía idea de cómo o por qué. Sólo sabía que en ese momento se sentía completamente eufórico, y ni siquiera le importaron los puntos que no ganó. Sentía una especie de odio contra Boggart, pero de momento no pensó en ello. Había volado en escoba. No podía creerlo.

—Chico, ¡qué vuelo! —dijo una niña, acercándose y luego ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo—. ¿Estás en un equipo de quidditch? Porque si no, al nuestro le vendría bien un jugador tan hábil en el aire como tú.

Mankar no atinó a decir otra cosa más que:

—¿Eh?

—Soy Sil... de Gryffindor. Subcapitana del equipo Avispas de Wimbourne, que participa en un liga no oficial aquí en Harrylatino. ¿Te interesa?

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que me gustaría! Soy Mankar Weasley.

—Perfecto. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el vestíbulo el lunes, al finalizar clases? —El chico asintió—. De acuerdo, nos vemos, Mankar.

Sil se retiró, mientras Haher y Gonza llegaban corriendo por el pasillo, exhaustos.

—¡No puedo creer que no la hayas agarrado! —gritó Haher.

—¡Y yo no puedo creer que hayas volado! —dijo Gonza eufórico.

—¡Sí! —respondió Mankar, más feliz que nunca—. Bueno, la Copa no pude... ¡pero monté la escoba!

—¡Qué bien! ¡Te felicito! —exclamó Haher.

—¡Genial! —dijo Gonza—. ¡Ahora a ver la cara de Macnair en clase de Vuelo!

Eso le habría gustado mucho a Mankar, pero la alegría de sus amigos era lo suficientemente gratificante para no pedir nada más.

• • •

La cara de Macnair no sería la única que quedaría boquiabierta. Ni siquiera las de Mankar, Haher y Gonza dejaban de tener expresión sorprendida. Era demasiado increíble para ser cierto. Lo que había pasado no dejaba duda de que Mankar por fin había desarrollado poder mágico. Pero también había algo demasiado inquietante:

—¿Cómo pude haber volado en una escoba de limpieza? —seguía preguntándose el chico, el lunes a la hora de comer.

—Pues... —respondió Haher, que ese día llevaba el cabello azul—. con cualquier escoba se puede volar, ¿no?

—No —dijo Gonza—. Sólo que ésta estuviera encantada.

—Pero, ¿para qué querría la profesora Sorceress encantar una de las escobas que íbamos a usar? —siguió preguntándose Mankar.

—Yo creo que fue un error —dijo Gonza—. Me dio la impresión de que ella tenía mucha prisa... quizás nos dio una escoba equivocada.

—¿Y si alguien más la encantó? —preguntó Haher. Los otros dos chicos lo miraron extrañados—. Sí... tal vez algún chico quería jugar quidditch a escondidas, pero no tenía escoba, entonces tomó una de las de limpieza y la encantó. Luego, la regresó, olvidando quitarle el hechizo. Ahora que lo pienso, yo mismo tomé otra escoba antes, e intenté volar con ella, pero esa no funcionó.

—Entonces sólo la que yo monté estaría hechizada —dedujo Mankar.

La teoría de Haher parecía bastante loca, pero podría incluso ser cierta. Gonza parpadeaba escéptico.

Mankar no le había dicho nada a su tío acerca de la gema. Era algo demasiado difícil de explicar, y, aunque en algún momento Gonza lo intentó, Haher no quiso escuchar nada al respecto, así que él seguramente pensaba lo mismo que alguna vez Taz sugirió: que su magia tenía preferencia inconsciente a realizar sólo hechizos de fuego, y que no se había desarrollado por completo.

En cuanto al misterio de la escoba con que voló, Mankar pensó que era inútil seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Era más importante en ese momento descubrir por qué, si había logrado demostrar su poder mágico, no podía usar la varita a su antojo, excepto por hechizos que involucraran fuego.

Y últimamente resultaba muy complicado y extenuante realizar hechizos de fuego no verbales, simulando que eran los que el profesor Zancaturno les enseñaba. Uno que disminuyera la velocidad de los objetos resultaba imposible con esta condición. Sin embargo, Haher, como era habitual, lo ejecutaba a la perfección.

Las notas de Mankar en Encantamientos y Transformaciones terminarían muy bajas si él no encontraba una solución, o si no lograba una forma de desarrollar por completo su magia.

Después de una frustrante clase de Encantamientos, Mankar se dirigió solo al vestíbulo, según había acordado con Sil. Haher y Gonza no lo podían acompañar, porque estaban muy atrasados con los deberes de Estudios Muggles.

Sil se hallaba al pie de las escaleras de mármol, hablando con un chico más bajo que ella. Cuando vio a Mankar, lo saludó.

—Te presento a Melb Stonks —le dijo—. Es el capitán del equipo.

—Sil dice que vuelas fantástico —comentó Melb—. ¿Has pensado en jugar en alguna posición en particular?

Mankar se quedó pensándolo un momento, y tartamudeó al responder:

—Sí... me gustaría ser guardián.

—Perfecto, ¿qué te parece si vamos al campo de quidditch? —propuso Melb—. En unos minutos comienza el entrenamiento. Vamos a ver qué tal te va como guardián. De todas formas, no tenemos por el momento ningún puesto titular libre, excepto el de golpeador, mientras Otto se recupera en la enfermería.

Los chicos salieron del castillo. El día era bastante nublado y frío. Cruzaron los terrenos del colegio hacia el campo de quidditch. Hasta ahora, Mankar no había tenido oportunidad de entrar allí, pues la liga no había empezado y no se había jugado ningún partido, aunque él sabía que de vez en cuando la Copa de los Tres Magos era escondida en ese lugar.

Sil y Melb llevaron a Mankar primero a los vestidores. Allí conoció al resto del equipo: Samira El Mosri, su compañera golpeadora y hermana de Iame; Wodahs Vaballo, cazador; Kamui Aizawa, el guardián; y Angie Mounier, la buscadora. A la mayoría de ellos Mankar los había visto alguna vez en _Dumblemort_, así que no le resultaban completamente desconocidos.

Le dieron a Mankar una túnica amarilla y negra, los colores de las avispas, con las letras «WW» marcadas en el pecho, que significaban Wimbourne Wasps, el nombre del equipo en inglés.

Una vez vestido, le prestaron una escoba del equipo. Era del mismo modelo que le habían regalado a Alita como premio por haber entrado a Harrylatino, una Cometa 900, con un magnífico mango pulido y ramitas doradas en la cola. Luego, salieron al campo de juego.

Era un lugar inmenso. Las elevadas tribunas se extendían con miles de asientos alrededor del campo oval. Los postes con aros al final, en ambos extremos del terreno de juego, de al menos quince metros de altura, lucían espléndidos a pesar de que el día fuera tan oscuro.

—Hagamos primero un vuelo lento, como reconocimiento del campo —les indicó Melb.

Cada jugador montó su escoba y dio una fuerte patada en el suelo. Mankar hizo lo mismo, muy lentamente. En ese momento, se arrepintió de haber aceptado realizar la prueba: recordó que tenía miedo a las alturas.

«Estoy a salvo, sólo debo tener mucho cuidado —se dijo mentalmente—. He pasado horas mirando por la ventana de la Sala Común, en el séptimo piso del castillo, y nunca me sentí mal».

Y quizás ese recuerdo le hizo darse cuenta que había perdido gran parte su miedo. Sintió que se elevaba con la misma gracia que hubiera tenido cualquier jugador de quidditch experimentado. Dirigiendo la vista desde la altura, recorrió lentamente el campo, admirando cada detalle, maravillado de la vista que tenía al elevarse, con la fresca brisa revolviendo su rojizo cabello...

Volar en una Cometa 900 era mucho más cómodo que en una escoba de limpieza. Mankar podía controlar la velocidad a su antojo, y podía girar con mayor facilidad. Aún así, trataba de mirar hacia abajo lo menos posible, para no perder el control. El quidditch, a pesar de su temor a las alturas, había sido para él siempre un sueño que quería realizar, aunque imposible de cumplir. Hasta ese momento.

—Genial —le dijo Sil, acercándose—. ¿Tienes alguna experiencia?

Mankar negó con la cabeza, pero intentó hacer una expresión que diera a entender que no era la primera vez que jugaba.

—Bueno, en este momento necesitamos un golpeador, porque el nuestro está en la enfermería —continuó Sil—, pero si lo deseas, le decimos a Melb que te haga una prueba como guardián.

—Ambas cosas se oyen bien —dijo Mankar, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, podemos ver primero tu habilidad como golpeador. Ven conmigo.

Sil empezó a descender. Mankar la siguió. En el centro del campo, estaba una caja de madera que Melb colocó. Sil la abrió. Adentro había cuatro pelotas: la quaffle, roja y de cuero, idéntica a con la que habían jugado Mankar y sus primas hacía más de dos meses; las bludgers, un par de pelotas negras, de hierro, atadas a la caja con unas tiras; una pequeña pelota dorada y con alas, la snitch; y, además, cuatro bates pequeños. Sil sacó uno de los bates y se lo entregó a Mankar.

—Sí sabes las reglas, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, con la mano puesta sobre una de las tiras que sujetaban las bludgers.

—Claro —respondió Mankar—. Mi trabajo como golpeador consistiría en usar este bate para desviar las bludgers al equipo contrario, y proteger a mis compañeros para que no sean derribados.

—Exacto —dijo Sil, asintiendo—. Y un guardián sólo debe evitar que las quaffles atraviesen los aros.

—Pero si dices que ya tienen guardián titular...

—Es mejor entrenarte como golpeador, que es el puesto titular vacante —terminó Sil.

—De acuerdo —dijo Mankar—. Para esta posición se necesitan los mismos reflejos, y un poco de fuerza. Pero tengo entendido que los golpeadores son generalmente los más grandes y robustos...

—En el quidditch no sólo interviene la fuerza —explicó Sil—. Debemos tener una estrategia y practicar algunas jugadas. Creemos que es más importante el equilibro en el aire que la fuerza con que golpees la bludger. Además, de por sí, la bludger es fuerte, y no necesita más impulso para derribar a un jugador.

Mankar no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó Sil—. La soltaré ya.

Se inclinó un poco y desató una de las bludgers. Ésta se elevó y empezó a volar como loca alrededor de todo el campo de juego.

—Vamos —dijo Sil.

—A ver, equipo —gritó Melb desde su escoba—. Sil y yo le haremos una prueba de golpeador a Mankar, así que para ustedes el entrenamiento es libre.

Kamui descendió con su escoba y se dirigió a la caja de las pelotas, para tomar la quaffle.

Sil y Mankar volaron hacia Melb.

—Ya repasamos el trabajo del golpeador —anunció Sil.

—Perfecto —dijo Melb—. Mankar, la bludger está volando alrededor del campo. Quiero que vayas a ella e intentes golpearla con el bate para probar tu habilidad, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asintió Mankar, mientras la pelota pasaba en ese momento a toda velocidad zumbando por encima de ellos.

El chico salió disparado, y agarraba con fuerza su bate, mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la bludger. Ésta dio media vuelta, y se fue directo hacia Kamui y Wodahs, que jugaban con la quaffle. Mankar empezó a volar con mayor velocidad aún. La bludger fue descendiendo hacia sus compañeros, y él la seguía.

En determinado momento, después de atravesar casi todo el enorme campo, Mankar la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para propinarle un golpe. Y aunque Melb no le había dicho a qué debía de apuntarle, Mankar sabía perfectamente qué debía de hacer, algo que no sólo los impresionaría mucho, sino que quizás le aseguraría al chico su permanencia en el equipo como golpeador titular.

Adelantó la bludger sólo lo suficiente, soltó la escoba y tomó el bate con ambas manos, casi sin mirar, pues por algún extraño motivo sintió que no era necesario hacerlo. Golpeó la pelota de hierro con todas sus fuerzas en sentido contrario. Ésta, impulsada por la fuerza del chico, voló directamente a donde el quería que lo hiciera: los aros de gol del otro lado del campo. La bludger atravesó velozmente el aro de la mitad, justo antes de seguir moviéndose como loca por todo el campo.

Mankar volteó a mirar las caras atónitas de Sil y Melb. Estaba seguro de que ellos se habían dado cuenta que él había «marcado gol» con la bludger a propósito y les sonrió con orgullo.

Y lo mejor era que lo había hecho el squib que alguna vez tuvo temor a volar.

• • •

—¿TE HICIERON TITULAR PERMANENTE? —exclamó Haher aquella tarde, en la Sala Común, rasgando con la pluma por completo la página del cuaderno en que trabajaba, y con el cabello rojizo.

—¡Sí! —dijo Mankar, dichoso—. ¡Y tenemos el primer partido el dieciocho de noviembre!

—¡Fantástico! —dijo Gonza, con la cara iluminada—. ¡Debiste volar como todo un dios!

Desde aquel día, todo parecía ir mucho mejor para Mankar. Sentía que sus puntos en Harrylatino aumentaban con mayor velocidad, que su club era más popular, que sus notas subían, aún con los inconvenientes de su magia, y que todo resultaba más fácil, teniendo como motivación el entrenamiento de quidditch del sábado siguiente y el partido que se llevaría a cabo una semana después.

Escribió una carta a Merlín y otra a Gaby, en las que explicaba detalladamente de qué forma entró al equipo, y las envió con una lechuza, ansioso de saber su opinión.

La clase de Vuelo pasó de frustrante a la más anhelada. Verle a Juanjo la cara que tenía fue lo más satisfactorio de todo. La profesora Tita quedó impresionadísima con el avance, y lo felicitó animadamente.

Mankar hizo en esos días aquello a lo que siempre estaba acostumbrado hacer: prepararse mentalmente con libros. Estudió ampliamente el contenido de los clásicos _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ y _La Biblia__ del Golpeador_, así como libros más recientes que encontró en la biblioteca.

Todo ese tiempo estudiando sin duda lo aprovechaba, y quedaba constancia de ello en el aumento en su puntaje en la trivia de _Dumblemort_, en las preguntas relacionadas con quidditch. Pero, ¿le servía de algo a Mankar todo este esfuerzo al momento de montar su escoba?

Lamentablemente, no pudo comprobarlo en el entrenamiento del sábado siguiente, porque ni siquiera pudo presentarse.

—Lo siento, Mankar —le dijo seriamente la profesora Sorceress—, pero ustedes han infringido las reglas y ya habíamos acordado este castigo. No lo puedo levantar, así que dedicarás toda la mañana y la tarde a limpiar los pasillos.

Aquello desanimó bastante a Mankar, pues había estado esperando ansiosamente ese día para entrenar con su equipo, y había olvidado por completo que los fines de semana tenía ese castigo. Pero esa no era la única razón: si no podía disponer tampoco del siguiente sábado, entonces no podría jugar el partido contra los Chudley Cannons.

Sus ruegos a la profesora Sorceress no sirvieron de nada. Mankar intentó portarse lo mejor posible a lo largo de la semana siguiente, no sólo en clase de Transformaciones (aunque también era inútil, ya que en esta materia nunca lograba hacer ninguna actividad), sino en todas las otras asignaturas, en busca de alguna esperanza.

Mas la profesora Sorceress no cedió. Mankar estaba tan concentrado en conseguir el permiso que olvidó por completo informar a Melb de la situación, hasta el viernes anterior al juego, cuando lo encontró en uno de los pasillos del castillo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre venirme a decir que no podrás asistir, faltando tan poco para el partido? —exclamó el capitán, bastante alterado—. ¿De dónde crees que voy a sacar un golpeador para el equipo en menos de veinticuatro horas?

—Lo siento mucho, Melb...

—Lo siento yo más —le dijo seriamente—. No me dijiste que tu castigo era todos los sábados. Debes hacer que la profesora Sorceress te dé el permiso, o me temo que quedarás por fuera del equipo. O por lo menos, intenta conseguir alguien que te reemplace. No podemos jugar con un solo golpeador.

Mankar asintió. No tenía idea de qué iba a hacer, pero disponía de muy poco tiempo para hallar una solución. Olvidar decirle a Melb lo que pasaba había sido muy irresponsable de su parte.

Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer...

Ese día no tenía clases con Sorceress, pero, de todas formas, la jornada ya había terminado. Intentó buscarla en su despacho, en la sala de profesores, en el Gran Salón, y por todo el castillo... pero no aparecía.

No se le ocurría a quién convencer de sustituirlo. Sería indispensable para un nuevo jugador al menos un entrenamiento previo, y dudaba que cualquiera, por más admirador del quidditch que fuera, aceptara sin tener experiencia con el equipo, razón por la cual no le mencionó nada a Haher ni a Gonza.

Vagando desesperadamente por el tercer piso, ya en el atardecer, se le ocurrió una idea más: pedirle permiso a otro profesor.

¿Pero quién? Por alguna extraña razón, la primera persona que se le vino a Mankar a la cabeza era la profesora Callahan. Eso sería lo más absurdo del mundo. Luego pensó en sus otros profesores... No había ninguno en especial con quien Mankar se llevara mejor. Aunque quizás la profesora Tita le otorgaría el permiso, teniendo en cuenta que en las últimas dos ocasiones había logrado un avance tan notorio.

Justo cuando se disponía a buscarla, se le ocurrió pedirle a la profesora Taz el permiso, cuando pasó frente a su despacho. Al fin y al cabo, ella se había interesado bastante por ayudar a Mankar en su clase.

El chico tocó la puerta. Creyó escuchar un revuelo del otro lado. La profesora Devil se asomó y saludó a Mankar.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó.

—Lo que pasa, profesora, es que tengo un problema —explicó el chico tímidamente. Al ver que Taz no respondía, continuó—. La profesora Sorceress nos castigó los fines de semana, y yo tengo un compromiso sumamente importante y...

—¿Por lo del duelo? —dijo Taz, cerrando la puerta tras ella, algo incómoda.

—Sí, señora, y pues... es algo muy importante para mí, pero ella no está dispuesta a levantarme el castigo.

—Es entendible —dijo Taz, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Ustedes han cometido bastantes fallas desde el inicio de curso.

—Sí... en eso tiene razón, y pues... —tartamudeaba Mankar—, se me ocurría que quizás podría convencer a la profesora Sorceress...

—No, chico, no creo... —respondió Taz, esta vez moviendo la cabeza negativamente—. ¿Cuál es el compromiso que tienes?

—Un partido de quidditch, el primero de la temporada, y resulta imposible para mí conseguir a alguien que me...

—¿Quidditch? —lo interrumpió la profesora, con un brillo en los ojos—. ¿Vas a jugar quidditch?

—Sí... es que...

—Pero chico, lo hubieras dicho en un principio —dijo ella, con un extraño tono alegre—. En ese caso, por supuesto que debo decirle a Sorceress que te deje. Después de todo, el tal duelo ocurrió en mi salón, ¿verdad?

A Mankar se le iluminó el rostro.

—Y, por supuesto —continuó la profesora Devil—, tú eres nieto de Gaby, y debes haber heredado algo de ella.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó Mankar.

—De nada, chico —respondió Taz—. Y no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de convencer a Sorceress. Ahora, vete a descansar, lo necesitarás para dar lo máximo en el partido.

Mankar se despidió de la profesora, y agradeció una vez más. Ella entró con prisa en su despacho, pues al parecer estaba bastante ocupada. El chico se sintió avergonzado de haberla interrumpido, pero dejó de lado ese pensamiento. En ese momento, sólo había una cosa importante en su mente: ir a avisarle a Melb que podría jugar al día siguiente.

Y aunque el consejo que le había dado Taz era que descansara, Mankar hizo justamente lo contrario. Pero no porque deseara sentirse agotado al día siguiente, sino porque la emoción de lo que le esperaba no lo dejó dormir, sino hasta muy tarde. Sin embargo, cuando despertó se sentía completamente repuesto.

Bajó al Gran Salón bastante nervioso. Mankar creía que, para ser un partido de una liga no oficial, quizás no asistiría tanto público como lo habría si fuera un partido entre representantes de las cuatro casas.

Este pensamiento lo tranquilizaba por momentos, pero aquella mañana se dio cuenta de que, ya que era el primer partido del año, todos los estudiantes desearían presenciarlo. Algunos chicos que Mankar sólo conocía de nombre lo saludaban y le deseaban suerte.

Estuvo un rato acompañando a Haher y a Gonza a desayunar, pero prefirió no comer mucho; no tenía hambre. La profesora Devil se aproximó a él y le informó que había logrado convecer a la profesora Sorceress de que le permitiera jugar. Mankar estaba demasiado asustado como para saber si esa era una buena o una mala noticia.

La hora de inicio del partido se aproximaba. Un rato después, todo el colegio se dirigía al campo de quidditch. Aquella mañana estaba también bastante nublada. Mankar fue acompañado por sus amigos hasta la puerta de los vestidores de su equipo, y luego ellos se juntaron con el resto de la multitud para buscar un sitio en donde sentarse.

Todos los miembros del equipo estaban bastante asustados. Melb lucía pálido. Ninguno de ellos había jugado antes un partido con tanto público.

—Sé que están nerviosos —dijo Melb, intentando controlar su voz—. Pero pensemos en que gran parte de este público ha venido a apoyarnos, y que, si jugamos bien, la próxima tendremos aún más seguidores.

—Aguijones —dijo Angie, la buscadora.

—¿Disculpa?

—Pues... a los seguidores de los Wimbourne Wasps, de Gran Bretaña, siempre se les ha llamado «aguijones» —explicó Angie.

—Sí, lo que digas —respondió Melb, cortante—. Aunque el equipo no ha estado completo en todos los entrenamientos —miró fugazmente a Mankar—, cada uno de nosotros tiene un nivel excepcional, que en conjunto es capaz de superar a cualquier otro equipo. Ya es la hora —anunció—. Así que, salgamos al campo a dar lo mejor de nosotros.

Los siete jugadores avanzaron tímidamente hacia fuera del vestuario. Mankar temblaba visiblemente. Entraron, sin embargo, con paso firme al campo de juego, con la gran multitud gritando y silbando fuertemente, y se reunieron alrededor del pequeño círculo que había en el centro, junto al cual la profesora Tita aguardaba con la caja de las pelotas. Ella soltó en ese momento la snitch dorada y las bludgers. Tomó la quaffle y los cuatro bates, y le entregó uno a cada golpeador. Mankar tomó el suyo y lo contempló un instante.

—Antes de comenzar el partido —le dijo a los capitanes—, dense la mano, como promesa de un partido justo y limpio.

Melb estrechó la mano del capitán de los Chudley Cannons, Eli Wood. La profesora Tita indicó a ambos equipos que montaran sus escobas. Luego de que todos lo hicieran, sopló fuertemente con su silbato, lanzando la quaffle al aire y los catorce jugadores patearon fuertemente el suelo y se elevaron rápidamente.

—¡Comienza el partido! —exclamó con emoción una voz amplificada, que se oyó por todo el estadio—. Les habla Tarru Potter, de Gryffindor. La cazadora de los WW ha logrado adelantársele al equipo contrario, y rápidamente agarra la quaffle.

Mankar sintió un brinco de su corazón en el momento que oyó esas palabras, pero tenía que concentrarse, pues él también tenía un deber dentro del equipo. Echó un vistazo rápido y vio las dos bludgers brillando mientras atravesaban el campo de un lado para el otro. Una de ellas estaba bastante cerca de él. Un extraño pero intenso presentimiento le dijo a Mankar que debía golpear esa bludger para desviarla a cualquier adversario, pero no le hizo caso y se alejó de ella, pues pensó que no tenía sentido intentar derribar a alguien en ese momento, y se preocupó mejor por acercarse para defender a Sil y Wodahs, que se acercaban a los aros contrarios.

—Los cazadores de los WW logran burlar hábilmente las defensas de los CC —decía animadamente la voz de Tarru Potter—. Se pasan entre sí la quaffle casi sin que el otro equipo se dé cuenta, qué buena estrategia... ¡Vaya! No resultó del todo buena... los WW han perdido la quaffle por una bludger que golpeó a uno de los cazadores.

Mankar en ese momento se sintió un poco culpable, pues la misma bludger que decidió ignorar fue la que golpeó a Wodahs.

—Y mientras se recupera, los CC toman la quaffle —se oyó a Tarru Potter decir.

Él siguió hablando, pero Mankar pensó que era el momento preciso para empezar a participar en el juego, y dejó de prestarle atención. Los cazadores de los Chudley Cannons se acercaban cada vez más a los aros que protegía Kamui. Una bludger apareció de la nada junto a Mankar, y él la golpeó instintivamente buscando que derribara al cazador que poseía la quaffle. La pelota de hierro dio justo en el blanco.

—¡Bien hecho, Mankar! —exclamó Samira, que pasó volando cerca de él, mientras Melb tomaba de nuevo la quaffle.

En ese momento, Mankar vio cómo otra bludger se acercaba a toda velocidad a Melb, así que el chico voló lo más rápido que pudo para proteger al capitán, que se hallaba volando un poco más alto que él. Lo alcanzó y le dio a la bludger un golpe con la misma fuerza que lo había hecho antes, levantando los brazos. Ya se estaba acostumbrando.

La bludger se desvió justamente hacia otro jugador de los Chudley Cannons. En ese momento, la manga de Mankar dejó ver en su muñeca al Rubí brillando en todo su esplendor. El chico no le prestó atención, porque precisamente en ese momento otra bludger volaba directamente hacia él.

Era increíble. Las bludgers parecían estar en todo lado, y se suponía que sólo eran dos. ¿Tan rápidas eran? Mankar se asombraba la frecuencia que aparecía la necesidad de golpear las bludgers para proteger su equipo o atacar al contrario. Y pensar que eran cuatro golpeadores en el campo...

El juego se mantuvo así durante un buen rato. Según Tarru Potter, el marcador iba setenta a cincuenta, a favor de los Wimbourne Wasps. Mankar golpeaba cada bludger como si hubiera nacido para ello. Incluso, para ser la segunda vez que jugaba, era bastante notoria su superioridad como jugador con respecto a los golpeadores del equipo contrario.

Y entonces, Mankar la vio. Parecía una esfera de luz provocada por una ilusión óptica: la snitch pasó justo por delante de su cara. Atraparla, e incluso tocarla, era una falta si no se era buscador. Pero algo debía hacer, pues el buscador del equipo contrario se dirigía hacia ella.

Cerca de él, Mankar se dio cuenta de que una bludger pasaba volando. Se dirigió tan rápido como su Cometa 900 le permitió, pero no logró desviarla hacia el buscador de los Chudley Cannons, pues un golpeador la envió contra Wodahs. Samira estaba ocupada cuidando las espaldas de los cazadores.

Entonces buscó a Angie, pero la vio apenas emprender vuelo, desde lo alto del extremo contrario del campo, al notar que el otro buscador perseguía la snitch. Ella no lograría atrapar la snitch primero.

Una bludger pasó junto a Mankar, y él la empezó a seguir, buscando alguna forma de derribar al otro buscador. Justo cuando la golpeó, se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba. La escoba empezó a vibrar muy fuertemente. No respondía a los movimientos de Mankar, y empezaba a inclinarse en otro sentido.

La miró de punta a punta y todo lucía normal, excepto que las ramitas de la cola lucían extrañamente cortas...

«Magia tenebrosa —se dijo Mankar—. lo único que puede interferir en una escoba».

Empezó a inclinarse en contra de su voluntad, y a descender en picada, cada vez más rápido. Mankar agitaba el mango de su escoba con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil. Todavía a veinte metros de altura, echó de nuevo un vistazo a la cola de la escoba y se dio cuenta horrorizado que ya no quedaba nada de ella, pues las ramitas se habían esfumado.

Y no era impresión suya: el mango de la escoba se estaba encogiendo, y tenía la punta ennegrecida. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Quizás todo eso ocurrió en una fracción de segundo y se sentía tan asustado que incluso alucinó. Por un instante se sintió metido entre una burbuja naranja, de pie y con la varita en alto.

Atontado por la situación, no se atrevía ni siquiera a gritar. Seguía cayendo... y cayendo... con la escoba calentísima desintegrándose en sus manos.


	14. Navidad de recuerdos

**Capítulo 14: Navidad de recuerdos  
**

Mankar abrió los ojos. Se encontraba ahora en una cama de la enfermería. Se sentía bastante débil. Distinguió a su alrededor varias siluetas.

—Está despertando —dijo la voz de su tío.

Mankar parpadeó. Las personas que lo rodeaban eran Haher, Gonza y sus compañeros de los Wimbourne Wasps.

El recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el partido lo tenía muy impresionado. ¿Había sobrevivido a esa caída, así como así? Lo habría creído, sino hubiera sido por lo débil que se sentía.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Gonza.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo Mankar, confundido.

—Caíste de tu escoba —explicó Melb—. Ibas directo al suelo pero...

—Hice el hechizo ese —interrumpió Haher—. El que disminuye la velocidad de los objetos. El que el profesor Zancaturtania nos enseñó.

Mankar asintió lentamente.

—Pero la escoba no aparece —continuó Melb—. Quién sabe a dónde fue a parar.

En su mente, Mankar recreó el horror que sintió cuando veía a la Cometa 900 desintegrarse. Le impactó tanto que incluso su respiración se aceleró.

—Alguien trató de matarme —dijo Mankar.

—¿Qué dices? —exclamó Gonza alarmado.

—Lo sé. «Lo único que puede interferir en una escoba». Magia tenebrosa —explicó Mankar—. Lo aprendí en _Dumblemort_.

Angie y Samira asintieron.

—¿Pero cómo sabes...?

—Porque perdí el control por completo —dijo Mankar— y la escoba empezó a hacerse polvo, poco a poco, y... y no recuerdo qué pasó después...

—Jóvenes, por favor —les dijo Unik Granger, la enfermera, que tomó por los hombros a Melb y Kamui—. Este chico necesita descansar. Sería mejor que lo visitaran menos personas a la vez.

Melb asintió.

—Nos retiramos, Mankar —anunció—. Por cierto, ¡gracias a ti ganamos el partido! —dijo eufórico—. Intenta conseguir una escoba para el próximo, porque el equipo no tiene más, ¿de acuerdo?

Mankar asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente, mientras las demás Avispas se despedían y le deseaban que se mejorara pronto. La enfermera Unik se dirigió a su escritorio y se quedó leyendo un folleto.

Gonza le lanzó a Mankar una mirada penetrante.

—¿Se estaba desintegrando? —preguntó.

—¿Eh? —dijo Mankar—. ¿La escoba? Sí... me daba la impresión que se encogía, pero luego me di cuenta... Es por eso que no aparece.

Gonza se quedó pensativo un instante.

—Quizás sé que pasó —dijo por fin—. No se estaba volviendo polvo. Estaba convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Haher.

—La escoba se estaba quemando —explicó Gonza—. ¿Viste humo salir de ella?

Mankar abrió bastante los ojos, mientras lo iba entendiendo todo: durante el partido, él mismo estaba quemando la escoba, con fuego invisible, el mismo hechizo _Infocúbilum_, quizás, sólo que involuntario. Era obvio... estaba muy emocionado... el Rubí estaba brillando...

—¿Tu magia... volvió a...? —intentaba preguntar Haher.

Mankar se moría por levantarse la manga del brazo y explicárselo todo a Haher sobre el Rubí, pero era sencillamente incapaz. Pensaba que, si su tío se enteraba, creería que sólo podía hacer fuego y montar en escoba gracias a la gema. Y en realidad era así. Tal vez a Haher ya no le importaba tanto... pero Mankar tenía miedo de ser rechazado de nuevo.

—Entonces fui yo —dijo Mankar.

—¿Hiciste magia tenebrosa? —preguntó Haher.

—No... claro que no... magia accidental —explicó Gonza.

—Bueno, eso debería tranquilizarnos —dijo Mankar—. Sería terrible si alguien intentara hacerme daño.

—Además de Juanjo —comentó Haher—. Pero, ¿quién no tendría envidia de un golpeador como tú?

—No hice gran cosa...

—¡Sí! —dijo Gonza—. Antes de caer, le diste a una bludger que justo golpeó el palo de la escoba del buscador de los Chudley Cannons. Era increíble —relató entusiasmado—. Empezó a dar vueltas en el aire y le pegó a la snitch, ¡desviándola directo a las manos de Angie Mounier!

Mankar abrió aún más los ojos.

Saber que había ganado su primer partido de quidditch, aunque fuese el último en enterarse, lo llenaba de orgullo. A pesar de que su accidente lo había asustado mucho, se sentía muy seguro de seguir jugando, y de que no le temía de nuevo a las alturas.

Y pasar todo el día en la enfermería escuchando a Haher y a Gonza narrando el partido una y otra vez, fue tan satisfactorio como los aplausos de toda la multitud que había asistido al partido.

• • •

El mes de noviembre terminó rápidamente. Mankar se asombraba de que, aún faltando pocos días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, lo siguieran saludando por los pasillos y felicitándolo por su hazaña en quidditch. Eso se acabaría pronto, pues Mankar, Haher y Gonza planeaban regresar a sus casas para pasar esas fechas con su familia.

Era una lástima que al finalizar el trimestre las notas de Mankar fueran tan regulares. Pero sólo había una forma de mejorarlas, y era tomando poción multijugos. ¿De quién? Él sabía perfectamente de quién. El día que comenzaban las vacaciones, mientras estaban empacando sus pertenencias para el viaje, en su dormitorio de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Mankar se lo propuso.

—Mmm tío...

—No me digas así, Manu.

—Haher —sonrió Mankar—. Estaba pensando...

Sé quedó callado un instante, aún intentando escoger las palabras correctas. Haher lo volteó a mirar. En ese momento, no había nadie más en la habitación.

—Sabes que aún no puedo hacer ningún hechizo... —dijo Mankar.

—Ajá.

—Y mis notas están bajando mucho por esta razón —comentó.

—¿Sí?

—Pues... se me ocurría una solución para ello.

Haher parpadeó como respuesta.

—Podría... —insinuó Mankar tímidamente—, mientras aprenda a realizar más hechizos... mmm... podríamos preparar una poción multijugos, y así tener la capacidad de realizar magia.

—Es buena idea —admitió Haher—. Pero, ¿cómo sabrán que eres tú?

—Pues... podría conservar mi apariencia física si me transformo en un metamorfomago.

Haher sonrió.

—Ah, ya entiendo por qué tanto misterio —dijo—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

—Claro, y además que te salen bien todos los hechizos que realizas —admitió Mankar

—No... últimamente no me va tan bien como antes... —respondió Haher—. ¡Lo de la poción sería lo máximo! ¿Ya tienes los ingredientes?

—No —respondió Mankar con emoción—. Pero creo que podríamos tomar un poco del despacho de la profesora Anna Black.

—Lees mucho Harry Potter.

En ese momento, ambos se quedaron callados. Alguien intentaba abrir la puerta del dormitorio. Entraron dos chicos, hablando. Rob Potter, bastante serio, cargando a _Vancer_, su gato, en los hombros; y Ron Lesson, bajo, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes.

A duras penas saludaron a los otros dos, y se dispusieron a organizar sus baúles. _Vancer_ saltó al suelo y se acercó a Mankar. Por algún extraño motivo, el gato se sentía bastante atraído por el chico, como si sintiera afecto por él. Entonces se tumbó junto a sus pies. Para Mankar no era desagradable, pues a él siempre le habían gustado los gatos, así que sonrió.

—Bueno, pero si queremos hacerlo tendrá que ser después de vacaciones —dijo Mankar—. No vale la pena en este momento, que iremos a nuestras casas y no la necesitaré.

Al mediodía, todos los alumnos del colegio que deseaban regresar a sus casas para pasar las vacaciones hacían filas frente a la gran puerta de roble del castillo.

En grupos de cuatro personas, iban ingresando a carruajes tirados seguramente por thestrals, los caballos invisibles que sólo pueden ver aquéllos que han presenciado la muerte de otra persona.

Haher, Gonza, Mankar y Jessi subieron al mismo. Hablaron muy animadamente durante el trayecto, saliendo de los terrenos del colegio, hasta llegar a la estación de trenes donde se habían bajado hacía varios meses.

Allí los esperaban varios trenes. No eran tan grandes como el expreso de Harrylatino. Los chicos siguieron las instrucciones de los profesores que los acompañaban, y entraron al tren que les correspondía.

—¿En qué dirección viajaremos? —preguntó Haher, mientras entraban a uno de los compartimientos.

—Directo al norte —respondió Jessi—. Me pregunto cómo será el viaje esta vez, si es sólo por tierra o también por aire...

Esa duda quedó despejada enseguida. El tren emprendió marcha y anduvo durante un buen rato por tierra. Por la ventana no veían más que bosques y montañas. Entonces, ingresaron a una cueva, y bajaron por un túnel lleno de lava, mientras una voz femenina anunciaba la segunda etapa del viaje.

Mankar se sintió de nuevo nervioso. Recordaba cómo la última vez se había desvanecido el vidrio de la ventana, y tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento la lava entrara, a pesar de que estaba convenciéndose de que él no había hecho nada el día que se enfrentaron a Juanjo en el avión.

El resto del trayecto fue muy agradable. Los chicos estuvieron entretenidos, hablando de toda clase de cosas. Había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo...

Mankar había perdido definitivamente el miedo a las alturas, y se dio cuenta en la última fase del viaje. El avión de Harrylatino aterrizó, y un rato después todos los pasajeros bajaban por el mismo puente por el que hacía más de tres meses habían abordado la nave.

Jessi de inmediato se fue a reunir con sus familiares. Se despidió de Mankar con un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojarse.

—¡Hijo! —gritó la voz Merlín, acercándose corriendo entre la multitud—. ¿Cómo estás, hijo? —preguntó, dándole el más fuerte de los abrazos.

El reencuentro de los niños con sus padres fue bastante emotivo. Gaby también estaba allí, al igual que Kriss y Kalin.

Gonza se despidió y fue a reunirse también con su madre.

Había tanto que contar... tantas cosas qué decir... pero ya habría tiempo suficiente para todo eso y mucho más, en lo que serían unas geniales vacaciones de Navidad. Después de todo, aun cuando no podía usar su varita, se consideraba ya un mago, por el sólo hecho de ser el nuevo jugador estrella de quidditch.

• • •

—¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamaban los unos a los otros, cuando el reloj dio las doce en punto, en Nochebuena.

Mankar nunca se había sentido tan alegre en una reunión familiar como se sintió aquella noche. El hecho de saber que tenía en su interior algo de mágico, así fuera sólo montando en una escoba, lo llenaba de satisfacción, y lo volvía más extrovertido y más alegre, ya que por fin tenía en común con su familia lo que siempre debía haber tenido.

Estaban en casa de Gaby, donde había adornos navideños por doquier. Toda la familia Weasley estaba allí reunida. Había un gran banquete esperándolos, pero sería después de abrir los regalos, en cuanto terminaran de saludarse.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño.

Mankar se encontró siendo abrazado por su abuela, mucho más fuerte de lo normal.

Había decidido contarle todo a ella acerca de lo que había pasado. Después de todo, ella era la única que sabía lo del brazalete, además de Gonza. Era importante para él que Gaby supiera lo que en esos meses había aprendido acerca del Rubí. Sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado.

Debajo del árbol de Navidad había muchísimos regalos. Mankar estaba acostumbrado a recibir obsequios en esa celebración, pero hasta ese día, ninguno de ellos lo había emocionado de verdad, excepto por su gorra invisible. La razón era que casi nunca le regalaban nada mágico, y cuando lo hacían, resultaban objetos bastante sencillos. Así, mientras sus tíos y primas se divertían siempre con bengalas mágicas, polvos de oscuridad, chivatoscopios, pelotas de quidditch e incluso escobas voladoras, a Mankar siempre le tocaba conformarse con ranas de chocolate o miniaturas de criaturas mágicas.

Entonces, cuando ya todos se habían deseado feliz Navidad, cada uno de los chicos se dirigió bajo el árbol y comenzaron a escarbar en busca de los que les pertenecieran. Mankar lo hizo también, mucho más emocionado que en cualquier otra ocasión, aunque no tanto como sus tíos y sus primas.

Además de las infaltables ranas de chocolate, recibió un moderno juego de ajedrez mágico, regalo de tío Kalin; unas gafas que cambiaban de color como él quisiera, las cuales le recordaron al profesor Zancaturno, regalo de tía Kriss; y un simpático suéter con motivos de quidditch por parte de Gaby.

Mankar se dirigió a cada uno de ellos a darles las gracias, pero la voz de Merlín lo detuvo:

—Todavía hay regalos tuyos allí, hijo.

Mankar se dio la vuelta, extrañado. Creía haber abierto todos sus obsequios. Entonces Haher le señaló sonriente una caja grande y alargada que había detrás del árbol de Navidad.

Llegó de un brinco y miró cuidadosamente la tarjeta de la caja alargada. Era un regalo para él. Se lo había dado su padre.

Desgarró la envoltura y abrió una caja. Lo que había allí era algo que jamás pensó que recibiría. Era una escoba de último modelo. Sencillamente increíble. Con un palo que brillaba reluciente, que incluso vibraba, y las ramitas de la cola perfectamente rectas. En el mango estaba grabado el modelo de la escoba: Saeta 87.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo la voz de Gaby, quien estaba agachada junto a él.

—Es... ¡fabuloso! —exclamó Mankar incrédulo. Corrió y se tiró a los brazos de su padre—. ¡Gracias!

—No es nada, hijo —sonrió Merlín—. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti, sabiendo que juegas quidditch pero no tienes escoba.

Mankar no lo podía creer. Era un escoba carísima. Para Merlín debió ser muy difícil conseguir tanto dinero. El chico se sentía agradecido como nunca. Era un regalo de los que jamás recibiría de nuevo.

Haher estaba muy impresionado. A él también le había regalado una escoba, Nimbus 2006, pero no era comparable con la que Mankar había recibido. También, todas las tías y las primas de Mankar quisieron acercarse a tocarla y admirarla.

Entonces Gaby anunció que podían pasar a la mesa. Mankar se sentó junto a Haher pelirrojo y a su abuelita, sin soltar su Saeta 87. Aquella noche, hasta ese momento, no había podido ser mejor.

Todos los niños comieron con muchas ganas. Mankar se puso sus lentes que cambiaban de color. Los adultos estaban bastante felices. Era un ambiente muy diferente, y quizás Mankar lo notaba ahora que era mago.

—Me habría encantado ver cómo volaste en ese partido, Mankar —dijo tía Norita.

—Apuesto a que lo harías genial aún con la peor escoba —dijo tío Kalin—. ¡Es porque lo tienes en las venas, chico!

Mankar lo miró con expresión de pregunta.

—Hijo —le dijo Merlín, con emoción—, ¡es que yo también fui golpeador cuando era joven!

Mankar sonrió incrédulo. Eso explicaba mucho, aunque no entendía por qué jamás lo había mencionado.

—Pero yo siempre le gané —dijo entonces Kalin.

Merlín empezó a discutir.

Entonces Mankar se dio cuenta que era el momento perfecto para entablar conversación con Gaby. Suspiró.

—Abue... ¿Recuerdas lo del... brazalete? —insinuó en voz baja.

—Por supuesto, corazón —respondió Gaby con disimulo.

—Creo que ya sé qué es —le contó—. Tengo un amigo de Harrylatino que sabe mucho de tesoros mágicos... él mismo se dio cuenta —aclaró rápidamente—, y me lo explicó.

Mankar le dijo a Gaby, sin que nadie lo notara, todo lo que sabía del Rubí del Fuego: que él era elegido para llevarlo, lo que se necesitaba para usarlo, el hecho de que no produjera humo y que la única forma de separarse de él era en su muerte. Ella quedó muy sorprendida.

—Jamás había escuchado algo así...

Gaby tuvo expresión pensativa un momento. Luego, reaccionó como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

—Si esa leyenda es cierta... —dijo, con un brillo en los ojos—. Debes tener mucho cuidado.

Mankar asintió. Era una lástima que Gaby no supiera nada al respecto. Entonces, su abuela de nuevo se sobresaltó.

—Tengo una idea —dijo ella, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Ven conmigo.

El chico se paró de su asiento. Le dejó sus gafas a Haher, quien se moría por probárselas. Ya había terminado de comer. Gaby le hizo señas a Alita, la prima de Mankar, para que los siguiera.

Mankar y Alita estaban bastante confundidos. Gaby los llevó a su dormitorio, en el segundo piso. El chico aún agarraba fuertemente su escoba.

—Me encanta tu Saeta —dijo Alita.

—Mis niños, hay algo que quiero enseñarles —dijo Gaby, ya dentro de la habitación.

Ella se dirigió a un armario. Lo abrió y sacó de una especie de compartimiento secreto un objeto bastante atractivo. Era una especie de vasija de piedra circular, que tenía runas grabadas alrededor y varias joyas incrustadas por fuera.

—Es mi pensadero —explicó Gaby—. Todas las personas necesitamos uno de vez en cuando para ordenar nuestras ideas y nuestros recuerdos.

—Es genial —dijo Mankar.

—Es útil que ustedes aprendan a extraer sus recuerdos, nunca saben cuándo los podrían necesitar —continuó Gaby—. Y nadie puede hacerlo por ustedes.

Los niños se quedaron callados. Su abuela colocó el pensadero en un mueble y se volvió a acercar a ellos.

—Quiero que coloquen su varita en la sien —les pidió.

—Abue, yo no...

—Mejor veamos cómo lo hace Alita —dijo Gaby, seguramente recordando que Mankar no podía hacer hechizos—. Primero tú, corazón —le dijo a la niña.

Alita siguió las instrucciones.

—Concéntrate fuertemente en un pensamiento, o en un recuerdo —le indicó—. Con ayuda de la varita mágica, intenta sacarlo. Sólo los magos podemos hacer esto, y algunas criaturas mágicas.

—Pero... eso se puede hacer sin varita, ¿no? —preguntó Alita a su abuela.

—Así es.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Mankar no puede hacerlo, así no tenga aquí su varita?

—Porque él no tiene experiencia en esto, corazón —dijo Gaby—. Al igual que tú. Por eso es recomendable usarla.

Entonces Alita se quedó callada un instante. Separó de su cabeza la varita, y de ésta ahora pendía una especie de hilo plateado. Alita lo dejó caer al suelo y se desvaneció.

—Bien hecho —dijo Gaby.

Alita sonrió.

—Necesito un favor tuyo —le dijo Gaby a su nieta—. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace unos meses, en el patio? Cuando tú y Laura...

—Sí, sí me acuerdo.

—Quiero que extraigas ese recuerdo —pidió Gaby—. Así podremos saber de una vez por todas qué pasó ese día.

El corazón de Mankar dio un brinco y empezó a latir con una fuerza increíble.

—Puedo intentarlo... —dijo Alita.

Entonces la niña se llevó de nuevo la varita a la sien, y se concentró fuertemente.

Gaby sacó un frasco pequeño de un cajón del mueble donde tenía el pensadero.

Alita separó levemente la varita de su sien. Su respiración se agitó al revivir ese recuerdo. Sin duda ella habría querido olvidarlo.

El hilo que unía su varita y su sien era ahora mucho más grueso, tanto que empezó a gotear. No era precisamente un líquido... más bien parecía un gas... o ambas cosas. Gaby acercó el frasco, haciendo que toda la sustancia se introdujera en él. Entonces el hilo se cortó y Alita bajó la varita.

—Eso es todo —anunció la niña, visiblemente cansada—. Espero haberlo hecho bien.

—Muchas gracias, corazón —dijo Gaby, sonriendo—. Si lo deseas, puedes recostarte. Descansa.

Gaby se acercó de nuevo al mueble y vació por completo el contenido del frasco en el pensadero. La sustancia comenzó a arremolinarse rápidamente. Mankar estaba atónito.

Sentía miedo. Se iban a internar en aquél recuerdo, de varios meses atrás, el día en que descubrió la gema... Pero recordaba el tono de la voz de sus primas que horrorizadas relataban cómo Mankar había dicho cosas muy extrañas, con otra voz.

—¿Quieres descansar un poco y acompañarnos cuando te sientas mejor? —preguntó Gaby.

—No, abue, gracias —dijo Alita, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Voy a sentarme en la sala de estar.

La niña salió. Gaby y Mankar se miraron.

—¿Estás listo?

La respuesta era no.

—Sí.

—Vamos, entonces. Sabes hacerlo, ¿verdad? Introduce tu cabeza en el pensadero.

Mankar asintió. Se acercó al mueble e inclinó la cabeza sobre la vasija. Veía claramente el soleado patio de la casa de Gaby, desde arriba. Tomó bastante aire, como si estuviera a punto de sumergirse en un lago profundo, y metió la cabeza por completo.

Sintió una especie de temblor muy fuerte en el suelo, mientras era arrastrado por completo al interior del pensadero. Viajó a través de un remolino muy oscuro y, de repente, se hallaba de pie en el jardín de la casa de Gaby, con la luz del sol de ese día de agosto cegándolo. Su abuela aterrizó justo a su lado un instante después.

No había nadie allí. Sólo se escuchaba el soplar del viento, agitando las ramas del árbol que tenían a tan solo unos metros. Había un par de escobas tiradas en el centro del patio.

Mankar, por puro instinto, caminó detrás del pedazo de tronco que había en el suelo junto al árbol, justo en el mismo instante que un chico pelirrojo salía por la puerta de la cocina con una expresión seria. El Mankar del pasado se sentó en el tronco, mientras Alita y Lalita salían al patio, y montaban en sus escobas. Al verse a sí mismo tuvo una sensación más extraña, era increíble.

—Sólo somos dos, así que no podemos hacer más que unos pases con la quaffle —dijo Alita a Mankar con voz clara, mientras empezaba a elevarse ligeramente—. Pero si quieres, además de quedarte ahí, podrías lanzarnos la quaffle cuando se caiga.

Cuando el Mankar del presente escuchó eso, sintió un brinco muy fuerte en el corazón. Las palabras de Alita le hicieron sentirse aún más raro, pues ya lo había vivido.

Entonces el Mankar del pasado fue convencido para jugar con sus primas. Mankar y Gaby, que los observaban desde el árbol, se mantuvieron muy atentos a cualquier señal que pudiera resultar sospechosa.

Un rato después, los tres niños jugaban una extraña especie de combinación entre fútbol y quidditch. Mankar era el portero, que guardaba un arco imaginario de un par de metros de ancho.

—¡A ver si puedes con esta, primis! —exclamó Alita, exactamente como Mankar lo recordaba, lanzando la quaffle con bastante fuerza, directo hacia la ventana. Él se acercó en dos zancadas a ver qué iba a ocurrir.

El Mankar del pasado, con reflejos geniales, se lanzó hacia su derecha con la vista fija en la pelota, con una expresión de seguridad. Estiró hacia arriba su brazo izquierdo, para intentar agarrar la quaffle, y hacia abajo su brazo derecho, para amortiguar la caída. El Mankar del presente se dio cuenta: un brillo apareció en la palma de la mano derecha.

Pero, aunque la pelota pasó muy cerca de su mano, él no la agarró, sino que se estrelló contra la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio.

El chico cayó al suelo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en un lejano punto, y la boca abierta. Al ver que no reaccionaba ante el golpe, las niñas corrieron hacia él.

—¡Manky! —gritaba Lalita—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El Mankar del presente también corrió preocupado, seguido por su abuela.

—Falta muy poco —oyó Mankar que decía una voz escalofriante, proveniente del chico que estaba tirado en el suelo.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Alita muy asustada.

El Mankar que estaba tirado duró un instante en volver a hablar. Pero su voz era igual de extraña, era potente, no parecía suya. Seguía con la mirada perdida.

—_El sobreviviente y el sustituto se encontrarán y se enfrentarán... Dejarán a un lado las diferencias y unirán sus fuerzas, creando un nuevo futuro... Lo que siempre ha faltado, pronto será recuperado. Nunca estuvieron juntos... pero inseparables serán._

Mankar, al verse a sí mismo hablando de esa forma, se asustó como nunca. Retrocedió algunos pasos muy sorprendido, mientras escuchaba que alguien caminaba apresuradamente.

—¡Manky! ¡Oye, Manky! ¿Estás bien?

Gaby lo miró fijamente. Se acercó a él y lo tomó suavemente del brazo.

—No necesitamos ver nada más —dijo ella—. Ya podemos irnos.

Entonces ambos se elevaron, y de repente, Mankar se encontró en el dormitorio de Gaby. Estaba tan impresionado que no podía sostenerse por sí solo, y cayó de rodillas.

—No fue un ataque —dijo seriamente Gaby—. Tú has hecho una profecía.


	15. La cacería

**Capítulo 15: La cacería  
**

Traumático. Mankar no hallaba otra palabra para describir lo que acababa de presenciar.

Esa voz... esa escalofriante voz... no podía ser suya... no podía... Él no podía haber hecho una profecía. Estaba completamente horrorizado. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que Alita sentía al revivir ese recuerdo.

Y sí, el hecho de ser capaz de realizar una profecía podía convertirlo definitivamente en un mago. ¿O era sólo un poder más del Rubí del Fuego?

Si era lo primero, quizás debía ser motivo de alegría, y no de miedo. En realidad, el tener visiones del futuro era un poder que Mankar siempre había deseado. Eso no era precisamente lo que en ese momento lo había impactado. Era el tono de su voz.

Esa voz tan espantosa seguía retumbando en sus oídos. «El sobreviviente y el sustituto se encontrarán y se enfrentarán». ¿Qué demonios podría significar eso? ¿A quién se podría referir en ese momento?

—¿Estás bien, corazón? —preguntó Gaby, pasado un rato.

Mankar la miró a los ojos. Estaba completamente pálida. El chico negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Fue exactamente lo que hiciste aquella tarde de agosto —dijo Gaby, rodeándolo con el brazo—. No te asustes. No es nada malo. Tienes un don.

Mankar negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

—No ha sido la única vez —explicó en voz muy baja—. Desde que obtuve el Rubí... se ha repetido.

—¿Y no crees que es una ventaja?

Mankar negó con la cabeza una vez más.

—Ha sido todo muy extraño... —dijo—. Pensaría que ocurre cada vez que activo la gema, pero no es así. El Rubí brilla muy frecuentemente, pero no me volvieron a dar ataques... bueno, no volví a hacer profecías —corrigió—. Quiero decir, no ocurrió durante el duelo contra Haher, pero sí cuando probé la varita en mi casa...

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Gaby, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—A lo que me refiero... —continuó Mankar—, es que en un momento tan emocionante como un duelo no hubo ni siquiera rastros de un ataque... de una profecía...

—¿Ustedes dos se batieron en duelo? —exclamó Gaby.

—¿Eh? —dijo Mankar, abriendo bastante los ojos, nervioso—. Fue sólo un pequeño problema, no pasó nada...

—¿NO LES HA BASTADO CON TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS QUE YA HAN TENIDO, COMO PARA BATIRSE EN DUELO? —rugió Gaby.

—Fue hace casi dos meses... —explicó Mankar—. No me regañes en este momento, por favor.

—De acuerdo, ¡pero Haher no se salva de esta!

Entonces Gaby intentó tranquilizarse, y le pidió al chico que le explicara todo. Mankar le reveló los detalles del duelo. Por momentos, la expresión de Gaby cambiaba severamente, pero luego volvía a la normalidad.

—Han corrido con mucha suerte —dijo, al finalizar el relato—. Si quien los hubiera encontrado hubiera sido la profesora Callahan, créeme que sus vacaciones habrían iniciado ese mismo día.

—El profesor Riddle también se molestó bastante —comentó Mankar.

—Pero Ángel también fue compañero mío en el Ministerio —explicó Gaby—. Yo lo conozco, él es más comprensivo.

—¿Ambos profesores de defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras son aurores? —preguntó Mankar, asombrado.

—Claro —respondió Gaby—. Y así como Taz es mi comadre, Ángel es mi compadre.

Cuando Gaby dijo eso, Mankar sintió una especie de tranquilidad. Era bueno eso de tener profesores relacionados con su familia, pensó.

Mankar y Gaby decidieron bajar a la sala de estar, a pasar el tiempo con el resto de la familia. Sin duda, el chico no se había repuesto de lo que acababa de vivir, pero pensó que no había que darle mucha importancia, pues era algo que en realidad había pasado hacía ya bastante tiempo. Incluso la profecía no necesariamente tenía que estar relacionada a él.

Durante los días de vacaciones de Navidad, Mankar se concentró principalmente en planearlo todo para empezar a preparar la poción multijugos. No quería decepcionar a su padre teniendo malas notas.

Era una lástima que no tuviera nada de dinero mágico; sólo dinero muggle. Podría incluso comprar los ingredientes que necesitara para preparar la poción, pero Merlín jamás le había dado ni siquiera un knut, porque hasta entonces no lo había necesitado. Pedirle algo de dinero (teniendo en cuenta que esos ingredientes debían de resultar bastante caros) resultaría muy sospechoso, y Mankar no quería que nadie excepto Haher y Gonza se enteraran de su plan, así como sólo ellos se enteraron de su habilidad para ver el futuro.

—Lo mejor será entrar a su despacho mientras la profesora Anna Black esté en medio de una clase —propuso Mankar, en el dormitorio de la Sala Común, la noche que regresaron a Harrylatino.

Habían decidido, después de todo, robar del armario de la profesora de Pociones los ingredientes más difíciles de conseguir. Intentaron entrar en la Sala de los Requerimientos en busca de todos ellos o de la poción ya preparada, pero sólo encontraban calderos, libros y objetos mágicos útiles para elaborar pociones.

—Sí —dijo Gonza—, pero no debemos faltar nosotros tampoco, porque seríamos los primeros sospechosos.

—Entonces lo haremos un jueves después de la hora de comer —dijo Haher—. Es el único momento en que estamos libres.

Gonza y Mankar coincidieron en que era buena idea. Así que, durante los días siguientes, idearon el plan para llevar a cabo esta misión.

Y había algo que mantenía a Mankar bastante ocupado: el entrenamiento con los WW. Sin embargo, su afición por el quidditch cambió severamente, quizás para bien, quizás para mal, con una noticia que recibió en la Sala Común, varias semanas antes del segundo partido.

—¡Entramos! ¡Logramos entrar! —gritaba eufórico Haher.

—¡Nos han aceptado! —exclamó Gonza—. ¡Seré buscador y Haher, cazador!

—¡Es genial! —dijo Mankar alegre—. Pero saben lo que significa, ¿verdad?

Sus dos amigos habían ido aquella tarde a una prueba para nuevos jugadores en el equipo Monstrose Magpies. Habían llevado las relucientes escobas nuevas que ambos habían recibido como regalo de Navidad. Mankar no pudo acompañarlos, pues necesitaba terminar con urgencia una redacción para la clase de Historia de la Magia.

Sus dos amigos se quedaron mirándolo un instante.

—Jugaré contra ustedes el próximo partido —continuó, mirándolos fijamente.

—¡Sí! —respondió Haher—. ¡Es fabuloso!

—Bueno, a mí me agrada mucho la idea —admitió Gonza—, pero en realidad hay algo que me molesta.

—¿Qué?

—Macnair también está en el equipo —respondió Gonza—. Nos enteramos cuando ya habíamos sido aceptados.

Era increíble. Mankar se sintió un poco confundido. Se alegraba mucho por que sus mejores amigos hubieran logrado entrar a un equipo de quidditch, pero a la vez sentía una especie de tristeza... ¿A qué se debía esto? Quizás porque, en el siguiente partido, los Wimbourne Wasps se enfrentarían a los Monstrose Magpies, o porque Juanjo Macnair hacía parte del equipo... y Mankar no...

Pero no podía quejarse de ello. Mankar ya pertenecía a otro equipo; no era que Haher y Gonza no quisieran incluirlo.

Era mejor no pensar mucho al respecto y concentrarse en la aventura que sería conseguir los ingredientes de la poción multijugos.

Tuvieron en cuenta cualquier inconveniente que se les pudiera presentar. Aunque Mankar tenía en su dormitorio el libro de Harry Potter donde se enumeraban los ingredientes de la poción, los chicos pensaron que lo mejor era investigar también en la biblioteca del colegio, pues, al ser libros que estaban al alcance de los muggles, muy probablemente no tenían la información completa.

Haher, a pesar de que insistía en que los hechizos ya no le salían como antes, fue capaz de realizar un encantamiento proteico temporal sobre un par de gorras, para volverlas invisibles al igual que la de Mankar.

De esa forma, el jueves siguiente los chicos estaban ya completamente preparados para entrar al despacho de la profesora Anna Black.

—Recuerda que el efecto del encantamiento proteico dura sólo unos minutos —dijo Haher, mientras hechizaba primero la gorra de Gonza y luego la suya.

Mankar, Haher y Gonza bajaron tomados de las manos (no podían verse) a las mazmorras, donde estaba el despacho de la profesora Anna, con sus gorras invisibles puestas. Como la habían estado vigilando durante los últimos días, ya sabían en dónde se encontraba su despacho.

Abrieron la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido. Era una habitación muy diferente a los fríos pasillos que había afuera. No era oscura, pues una especie de ventana la iluminaba, con las largas cortinas amarillas abiertas. Había varios armarios cubriendo las paredes, y estantes con numerosos libros. Delante de una puerta, estaba el escritorio de la profesora Black.

Los tres chicos, tras cerrar la puerta por que entraron, se quitaron las gorras, y cada uno se dirigió a un diferente rincón del despacho a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaban: cuerno de bicornio y piel de serpiente; los demás los podían encontrar en el armario de los estudiantes del salón de Pociones o en los terrenos del castillo.

Gonza se dirigió a los estantes que había junto a la ventana, mientras que Haher empezó a abrir los cajones del escritorio. Mankar entonces abrió uno de los armarios. Había allí cientos de frascos con toda clase de sustancias, algunas interesantes, otras repugnantes, pero todas etiquetadas y en orden alfabético.

Encontró rápidamente un frasco con brillante piel de serpiente arbórea africana, pero el que contenía cuerno de bicornio estaba vacío.

Le avisó a Haher y a Gonza, y entonces buscó en otro armario. En él había botellas con lo que seguramente eran pociones y antídotos, pero no encontró nada de lo que buscaba.

—Oigan —dijo entonces Gonza, con voz muy baja, mientras hojeaba uno de los libros de la profesora Anna—. Aquí hay una fórmula para hacer la poción multijugos, de una forma mucho más sencilla, ¿tomamos prestado este libro?

—Buena idea —dijo Haher—. Al menos ustedes dos han encontrado algo; aquí no hay nada más que papeles que no sirven para nada, de profesores que piden ingredientes o pociones a la profesora Anna...

Haher se calló. Alguien intentaba abrir la puerta. A Mankar le dio un salto el corazón. Rápidamente, hizo señas a sus amigos para que se colocaran sus gorras, mientras se ponía la de él.

Su tío desapareció en cuanto su gorra tocó su cabeza, pero Gonza se la puso y seguía completamente visible, lo que significaba que el efecto del encantamiento proteico de ella había terminado.

—¡Toma! —se oyó a la vez a Haher gritar, mientras en una fracción de segundo aparecía de nuevo, lanzando su propia gorra a Gonza, y escondiéndose bajo el escritorio.

O todo eso pasó muy rápido o el profesor Riddle tardó demasiado en abrir la puerta, lo cierto es que él era quien entraba al despacho en ese momento. Parecía tener algo de prisa, y también actuaba de forma sigilosa.

Se dirigió directo al escritorio y se sentó. Empezó a revolver los cajones, en busca seguramente de alguno de los papeles de los que había hablado Haher. Mankar, arrinconado junto a la puerta, vio la mano de su tío por debajo del escritorio, agarrando un par de ellos, y la cortina de la ventana moverse levemente y arrugándose en la parte donde seguramente Gonza se hallaba parado.

Riddle seguía ahí sentado abriendo cajón por cajón, sin percatarse de la presencia de Haher, y mucho menos de los otros dos. Era extraño, tal vez estaba oscuro bajo el escritorio, pero de todas formas el profesor se daría cuenta si estiraba las piernas tan sólo un poco...

Luego, echó una mirada a cada rincón del despacho. Se levantó, después de cerrar cuidadosamente cada cajón, y se detuvo frente a la puerta que había detrás de la mesa, tal vez cuestionándose si lo que buscaba lo hallaría allí. Se dirigió a la puerta del pasillo y salió del despacho dándose por vencido.

Justo cuando cerró, la gorra que ahora llevaba Gonza se hizo visible, y con ella, el cuerpo del chico.

—¡Qué cerca ha estado! —susurró.

—¡Yo pensé que me agarraba! —exclamó Haher—. Pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta, porque me atravesó. La Copa está escondida —añadió, atravesando con una palmada el hombro de Gonza.

Mankar sonrió asombrado.

—¿Qué buscaba? —preguntó.

—Ni idea —dijo Gonza, que se fue a revisar un armario.

—Tal vez... —respondió Haher, levantando unos papeles que tenía en la mano—, buscaba alguno de estos.

Mankar los miró.

Eran dos solicitudes de ingredientes, una de la profesora Sorceress y otra de Riddle. Entonces Mankar vio de qué se trataba: el profesor Riddle había pedido un frasco de piel de serpiente arbórea africana en tiras.

—¿Crees que quiera hacer la poción multijugos? —preguntó el chico a su tío.

Haher negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé...

—Aquí tengo el cuerno de bicornio —dijo Gonza, mostrándoles un frasco mientras cerraba el armario—. Vámonos de aquí.

Los chicos salieron del despacho con el mismo sigilo; primero Mankar, con su gorra puesta, revisando que no hubiera nadie por ahí.

La Copa al parecer fue encontrada enseguida. Regresaron a la Sala Común con los dos frascos y el libro que Gonza había tomado, y los guardaron en su dormitorio. Una pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Mankar sin cesar: ¿por qué el profesor Riddle quería robar el pedido que él mismo había hecho?

Llegó el momento en que Mankar se arrepintió de no haber preparado la poción multijugos desde antes de las vacaciones. Ahora tenían todos los ingredientes, pero no habían contado con algo muy importante: el tiempo que tardarían en elaborar la poción. Se necesitaba cocer los crisopos, que usaría para la poción, durante tres semanas, y tenían que encontrar _Descurania sophia_ en los terrenos del castillo durante luna llena.

Los chicos habían preferido esperar a reunir todos los ingredientes antes de empezar a prepararla.

En conclusión, tardaría bastante para lograr elaborar la poción, de forma que Mankar no podría desempeñarse como era debido en sus clases durante el mes de enero, y menos en ese momento que todo se hacía mucho más complicado.

Decidieron no perder nada de tiempo desde entonces, y empezaron a cocer los crisopos en la Sala de los Requerimientos.

Quizás era el sentimiento frustrante de no encontrarse en el mismo equipo de sus amigos, o el intenso deseo de vencer a Juanjo, que Mankar comenzó a entrenar mucho más fuertemente con los WW.

Febrero llegó rápidamente. Muy poco faltaba para poder terminar la poción multijugos, justo en el momento adecuado, si es que Mankar quería aprobar Transformaciones y, por supuesto, encontrar la Copa de los Tres Magos por primera vez.

Mankar no había sido conciente de lo veloz que había sido el paso del tiempo. Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus entrenamientos de quidditch y sus deberes escolares. Gonza y Haher también empezaban a lucir estresados.

El día del partido, los tres desayunaron en el Gran Salón callados, y comieron muy poco. Los tres estaban bastante ansiosos. Cuando terminaron, salieron del castillo. Antes de entrar a los vestuarios, los chicos se reunieron para desearse buena suerte. Los estudiantes empezaron a llegar al campo de quidditch y pronto se convirtieron en una multitud.

Todo el público asistente gritaba con emoción, y se oía bastante fuerte desde los vestuarios. Mankar se colocó su túnica de los Wimbourne Wasps mientras Melb daba un pequeño discurso al equipo. Sil, Wodahs, Samira, Angie y Kamui escucharon también muy atentos.

—Este partido será muy diferente —dijo con voz algo temblorosa—. Hemos estado practicando durante semanas y cada uno de nosotros se ha convertido en un miembro esencial del grupo. No pensemos en lo bueno que es el contrincante, sino en lo unido que es nuestro equipo. Con las estrategias que hemos preparado, y con el público aún más a nuestro favor que en la anterior ocasión, sin duda que haremos un partido excelente. ¡Salgamos a jugar, a demostrar lo que valemos!

Era una sensación a la que Mankar jamás podría acostumbrarse. Todo Harrylatino reunido para verlos jugar, gritando, silbando, aplaudiendo... era la emoción más fuerte de todas, y más aún cuando tenía que enfrentarse a sus dos mejores amigos, y también a su mayor rival.

Los jugadores se reunieron alrededor del círculo en medio del campo. Mankar vio a Haher y a Gonza con sus espléndidas túnicas de color blanco y negro de los Monstrose Magpies, y sus brillantes escobas nuevas.

Juanjo lucía bastante nervioso, pero no dejaba de mirar a Mankar con una mueca de desprecio.

Entonces la profesora Tita indicó a los capitanes que se dieran la mano. Melb y Jorge Lupin, el capitán de los MM, se saludaron amistosamente. Al siguiente instante, las catorce escobas se elevaron en el aire.

Mankar y Samira El Mosri intercambiaron una mirada, antes de empezar a recorrer el campo en círculos, buscando interceptar las bludgers.

Volar en su nueva Saeta 87 en un partido con su equipo era bastante cómodo. La escoba era mucho más fácil de manejar, y también más rápida. Por momentos, Mankar sentía miedo de que volviera a ocurrir lo que pasó en el partido anterior.

—¡Y por fin volvemos a ver a los asombrosos Wimbourne Wasps en acción! —exclamó la voz amplificada de Tarru Potter—. Después de un encuentro alucinante con los Chudley Cannons, los siete miembros del equipo prometen darnos un espectacular partido en este día. Allá va Melb Stonks, con la quaffle, en una de sus populares jugadas con sus compañeros cazadores.

Mankar se encontraba cerca de ellos en ese momento. Una bludger iba directo hacia Sil, y el chico se lanzó a bloquearla, casi volando de cabeza, pero golpeándola con éxito.

—¡Una espectacular jugada por parte del golpeador de los WW! —exclamó Tarru Potter—. ¡Lástima que hayan perdido la quaffle!

Juanjo poseía la pelota en ese momento. Mankar deseó haber desviado la bludger hacia él. Sentía unas ganas enormes de derribarlo de la escoba... Echó un vistazo rápido a todo el campo. Una de las bludgers era golpeada por Matías Black, uno de los golpeadores de los MM. La otra bludger volaba rápidamente hacia Mankar.

El chico tomó su bate con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó la pelota de hierro apuntando a Juanjo.

Demasiado increíble. La bludger le pegó a Macnair tan bruscamente que le hizo perder el control totalmente. La quaffle fue recuperada por Sil. Ella, Melb y Wodahs se dirigieron a los aros opuestos, donde Jorge Lupin, el guardián de los MM, intentó frenar la pelota.

—¡Diez puntos a favor de las Avispas! —exclamó Tarru, con el público gritando de dicha.

Estaba demasiado pendiente de Haher y Gonza. El primero logró hacer varias anotaciones rápidamente, y el segundo recorría todo el campo en busca de la snitch. Mankar no era capaz de dirigir una sola bludger hacia ellos dos.

Los WW, sin embargo, nunca perdieron la ventaja. Rápidamente, la diferencia entre ambos equipos era de cincuenta puntos.

Mankar no dejaba de golpear cada bludger, siempre con la intención de derribar a Juanjo Macnair. El grandote se dio cuenta de ello, y tenía la cara roja de ira. Hubo un momento en que no aguantó más y se dirigió a Mankar para embestirlo. Lo golpeó tan fuerte que casi lo tira de la escoba.

La profesora Tita pitó, pues Macnair había cometido una falta. El partido se reanudó, y Macnair volaba hacia Mankar con intención de chocar contra él cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pero sin que la profesora Tita se diera cuenta.

Entonces Mankar decidió que lo mejor era intentar derribar con la bludger a los otros jugadores del equipo contrario. Se le presentó la oportunidad de golpear una bludger que fuera directo hacia Haher, pero se arrepintió en el último momento; no quería hacerle daño, así que se aseguró de que ésta sólo le pasara muy cerca.

Y Mankar vio de nuevo la snitch. Angie Mounier volaba rápidamente persiguiéndola, y Gonza se acercaba a la misma velocidad desde el extremo opuesto del campo.

En una fracción de segundo, Mankar vio que la pelota dorada se dirigía hacia él. La habría atrapado de no ser porque era golpeador. Si la tocaba, cometía falta. Entonces se dio cuenta que una bludger volaba directo a él. Mankar la golpeó fuertemente hacia donde estaba la snitch y, milagrosamente, le atinó.

La pelota dorada se desvió justo hacia donde estaba Angie, quien la atrapó hábilmente, dando por finalizado el partido.

Tarru Potter exclamaba muy asombrado lo qué había ocurrido al final, mientras el público entero gritaba de emoción.

Mankar echó un vistazo a Haher y a Gonza. Parecían algo desanimados... se sintió culpable porque era el primer partido de ellos, y habían perdido... Pero en cuanto Mankar se fue a reunir con ellos, ya en tierra firme, le sonrieron ampliamente.

—¡Por poco, Mank, estuvo muy cerca! —dijo Gonza, chocando con él las palmas de las manos—. Pero al menos te encargaste de darle su merecido a Macnair, ¿verdad?

—¡Bien hecho, Manu! ¡Estuviste genial! —exclamó Haher, también extendiendo la mano.

Él y Mankar chocaron las palmas. Aún el público gritaba fuertemente, y los jugadores de los WW celebraban entre ellos.

En ese momento, ocurrió algo bastante extraño. Mankar sintió que perdía el equilibrio y caía lentamente en el suelo, como tirado por una especie de fuerza. Pero nunca sintió el choque contra el suelo, porque se dio cuenta que el tiempo se había detenido, y que los colores se habían invertido.

Luego, se vio rodeado de oscuridad total. Ahora estaba de pie, mientras veía la silueta de una mujer embarazada que corría gritando desesperada. Era un sonido que horrorizó a Mankar. Y entonces vio la silueta de un hombre que la perseguía con la varita en alto.

Estaban en una especie de habitación, una que resultaba vagamente familiar para Mankar. La mujer estaba arrinconada, y se tiró en el suelo, llorando. El chico escuchaba voces, pero no entendía palabra alguna, excepto por los aterradores gemidos de la mujer.

Al final, hubo una palabra que sí entendió, la cual, en cuanto fue pronunciada, fue acompañada por gritos aún más desgarradores por parte de la mujer:

—_¡CRUCIO!_

Mankar se estremeció muy bruscamente. Abrió los ojos, muerto de la impresión, sin darse cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el suelo, que el público seguía gritando y que tenía a su alrededor a una docena de personas.

—¡Manu! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Haher preocupadísimo. Intentó levantar la mano de su sobrino, pero la atravesó.

Había tres palabras que veía claras en su mente, pero que su boca no era capaz de pronunciar.

«Era mi mamá».


	16. Por cincuenta puntos

**Capítulo 16: Por cincuenta puntos  
**

_Dedicado al boggart que me hace fuerte

* * *

_

Respiraba con dificultad. Las lágrimas en sus ojos le dificultaban la vista. El corazón le latía muy rápido. Era la visión más espantosa que había tenido, y, a la vez, sentía que no era la primera vez que la vivía.

Sí, era Jassera, su madre. Quizás Mankar no la recordaba, porque había muerto muy poco después de su nacimiento, pero sabía que era ella. Esa tenía que ser su voz. Esa era su cara, la que, a pesar de que tenía una expresión de horror que la hacía verse diferente a la que el chico había visto en las fotos, su propio hijo podía reconocer perfectamente.

—¡Levántate, Manu! —decía Haher, intentando darle la mano en vano, pues la Copa de los Tres Magos seguía escondida y él lo atravesaba.

—¡Para estos casos se tiene que hacer algo con la Copa! —exclamó indignada la voz de la profesora Sorceress.

Mankar no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse. Estaba demasiado impactado.

Qué visión... ¿qué había sido eso? No... no podía ser una visión del futuro, sino del pasado.

Sí... tenía que serlo: su madre estaba muerta.

Pero... haberla visto de esa forma... quizás al momento de su muerte... era traumático, mucho más que una serpiente de siete metros, o él mismo haciendo una profecía...

Una inmensa tristeza invadió a Mankar durante los siguientes días. Se sintió completamente desmotivado para todo. A duras penas les contó a sus amigos su visión; no quería revivirla...

Ahora empezaba a tener sentido... Su mamá fue atacada por un hombre despiadado durante su embarazo. Era por eso... tenía que ser por eso que Mankar no tenía magia. No podía haber otra explicación para que un mago de sangre pura fuera un squib. La culpa de todo la tenía ese hombre... ese desalmado que había causado la muerte de su madre... Era por él que Mankar había sufrido durante años la frustración al no tener magia, y por él no tenía una madre, aquella persona que él deseaba haber conocido con todo su corazón.

Era que... Merlín nunca le habló a Mankar acerca de la muerte de Jassera, y él tampoco le preguntó muchas veces, pero jamás se imaginó que había sido un asesinato.

Sentía ira... no era justo que la vida de Mankar fuera así por culpa de otra persona. ¿Qué razón habría tenido ese hombre para atacar a una mujer embarazada?

¿A quién podría preguntarle? No le parecía precisamente un tema apropiado para tratar en una lechuza, así que prefirió no escribirle a su padre acerca de ello.

Había algo más que hasta entonces recordó: el día antes de viajar a Harrylatino, en agosto, había tenido otro ataque... más bien, una visión, y su padre la había presenciado. ¿Esa vez también hizo una profecía? Según Merlín, él tuvo que lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor a su hijo... quizás no había alcanzado a decir nada en ese momento.

Entonces sintió miedo. Miedo de que tuviera una visión de nuevo en cualquier momento. Temía volver a enfrentarse a un pasado o a un futuro que lo horrorizaran. No... era algo que él no podía soportar.

Mankar estaba en una crisis emocional. La compañía que le brindaban Haher y Gonza era lo único que le ayudaba a mejorar.

—¿Y qué importa que fueras un squib por esos motivos? —le intentaba animar Haher incansablemente—. ¡Ahora eres un mago! ¡Ya empezaste a desarrollar tus poderes! ¡Juegas quidditch como un dios! ¡Y encontramos la forma de que lograras hacer los hechizos que antes no podías! ¿O es que ya se te olvidó todo lo que nos ha costado preparar la poción multijugos?

Cuando Mankar escuchó estas palabras, reaccionó. Era cierto. Tal vez... habría sido mejor nunca haber sabido nada... pero no por eso su vida tenía que cambiar. Él ya estaba superando todo eso. Escuchar esas palabras era reconfortante como sentir el calor del fuego de la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, o a _Vancer_, el gato de Rob Potter, acostado a sus pies.

Sí, tenía que continuar con su plan. Lamentarse por el pasado no solucionaría nada. La poción multijugos estaba a punto de quedar lista.

Tuvo que pasar toda una noche más para que Mankar por fin diera por superada esa etapa de depresión provocada por la visión que tuvo. Cada vez que pensaba en el hombre que lanzó la maldición torturadora, su expresión se endurecía y cerraba con fuerza los puños. Pero decidió que, en cuanto recordara algo que lo alterara, pensaría en algo alegre, motivante, algo que ocurriera en esos días, y no hacía más de doce años.

—¿De qué color quieres mi cabello? —preguntó Haher, al día siguiente en la Sala de los Requerimientos, cambiando el color de su pelo a todas las tonalidades del arco iris.

Mankar hizo una cara de asco.

Burbujeaba ante ellos un gran caldero que contenía una poción oscura y espesa. La habían estado preparando con mucho esmero desde hacía casi un mes. Aunque Mankar era mucho más hábil en la clase de Pociones, los tres trabajaron en equipo, siguiendo cuidadosamente las instrucciones del libro que robaron del despacho de la profesora Anna Black.

Estaba lista. Sólo hacía falta el último ingrediente: algo de Haher. Mankar tenía ya un vaso en su mano para servir la poción.

—Creía que no podías cambiar el color de tu cabello a voluntad —comentó Gonza.

—Así era... —respondió Haher con cara de satisfacción— pero desde hace poco logro hacerlo. Bueno —añadió, dirigiéndose a Mankar—, ¿quieres un cabello? ¿o una uña? O si quieres escupo en la poción...

—Haher cochino —dijo Gonza—. Arráncate un pelo y ya.

Un solo cabello azul de Haher creció y cayó por su cara. Él lo tomó y lo arrancó, entregándoselo a Mankar.

—Pon un poco en el vaso, Mank —dijo Gonza.

Mankar sirvió la poción. Calculaban que el contenido de todo el caldero alcanzaría para dos meses, pero tenía que tomar sólo la necesaria.

Acercó el cabello de Haher al vaso.

—Hazlo —dijo él, con los ojos casi salidos.

Mankar lo metió. La poción, después de echar humo y hacer un ruido gracioso, se volvió de un color rosa brillante.

—Eso dice mucho de ti —comentó Gonza.

Mankar sonrió. Acercó la poción a sus labios y, en un instante, tomó todo el contenido de un vaso. Tenía un sabor muy extraño, no era desagradable, incluso parecía dulce.

Y entonces, sintió el dolor más espantoso que jamás había tenido. Una especie de ardor muy fuerte le recorría de pies a cabeza. Sentía todo su cuerpo encogiéndose en algunas partes, y creciendo en otras, muy dolorosamente. Entonces perdió las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, y cayó en el suelo de espaldas, un poco más pesado que de costumbre.

Cuando terminó el sufrimiento, Mankar tomó bastante aire, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Estás bien, Manu? —preguntó Haher preocupado.

Al chico no le salía la voz para responder. Quería mirarse en un espejo, comprobar que sí había funcionado. Tenía que funcionar.

Gonza le ayudó a levantarse. Ambos se quedaron mirando a Mankar de arriba hacia abajo, con los ojos bastante abiertos, mientras él miraba atónito sus nuevas manos.

Entonces Mankar sintió la necesidad de verse a un espejo, y al instante apareció uno en un muro de la Sala de los Requerimientos. Él se acercó tan rápido como su nuevo cuerpo le permitía.

Miró su reflejo. Haher, exactamente igual que el chico que se había arrancado un cabello hacía unos minutos, lo miraba fijamente desde el espejo, y una sonrisa se formó lentamente en su boca. Su tío no era mucho más grande que él. En realidad, el cambio físico había sido casi imperceptible, excepto por su cara.

Sus amigos estaban a su lado, con la boca abierta mirando el espejo.

—Funcionó... —atinó a decir Haher.

Entonces Mankar, por simple instinto, hizo que su cabello se tornara del mismo color rojo oscuro que tenía con su cuerpo. Sus ojos, que tenían el mismo color negro que Haher lucía, pasaron también a un rojo vivo. En un instante sus facciones volvieron a ser las mismas de antes.

—_¡Lumos! _—exclamó, levantando su varita.

Un suave brillo surgió de la punta, y comenzó a hacerse intenso poco a poco.

—Funcionó —afirmó Mankar.

Miró su muñeca, donde le picaba ligeramente. El Rubí del Fuego estaba allí mismo, brillando mientras la llama bailaba alegremente.

—¡Excelente! ¡Muy bien hecho, Mankar! —exclamaba dichosa la profesora Sorceress el miércoles siguiente.

El chico acababa de lograr una transformación sencilla: cambiar el material de una caja de madera a plástico. A él le pareció muy simpático por parte de ella que se alegrara de esa forma.

Pero él estaba completamente dichoso. No sólo podía hacer la magia que deseara, sino que también era un metamorfomago.

Y sin duda que toda la teoría que había estudiado a lo largo del curso había funcionado, pues no sólo realizaba hechizos en Transformaciones, sino también en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos, lo cual le evitaba agotarse con hechizos no verbales de fuego inventados.

Él y Haher jugaban a cambiar su apariencia continuamente, imitando la cara de la profesora Callahan y del profesor Riddle. Gonza estuvo tentado varias veces a tomar un poco de poción él también, pero se contuvo, pues tenían que hacer que durara dos meses, por lo menos.

—_¡Lumos!_ —exclamaba Mankar cada vez que se le antojaba. Definitivamente, ese era su hechizo favorito.

Sin embargo, la diversión terminaba una hora después de que tomaba la poción multijugos, pues terminaba su efecto, aunque a simple vista no se notara.

Era mucho más agradable entrar a _Dumblemort_ y poder lanzar el hechizo _Skript_, en vez de _Focumskript_, y siempre el hechizo correcto para cada momento.

Un día, los tres amigos se dirigían al castillo después de la clase de Vuelo, mientras Haher y Mankar jugaban su juego favorito: «¿Quién logra parecerse más a Gonza?».

—¿Cuánto va a durar esto? —preguntó él.

—Hasta que se acabe la poción... unos diez minutos —dijo Mankar, cambiando el tamaño de su nariz.

—No, Manu, así no —dijo Haher—. Queda muy larga. En cambio yo soy idéntico.

—Claro que no —respondió Mankar—. Así pareces femenino.

—¿Y entonces cómo se supone que debe ser?

Gonza levantó la mano, e intentó darle una palmada a Haher en la nuca, pero lo atravesó.

—¡La Copa! —exclamaron tres voces como una sola.

Entraron corriendo por el vestíbulo y subieron la escalera de mármol a toda velocidad. Buscaron en cada pasillo, en cada rincón, en cada habitación... hasta que llegaron al tercer piso.

Abrían cada puerta que podían y se asomaban por cada esquina... nada. Llegaron junto al aula en que ellos tenían clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y entraron allí a revisar.

Encima de un pedestal, brillaba, por increíble que fuera, la reluciente Copa de Los Tres Magos, del otro lado del salón. Haher y Mankar se adelantaron a toda velocidad.

«Vamos, vamos, tiene que funcionar esta vez... —se decía—. El efecto de la poción multijugos no ha terminado».

Mankar no miró a su tío, pues tenía fijos sus sentidos en la Copa. Saltó por encima de unas sillas, mientras Haher hacía lo mismo por otro camino.

Llegó junto a la Copa y la tomó de un asa sin preocuparse por frenar.

_—¡CLICK!_ —gritaron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Mankar miró a Haher a los ojos con expresión retadora, un segundo antes de que los pies de ambos se elevaran del suelo, y sus cuerpos comenzaran a girar en un remolino de colores.

Cayeron. Esta vez tampoco lograron mantener el equilibrio. Pero no habrían podido hacerlo, porque no cayeron en una superficie lisa, como lo esperaban. Era porque no estaban en la plataforma del Sombrero Seleccionador.

Se hallaban en oscuridad total. No se podía ver absolutamente nada. Hacía un frío espantoso, una ligera brisa les rozaba la cara. Y un silencio que hacía pensar a Mankar que no oiría su voz ni aunque gritara.

Empezó a sentir miedo, y veía en su imaginación ojos rojos de serpiente brillando por doquier.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Haher con un hilo de voz.

Mankar permaneció inmóvil. Era difícil estar de pie donde al parecer no se podía pisar un suelo plano.

—_¡Lumos!_ —susurró Mankar.

La punta de su varita se iluminó. Era un alivio, pues eso significaba que el efecto de la poción multijugos aún no había terminado. Sin embargo, no era de gran ayuda, pues no se alcanzaba a divisar prácticamente nada, excepto por la silueta de ellos mismos.

—Haz lo mismo —le dijo a Haher. Él pronunció el hechizo y su varita se iluminó.

Acercaron la luz al suelo. Había muchas piedras, raíces de árboles y el resto era tierra. Ya no estaban en el castillo.

—Va-vámonos de aquí —dijo Haher con desesperación.

Sí, su tío también sabía dónde se encontraban. Y, a pesar de que cada tablón de anuncios prohibía a los alumnos ir a ese lugar, aquél que era el último que Haher y Mankar hubiera querido visitar, los dos chicos estaban en medio del bosque prohibido, sin salida alguna.

—Toma... ¡toma la Copa! —gritó Haher.

¿Por qué habían tardado tanto en pensarlo? Mankar sabía que en una ocasión, en Hogwarts, dos chicos también fueron llevados a un lugar tenebroso por culpa de una Copa de los Tres Magos, y uno de ellos había resultado muerto.

—¡No sé! ¡No sé dónde está!

—_¡ACCIO COPA DE LOS TRES MAGOS!_

No funcionó.

—¡Haher, escuché algo! —dijo Mankar.

A la luz de la varita, algo empezaba a brillar frente a ellos, en la oscuridad, como si fueran ojos, pero eran bastantes. Un espantoso sonido empezó a escucharse cada vez más fuerte... algo como pinzas.

Lo peor de todo es que no se oía solo delante de ellos, sino detrás, y por todos lados. Empezaron a ver más ojos brillando alrededor de ellos.

Mankar quería decir en voz alta «Las despertamos», pero no era capaz de pronunciar ni una sílaba, y sentía que si se quedaba callado no ocurriría nada.

De todas formas, ya era demasiado tarde. Las acromántulas que hacían ese ruido (porque sin duda eran eso) ya habían visto la luz de sus varitas y se dirigían lentamente a ellos.

Por si la situación no era lo suficientemente aterradora, la varita de Mankar se apagó. Había terminado el efecto de la poción multijugos.

Haher comenzó a chillar. Seguro que también sabía qué había en la oscuridad. No habría ocurrido nada si alguien hubiera encontrado antes la Copa... Si tan sólo Boggart, el amigo de Juanjo, se hubiera adelantado una vez más...

—¡Haz fuego! ¡Por favor! ¡Haz algo! —decía Haher con voz apagada.

Mankar quería hacerlo... y se disponía a ello, a pesar de que eso significara quemar todo el bosque. Pero... con un parpadeo fuerte, quizás involuntario, recordó algo.

—_La chica de la tienda dijo que era natural que eso pasara _—le dijo claramente la voz de Haher en su cabeza—, _porque le tengo miedo a las arañas._

Vio en su muñeca un brillo nuevo, quizás tan intenso como el de su varita. Sabía qué era lo que había que hacer. Buscó en la oscuridad los ojos de Haher. No era necesario decirle nada; ambos pensaban lo mismo. Y lo sabían.

Las pinzas comenzaron a sonar mucho más fuerte y rápido. Mankar sintió el suelo vibrar. Se hicieron uno al lado del otro, con la varita en alto.

—_¡Expecto Boggart!_ —gritó Haher.

—_¡Fórmafoust!_ —exclamó Mankar, con el Rubí brillando como nunca.

Una burbuja de fuego, tal como debió haber sido en alguna clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sólo que de un tamaño enorme, los envolvió, al tiempo que, por fuera de la cúpula, una serpiente verde brillante y de siete metros se posaba frente a ellos, mirando a Mankar a los ojos, sin ningún efecto debido a la poderosa barrera que los separaba.

El fuego iluminó el lugar. Cientos de arañas enormes los rodeaban, desde las ramas de los árboles y el suelo, a una distancia mucha menor de la que ellos imaginaban, pero eran bloqueadas por la burbuja de fuego.

Mankar sintió que ya había vivido ese momento, era la sensación que había tenido al caer de su escoba en su primer partido de quidditch, pero no hizo caso.

El basilisco empezó dar vueltas en torno a la barrera, guiado por Haher, y las acromántulas espantadas empezaron a retirarse en el acto. Sin embargo, notaron que se posaban en las ramas más altas de los árboles, esperando que la serpiente se fuera.

Pero algo más distinguió Mankar. En el suelo, junto a un árbol muy grueso, estaba la Copa, reflejando el fuego. Haher también la vio.

—En cuanto rompa la burbuja —gritó su tío— trae la Copa con un hechizo de fuego que no queme.

—¡Entendido!

—_¡Lancuamdúo!_ —exclamó Haher, y, mientras se esfumaba el boggart, una lanza hecha de agua atravesaba el fuego, provocando una lluvia de fuegos artificiales.

—_¡Langfradium!_ —gritó Mankar, apuntando con su varita a la Copa, mientras una lengua de fuego salía directo a ella, trayéndola a toda velocidad.

A la luz provocada por la explosión de la burbuja, cada uno tomó de un asa la Copa, viendo cómo saltaban hacia ellos docenas de arañas, y elevándose del suelo y cayendo, un instante después, en la iluminada plataforma del Sombrero Seleccionador.

Sus ojos tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar, y los chicos permanecían inmóviles en el suelo. Pero uno lo hacía desde la plataforma, el otro estaba tirado frente a ella.

—¡Felicidades Haher! ¿Dónde estaba? —preguntaban mil voces.

Él había encontrado la Copa. Pero a Mankar no le importó.

Estaba muy débil. Intentó levantarse, y vio a su tío a la cara. Estaba pálido, y con el cabello totalmente blanco.

—Felicidades —dijo Mankar, con una sonrisa cansada.

—Seguro que habríamos dejado a la profesora Devil boquiabierta —respondió Haher—, si en su clase hubiéramos hecho algo como eso.


	17. El ángel de Slytherin

**Capítulo 17: El ángel de Slytherin  
**

¿Era posible sobrevivir a tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo? Al menos Mankar comprobó algo: el basilisco seguía siendo su mayor miedo, y era una fortuna, porque si no, no habrían alejado a las arañas.

Qué sensación tan extraña... qué raro había sido que Haher y Mankar hubieran estado de acuerdo en lo que debían hacer para salvarse de las acromántulas, sin hacerlo en realidad.

Pero... ¿por qué habían resultado en medio del bosque prohibido? Mankar dudaba mucho que fuera un simple error. Es decir... ¿Vito se equivocaba y de repente la Copa trasladaba a quien la agarrara al hogar de las acromántulas?

Eso era demasiado increíble, y más aún, después de seis meses de curso de total perfección en el juego, lo que los hacía sospechar que fue manipulada. Pero, ¿quién habría querido tenderle aquella trampa a Mankar y a Haher?

Juanjo. Era la única persona que se les ocurría cuando hablaron de ello. Pero, ¿era posible que él solo fuera capaz de hacerle eso a la Copa? Por lo que Mankar sabía, para engañar a un objeto mágico tan poderoso como lo debía de ser la Copa de los Tres Magos, se necesitaba un hechizo confundidor aún más poderoso. Era magia muy avanzada para alguien como Macnair, así hubiera sido ayudado por toda su banda.

Muy irónico habría sido que por culpa del Poder Calamar ellos hubieran terminado en ese lugar, porque fue también gracias a ellos que lograron salvarse, con el hechizo que inventó Boggart.

Pero, ¿cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo podrían enterarse de si el Poder Calamar se hallaba involucrado en esa trampa? Quizás con poción multijugos... pero era demasiado arriesgado.

—¿Y si el hechizo _Click_ no funcionó correctamente por algún motivo? —preguntó Haher, una tarde en la Sala Común.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Gonza.

—Sí —dijo Haher—, ambos usamos el hechizo en el mismo instante, y ambos tomábamos la Copa, ¿qué tal que por eso no hubiera funcionado?

—Claro —respondió Gonza sarcástico—, y no podía trasladarlos a un aula, al lago, o al dormitorio de las chicas. Tenía que ser precisamente al bosque prohibido.

—Pero quizás... —intervino Mankar— el efecto de la poción multijugos estaba a punto de terminar... tal vez por eso efectué mal el hechizo.

Era un misterio muy difícil de resolver. Quizás lo mejor era esperar a que Juanjo o el resto del Poder Calamar les diera una señal de haber estado involucrados en este incidente.

Pero los días fueron pasando y la señal no apareció. Si no se trataba de ellos, ¿entonces de quién? ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a Mankar o a Haher?

Recordó lo que alguna vez le dijo Gonza: «Debes andar con cuidado, pues la única forma de quitarte tu gema es acabando con tu vida». ¿Era posible que alguien quisiera matarlo para robar el Rubí? ¿Sería un whity que buscara un tesoro mágico para absorber su poder? ¿O quizás era un coleccionista en busca de la gema?

Algo sí era cierto, Mankar no quería buscar la Copa de los Tres Magos nunca más. Haher y Gonza, en cambio, no dejaban de salir corriendo cada vez que notaban que era escondida.

El mes de marzo llegó con un calor bastante agradable, y pasó rápidamente. Aunque el siguiente partido de quidditch de los Wimbourne Wasps sería en abril, los entrenamientos resultaban tan duros que agotaban en exceso a Mankar.

Todo lo demás transcurría con toda tranquilidad. Un lunes, al finalizar el mes, Mankar se dio cuenta de algo, durante la clase de Pociones en las heladas mazmorras del castillo.

—Creo que solo queda poción suficiente para esta semana —le dijo a Haher y Gonza.

—¿Multijugos? —preguntó Haher.

—Sí, ya pasaron dos meses desde la que preparamos.

—Entonces tenemos que hacer más.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Mankar, con un movimiento brusco que casi tiró el caldero al suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Gonza alarmado.

—¡Nos olvidamos de empezar a preparar más poción para cuando se acabara!

—Claro... pero aún tenemos toda una semana, ¿no? —dijo Haher nervioso.

—¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo dura una poción multijugos en prepararse?

—Señor Weasley, calma, por favor... —dijo la profesora Anna Black, mirando a Mankar con atención y acercándose a su mesa—. ¿Por qué hablan de poción multijugos? No estarán planeando prepararla...

—¿Ah? —dijo Mankar, muy nervioso—. No, no... no, señora... Yo solo... estaba haciendo preguntas de Harry Potter, para un club que tiene una trivia.

La profesora Anna clavó su mirada en Mankar.

—No hables de clubes en voz alta, o tendré que quitarte puntos.

—Sí, señora —respondieron los tres rápidamente.

—Por poco pensé que tramaban algo —dijo la profesora—. Hace un tiempo se esfumaron de mi despacho dos frascos de ingredientes, los mismos que se usan en la multijugos, y también un libro en el que aparece su receta.

Los chicos asintieron con disimulo. Ella echó un vistazo al caldero de Mankar.

—Bueno, menos mal que ya reforcé la seguridad. Nadie va a querer entrar sin permiso de nuevo. ¡La profesora Callahan me ayudó! —dijo riendo.

Mankar sintió escalofríos al escuchar esa oración.

—Qué bueno eso, profesora —comentó Gonza.

—Esa poción no se ve bien, le falta el brillo característico... —dijo ella señalando el contenido del caldero de Mankar.

—Es que aún no tiene polvo de pulpo —dijo el chico.

La profesora Anna siguió paseándose por la mazmorra, mirando los demás calderos.

—Genial —dijo Mankar—. Ahora no sólo no tenemos tiempo de preparar la poción multijugos, sino que no tenemos cómo conseguir los ingredientes.

—¿Y si simplemente no la preparamos? —propuso Haher—. ¿No puedes sobrevivir dos o tres meses sin ella?

—Haher, tengo que prepararme para los exámenes...

—¿No podemos conseguir poción multijugos ya hecha? —preguntó Gonza.

—Pero, ¿quién crees que venda eso aquí?

En ese momento el profesor Riddle entró al aula, y le mostró un papel a la profesora Anna Black, quien asintió al leerlo. Gonza miró a Riddle fijamente.

—Yo no dije que compráramos. Y sé dónde podemos conseguirla.

Era obvio. A ellos les constaba que el profesor Riddle tenía poción multijugos, por el papel con la solicitud que encontraron en el despacho de la profesora Anna. Pero... ¿ir hasta el despacho de Riddle, buscar quién sabe cómo esa poción y robarla? Demasiado arriesgado, y más, sabiendo que él siempre merodeaba por el séptimo piso como un gato buscando ratones. Sin embargo, era la única solución.

—¿Y si Riddle prepara otra poción con esos ingredientes? —sugirió Haher, esa tarde, en la Sala Común.

—Lo dudo... —dijo Mankar leyendo la solicitud de ingredientes que aún conservaban—. Es mucha coincidencia. La piel de serpiente arbórea africana en tiras no es muy común como ingrediente de pociones, ¿o sí?

—Me parece haber escuchado de otra poción en la que se puede usar... —comentó Gonza—. Pero, ¿para qué querría Riddle robar del despacho de la profesora Anna la solicitud que él mismo hizo?

—¿Tú crees que quería corregir algo? —sugirió Mankar.

—O quizás se haya arrepentido, y en realidad no quería lo que pidió —dijo Haher.

—Bueno, si encontramos pistas en el despacho, será mejor, pero para entrar allí debemos tener un plan —dijo Gonza—. Seguro que la profesora Anna le informó a los demás profesores de la desaparición de los ingredientes y el libro, así que no nos debería extrañar que todos hayan reforzado la seguridad de sus despachos.

—Y si es así, ¿por qué no nos arriesgamos a buscar más en el despacho de la profesora Anna? —preguntó Haher.

—¡Ahí debe haber serpientes! —exclamó Mankar, recordando que la profesora Callahan se había encargado de la seguridad de ese lugar.

—¿Y donde el profesor Riddle no puede haber? —preguntó Haher.

—Mira —explicó Gonza—, entrar a una habitación en el séptimo piso sin ser descubiertos es mucho más fácil que en las mazmorras. Además, ya se han metido una vez en ese despacho, así que será el más vigilado, por si quienes robaron de ahí deciden regresar.

—¿Y qué crees que pueda haber? —preguntó Mankar.

—No tengo idea...

—¿No creen que nos estamos complicando mucho por esa poción? —dijo Haher de repente—. No creo que un simple _Alohomora _nos permita entrar. Terminaremos metidos en problemas...

—Pero yo necesito esa poción para poder pasar el curso... —respondió Mankar.

—Yo te apoyo Mank —dijo Gonza—. Acompáñanos si quieres —añadió dirigiéndose a Haher—. Lo haremos mañana.

La campana que indicaba el fin de la jornada de clases acababa de sonar. El cálido pasillo del séptimo piso parecía estar completamente desierto, excepto por las voces de tres chicos, quizás salidas de la nada.

—Repasemos el plan —se oyó a Gonza susurrar—, esperaremos hasta que la Copa sea escondida y, Haher, te quitas la gorra y golpeas la puerta, entretienes al profesor y Mankar y yo entramos. Los dos nos reuniremos frente al armario negro, ese que está dentro del despacho. Esperaremos a que salga y buscaremos la poción.

Haher, Mankar y Gonza habían faltado a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, esperando desde entonces frente al despacho de Riddle, tomados de los brazos, cada uno con una gorra de invisibilidad obra del encantamiento proteico de Haher.

Era un desperdicio no disfrutar el sol y la brisa que había afuera, pero el profesor Riddle opinaba lo contrario, tal y como lo imaginaron.

—Creo que ahí viene —dijo Haher, mirando al fondo del pasillo.

Un desconsolado sollozo empezó a escucharse, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. El profesor Riddle venía, seguido por una chica que lloraba desesperadamente.

—¡Por favor, profesor! ¡Se lo suplico! —exclamaba ella, una estudiante de Gryffindor.

Riddle intentaba ignorarla, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su despacho. Entonces, mientras buscaba la llave de la puerta, se dirigió a ella.

—¡Basta! ¡Nosotros sabemos muy bien lo que hacemos!

—¡Pero no es justo! —sollozó la niña.

—Si sigues insistiendo tendré que informarle a tu madre —dijo Riddle empujando la puerta con la mano, hasta abrirla por completo. Él y la chica se quedaron hablando frente a la entrada.

—¡No! ¡Eso no, ella no puede enterarse!

—Entonces que sea un secreto entre los dos —dijo Riddle—. Sólo —añadió haciendo énfasis— entre tú y yo.

En ese instante Mankar casi perdió el equilibrio, pues en vez de seguir apoyado en Gonza, lo atravesó. La Copa había sido escondida.

Se levantó rápidamente mientras escuchó a su amigo susurrar:

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

Ahora que no podía sentir la presencia de sus amigos, Mankar creyó estar solo, y estaba un poco asustado. Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, atravesó al profesor Riddle y a la niña, que seguía alegando, y entró en el oscuro despacho. Divisó rápidamente el armario negro que había allí y se paró al frente.

—¿Están los dos aquí? —susurró muy suavemente Haher.

—Sí —dijeron otras dos voces, casi en el mismo lugar.

Mankar se quedó mirando en dirección a la puerta.

—¡Profesor, yo no quiero que nadie se entere! ¡Pero, por favor, no lo haga!

—¡Vete de aquí! —ordenó Riddle a la niña.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Al ver que no pretendía obedecer, Riddle la tomó de un brazo y cerró la puerta desde afuera.

—Entonces ven conmigo. Tú madre sabrá de esto.

Empezaron a escucharse pasos, y la niña lloró y gritó con aún más fuerza, y ambos siguieron discutiendo, pero ya no se les entendía palabra alguna. El ruido era cada vez más lejano, hasta que ya no se escuchó nada.

—Lo que se hace por una calificación —comentó Haher.

En ese momento, Mankar se sintió empujado por alguno de sus amigos, lo que significaba que la Copa había sido encontrada y ellos habían recuperado su materialidad.

—No se quiten la gorra, el profesor podría volver —dijo Gonza.

En cinco meses el lugar no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Pese a que era de día, estaba bastante oscuro, ya que las negras cortinas cubrían las ventanas. Las velas de luz blanca que le daban aspecto fantasmal a la habitación se encontraban apagadas. El negro armario junto a ellos lucía igual de intimidante, así como los numerosos escudos de Slytherin que había por doquier.

—_¡Lumos!_

Los tres chicos comenzaron a buscar cuidadosamente en cada estante, cada cajón y esquina del despacho, la poción multijugos o también una pista del porqué quería Riddle robar la solicitud de la piel de serpiente.

Pero era muy difícil dejarlo todo exactamente como lo encontraban, pues la gran mayoría de objetos se encontraban cubiertos por una capa de polvo de forma que, al tocarlos, sus dedos dejaban huella.

No encontraron nada, ni siquiera un indicio de lo que buscaban. Mankar intentó abrir el armario pero estaba cerrado.

—Mejor vámonos de aquí —propuso Haher, con voz nerviosa.

Mankar escuchó los pasos de su tío hacia la puerta y su intento por abrirla.

—Estamos encerrados —informó Haher.

—¿Cómo saldremos de este lugar? —exclamó Mankar.

Entonces se dio cuenta del error que habían cometido al entrar los tres, pues uno habría podido hacer de distractor para obligar al profesor a salir.

—Podremos esperar a que alguien entre, y colarnos de nuevo por la puerta —dijo Gonza.

Haher no dejaba de exclamar «_¡Alohomora!_».

—Tiene que haber otra salida —dijo Mankar.

En ese instante, se escucharon pasos del otro lado de la puerta, y algo le decía a Mankar que se trataba de alguien que se dirigía al despacho. Los tres se quedaron inmóviles. Entonces miró a sus amigos y con voz quebrada murmuró:

—¡Haher! ¡Gonza!

Ambos chicos eran visibles. El efecto del encantamiento proteico en las gorras había terminado. Se miraron mutuamente con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras escuchaban un ruido de llaves desde afuera.

Mankar miró en todo sentido, y se dio cuenta que podían esconderse en un lugar. Se levantó la gorra, dio tres zancadas hacia el armario y susurró:

—_¡Alohomora!_

No funcionó.

—Yo lo intento —dijo Gonza en voz baja—. _¡Alohomora!_

La cerradura del armario hizo un pequeño ruido. Gonza abrió y los tres entraron como un rayo, cerrando el armario justo en el momento que se escuchaba a alguien abriendo la puerta del despacho.

Estaban ahora en oscuridad total, en el armario que parecía estar completamente vacío, excepto por ellos. Sólo podían escuchar pasos de alguien afuera, seguramente del profesor Riddle. El corazón de Mankar latía muy rápido. Riddle caminaba de un lado para otro, y el chico casi podía verlo en su mente revisando su oficina, dándose cuenta de la presencia de intrusos.

Hubo un momento en que los pasos parecían dirigirse hacia el armario y, por puro instinto, los tres chicos dieron un paso largo hacia atrás, intentando alcanzar el fondo, pero no bastó. Siguieron retrocediendo varios pasos más, a pesar de que afuera ya no se oía ningún ruido.

Y de pronto, Mankar tropezó y cayó de espaldas dolorosamente sobre lo que parecían ser escalones, al igual que Haher y Gonza.

—¿Qué es...? —atinó a decir Haher. Se levantaron temblando.

—_¡Lumos! _—susurró Gonza. La punta de su varita iluminó una estrecha escalera de caracol que ascendía.

Mankar puso dudoso un pie en el primer escalón.

—¿Vamos a subir? —preguntó Haher.

—Es eso o arriesgarnos a que Riddle entre y nos encuentre aquí —dijo Mankar.

Gonza empezó a subir por la escalera, y Haher hizo lo mismo.

A la luz de la varita no podían ver mucho más allá, y, a cada paso que daba, Mankar tenía la horrible sensación de que encontrarían algo peligroso.

Subieron durante unos minutos. Algo cansados, empezaron a notar un resplandor anaranjado en los muros, lo que probablemente significaba que se aproximaban a una salida.

Haher tomó la gorra de Mankar e intentó hacerle a la de él un encantamiento proteico. Seguían subiendo y el resplandor se hacía más fuerte conforme avanzaban.

De repente, el brillo se apagó. Mankar se sobresaltó. Algo se aproximaba a ellos, podía sentirlo, algo que bloqueaba la luz. El chico retrocedió un escalón, dudoso. Haher y Gonza al parecer también sabían lo que pasaba.

Mankar sintió pánico, se sentía encerrado en ese lugar y temía darle la espalda a lo que se acercaba. Empezó a sentir un frío glacial, que se expandió por todo su cuerpo, e incluso podía sentirlo en su interior. Retrocedió un escalón más. La varita de Gonza se apagó.

—_¡LUMOS!_ —gritó Mankar con voz quebrada, pero fue inútil; el efecto de la poción multijugos había terminado, y él se había dado cuenta cuando intentó abrir el armario.

—_¡LUMOS! _—imitó Haher pero, por algún extraño motivo, la varita no se encendía.

Entonces, con un ruido sordo, Gonza cayó por las escaleras, y rodó unos cuantos escalones.

—_¡INCENDIO!_ —exclamó Mankar. Una llama inmensa apareció ante ellos, y se redujo hasta simular una antorcha.

Entonces logró ver lo que tenían en frente. Con la cara oculta bajo una capucha, un ser altísimo y cubierto por una capa, estiraba una mano gris y con pústulas a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Haher. Mankar nunca había visto a un dementor, y habría preferido nunca hacerlo.

El pie en que Haher se apoyaba resbaló, y el chico bajó dos escalones, pero se mantuvo en pie. Entonces el dementor con un movimiento rápido se aproximó a Mankar, lo agarró de un brazo con su mano viscosa y lo tumbó al suelo, acercando su boca a la cara del chico, que había caído al menos cinco o seis escalones.

Mankar sintió en su cara el aliento del dementor, y dejó de respirar, con su espalda adolorida por la presión contra la escalera. Empezó a escuchar el desesperado grito de su madre. Estaba reviviendo la visión que había tenido hacía más de un mes.

—_¡Expecto...!_ —intentó pronunciar, sintiéndose sumamente débil—. _¡Expecto...!_

—_¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

La estrecha escalera de caracol fue iluminada por un esperanzador resplandor plateado. El dementor fue embestido bruscamente por una enorme criatura luminosa. Era un patronus con forma de león, que obligó al dementor a huir escaleras abajo y perderse en la oscuridad.

Mankar alzó la cara y vio a su tío con la varita levantada y una mirada valerosa. Se levantó con dificultad, y miró a Gonza tirado pocos escalones arriba, y fue a ayudarlo. El león se mantuvo firme detrás de ellos.

—Despierta —dijo Mankar, moviéndole el codo a Gonza.

—¿Crees que el dementor le haya...?

—No —respondió Mankar—. No puede ser.

En ese momento, a la luz proyectada por el patronus de Haher, los ojos de Gonza se abrieron.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Haher con angustia.

Gonza parpadeó. Miró a ambos chicos y luego desvió la vista hacia el patronus.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó confundido, e intentó levantarse con la ayuda de ellos.

—El dementor te atacó.

—¿Me desmayé? —preguntó con angustia, tocándose la espalda y buscando en su pecho. Sacó el talismán whity de su túnica, lo miró, y se lo guardó de nuevo—. ¿Había un dementor aquí? —añadió alarmado.

—Sí. Haher conjuró el patronus —explicó Mankar—. No entiendo cómo pudiste... —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su tío.

—Sólo... intenté recordar buenos momentos —dijo Haher.

Mankar siguió mirando fijamente a su tío. Era demasiado increíble que un niño de doce años lograra semejante hechizo. Logró percibir el resplandor anaranjado en los muros. El patronus de Haher se movió, como en busca de alguna señal de peligro.

—¿Creen que haya más dementores aquí? —preguntó Gonza.

—Espero que no.

—No dejaré que el patronus se desvanezca —dijo Haher.

—Sin duda estaba protegiendo algo arriba —observó Mankar—, sólo nos queda subir.

Los tres, bastante débiles, continuaron su camino por la escalera, mirando frecuentemente hacia atrás, y seguidos por el patronus de Haher, en ese lugar que parecía un túnel de una casa embrujada. Haher terminó de encantar su gorra y siguió con la de Gonza.

Frente a ellos, el brillo anaranjado se hacía cada vez más fuerte, lo que indicaba que se aproximaban a una salida. Por fin, un rato después, llegaron a un pasillo con paredes de piedra, iluminado por antorchas, al final del cual había una puerta de madera.

Mankar se adelantó, y los demás lo siguieron. Se acercó a la puerta extendió una mano para abrirla.

—¿Y si hay más dementores adentro? —susurró Gonza.

—Para eso está mi patronus.

—Y no nos vamos a quedar aquí —dijo Mankar—. El otro dementor también podría volver.

Haher le ofreció a Gonza una gorra invisible, que acababa de encantar, y le devolvió a Mankar la suya. Cuando los tres la tuvieron puesta, Mankar abrió la puerta lentamente.

Entraron a una sala circular, parecida a la de los clubes, pero cuyas paredes eran cubiertas por estanterías con cientos de libros. Excepto por varias largas mesas con libros, papeles desordenados y otros objetos, no había nada más, ni tampoco dementores, por fortuna. No había ventanas, y el lugar era iluminado por antorchas.

El patronus cruzó la entrada y se desvaneció. Mankar escuchó a su tío quejarse mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Mankar bastante confundido.

Echó un vistazo en cada mesa. Los pasos de sus amigos hacían eco.

Había pedazos de pergaminos con runas muy extrañas, garabateados y con fragmentos resaltados. Los libros que estaban abiertos mostraban imágenes de los mismos jeroglíficos, tallados en piedras. Mankar sintió mucha curiosidad, y se puso a mirar, a intentar descifrar los mensajes que había allí escritos.

—Miren esto —dijo la voz de Haher, quien se quitó la gorra y apareció frente a una mesa en la que había frascos y sobres. Tomó un frasco de vidrio y lo levantó—. Es piel de serpiente arbórea africana.

—Genial —dijo Mankar—. Llevémosla.

—Vámonos de aquí —pidió Haher—. Ya tenemos lo que queríamos.

—Aún no —respondió Mankar. Sentía que había algo en esa habitación que tenía que encontrar.

—Aquí debe estar la pista del porqué entró Riddle al despacho de la profesora Black —dijo la voz de Gonza.

—¿Y si regresa el dementor?

—Haces otro patronus.

—¿Y si entra el profesor Riddle?

—No nos verá.

Haher, resignado, se puso la gorra de nuevo.

Mankar se puso a buscar pistas en las mesas... quizás había papeles útiles.

—Aquí hay una salida —dijo la voz de Haher.

Mankar volteó en dirección a ella. En una de las estanterías, detrás de unos libros que Haher movió, había una abertura muy estrecha, por la que apenas cabrían ellos. Sonrió. Tendrían que ir por allí, si es que no querían regresar a enfrentarse con el dementor y llegar a la oficina de Riddle, donde quizás él estaba.

—Oye, Mank —llamó Gonza—, tienes que ver esto.

Un gran pergamino se levantó de una mesa, tomado por las invisibles manos de Gonza. Mankar caminó hacia él, y los pasos de Haher también se oyeron dirigirse allí.

Era una pintura, o quizás una fotografía muy antigua. Tenía un símbolo en ella. Pero no era cualquier signo. Era una especie de escudo, que se veía muy borroso, en el cual había una marca de una llama de fuego, idéntica al rubí que brilló en ese instante en la muñeca de Mankar.

—¿Qué...? —intentó decir Mankar—. ¿Qué significa eso?

No podía pensar en nada. No había ningún pensamiento coherente en su cabeza. Era demasiado... repentino, ver esa imagen. Mankar no fue conciente en un principio de lo que había en el pergamino. Era una especie de muro, en el que estaba tallado el símbolo de la gema.

Haher no pronunció palabra alguna.

Gonza dejó el pergamino en la mesa y tomó un libro abierto que había al lado. En él estaba la misma ilustración del pergamino, y había también varios mapas de lo que parecía ser África. Había una anotación debajo de la imagen:

* * *

«Antiguo emblema de Gryffindor, tallado en santuario de Etiopía, siglo X».

* * *

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Mankar, por preguntar.

—Esa llama es el emblema de Gryffindor —dijo Gonza, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

A Mankar le dio un saltó el corazón.

—¿Y qué tiene? —preguntó Haher, con una extraña voz indiferente.

—¿La gema está relacionada con Gryffindor? —preguntó Mankar.

—Eso parece.

—¿Qué gema? —insistió Haher—. ¿De qué hablan?

Nadie habló un instante. Era ése el momento.

Mankar se quitó la gorra y extendió su brazo derecho hacia la voz de Haher.

—Es el mismo símbolo de mi brazalete.

Entonces se levantó la manga de la túnica, dejando ver el brillante Rubí, cuya inscripción se movía con gracia.

—Interesantísimo —dijo Haher con un extraño sarcasmo.

—Es por este rubí —explicó Mankar pausadamente— que he logrado hacer hechizos de fuego. Es la única razón por la que puedo realizarlos. Y sin él no...

Calló. No era capaz de continuar esa frase. Nunca pensó que llegaría el momento de revelárselo a Haher; no quería ni imaginar su reacción.

«No soy más que un squib sin poder», terminó mentalmente.

Haher no respondió. Estando invisible, era imposible saber qué expresión tenía, hacia dónde estaba mirando... o cómo lo estaba haciendo. Mankar quería ver la cara de su mejor amigo.

—Encontré esta... gema (Gonza dice que se llama Rubí del Fuego) accidentalmente, el día que hice mi primera profecía. No sé si fue esta la razón por la que la encontré, o si gracias a la gema tengo esas visiones —suspiró—. Gonza cree que soy elegido para tener esto, lo que me convierte en el Maestro del Fuego, o algo así.

—Y no sólo eso —intervino Gonza—. Ahora sabemos que el Rubí tiene el antiguo emblema de Gryffindor grabado en él.

—¿Y eso qué puede significar? —preguntó Mankar.

—No lo sé —dijo Gonza, con tono confundido—. Quizás... esta magia perteneció a Gryffindor, y sólo un verdadero miembro de su casa podría encontrarlo.

—¿Igual que la espada de Gryffindor? —preguntó Mankar.

—Puede ser —respondió Gonza—. Tengo entendido que cada casa representa un elemento: el aire Ravenclaw, el agua Slytherin, el fuego Gryffindor y la tierra Hufflepuff.

Se quedaron callados un momento.

—Por cielo, por mar, un volcán y los bosques —murmuró Mankar, pensativo—. Así llegamos a Harrylatino.

Gonza siguió hojeando el libro, pasando a las páginas anteriores. Se trataba de un libro de historia; no decía nada acerca de la gema. Entonces, miró la página siguiente a donde estaba el emblema de Gryffindor, y ahogó un grito.

* * *

«Antiguos emblemas de Ravenclaw (1), Hufflepuff (2) y Slytherin (3), tallados en santuario de Etiopía, siglo X».

* * *

Era una fotografía similar a la anterior, pero había tres símbolos diferentes, enumerados y en un recuadro cada uno: líneas onduladas horizontales, líneas en zig-zag de izquierda a derecha, y una gota de agua.

Al instante que vio eso, Mankar percibió algo a su alrededor, una especie de sensación que le indicaba que algo no era normal; algo que le hacía pensar que debería sentir sorpresa.

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa? —le dijo Gonza a Mankar—. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de las gemas que controlan los elementos? Pues... suponiendo que las demás también tengan uno de estos símbolos, podemos deducir que...

—Cada Gema de Elemento tiene magia de los fundadores de Hogwarts —terminó Mankar.

—Exacto... —dijo Gonza, sin dejar de hojear el libro de historia.

—Pero... si yo no hubiera sido Gryffindor, ¿no habría obtenido el Rubí? —preguntó Mankar.

—Es extraño... —comentó Gonza—. El Rubí apareció antes de que vinieras a Harrylatino, ¿cierto? Entonces es como si ya hubiera estado escrito a qué casa pertenecías.

—No es así... —dijo Mankar—. El Sombrero Seleccionador quería colocarme en Slytherin, ¿recuerdan?

—Sí —dijo Gonza, al cabo de un momento—, pero recuerda que nos contaste que te confundió con alguien más. Eres un verdadero Gryffindor, por eso tienes el Rubí del Fuego.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Gonza y Mankar quedaron petrificados. La voz que acababa de hablar no era de ninguno de ellos dos. Era de Haher. Pero no era su tono de voz habitual, sino que se escuchaba muy serio, parecía que acababa de armarse de fuerzas para hablar.

Haher se levantó la gorra y la dejó caer al suelo. Su cuerpo se hizo visible y su cara mostraba una expresión fuerte y decidida, diferente a la sonrisa que casi siempre parecía tener su cara. Suspiró.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mankar.

—No necesariamente debías ser Gryffindor para obtener esa gema —dijo Haher, conservando el extraño tono de voz.

Gonza también se levantó la gorra, como para no ser el único invisible. A la luz de las antorchas, él y Mankar miraron a Haher fijamente, confundidos.

Entonces Haher extendió su brazo derecho. Dudoso, se levantó la manga con la otra mano. Mankar no pudo evitar abrir por completo los ojos y, en una fracción de segundo, revivió en su mente las peleas que habían tenido contra Macnair, el intento de hacer hechizos compuestos en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el duelo en la noche de Halloween y su aventura en el bosque prohibido.

En la muñeca de su tío apareció de la nada un brazalete con una gema verde esmeralda, brillando, con una gota de agua grabada en ella, la cual se movía con gracia. El antiguo emblema de Slytherin.


	18. Orígenes mágicos

**Capítulo 18: Orígenes mágicos  
**

El corazón de Mankar se aceleró. Miró a Haher a los ojos rápidamente, y volvía su vista al brazalete. Entonces, de repente, el brazalete se esfumó.

Mankar no conseguía decir ninguna frase. Haher tampoco parecía capaz de explicar nada.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —preguntó Gonza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—El... el día en que... recibí mi invitación a Harrylatino —dijo Haher entrecortadamente. Intentó respirar profundamente—. Ese día... me sentí muy feliz, como nunca (de hecho, en ello pensé al crear el patronus). Me desmayé, y cuando desperté tenía esto... —Señaló su muñeca, aunque en ella no estaba el brazalete—. Últimamente puedo hacer que aparezca a mi gusto... quizás por lo que soy metamorfomago; es como parte de mí.

—P-pero yo nunca pude cuando tomé poción multijugos —dijo Mankar.

—¿Lo intentaste? —preguntó Gonza.

Mankar negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias a ella... he logrado hechizos de agua muy poderosos —dijo Haher—, mi club no existiría sin su ayuda, cuando se incendió.

—La Esmeralda del Agua —murmuró Gonza.

—La Esmeralda de Slytherin —corrigió Haher.

—Una gema... gemela a la mía —balbuceó Mankar.

Se quedaron un instante callados, pensativos, mientras en el aire flotaba esa frase ocurrente, intentando asimilar lo que ocurría antes de empezar el interrogatorio.

—El Maestro del Agua —dijo Gonza entonces—. La Gema de Elemento que controla el agua, y no cualquier agua: un líquido que desaparece momentos después de ser conjurado, y que no lo moja todo; sólo a su objetivo.

Haher asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces, si Mankar se esforzaba recordándolo, ¡todo tenía sentido! Haher creó la ola en el avión de Harrylatino, y no él, y por eso al combinar ambos hechizos de fuego y agua el resultado era diferente al esperado.

—¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? —preguntó a su tío.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?

—Creía que la única razón por la que tenía la gema era porque yo era un squib, para compensar mi falta de magia —dijo Mankar—. Era por eso que no podía permitirme que nadie se enterara... tú me odiarías...

—Claro que no —respondió Haher—, aunque yo también tenía miedo de contárselo a alguien. Nunca había escuchado antes de algo como esto...

—¿En verdad creías que mi magia se inclinaba por hacer hechizos de fuego? —preguntó Mankar.

Haher asintió con la cabeza, pero Gonza no lo dejó hablar.

—Hay algo que estamos olvidando: qué hacen ustedes dos con esas gemas; ¿qué hace Haher con la gema que tiene el emblema de Slytherin? ¿y por qué yo no tengo una?

—No te quejes. Tú eres whity —dijo Haher, intentando sonreír—. Tienes tu talismán.

Mankar sonrió también. Se quedó un instante mirando el libro con la ilustración de los emblemas tallados en piedra.

—Etiopía —dijo Mankar en voz baja—. ¿Qué tendrá que ver...? ¿Hay algún libro aquí donde podamos investigar más sobre ese lugar?

—Este es el único libro en español —respondió Gonza—. El resto está escrito en runas.

—¡No más Etiopía, por favor! —dijo Haher—. La profesora Callahan nos aburrió el primer trimestre con ese tema, ya es suficiente...

—Escuché algo —dijo Gonza, de pronto, poniéndose su gorra. Sus amigos lo imitaron.

—Debe ser el dementor —susurró un hilo de voz de Haher—. Vámonos de aquí.

Haher tomó el frasco de piel de serpiente. Era una lástima no haber encontrado la poción hecha.

Los chicos, agarrados de los brazos, se dirigieron a la abertura que había en la estantería, la que había encontrado Haher. Era realmente estrecha, por ella sólo podrían pasar niños o animales pequeños. Mankar no estaba seguro de que fuera una salida, pero no tenían opción.

Agachados, entraron uno por uno, casi arrastrándose por ese diminuto y oscuro túnel. Avanzaron un par de metros a oscuras, hasta que se detuvieron.

—Aquí se acaba —dijo la voz de Haher, que iba adelante—. Hay una especie de bajada muy inclinada...

—Sigamos —dijo Mankar.

Haher estuvo de acuerdo y se lanzó, intentando gritar sin alzar la voz.

Mankar, con miedo por no saber lo que les esperaba al final, siguió a su tío. Era una especie de tobogán curvo y muy largo. Tirarse de frente había sido una pésima idea. La velocidad y la oscuridad pusieron a Mankar muy nervioso. Pudo sentir cuando Gonza se lanzó tras él.

Entonces, llegó al final de la curva y una luz comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte frente a él, hasta que llegó a la salida, y chocó contra un muro. Estaba en el séptimo piso del castillo, en un lugar conocido por ellos, cerca a la Sala de los Requerimientos.

Se apartó rápido de ahí, y Gonza llegó resbalando por el suelo como una flecha, y chocó también contra el muro. Haher los ayudó a levantarse, dejando un instante el frasco con la piel de serpiente en el suelo.

—¿Qué hace ese tobogán ahí? —dijo Mankar, señalando la salida.

—Dudo que Riddle quepa por ahí —comentó Haher.

Se quedaron un momento contemplando el túnel. Entonces Mankar habló.

—Tenemos ahora dos cosas que hacer. La primera es preparar la poción multijugos con esto, tenemos que encontrar _Descurania sophia_ en luna llena, y creo que los demás ingredientes sobraron de la última vez.

»Además, debemos hacer una investigación. Sin duda las gemas están relacionadas con Etiopía... Pero, ¿cómo encontraremos información sobre eso?

—Tendremos que preguntarle a alguien que sepa —dijo Gonza—. Alguien como la profesora Callahan.

Volver a preparar la poción multijugos desanimó a Mankar, en parte porque era muy complicada y no tenía mucho tiempo para eso, con tantos deberes y entrenamientos de quidditch, y en parte porque eso significaba que iba a tener que pasar varias semanas como squib.

Mankar se rehusaba a acudir a Callahan. Ella sencillamente parecía odiar todo lo que no se arrastrara. Pero debía de admitir que se trataba de algo necesario. Preguntárselo a ella resolvería quizás el misterio de las gemas, y además, era urgente saberlo, pues Riddle tenía información sobre ellas que los chicos no conocían, y que debían tener.

Y es que con lo que vieron en el despacho del profesor, o más bien, en la sala secreta que encontraron, no podían dejar de culpar a Riddle por el error con la Copa de los Tres Magos. Era lógico: si tanto había investigado él, si tantas cosas tenía en ese lugar sobre las gemas, estando tan informado, ¿quién más querría quitarle a Haher y a Mankar su gema?

—Pero no se les olvide que él es amigo de mi abuela —le dijo Mankar a sus amigos, en la Sala de los Requerimientos, preparando de nuevo la poción multijugos—. Y es un auror.

—No olvides que está siempre merodeando por ahí, y que usa la poción multijugos para quién sabe qué —le recordó Haher.

—¿Están seguros de que podemos dar por hecho que él quiere hacernos daño?

—Sólo podemos hacer algo, y es alejarnos de él —concluyó Gonza.

Alejarse de él... Por más que no tuvieran motivos, Mankar evitaba acercarse a Riddle a toda costa. No podía engañarse a sí mismo, en el fondo también creía que el profesor era enemigo.

Y lo peor de todo era que Riddle se había dado cuenta de que alguien había estado en su despacho, pues los chicos lo encontraron preguntándole a la profesora Taz si ella había tomado alguno de sus libros, o abierto los cajones de su escritorio.

Pero tan retrasado como la poción multijugos estaba el pedirle ayuda a la profesora Callahan. En esos días siempre la veían con su serpiente cargada en los hombros, incluso en sus clases.

Buscaron en cada libro de la biblioteca que pudieron, pero no hallaban nada importante. Gonza insistía que eso era una pérdida de tiempo, porque la leyenda de las Gemas de los Elementos las conocían pocos grupos de magos.

Pasados unos días, durante la clase de Historia de la Magia, decidieron preguntárselo en cuanto terminara. La campana sonó y varios chicos se pusieron de pie.

—Sentados —ordenó la profesora Callahan—. La clase la termino yo.

Mankar notó que la Copa de los Tres Magos estaba escondida, pues la serpiente de la profesora calló de sus hombros, y algunas chicas intentaron agarrarse de los demás inútilmente. El animal cruzó el salón y salió por la puerta. Mankar respiró tranquilo.

Callahan los miraba muy seria, como retando a sus alumnos a que se salieran en busca de la Copa. Se dio la vuelta y escribió la tarea en el pizarrón. Mankar copió la mitad; no quería tardarse mucho y que después la profesora no lo atendiera.

Un momento después, les indicó que podían salir, y los estudiantes se levantaron. Callahan se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar unos papeles. Haher, Mankar y Gonza se acercaron a ella.

—Disculpe... —balbuceó Mankar—, profesora —añadió rápido.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella, con su fría voz, mirando a los chicos con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—Nos preguntábamos si podía ayudarnos con algo... —dijo Mankar tímidamente.

—Yo ya expliqué cómo deben realizar los trabajos para subir las calificaciones —respondió la profesora tajante.

—No es sobre eso, profesora —dijo Gonza—. Es una... duda sobre un tema de Historia.

—¿Es sencillo? —espetó Callahan.

—Yo creo que no... —dijo Haher con voz tímida.

—Ésta es la hora de comer —respondió Callahan, acomodando los papeles que tenía y guardándolos—. Los profesores también tenemos derecho a descansar, ¿no creen?

Los chicos asintieron muy levemente con la cabeza. La profesora se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta del aula.

—Con gusto los atiendo en mi despacho al finalizar la jornada —dijo sin darse la vuelta, y salió.

—Creo que me arrepiento —se quejó Mankar, caminando con sus amigos por el pasillo del cuarto piso.

—Pero ya le dijimos que iríamos a verla en su despacho —se lamentó Gonza.

—En realidad no lo hicimos —terció Haher.

—Bueno, pero ella supone que iremos —dijo Gonza—. No quisiera imaginarla si no vamos. Nos castigará por hacerla perder el tiempo.

Estaban a pocos pasos del despacho de la profesora Callahan, así que bajaron la voz. Mientras echaban a la suerte quién golpeaba y quién hablaba, la puerta se abrió y la profesora apareció, mirándolos con su habitual expresión fría.

—Pasen —les dijo dándose la vuelta con indiferencia—. Normalmente no permito que los estudiantes entren aquí, pero seguro que no vienen a preguntarme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

Mankar entró al tétrico despacho revisando cuidadosamente cualquier rincón del suelo; no quería ni siquiera ver la serpiente.

Callahan se sentó en su escritorio y sacó varios paquetes de pergaminos. Empezó a hojearlos, y un instante después levantó levemente la cabeza para mirar a los tres chicos, que se encontraban de pie frente a ella.

—¡Siéntense! —pidió impaciente.

—Gracias... —dijo Gonza tímidamente.

—¿Me van a preguntar algo acerca de lo que ya hemos estudiado? —la profesora volvió su vista hacia los pergaminos.

—No... no, señora. Bueno, tiene que ver con algo que ya hemos visto —respondió Mankar entrecortadamente—. Con el origen de los magos.

—Lo que pasa es que en nuestros libros no menciona nada de lo que queremos saber... —intervino Haher—, y en los de la biblioteca tampoco.

La profesora no respondió. Sin duda esperaba que los chicos continuaran. Mankar no sabía de qué forma debía hacerlo.

—Estamos... interesados en saber más... acerca de los fundadores de Hogwarts y su origen... —intentó decir.

La profesora Callahan por fin los miró a la cara. No parecía molesta.

—Ustedes saben que el origen de los magos es muy incierto, así como del ser humano en sí —dijo con cierto tono que demostraba interés—. Los mayores indicios del origen de la raza mágica se han encontrado en países de Asia y África, especialmente India y Etiopía.

Los tres niños asintieron con la cabeza, conforme la profesora iba hablando, y más cuando escucharon la última palabra. Aunque parecía menos peligrosa cuando enseñaba, sus negros ojos seguían siendo fríos.

—Pues bien —continuó—, el origen de los fundadores de Hogwarts es aún más incierto. Se sabe que eran dinastías de magos muy poderosos, y según la leyenda, los cuatro fundadores provenían del valle, el páramo, la cañada o los pantanos. Ya ustedes habrán leído suficiente acerca de ellos...

—Sí, señora —dijo Mankar—. Pero, ¿tienen ellos alguna relación con India y Etiopía? —preguntó por ambos países; no pretendía revelarle nada que no fuera necesario.

—Por supuesto —confirmó Callahan—. Como magos que eran, provenían también de allí. Se dice, incluso, que las cuatro dinastías, antes de tomar distintos rumbos, vivieron juntas en Etiopía durante un largo tiempo, a pesar de la expansión de la raza por todo el mundo. Al parecer, durante la fundación de Hogwarts, hace unos mil años, todavía vivían miembros de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin en una ciudad de Etiopía, la que actualmente se conoce como Lalibela.

—¿Y qué clase de cultura tenían ellos? —preguntó Mankar, por preguntar.

—Bueno, en el siglo X, las culturas muggles y mágicas ya diferían bastante —explicó Callahan—. Los magos de esa época, en cuanto al aspecto mágico, comenzaban a hacer toda clase de descubrimientos, perfeccionaban conjuros, realizaban investigaciones... incluso buscaban desarrollar la magia tenebrosa —comentó con indiferencia, y cierto tono que indicaba que de eso sabía aún más—. Pero nada de esto lo compartían, o por lo menos no las familias de los fundadores; todos sus avances, hechizos, poderes y tesoros mágicos los guardaban para ellos.

La profesora se detuvo, esperando alguna otra pregunta por parte de los niños. La frase «tesoros mágicos» quedó en los oídos de Mankar durante un instante.

—¿Qué clase de tesoros? —preguntó.

—¿Para qué quieren saber todo esto? —dijo Callahan, aunque no esperaba respuesta. No parecía importarle en absoluto—. Por eso les digo, de estos personajes y de sus orígenes no se sabe mucho. Casi todo lo que se ha podido aportar a la Historia son leyendas.

—¿Leyendas como la de la Cámara de los Secretos? —preguntó Haher, dudoso.

—Sí.

Mankar sentía que cada vez se aproximaban más al tema que a ellos precisamente les interesaba.

—Pero... la Cámara de los Secretos resultó ser más que una leyenda —comentó Gonza.

—Así es. Han leído Harry Potter —añadió Callahan con fastidio y algo de sarcasmo.

—Entonces, ¿no podría ser real alguna otra leyenda acerca de ellos?

La profesora Callahan dudó.

—Si no hay pruebas, no hay mucho que deducir... ¿Conocen ustedes alguna leyenda?

Los tres chicos se miraron dudosos, y asintieron simultáneamente. Gonza habló.

—La leyenda de los Maestros de los Elementos.

—Por supuesto —dijo Callahan—. A cada una de las dinastías se le atribuía el poder sobre uno de los elementos.

Ellos asintieron una vez más, en señal de que conocían el tema.

—Hay algunos tesoros mágicos, de los que ya había hablado, que son especiales, y se les atribuye poderes.

—Las Gemas de los Elementos —dijo Mankar.

—Exacto. Y también hay otros, recientemente conocidos (espadas, copas, diademas, relicarios...) y seguro que hay muchos más por conocer.

—¿Qué se sabe de estas Gemas?

La profesora les lanzó una mirada de sospecha, que iba de sus caras a sus muñecas. De repente, su cara mostró una expresión de sorpresa: ella lo sabía.

—Muéstrenlas —pidió como favor, más que como orden.

«Legeremancia», pensó Mankar de inmediato, cerrando los ojos durante un momento. Miró a Haher y este asintió. Mankar suspiró.

Apoyaron sus manos frente a la mesa, mientras se levantaban la manga del uniforme de Harrylatino. La Gema de Mankar reflejó la luz de la lámpara del despacho y en la muñeca de Haher se materializó su brazalete, brillando durante un instante.

La profesora Callahan se inclinó hacia delante, bastante curiosa, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mankar sintió un escalofrío; por algún motivo, se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que Callahan y Riddle podrían ser cómplices. Era demasiado arriesgado lo que estaban haciendo.

Callahan tomó la mano de ambos y miró atentamente los brazaletes.

—¿De dónde sacaron...? ¿Y la tuya? —añadió preguntándole a Gonza. Él negó con la cabeza.

Siguió examinando la gema de Haher un momento, frotándola muy lentamente.

—El emblema de Slytherin —murmuró Callahan—. Pero... ¿qué no eres Gryffindor?

Haher asintió. La profesora, en su asombro, frunció el ceño, confusa.

—¿De dónde las sacaron? —repitió.

—El día que recibí mi carta a Harrylatino —dijo Haher.

—Un día que tuve una visión del futuro —explicó Mankar, conciente de lo extraño que podía ser eso.

A la profesora Callahan no parecía sorprenderle el hecho de que Mankar «tuviera visiones del futuro». Asintió, mirándolos a cada uno. Ya no tenía el mismo aspecto feroz de siempre. Incluso la oficina parecía más acogedora, excepto por el hecho de que allí podría haber una serpiente.

—Pero... nosotros sólo sabemos que controlan el fuego y el agua, sus efectos, y que están relacionados con Gryffindor y Slytherin —comentó Gonza, tratando de hacerse notar—, nada más.

Callahan tardó un momento en responder. Seguía completamente atónita.

—En épocas incluso anteriores a la fundación de Hogwarts —empezó—, las dinastías de sus fundadores intentaron buscar algo que las diferenciara. Como ya saben, cada una de ellas tomó un elemento como propio, hasta dominarlo por completo, y un animal y un color que los representara.

Se levantó y se dirigió a una de las polvorientas estanterías, en busca de algún libro.

—Los lugares que habitaban en Lalibela, ahora santuarios —continuó—, eran utilizados como fortalezas. Nadie, excepto un habitante de ella, podía penetrarla.

»Según la leyenda, surgieron numerosas rivalidades antes de la expansión de la raza. Cada dinastía defendía lo suyo, y cada uno quería ser el mejor.

Encontró el libro que necesitaba y se sentó de nuevo en la silla de su escritorio.

—Hacia el siglo X, estas rivalidades no habían desaparecido —continuó la profesora Callahan—. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor, quienes provenían de distintos lugares del mundo, se propusieron acabar con las barreras que separaban las cuatro dinastías.

»Entonces decidieron viajar a África, donde les dieron una enseñanza de unión y humildad a los descendientes de aquellas generaciones que comenzaron los pleitos. Sellaron un pacto de reconciliación, y los cuatro fundadores crearon una gema cada uno: el Zafiro de Ravenclaw, el Topacio de Hufflepuff, la Esmeralda de Slytherin y el Rubí de Gryffindor, y las juntaron para formar el Cristal de la Unión, el cual fue símbolo de unidad y se conservó en uno de los santuarios de Lalibela.

Iba pasando las páginas del libro, y les mostraba ilustraciones en las que podían ver figuras talladas en piedra. Mostraban los diferentes emblemas, las fortalezas, algunos mapas...

—Tan unidos eran —seguía hablando la profesora—, que quisieron crear un lugar donde los jóvenes magos y brujas pudieran aprender a usar sus poderes. Unidos, fundaron Hogwarts y se mantuvieron así durante largos años. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar dividir a sus alumnos en cuatro casas. Un día, la rivalidad entre ellas revivió y, como sabrán, Slytherin decidió dejar Hogwarts.

»Según la leyenda —iba concluyendo Callahan, pausadamente—, ese día el Cristal de la Unión que habían creado se dividió de nuevo en cuatro partes, y de ellas no se supo nada más. Un mago elegido, un verdadero miembro de la familia Gryffindor, con la única condición de que la necesitara de verdad —enfatizó en esta última frase—, podría alguna vez heredar el Rubí del Fuego, así como un heredero de Slytherin recibiría la Esmeralda del Agua.

Cuando escucharon esas últimas palabras, se sobresaltaron. La impresión no les permitió decir nada, hasta un instante después.

—¡¿Significa que soy Heredero de Gryffindor? —exclamó Mankar.

—Sí, y tú —la profesora Callahan miró a Haher— lo eres de Slytherin.

Después de pronunciadas esas palabras, hubo un silencio. Ahora los que estaban completamente atónitos eran ellos.

Eso era... ¡demasiado increíble! Pero... ¿cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía ser que todo un descendiente de Gryffindor naciera sin poder mágico alguno? No... debía de ser un error.

—Sólo si la necesitara de verdad, el heredero la recibiría —repitió la profesora.

—Pero... ¿cómo explica que Haher y yo seamos de Gryffindor, si él es...?

Dejó la pregunta sin terminar. La profesora Callahan negó con la cabeza, en señal de que no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Se supone que las Gemas otorgan un poder especial a quien las posea —dijo ella—. Habilidades que otros magos también han desarrollado, pero con poder mayor. En tu caso, el Rubí del Fuego te permite tener visiones del futuro y, si mal no estoy, del pasado. En el tuyo —le habló a Haher—, puedes cambiar tu apariencia a voluntad.

«¡Es cierto!», dijo Mankar en su mente, abriendo los ojos demasiado.

—Pero, ¿somos en verdad herederos de un fundador, cada uno? —preguntó Haher, con una perspicacia inusual en él—. Es decir, somos familiares; soy el tío de Mankar. Se supone que tenemos la misma ascendencia. En tal caso, yo sería heredero de Gryffindor también, así como él lo sería de Slytherin.

—Correcto —dijo la profesora Callahan, bajando la mirada, pensativa. Al cabo de un instante, volvió a hablar—. Pero ustedes son tío y sobrino, no son hermanos. La mitad de la familia de Mankar no tiene relación con la tuya.

—¿Significa que soy heredero de Gryffindor por mi mamá?

—Quizás —respondió Callahan—. La raza mágica pura ya no se encuentra en estos días, así que, producto del mestizaje, eres heredero de ambos fundadores.

«Heredero de los dos magos más poderosos de la historia, y sin una gota de sangre mágica», se dijo Mankar para sí.

La profesora Callahan extendió el libro hacia los chicos, y ellos empezaron a mirar más detenidamente cada cosa que pudiera resultar interesante.

La mente de Mankar tenía pensamientos muy confusos. ¿Qué podía tener él de especial para recibir el Rubí del Fuego? Tenía que ser algo que Haher también tenía, pues él recibió también una Gema.

¿Era por esta razón que Riddle poseía tanta información acerca de las Gemas? ¿Acaso, por haber sido miembro de Slytherin, pretendía robar la de Haher, la que pertenecía a su casa?

Pero, de repente, la atención de Mankar se centró en uno de los mapas de una página del libro, y miró la nota que había debajo de él.

* * *

«Ubicación geográfica de Roha, actual Lalibela, cuna de la raza mágica».

* * *

—¡Haher! —exclamó Mankar.

Su tío ya estaba mirando el mapa con una expresión aterrorizada. Mankar la volvió a leer, incrédulo.

—¡Es tu segundo nombre! ¡Tú eres Haher Roha! —exclamó innecesariamente, ya su tío sabía exactamente lo que significaba.

Mankar percibió la reacción de Gonza y de la profesora Callahan, quienes se acercaron a ver el libro más de cerca.

—¿Tengo el nombre de una ciudad? —consiguió decir Haher, en medio de la confusión.

—¡De la ciudad en que vivían las cuatro dinastías más poderosas del mundo mágico! —respondió Mankar.

—Niño, ¿no lo sabías? —intervino Callahan—. ¿No sabías por qué tus padres te pusieron ese nombre?

Haher negó con la cabeza.

—¿«Mankar» significa algo? —preguntó el chico, bastante ansioso.

—No lo sé —respondió la profesora.

—Pero... si mis padres me pusieron ese nombre... algo tenían que saber. No creo que fuera simple coincidencia.

Mankar le dio la razón a Haher. Le dolió el pecho al ver en su cabeza la cara de Gaby, y pensar que ella sabía más de lo que decía.

Estuvieron callados los cuatro durante un buen rato. Nadie sabía exactamente qué decir. Ni siquiera siguieron hojeando el libro de Historia. Entonces, la profesora volvió a hablar.

—Creo que no les puedo ayudar en nada más. Les he dicho todo lo que sé.

Los chicos asintieron. Ella los estaba despidiendo. Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Gonza parecía muy contrariado.

La profesora los acompañó a salir.

—Deben tener mucho cuidado. No pueden andar contándole esto a cualquiera. Las paredes tienen oídos. Aún hay preguntas de las que no tengo respuesta, pero no duden que intentaré encontrarlas. Así mismo, sería bueno que me contaran cualquier cosa que descubran.

Los niños salieron al pasillo y aguardaron frente a la puerta del despacho. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, la profesora Callahan pareció a punto de sonreír, mientras pronunciaba las palabras:

—Ustedes pueden estar en peligro. Pero no se preocupen, su secreto está en buenas manos.


	19. En malas manos

**Capítulo 19: En malas manos  
**

—Pero, si las Gemas nos daban a cada uno un poder, ¿por qué Haher ha sido metamorfomago toda su vida, mientras que yo no tuve visiones sino hasta que obtuve el Rubí?

El cambio del trato de Beatriz Callahan con los chicos fue bastante notorio. Sí, seguía siendo la misma profesora estricta, seguía dejando tarea muy aburrida y difícil, y para nada les guiñaría un ojo como la profesora Anna Black acostumbraba hacer a sus alumnos. Pero también se mostraba más amigable, por algún extraño motivo, en especial con Mankar, Haher y Gonza.

—Tal vez está relacionado con que fueras un squib... —respondió ella—. Necesitabas la Gema para desarrollar tu poder mágico.

Ellos nunca dudaron preguntarle cualquier duda que fuera surgiendo... como el hecho de que entre Haher y Mankar se hubiera realizado un _Priori Incantatem_, lo cual la profesora Callahan atribuyó a la posible igualdad del poder de ambos chicos, explicación con la que Gonza quedó bastante satisfecho, pues desde un principio le sorprendió que Mankar, cuya única fuente de poder mágico era la Gema, hubiera conectado su varita con alguien más, así como así. Aún quedaban bastantes dudas por resolver, en especial las relacionadas con que Mankar fuera squib.

Sin embargo, no estaban dispuestos a revelarle gran cantidad de detalles. Sabían que, por más de que la relación entre ellos y su profesora hubiera mejorado, ella no perdonaría faltas como entrar en despachos de profesores a robar ingredientes de la poción multijugos, por lo que para nada mencionaron lo que habían visto en el despacho de Riddle.

De todas formas, tantos descubrimientos en tan poco tiempo resultaba abrumador. Mankar aún no lograba entenderlo... No era capaz de asimilar que su familia, Weasley, fuera descendiente de Slytherin. Tal vez era por la fama que tenía aquella casa... ero había comprobado que la casa no tenía nada que ver con la «bondad» o «maldad» de una persona, y la prueba de ello era Juanjo Macnair.

¿Sabían de ello sus otros familiares? Definitivamente, debían. El hecho de ser descendiente de uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia no era algo que se podía pasar por alto. Gaby, en especial ella, debía de saber algo al respecto. Ella tenía que conocer el símbolo que había en el Rubí de Mankar. Tenía que saber algo acerca de Roha, razón por la cual llamó así a su hijo. Pero, ¿por qué habría de simular lo contrario?

Era frustrante no poder escribir todo en una sola carta... Desde el final de las vacaciones de Navidad habían surgido tantas dudas... Mankar sabía que tenía que esperar, que hablar de temas tan importantes no era conveniente hacerlo vía lechuza, y lo mismo pensaba Haher.

Empezaron a sentirse inseguros. Aún con el respaldo de la profesora Callahan, era probable que fueran víctimas en cualquier momento de otro intento de Riddle para apoderarse de las Gemas.

Con esa molesta incertidumbre, fueron pasando los días. La Sala de los Requerimientos y los Clubes eran un refugio para ellos. Mankar se distraía mucho en su club, con ayuda de su elfo doméstico, lo remodelaron por completo, pues estaba cayendo en el abandono y él necesitaba conseguir más puntos.

Era una fortuna que pudieran repartir todo su tiempo en los entrenamientos de quidditch, la preparación multijugos, los deberes escolares y los clubes. El siguiente y último partido de quidditch de las Avispas de Wimbourne era contra los Ballycastle Bats, la final de la liga. Esto mantenía a Mankar muy ansioso. Ganar la liga de quidditch sería un verdadero sueño.

Lamentablemente, el siguiente mes, al no poder contar con la poción multijugos, se volvió mucho más duro que en un comienzo. Los profesores estaban bastante confiados en las habilidades de Mankar, pero al no poder rendir al máximo, algunos de ellos empezaron a sugerir que era por su propia falta de responsabilidad, lo cual le produjo una baja en sus notas. El profesor Zancaturno estaba muy decepcionado.

La poción estaría lista para comienzos de mayo, y Mankar se defendió lo más que pudo hasta entonces. Se sentía muy agradecido de poder contar con Haher y Gonza. La relación entre los tres era ahora mucho más estrecha. Era una lástima que no pudieran llevarse tan bien con Roberto Potter y Ron Lesson, sus otros compañeros de cuarto. En los meses que llevaban juntos, no se trataban más que como unos simples conocidos, excepto por _Vancer_, quien seguía a Mankar de cerca.

—Claro, a ti te siguen los gatos por ser heredero de Gryffindor —decía Haher—. Por eso me simpatiza la serpiente de la profesora Callahan. ¿Será que puedo hablar pársel?

Era bastante incómodo no poder hablar con Rob y Ron presentes, aunque Mankar entendía que no podía compartir nada con ellos, así como ellos parecían tener sus propios secretos. A Jessi tampoco pensó nunca decirle absolutamente nada, e incluso se enojaba cuando, inevitablemente, Mankar, Haher y Gonza se quedaban callados si ella aparecía.

Cuando la poción multijugos estuvo lista por fin, la vida de Mankar volvió a ser tan llevadera como antes. Comprobó que, si lo intentaba, podía hacer desaparecer y aparecer el brazalete a su voluntad, mientras hiciera efecto la poción.

Varias semanas después, la mañana del partido de quidditch, él, Haher y Gonza fueron a la Sala de los Requerimientos para que tomara un poco, pues no quería correr ningún peligro en caso de necesitar la varita.

El inmenso dolor que le recorría de pies a cabeza era algo que jamás se acostumbraría a sentir, ni aunque no llevara más de un mes sin experimentarlo. Cayó al suelo al perder de nuevo el equilibrio. Cuando recuperó las fuerzas, Gonza y Haher lo ayudaron a levantarse.

Faltaba menos de una hora para el inicio del partido, por lo que él ya debía estar listo. Mankar guardó un poco de poción en un frasco pequeño y la echó en un bolsillo de la túnica. Se dirigieron a la salida de la Sala de los Requerimientos, pero se detuvieron allí, pues oyeron un ruido muy extraño afuera.

—¡NO! ¡TENGO QUE IR A SALVARLO! ¡SUÉLTAME YA!

Eran gritos desesperados de una mujer. Mankar se asustó en serio. Miró a sus dos amigos y tenían la misma expresión.

—Basta, por favor... —intentaba decir calmadamente la voz de la profesora Taz—. Tranquilízate. ¿Por qué no intentas hacer lo que dice la nota?

—¡PORQUE AUNQUE TUVIERA EL MALDITO FRASCO DE PIEL DE SERPIENTE NO DEJARÍA QUE UNA PERSONA INOCENTE MURIERA POR MI CULPA!

Entonces Mankar reconoció la voz de la mujer que gritaba. La profesora Sorceress.

—¡SÉ DONDE LO TIENE! ¡Y TÚ NO ME VAS A DETENER! ¡O ESTÁS CONMIGO O EN MI CONTRA! ¡MERLÍN!

La voz de Sorceress se quebró con las últimas palabras, que fueron seguidas de un fuerte sollozo y del sonido de pasos furiosos que corrían por el pasillo.

—¿Mi papá? —se dijo Mankar con un hilo de voz.

Salió de la Sala de los Requerimientos apresuradamente. Se detuvo frente a la profesora Taz e ignorando su mirada sorprendida le preguntó muy angustiado:

—¿Hablaban de mi padre? ¿De Merlín?

La profesora Taz no se mostró preocupada. No cambió su cara sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió—. No se preocupen, chicos. Un familiar de la profesora Sorceress ha tenido un pequeño accidente. Necesita piel de serpiente para preparar un antídoto que podría salvarlo. Pero yo creo que es una exageración. Cuando dijo «Merlín» no se refería a tu padre, supongo. Sólo era una exclamación.

Haher y Gonza aparecieron junto a Mankar. Taz los miró muy seria. Seguiría creyendo que la Sala de los Requerimientos era simplemente el mismo armario de escobas en que los encontró una vez. Sin embargo, esta vez no les hizo ningún reclamo.

—¡Vamos, prepárate para tu partido! —le ánimo Taz a Mankar—. ¡Tengo mucha fe en que tu equipo ganará!

Mankar sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza. La profesora Devil se retiró caminando por el pasillo.

Estaban demasiado impresionados con los gritos de la profesora Sorceress. Los chicos caminaron hacia su Sala Común de nuevo, a esperar la hora del partido. Mankar subió a su dormitorio para descansar un momento; todavía estaba un poco adolorido por haber tomado la poción multijugos.

Antes de abrir la puerta, escuchó las voces de Ron Lesson y Rob Potter adentro.

—Esto está llegando demasiado lejos —decía Ron—. No puedo seguir con esto.

—Créeme, yo tampoco quisiera, pero ya no hay marcha atrás —respondió Rob—. Ya hemos hecho bastante como para arrepentirnos.

—Pero, ¿y si nos descubren?

—¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo ahora?

—Todo el mundo sabe...

Las voces se iban acercando a la puerta. Mankar se apartó de un salto y regresó a la Sala Común sin que lo vieran. Gonza y Haher hablaban con una chica de Gryffindor en un rincón. Mankar se acercó a ellos.

—Cálmate —le pidió Haher—. ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir?

Mankar miró a la chica. Era la niña que habían visto suplicarle al profesor Riddle, el día que entraron en su despacho. Esta vez también estaba muy alterada, y su voz sonó quebrada cuando habló:

—No puedo seguir con esto —dijo intentando no sollozar. A Mankar le pareció curioso haber escuchado la misma frase dos veces en tan pocos minutos—. Tiene que detenerse...

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Mi mamá! ¡Mi mamá ayuda a ese hombre! ¡Ustedes deben tener cuidado con ella!

Mankar habría repetido la pregunta, pero estaba muy confundido y asustado. La niña continuó.

—¡Han estado poniéndoles trampas peligrosas a ustedes! —las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas— ¡Corres peligro si juegas el partido! —le dijo a Mankar.

Él la miró atónito.

—¿Quién es tu madre? —tartamudeó.

La niña dudó un momento, pero con un repentino impulso de valor, respondió:

—Tazllatrix Devil.

En ese momento, Mankar sintió una confusión inmensa, casi creyó que el nombre que hubiera acabado de escuchar lo había pronunciado alguien que estuviera bastante apartado de él, y se negó en un principio a aceptarlo verdad.

La niña asintió cerrando los ojos y secándose las lágrimas.

—Soy su hija, Silvana —dijo con voz aún quebrada—. Ángel tiene a tu padre. Lo ha raptado. Y mi mamá es su cómplice.

Aquello fue un golpe duro para Mankar, que casi lo hace perder la conciencia.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser? —exclamó horrorizado.

—Creo que la profesora Sorceress ha ido a salvarlo —respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

—¡¿Tú sabes dónde tiene a mi hermano? —preguntó Haher con el mismo tono de Mankar.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡Por favor! ¡Nadie se puede enterar lo que les estoy diciendo!

Pero Mankar no escuchaba nada. Se encaminaba a paso firme al agujero del retrato de la Sala Común, seguido por Haher y Gonza.

—¡Manu! ¿Qué haces?

—No irás a ver a la profesora Devil, ¿cierto?

Salieron al pasillo del séptimo piso. La luz de la mañana entraba tranquilamente por las ventanas. Algunos niños pasaban caminando emocionados por la final de la liga de quidditch.

—_¡Esa «Hechicera» no debería enviar esas lechuzas sin comprobarlo antes!_ —exclamó en la mente de Mankar la voz de Norita, su tía.

—_Se llama Sorceress _—corregía la voz de su padre, haciendo énfasis en el nombre.

Emprendió un paso aún más rápido, hacia las escaleras que siempre tomaba camino al vestíbulo.

—¡Mank, imagínate lo que le hará Devil a Silvana si llega a saber que su hija nos lo contó!

—No me importa —respondió, sin ser conciente de las palabras que decía. Luego, recapacitó—: Voy a salvar a mi padre.

Bajó corriendo cada tramo de escaleras, seguido por sus amigos.

—¡Pero no sabemos dónde puede estar!

—¡NO ME QUEDARÉ AQUÍ ESPERANDO QUE LE HAGAN ALGO!

Habían llegado al vestíbulo. Mankar corrió hacia las puertas del castillo, pero resbaló y cayó al suelo.

—Miren qué tenemos aquí —dijo con burla la horrible voz de Juanjo—. Tenemos una cuenta pendiente. ¿Qué mejor momento que este?

Macnair apareció escoltado por Carlos Granger y Mauricio Copbottom, y los tres apuntaban sus varitas a Mankar, Haher y Gonza.

—Ahora no, Macnair —rugió Mankar.

Se abrió paso a través de los tres grandotes, casi con fastidio, mirando seriamente la puerta.

—_¡Impedimenta!_ —lanzó Macnair. Mankar volvió a caer al suelo.

—Ahora no —repitió Mankar pausadamente.

Empezó a sentir ira. Ira porque Macnair era un entrometido. Ira porque escogiera precisamente ese momento para fastidiarlo. IRA PORQUE SIN DUDA TENÍA ALGO QUE VER CON EL SECUESTRO DE SU PADRE.

—¡TÚ! ¡ERES SU CÓMPLICE TAMBIÉN! ¡PERO NO ME HARÁS PERDER EL TIEMPO CONTIGO! —rugió aún más fuerte, levantándose de un salto.

Macnair se asombró tanto que incluso retrocedió. Entonces, rió.

—Comadreja, ya andas delirando. _¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Mankar saltó hacia atrás de él. Estaba tan alterado que la muñeca empezó a dolerle. El Rubí brillaba intensamente. Quería hacerle daño a Macnair. Quería desquitarse con él. Haher y Gonza se juntaron a su lado.

Dio un paso al frente; no pretendía usar varitas. Macnair tampoco lo haría, pues su varita se había prendido en fuego, y él la dejó caer al suelo rápidamente.

«No —pensó Mankar de repente—. No queda tiempo. Tengo que salvar a mi padre».

Dio media vuelta y tomó su varita rápidamente. Salió por las puertas del castillo sin mirar atrás, ignorando las protestas de un trío de fracasados que nunca habían podido derrotarlo.

Caminó cada vez más rápido a través de los terrenos de Harrylatino.

En su mente, se vio en su club, el día que lo fundó, y escuchó a Sorceress diciendo:

_—Puedes escribirle a Merlín si lo deseas._

«Ellos se conocían —pensó—. ¡Sorceress y mi padre son amigos! ¡Por eso ella se enteró de que lo habían secuestrado!»

Sin darse cuenta, Mankar había llegado al estadio de quidditch. Sus amigos no se atrevían a pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Mankar entró a los vestidores. Faltaban diez minutos para el inicio del partido. Sus compañeros de equipo voltearon a mirarlo sobresaltados. El público ya gritaba y aplaudía ensordecedoramente.

—¡Por fin llegas! —gritó histérico Melb—. ¡Creí que no te ibas a presentar!

Mankar lo ignoró. Tomó su Saeta 87, la cual se la había prestado a Melb en el último entrenamiento y salió de los vestidores una vez más.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —exclamó Melb en vano.

Mankar le habló a Haher y Gonza.

—Si quieren seguirme, traigan sus escobas.

—¿Estás loco? —dijo Gonza—. ¿Pretendes que viajemos a quién sabe dónde en escoba?

—No sabemos dónde está, Manu.

—No creo que Riddle se haya tomado la molestia de traerlo aquí —dijo Mankar secamente—. Debe tenerlo en la misma ciudad que lo encontró.

—¡¿Y vamos a atravesar continente en escoba?

—Manu, Silvana dijo que su madre te tenía una trampa preparada en el partido. No puedes confiar en tu Saeta. Debemos encontrar otra forma de irnos de aquí.

Mankar soltó la escoba y ésta cayó al suelo. Hubo un profundo silencio, a pesar de que se oía fuertemente la multitud en el estadio.

Parpadeó lentamente. Tuvo una visión de nuevo. Era otro recuerdo.

Había una especie de pantalla allí, en su mente, que mostraba una pregunta.

«¿Cómo se llama la criatura que es mitad águila, mitad león?»

Era la trivia de _Dumblemort_. Luego, escuchó la voz angelical de Jessi Jordan.

—_Mankis, esa es fácil_. _¡Skript!_

Respuesta: Grifo  
Ganadora: Jessica Jordan

Parpadeó de nuevo. Miró a Haher. El corazón de Mankar dio un salto. Miró el Rubí. Se comportaba muy extraño. No emitía su habitual brillo dorado. Ahora era una potente luz roja. Haher levantó su muñeca, como quien va a mirar la hora en su reloj, y vio que está emitía una luz verde igual de fuerte.

Sabían exactamente lo que debían hacer. Una sola frase se escuchó gritar, por lo que cualquiera habría pensado que era una sola voz, pero que había salido tanto de la boca de Haher como de la de Mankar.

—_¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Los ojos de ellos dos no mostraron sorpresa alguna, cuando de la varita de Haher salió un majestuoso león corriendo, que no era plateado, sino completamente traslúcido: estaba hecho de agua. De la varita de Mankar se elevó a toda velocidad una poderosa águila, que difería bastante del dibujo que alguna vez había hecho Mankar, cuando soñaba con ser mago, pues su patronus estaba completamente hecho de fuego.

Diez metros más allá del lugar en que fueron conjurados, el águila y el león se fusionaron, formando un grifo, cuyas alas y cabeza estaban envueltas en llamas, y cuyo resto del cuerpo parecía hecho de cristal.

Haher y Mankar corrieron tras el grifo, y se montaron de un salto, seguidos por Gonza, que estaba demasiado confundido e impresionado.

Se agarraron como pudieron del animal, sin quemarse ni mojarse, y emprendieron un vuelo que iba directo a la cerca que delimitaba los terrenos de Harrylatino, flanqueada por altos pilares coronados por sendos elefantes dorados.

El grifo embistió las puertas con una fuerza increíble, rompiendo el candado y abriéndolas de par en par, saliendo de Harrylatino a la libertad del infinito cielo azul.

Mankar tuvo otro recuerdo.

—_Oye, pa..._ —preguntaba Mankar a su padre, en el aeropuerto El Fénix Dorado— _¿por qué no dice el país del colegio?_

—_¿Eh? Debe ser porque no se sabe en qué país está ubicado. Excepto que es al sur del continente _—le respondió Merlín, en su mente.

Mankar miró la espalda de su tío, que se había montado delante de él.

—¡Tenemos que encontrar el norte! —exclamó Haher, por encima del viento que les cortaba la respiración, volteando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¡Pero el sol está en lo más alto! —respondió Gonza con voz ahogada—. ¡Es imposible saber dónde está el norte!

A la mente de Mankar llegó otro recuerdo.

«¿Qué hechizo usa Harry en el laberinto para buscar el norte?», preguntaba la trivia de _Dumblemort_. 

Respuesta: Oriéntame  
Ganadora: Iame El Mosri

—_¡ORIÉNTAME! _—exclamó Mankar, colocando su varita en la palma de su mano, la cual, sin caerse, apuntó hacia el norte.

El patronus de inmediato cambió su rumbo hacia allá, y empezó a volar a una velocidad increíble, a juzgar por la velocidad con que pasaban las nubes, aunque ellos no la sentían, lo cual los hizo pensar que llegarían rápidamente a su destino.

Por algún motivo, Mankar pensó que después de todo no había perdido su tiempo en _Dumblemort_.

Si alguien hubiera mirado hacia el cielo en ese momento junto a las puertas de Harrylatino, los habría perdido de vista en una fracción de segundo, al que ahora no era más que un destello que cruzaba el cielo, directamente hacia el norte.


	20. El Maestro del Elemento

**Capítulo 20: El Maestro del Elemento  
**

Era ridículo. Una total locura. ¿Cómo sabían qué tan lejos podían ir? ¿Cómo podían saber que iban en la dirección correcta? No, no lo sabían. Pero el grifo siguió volando seguro y sin cambiar de rumbo.

Meses atrás, a Mankar le hubiera resultado muy extraño que Haher pudiera conocer sus pensamientos. Es decir... había sido así durante el duelo que tuvieron en Halloween cuando lanzaron a la vez el hechizo; en el bosque prohibido cuando se enfrentaron a las acromántulas; y quizás varias veces más, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Pero ahora era tan normal que parecía que hubieran creado y fusionado sus patronus mil veces antes sin acordarlo, como aquél día.

Muchos recuerdos seguían viniendo a la mente de Mankar... Aún se rehusaba a creer que Taz no era la buena persona que aparentaba ser... Qué extraña coincidencia: «Devil» aliada con «Ángel»...

También muchas preguntas surgían... pero Mankar no podía seguir concentrándose en eso. Tenía que pensar en qué iba a hacer para liberar a su padre, para ayudar a Sorceress, quien quizás ya tenía todo bajo control. Mankar quería convencerse de que así era.

Los ponía aún más nerviosos la incertidumbre por no saber a dónde se dirigían exactamente. Oscureció, pasaron varias horas... y ellos aún no habían llegado a su destino. Mankar, desesperado, empezó a cuestionarse si realmente se dirigían a algún lugar. Se alarmó cuando fue conciente de que no sería capaz de hacer magia sin ayuda de la Gema, pues el efecto de la poción multijugos debía de haber acabado hacía un buen rato y él había olvidado llevar más. De repente, ocurrió de nuevo.

Tras un lento parpadeo, en un ínfimo instante en que los colores que Mankar veía se invirtieron, se sintió transportado a otro lugar. Vio a su padre tirado, inconsciente, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Sorceress, quien tenía una mirada de pánico. Frente a ella estaba la silueta de un hombre. Luego, vio la habitación en que se hallaban. Era bastante amplia y oscura. Había un espejo enorme que cubría parte de una pared.

Parpadeó.

La habitación se fue alejando y Mankar la veía como quien camina en reversa, regresando por una especie de túnel y saliendo de él por un armario, muy parecido a la sala secreta en el despacho de Riddle. Se encontraba ahora en un lugar familiar. Era otra habitación, un poco más estrecha, iluminada desde el techo por una débil luz blanca, y con sucios estantes cubriendo las paredes.

Parpadeó.

—¡Ese lugar! —exclamó Mankar.

—Es muy similar al despacho de Riddle —comentó Haher.

—Yo lo conozco —dijo Mankar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gonza muy confundido.

—¡He estado antes en ese sitio! ¡Por eso me resultaba familiar el despacho de Riddle! ¡Ese lugar está en el Wizentro!

En ese preciso instante, el grifo empezó a descender a toda velocidad y casi verticalmente. Mankar, Haher y Gonza no percibían cambio alguno en la velocidad o en la gravedad desde el instante en que ubicaron el norte.

Las luces de una ciudad se vieron brillantes desde abajo, y el patronus se acercaba a ellas a una velocidad increíble. Los chicos tuvieron miedo de chocar contra el suelo, pero sin duda el grifo sabía exactamente lo que hacía, porque aterrizó de una forma muy suave.

Los niños no perdieron ni siquiera un instante. Desmontaron el patronus y echaron un vistazo al lugar en que se hallaban. Era una calle que se encontraba vacía. Frente a ellos, había una puerta negra y estrecha. Mankar la reconoció como la entrada al Wizentro.

Se inquietó bastante, pues esa calle siempre estaba atestada por los muggles, y el hecho de que en ese momento se encontrara completamente sola seguro era una mala señal.

El patronus se esfumó.

—¿Estás seguro de que es acá? —preguntó Haher.

Mankar asintió.

—«_¡Wizentro!_» —susurró Haher apuntando con su varita a la cerradura.

La puerta se abrió y ellos entraron rápidamente. Mankar la cerró y se encontró en una especie de túnel completamente a oscuras. Gonza, quien iba adelante, se detuvo frente a la puerta que apareció al final del camino.

Pero esta vez fue diferente a la anterior visita que había hecho Mankar al Wizentro, pues, al abrirse la puerta, ninguna luz los cegó. Es más: había tanta oscuridad dentro del centro comercial que era casi imperceptible la diferencia entre la plaza principal y el túnel del que acababan de salir. Sólo un par de brillos se veía venir de algunos locales de pisos superiores. ¿De verdad habían durado tanto tiempo viajando que el Wizentro había cerrado?

—_¡Lumos!_ —exclamó Mankar, sinperder el tiempo y echando a andar a paso rápido.

—¡Manu, no te funciona! —dijo Haher—. _¡Lumos!_

La punta de su varita se iluminó, seguida por la de Gonza, pero no era suficiente para ver mucho más allá de donde se encontraban.

—Es por aquí —dijo Mankar con voz inexpresiva, sin prestar atención.

—¡Mank! —exclamó Gonza—. ¡No puedes enfrentarte a él en estas condiciones! ¡Debe haber poción multijugos en algún local! ¡Vamos a buscarla!

—No —respondió Mankar con una serenidad asombrosa, pero sin perder su paso firme—. No vamos a robar nada. ¿Cómo sabes que no habrá alguna alarma allí, y que nos atrapen?

«Y no necesito poción multijugos», se dijo Mankar, mirando de reojo por uninstante el brillo de su brazalete.

Entraron entonces a un pasillo que se hallaba en una oscuridad quizás mayor aún que en el túnel de entrada al Wizentro. Él sabía que el lugar que buscaban estaba en el fondo. El corazón le latía muy rápidamente. Se aproximaron y se detuvieron frente a una puerta. En un instante una de las varitas iluminó el letrero de la tienda y pudo leerse: Muggler.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no ajustada. Mankar vaciló un momento. La imagen de su padre y de Sorceress en el suelo llegó a su mente, y con un impulso que lo llenó de valor, empujó la puerta.

Una muy débil luz blanca iluminaba del techo; más bien parecía la luz de la luna en una noche siniestra. Un lugar muy angosto, atestado de objetos muggles por doquier. Pero en ningún detalle se fijaron ellos, pues su mirada se quedó fija, desde que colocaron un pie adentro del lugar, en algo que desencajaba totalmente en medio de todos los artículos de la tienda: un gran armario negro, idéntico al que tenía Riddle en su despacho.

Mankar, sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta y entró de un salto. En ese espacio tan angosto, la luz del Rubí y de la Esmeralda, ambas brillantes, alcanzaba a llegar a los costados.

Era el lugar perfecto para un secuestro: ¿quién imaginaría que en la tienda de muggles se encontraría ese pasadizo? Pero este no era igual al del despacho de Riddle: era un túnel recto y que descendía. Era totalmente oscuro. Pero no era largo, en cuestión de segundos se aproximaron al final.

—Claro, claro que sí —decía una voz en lo que se oía como una especie de susurro macabro, desde el otro lado de la puerta que se hallaba al final del pasadizo.

—Pero ¿cómo? —chilló otra voz—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Eres un auror! ¡Y Gaby...!

Sorceress se calló. A Mankar le dio un salto el corazón.

De repente, como empujada por una feroz ráfaga de viento, la puerta del final del túnel se abrió hacia adentro, e hizo un ruido fuerte al golpear la pared de la habitación. Riddle sostenía la varita apuntando directamente hacia ellos, con una mirada maníaca.

—¡Pasen, por favor! —dijo con una voz escalofriante—. Los estábamos esperando.

Mankar no se movió. Tenía fuertemente sujetada su varita en su mano, y estaba dispuesto a lanzar cualquier hechizo sin importarle que quemara cualquier cosa. Echó una mirada a la habitación. En el polvoriento suelo de madera había dos figuradas tiradas: Sorceress, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos, y a cuyos pies yacía inmóvil la figura de Merlín, inconsciente. ¡Tenía que estar inconsciente y no...!

—Niños, ¿acaso sus profesores no les han enseñado nada? —preguntó Riddle con burla—. Es una lástima que no estuvieran en mi clase. Y suelta ya esa varita —dijo con impaciencia—. _¡Expelliarmus!_.

Cuando Mankar vio aquel hechizo dirigirse a ellos, instintivamente, extendió su mano y apuntó con su varita a Riddle, pero eso fue exactamente lo que éste esperaba que hiciera, pues la varita saltó de las manos de Mankar y cayó en el suelo.

—_¡Accio!_ —exclamó Riddle.

La varita de Mankar voló a sus manos. Luego, el profesor agitó la suya algunas veces más, sin pronunciar palabra, y las varitas de Haher y Gonza cayeron al suelo también y luego se dirigieron a las manos de Riddle como por efecto magnético.

—¿Ya pueden pasar o tengo que enviarles una invitación?

Movió su varita y ahora apuntaba a Sorceress y a Merlín. Mankar se rindió y entró. La puerta se cerró en ese mismo instante. Se hallaban en una habitación muy oscura, a duras penas iluminada por una ventana (por la cual entraba una muy débil luz blanca, parecida a una especie de rayo de sol, aunque no se podía ver afuera) y que tenía un alto espejo en un fragmento de la pared.

Dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia su padre, seguido por sus amigos, sin perder de vista a Riddle, aunque éste no le dio importancia. Sorceress miró a los niños con los ojos húmedos.

—Los estábamos esperando —dijo Riddle, paralizando con su voz a los niños—. Sorceress se _muere_ de ganas por saber algunas cosas; ella también acaba de llegar. Lástima que tuve que silenciar a Merlín.

Mankar miró con ira a Riddle. Pensó que debería activar el Rubí e incendiarlo todo, pero tenía que controlarse, en primer lugar, porque sentía curiosidad por lo que Riddle diría, y en segundo lugar, porque podrían salir lastimadas las personas equivocadas, teniendo en cuenta que Riddle poseía las varitas de todos ellos y conocía lo que podían hacer con las Gemas. Además, Merlín seguía inconsciente y Mankar no estaba seguro de poder manejar el fuego como quería.

—También es una lástima —continuó Riddle— que nuestro plan ya no sea secreto. Nos han puesto las cosas un poco más difíciles de lo que esperábamos.

—Ya lo conocíamos —dijo Haher, armado de valor, mirando por un instante a Merlín—. Y también usted parece saberlo todo de nosotros.

Entonces Mankar se dio cuenta de que Sorceress metía una mano en el bolsillo de Merlín, aquél en el que siempre guardaba la varita. Haher también lo sabía, por eso habló para distraer a Riddle.

—Naturalmente —contestó Riddle con tranquilidad—. ¿O creen que todo lo que les ha pasado es pura coincidencia?

—No —dijo Mankar, evitando desviar la mirada a su padre—. Pero debimos saberlo, la Copa que nos llevó al bosque se hallaba en el aula de Devil.

Sintió la mirada de Sorceress clavada en su cara, pero Mankar no la miró.

—Sí, bueno —respondió Riddle, empezando a pasearse por la habitación—, aunque hay que admitir que alejar a todos los niñitos que había cerca fue algo más difícil... y divertido —agregó sonriendo con placer.

—Y usted le hizo eso a mi club —dijo Haher.

—Otra de las cosas que lamento. A veces los elfos domésticos no cumplen las órdenes como uno lo espera, por eso el incendio no los atrapó a ustedes. De todas formas, parecía muy difícil que Mankar entrara, porque por lo visto habían peleado —hizo una mueca de compasión con burla, igual que el tono que adquirió su voz.

»En realidad —continuó—, fue una gran sorpresa que tú tuvieras también la Esmeralda —dijo dirigiéndose a Haher—. Hasta donde tenía entendido, el otro heredero había muerto. Además, pensé que eras tío de Mankar.

Ninguno de ellos respondió. Mankar pensó que Riddle enloquecía.

—La profesora Tazllatrix fue quien me lo contó —prosiguió Riddle—. Ella los vio a los dos usar sus Gemas en su clase, como si fuera cualquier hechizo. Pero Taz conoce tan bien como yo las características del fuego y del agua legendarios. Luego, me enteré del duelo que ustedes dos tuvieron, y lo comprobé por mi mismo. O sea, la única forma de que Mankar pudiera tener un _priori incantatem_ con alguien más era que su contrincante tuviera también una Gema, y, Haher, usabas un hechizo de agua.

«Todo es por nuestra propia culpa —pensó Mankar—. Si hubiéramos sido un poco más prudentes, ellos no sabrían nada...»

—¿Y cómo sabía que yo tenía una? —preguntó.

—Un árbol que se quema sin producir humo atraería la atención de cualquiera —dijo Riddle. Jugueteó un instante con una de las varitas—. Claro que —añadió mirando ahora a Mankar—, yo ya lo sabía aún antes. Yo estaba como público en el partido, aunque tú no me veías, ni siquiera cuando maullé.

Mankar no entendió la última frase, pero Riddle ya estaba respondiendo la pregunta que nadie hizo: se apuntó con su varita un momento y, con un rayo plateado y azul, su cuerpo en un instante se hizo diminuto y adoptó otra forma. La forma de un gato negro. La forma de _Vancer_, el gato de Rob Potter.

La impresión casi no dejó pensar a Mankar. _Vancer_ siempre se les acercaba a ellos inocentemente en la Sala Común, también cuando ellos hablaban en secreto. Eso explicaba por qué sabía lo del duelo en Halloween. Y no sólo eso: Riddle debió enterarse así de _todo_.

Pero ser conciente de ello no le llevó a Mankar más que una fracción de segundo, porque después intentó acercarse a donde _Vancer_... es decir, Riddle, se hallaba, para recuperar su varita. Fue inútil. El chico estaba mágicamente paralizado. Por eso Sorceress aún no había intentado nada con la varita de Merlín.

Riddle recuperó su forma humana mientras daba una carcajada estridente.

—Trabajar como auror en el Ministerio tiene sus ventajas —continuó hablando tranquilamente—. Tu familia siempre estuvo en mi mira. Fue allí donde me enteré que habías hecho magia y que ibas a recibir una carta para estudiar en Harrylatino. Era muy extraño... tú eras un squib, ¿no? Pero en el Ministerio fueron muy amables —sonrió con sarcasmo—, y Taz y yo nos enteramos de que lo que habías hecho era una visión del futuro.

»Una visión del futuro —repitió—. Ya tenías en tu poder el Rubí de Gryffindor. Había puestos de profesores en Harrylatino para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y sin dudarlo nos presentamos y lo obtuvimos; no nos convenía hacerte algo mientras Gaby estuviera cerca. Teníamos que seguir con el engaño de los «compadres» —dijo con burla.

Eran compañeros de Gaby... eran compadres... amigos... y ambos, Devil y Riddle, la traicionaron...

—Después de todo, en Harrylatino hay demasiados estudiantes como para garantizarle a todos protección —comentó Riddle.

Los ojos de Mankar se desviaron un momento hacia Sorceress. Ella mantenía la mano en el bolsillo de Merlín. Si tan sólo encontraran la forma de librarse del hechizo que los petrificaba...

—Y claro, después del duelo en el aula de Taz, recuperaste algo de tu poder mágico, quizás transmitido por el _priori incantatem_, algo que te permitió volar en escoba. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando nos enteramos que incluso ibas a jugar quidditch en esa «liguilla» —dijo con desprecio—, y, bueno, hicimos todo lo posible para que Sorceress te permitiera jugar, ¿verdad? —le dirigió a ella una mirada cómplice, aunque no se dio cuenta de lo que ella hacía—. Y, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerte algo. Lástima que no hubieras sufrido daño alguno cuando quemé tu escoba con fuego invisible...

»¿Te das cuenta? Siempre intentamos acercarnos a ti por aquéllo que te gustaba: la Copa de los Tres Magos, por la que siempre los vi saliendo a toda prisa de la Sala Común a buscarla; el quidditch, tu mayor orgullo; y los clubes. Bueno, la pasión que ustedes le tenían a sus clubes la descubrí cuando Mankar volvía de la Sala de los Requerimientos cargado de un montón de cosas para el club. Me dijiste que lo habías recibido por lechuza, pero yo sabía que no era así —explicó como si fuera, tal vez, una clase en el castillo—, Taz y yo revisamos cada lechuza que entra y sale de Harrylatino.

Mankar fue hasta entonces conciente de la expresión que debía tener en la cara. Riddle lo miraba complacido mientras le revelaba aquéllas cosas.

—Pero Devil... me enseñó a inventar hechizos.

—Claro, era la manera perfecta de ganar tu confianza —explicó Ángel—. De todas formas nos la pusiste mucho más difícil de lo que pensábamos. Después de matar a tu madre, su hijo debía de ser pan comido.

Esas palabras fulminaron a Mankar. Más allá de la rabia que podía sentir, más allá del odio, lo invadió una tristeza inmensa. Habría caído de rodillas si el encantamiento se lo hubiera permitido.

Era él. Era el monstruo que torturó a su madre durante su embarazo. Era el monstruo que acabó su vida. Era él la razón por la que fuera un squib.

—Bueno, pero también hay una razón por la que buscamos las Gemas —continuó Riddle con total naturalidad—. Sí, son valiosísimas y nos darían un poder absoluto, pero hay algo más: Taz y yo somos whitys. No nos vendría nada mal un nuevo tesoro mágico.

¿Era eso... relevante? ¿Podía haber algo más que importara...? Mankar se sentía destrozado... Estaban desprotegidos contra un asesino, enfrentándose a una realidad abrumadora...

—Sorceress dice que no tomó ninguna piel de serpiente de mi despacho —seguía diciendo Riddle—. Bueno, allí donde tengo nuestras investigaciones sobre las Gemas, guardaba yo los ingredientes que necesito para preparar la poción whity, ya saben, la que podemos tomar y nos libra de tener que aferrarnos a un objeto mágico, aunque no de forma permanente. No, a diferencia de una Gema de Elemento. Es obvio que ustedes la tomaron, ¿verdad?

»Hay que admitir que estuvieron muchas veces cerca de descubrir nuestro plan, o bueno, de terminar de descubrirlo; siempre husmeando en la Sala de los Requerimientos... Es que ése era el lugar donde preparábamos la poción —soltó una especie de risita—. El caldero en que se debe preparar es demasiado grande y, como se imaginarán, llevarlo es muy complicado... era mejor transformarme en gato y deslizarme por el tobogán que había en mi despacho para llegar a la Sala de los Requerimientos. El tobogán que, claro, ustedes usaron, porque el día que el frasco desapareció yo no los vi. Cuando llegué, Sorceress se encontraba allí esperándome, por lo que supuse que había sido ella.

Era demasiado conocer toda aquella información... Mankar no podía asimilarla de ese modo... Miró a su padre esperanzado de que despertara, o a Sorceress que se librara del hechizo y atacara a Riddle con la varita de Merlín, pero era imposible...

—Nuestra querida Tazllatrix me hizo saber que ustedes habían salido del colegio —comentó Riddle—. Es de mala educación dejar a alguien esperándote, Mankar, y más cuando te tenía preparada una sorpresa. Pero bueno, ya fuera en el partido de quidditch o acá, tu destino sería el mismo.

»Y Haher, para ti también teníamos algo preparado... Bueno, prisa no teníamos, ¿verdad?

»Pero no logro entender qué haces tú aquí, Gonza.

Cuando lo nombró, a Mankar le saltó el corazón violentamente. Gonza se quedó inmóvil en el acto, ni siquiera respiró. Riddle lo miraba con expresión curiosa, sin dejar de parecer demente.

—Quiero decir —continuó—, no tienes esmeralda ni rubí, ¿era necesario que vinieras aquí? ¿Qué posibilidades tenías tú?

Gonza no respondió. Mankar sabía que Gonza no necesitaba excusa para ir a rescatar al padre de su mejor amigo.

—Bueno —dijo Riddle, riendo—, no podemos permitir que hayas venido en vano, ¿o sí? _¡Prankiumcorpus!_

Gonza fue elevado un metro del suelo con expresión horrorizada, guiado por la varita de Riddle, y fue lanzado a una gran velocidad en contra de uno de los muros de la habitación, con el cual se dio un doloroso golpe, en la cabeza y al caer. Mankar y Haher no pronunciaron ningún sonido, sólo podían mirar cómo su mejor amigo caía inconsciente en el suelo.

—Y, ahora que recuerdo, ¡también eres whity! ¡qué coincidencia! _¡ACCIO!_

Del cuello de Gonza se desprendió su talismán whity, rompiendo la cadena que lo sujetaba, y atravesando la habitación directo a las manos de Riddle.

—¡NO! —gritó Mankar horrorizado. Sin su talismán Gonza _moriría_.

Riddle esbozó una sonrisa placentera, y levantó una ceja.

—El siguiente... _¡Prankiumcorpus!_

Haher fue elevado del suelo esta vez, con los ojos llorosos y la boca abierta, y fue golpeado contra el muro contrario al que Gonza fue lanzado. Sorceress hizo un movimiento muy veloz en ese instante, y le entregó disimuladamente a Mankar la varita de su padre.

Haher cayó e intentó levantarse... parecía que mientras Riddle usara un hechizo, el encantamiento que los paralizaba suspendía su efecto. El chico quedó con una rodilla levantada y otra en el suelo antes de no poder volverse a mover.

—A ti te quiero en el medio. Suficientes problemas me has causado —dijo Riddle a Mankar—. Serás el público hasta que sea tu turno al final. _¡Mobilicorpus!_

El cuerpo de Mankar fue transportado de esta forma al centro de la habitación, a escasos metros de Riddle. Agarró con fuerza la varita de Merlín.

—Veamos... lo primero que necesito es la Esmeralda —miró a Haher y le apuntó con la varita—. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Mankar no lo pensó. Estiró su brazo hacia su tío y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

—_¡PROTEGO!_

Quizás habría funcionado si el efecto de la poción no hubiera terminado hacía tantas horas...

Haher vio el rayo dirigirse hacia él y una lágrima cayó por su rostro. El rayo de luz verde proveniente de la varita del profesor dio en el blanco sin ninguna interferencia. Su cuerpo saltó por los aires una vez que la maldición asesina hubo impactado. Inmóvil, cayó cerca de Sorceress y Merlín.

Mankar lo veía sin poder creerlo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar. No... No podía ser cierto. Haher no podía estarlo...

—Pásame eso, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? _¡Accio!_

La varita de Merlín saltó de las manos de Mankar y Riddle la tomó en el aire.

—Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu otro amigo también muera. —Mankar negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, en lo que podía hacerlo—. Ahora... tu padre, sí.

Riddle levantó la varita en dirección a Merlín.

—¡BASTA! ¡BASTAAA! —exclamó Mankar con la mayor ira que había sentido. Levantó inconscientemente su mano derecha, y vio al Rubí del Fuego de Gryffindor brillar con una luz que iluminó de rojo a toda la habitación.

Mankar miró hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba el espejo alto cubriendo el muro, y vio cómo su silueta empezaba a arder en llamas hasta convertirlo en una especie de criatura de fuego, tal y como lo vivió en la visión que tuvo el día antes de viajar a Harrylatino, en septiembre.

De sí mismo empezaron a salir rayos anaranjados y chispas, al tiempo que criaturas envueltas en llamas, con forma de león, brotaban del niño y saltaban directo hacia Riddle.

Su esfuerzo por defenderse era inútil, y ver su cara espantada significó una satisfacción para Mankar, antes de que Riddle fuera cubierto por el fuego que lo consumió, mientras, en la muñeca del chico, se desintegraba por completo la Gema que alguna vez perteneció a uno de los más grandes magos de la historia.


	21. La Gema Gemela

**Capítulo final: La Gema Gemela  
**

_Dedicado a cada una de las personas que me permitió basarme en ella para crear a los personajes, y a cada uno de los lectores que han seguido fielmente la historia n_n_

* * *

Los desgarradores gritos de Riddle se apagaron en el mismo instante que el fuego que no producía humo dejó de arder. De él no quedó nada más que un rastro negro en el suelo, a cuyo alrededor había un montón de varitas tiradas. La habitación volvió a quedar en casi total oscuridad; la luz que entraba por la ventana ya no parecía iluminar.

Mankar cayó de rodillas y se postró en el suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando vaciar todos los pensamientos que tenía en su mente. No podía ser cierto... ¡no podía serlo! ¡No podía haber perdido a sus dos mejores amigos!

Así como en las veces que más alterado se había sentido, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, uno tras otro, de los buenos y los malos momentos que había vivido con Haher y Gonza.

Sintió que caía en una especie de hoyo, una desesperación que lo hizo temblar, revolverse el cabello, era un dolor físico que sentía en lo más hondo de su pecho.

Una mano tomó el hombro de Mankar y tiró de él suavemente intentando ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo temblorosa la sincera voz de Sorceress. Lloraba.

Mankar no respondió. Ahora estaba arrodillado. Sorceress lo abrazó. Mankar apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, sollozando. Veía todo muy borroso, quizás por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos sin cesar.

No era capaz de mirar los cuerpos.

Imaginó a su padre inconsciente, detrás de él, tendido en el suelo, y bajó la mirada rápidamente a la marca negra que quedó del fuego de _Fiendfyre_, o lo que fuera, tampoco importaba.

Un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Mankar, y lleno de la desesperación que lo invadía, se incorporó de un brinco y atravesó en dos zancadas la habitación, tirándose junto a Gonzalo. Un rayo de esperanza le indicaba que él seguía vivo.

—Gonza —susurró. Era una voz que no parecía ser suya.

Lo zarandeó con suavidad, repitiendo su nombre insistentemente. Escuchó los pasos de Sorceress acercarse a él. Mankar lo dejó quieto, inmóvil en el suelo, con el dolor en sus pulmones cada vez creciendo.

De repente, percibió, muy, muy débilmente, la respiración de su amigo. Varias lágrimas más salieron por los ojos de Mankar, esperanzado de poder salvarlo.

—El talismán —dijo entre dientes, pegando de nuevo un salto hacia el lugar donde los leones de fuego consumieron a Riddle.

Buscó con mirada frenética en el suelo el rectángulo plateado sin el cual su amigo no podía sobrevivir. No había rastros de él.

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

De repente, se volvió a Sorceress con velocidad.

—¡Tenemos que llevarlo a algún lado! ¡Debe haber otro talismán en este lugar! ¡Debe haber poción whity en este centro comercial! ¡Tiene que...!

Su voz se fue apagando. Sorceress lo miraba con compasión.

Mankar recordó la voz de su amigo cuando le confesó que era un whity. Era una especie de mago tan rara que ni siquiera era nombrada en un libro de magia. ¿Y de verdad encontrarían un talismán en el Wizentro, si Riddle y Devil no pudieron hacerlo?

Estuvo a punto de tenderse en el suelo otra vez, destruido. Si tan difícil había sido para un par de magos tenebrosos conseguir un tesoro mágico al cual aferrarse para sobrevivir, entonces no había posibilidad... Ellos incluso tuvieron que perseguir a un par de niños para asesinarlos y robarles sus Gemas...

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Mankar.

La única forma de robar una de las Gemas de Elemento era matando a quien la poseyera.

Por primera vez, su mirada se posó en el cuerpo inmóvil de Haher. Era demasiado duro para él, no podía resistirlo. Las lágrimas volvieron a hacerle la vista borrosa.

Mankar desvió la mirada hacia su muñeca. El Rubí del Fuego había desaparecido, no tenía remedio. Pero allí, en el brazo de Haher, todavía tenía que estar la Esmeralda del Agua. Era la única posibilidad de salvar a Gonza.

Sorceress no dejaba de sollozar, mientras miraba a Mankar a los ojos, sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

El chico comenzó a andar vacilante en dirección al cuerpo de Haher. Parecía irreal lo que estaba viviendo. No quería hacerlo, no quería robarle la Gema, eso supondría aceptar su... su... su _muerte_.

Tenía en su mente aún grabada la imagen de la cara de Haher cuando recibió el impacto de la maldición asesina. Prefería en ese momento haber muerto él, prefería ser quien se hallaba tirado en el suelo, incluso creyó tentador terminar con su propia vida...

Siguió caminando hacia el cuerpo de Haher sin detenerse. Dependía de ello la vida de Gonza.

Cayó arrodillado en el suelo junto al lugar donde yacía su tío. Sintió que no podía escuchar, que todos sus sentidos dejaban de funcionar... No creía ser capaz de hacerlo. Ni aunque hubiera sabido lo que tenía que hacer.

El cuerpo de Haher estaba de espaldas a Mankar. El chico lo movió con suavidad, con mucho temor, y, al ver su cara, sintió un dolor en el estómago que le cortó la respiración. Su tío descansaba con una expresión tranquila, parecía tener una sonrisa en la boca.

Mankar desvió la mirada sin poder contenerse. Levantó la mano derecha de Haher en busca del brazalete. Ahí estaba la brillante Esmeralda de Slytherin.

No fue necesario más que tirar levemente de ella para desprenderla del brazo de Haher. El brazalete empezó a encogerse como si se estuviera introduciendo en la Gema, brillando igual que el día que Mankar obtuvo el suyo, hacía ya tanto tiempo...

Se dio cuenta que las lágrimas volvían a resbalar por sus mejillas, y caían en el cuerpo de su tío. Cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento y mantuvo un silencio total.

Abrió los ojos. Escuchó un sonido. Se concentró con todo su ser en percibirlo de nuevo.

Lo volvió a escuchar. Era un sonido débil y lento. Mankar lo reconoció: el latido de un corazón.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se dio cuenta, o quería convencerse, de que el latido no provenía de él. Era de su mejor amigo que yacía en el suelo.

Acercó su oído al pecho de Haher y trató de sentirlo de nuevo, con la esperanza apoderándose de su ser.

Su corazón latía.

Y no sólo eso: de una forma aún más débil que Gonza, Haher respiraba.

Un violento estremecimiento recorrió a Mankar, quien se dio vuelta y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Sorceress, que en ese momento intentaba sentar a Merlín.

—¡Está vivo! —exclamó con una voz que tuvo un pequeño rasgo de normalidad.

Sorceress lo miró con las cejas arqueadas y la triste mirada sorprendida.

Mankar miró a su tío y sonrió.

—¡Es un milagro! —chilló Sorceress con júbilo, dando un salto hacia Haher.

Se agachó frente a él e intentó percibir sus signos vitales. Volteó a mirar a Mankar y exclamó:

—¡Sobrevivió! ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí! ¡Vamos, ayuda a levantar a Merlín!

Con el corazón palpitándole muy rápido, Mankar agarró con fuerza la Esmeralda y corrió adonde estaba Gonza, primero. Se arrodilló junto a él sin saber qué hacer.

Buscó la cadena rota del talismán y la agarró con la intención de amarrarla a la Esmeralda. Miró la cara de Gonza sonriendo, con la esperanza de que éste despertara y le correspondiera la sonrisa.

No fue necesario amarrar la Gema. Con un pequeño roce que tuvo con la cadena, quedó mágicamente unida, brillando por un instante.

Mankar se quedó contemplando a Gonza. Pocos segundos después, éste se movió, respiró con fuerza y abrió débilmente los ojos. Mankar lo miró fijamente, sonriendo con euforia.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —susurró mirando a Mankar.

Él negó con la cabeza. La inocencia y la confusión que mostraba la cara de Gonza pareció divertirle.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Todo está bien.

• • •

Mankar despertó. La luz se filtraba difícilmente por entre las cortinas rojas de la habitación en que se encontraba. Al principio, no fue conciente de lo que había pasado exactamente.

Se sentó y miró alrededor suyo, desde su cálida cama. Hacía un tranquilo silencio, excepto por la respiración de las otras personas que había en la habitación. No había nada allí que pudiera alterarlo, nada que interrumpiera su descanso.

Fijó su mirada en la cama que tenía a la derecha de la suya. Gonza dormía en ella plácidamente, con la Esmeralda de Slytherin oculta bajo su ropa, y la cadena de la cual pendía brillaba desde su cuello. Mankar miró a su izquierda. Allí dormía Haher, y ninguno de ellos daba señales de estar enfermos o en peligro alguno. No había nadie más allí.

Sonrió. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron poco a poco. Intentó reprimir la tristeza y todas las emociones que había sentido cuando creyó muertos a sus dos mejores amigos.

Sorceress había insistido en llevar a los tres niños de vuelta a Harrylatino, por medio de un traslador. Estaba bastante preocupada por su salud, y le parecía muy riesgoso llevarlos a cualquier otro médico. Ella confiaba bastante en Unik Granger, la enfermera del castillo, y no llamarían tanto la atención como en un hospital mágico corriente. Además, a ninguno de ellos les convenía continuar ausente del colegio, si no querían meterse en problemas.

También tenía sus riesgos. Tazllatrix Devil continuaba en ese castillo, y era probable que intentara algo en contra de los niños, al igual que Juanjo Macnair, Ron Lesson y Rob Potter, quienes evidentemente eran cómplices de ella y de Riddle.

Mankar lo dudaba, pues Devil seguramente deseaba continuar encubierta y no se delataría fácilmente. Sin embargo, Merlín y Sorceress decidieron hacer guardia en la enfermería y cerciorarse de que los niños estaban a salvo.

—¿Manu? —preguntó suave y tímidamente una voz. Mankar volteó a ver a su tío, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y expresión débil y confusa—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí...?

Mankar no respondió de inmediato. Sentía una felicidad inmensa de ver a Haher consciente. Era demasiado increíble... un verdadero milagro que él hubiera podido sobrevivir a una maldición asesina.

Negó con la cabeza y parpadeó lentamente, comunicándole lo difícil que era contarle la historia.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Mankar con el mismo tono.

Haher esbozó una sonrisa débil y asintió.

—Bien... creo.

Se quedaron callados un instante, escuchando solamente la lenta respiración de Gonza. Haher también intentó sentarse, pero con dificultad. Estaba muy débil.

Quizás tuvo una extraña sensación en su muñeca, a juzgar por la expresión que tomó. Buscó en ella su brazalete e hizo una cara curiosa al darse cuenta que ya no lo tenía, pero no hizo pregunta alguna.

Su mirada se perdió en un punto lejano. Mankar se preguntó qué pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de su mejor amigo. Él también empezó a perderse de nuevo en medio de un mar de recuerdos, no sólo los de la noche anterior, sino todo lo que había ocurrido en menos de un año...

—Ya despertaron —dijo una voz suave y alegre. Sorceress había entrado en la enfermería y les dirigía una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo se encuentran?

—Bien —fue la débil respuesta por parte de ambos. Intentaron sonreír.

Sorceress se sentó a los pies de la cama de Mankar. Hubo de nuevo silencio.

—Intenté hablar con Vito —informó Sorceress—. No cree que sea cierto lo de Taz y Ángel. Pensará que él simplemente decidió renunciar a su puesto como profesor; tengo entendido que se quejaba mucho. Fui a su despacho y el armario no estaba, quizás Taz lo hizo desaparecer, el caso es que ya no se puede entrar a la sala secreta. Y no dudo que ella negará todo lo ocurrido. Quizás hasta sea capaz de decir que estaba bajo una maldición.

Mankar y Haher mostraron una expresión inquieta.

—De todas formas, le conté sobre los incidentes que ustedes han tenido (con quidditch, clubes y la Copa) y me aseguró aumentar la seguridad.

Mankar asintió. Eso no lo tranquilizaba. No, teniendo en cuenta que seguía allí la persona que había intentado matarlo, y era algo que todos ignoraban.

—¿Cómo fue que usted terminó involucrada en todo esto? —preguntó Mankar tímidamente, al cabo de un rato.

Sorceress suspiró.

—Cierto día... hace casi dos meses... entré a su despacho. Últimamente lo había visto merodeando por todos lados y me entró curiosidad. Encontré el pasadizo que había a través del armario y llegué a la sala secreta. En realidad, no entendí nada de lo que allí había, excepto por una cosa que captó mi atención: encontré varias de las solicitudes de ingredientes que había hecho a la profesora Anna Black, ingredientes que yo necesitaba para algunos temas y otras cosas de mi materia.

»Pero no sólo eso. Había otros papeles iguales, pero que pedían ingredientes muy peligrosos, como cuerno de erumpent, y en ellos encontré mi firma falsificada. Era por eso que nunca recibí los ingredientes que había pedido, porque Ángel había robado las solicitudes e intentó cambiarlas por otras, pero cuando se reforzó la seguridad del despacho, le fue imposible lograrlo.

»Él quería hacerme daño o algo, porque sabía que yo sospechaba de él. Cuando volví a su oficina, él me encontró, pero lo convencí de que lo buscaba porque necesitaba hablar sobre un alumno problemático.

»Había intentado ganarse mi confianza el día que ustedes dos se batieron en duelo, cuando me fue a contar lo que habían hecho, pero su verdadera intención era que alguien más se enterara, pues no tuvo ni un poco de prudencia a la hora de decírmelo. No dudo que al menos un niño se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Macnair —dijo Mankar para sí.

—Hace dos días regresé al despacho de Ángel —continuó Sorceress— y me encontré con unos archivos que tenían información sobre ustedes dos, y el plan que él y Taz pretendían llevar a cabo para hacerles daño. Me lo llevé, pero al bajar me encontré con Ángel de nuevo.

»Le dije que lo buscaba para hablar de cosas de profesores, pero creo que no lo convencí. No hizo más preguntas. De inmediato envié una lechuza a Merlín explicándole todo lo que había visto y pidiéndole ayuda, asegurándome de que ésta saliera de Harrylatino sin que fuera interceptada.

»Sin embargo, ayer recibí una nota. Era de Ángel. Había llegado una lechuza de Merlín con su respuesta y él la leyó. Cuando supo que Merlín estaba enterado de todo, se dio cuenta de que su plan estaba en peligro, por lo que decidió secuestrarlo. En la nota me amenazó con quitarle la vida si yo no iba a donde él se encontraba y le devolvía aquéllo que yo le había robado, es decir, los archivos, las solicitudes, y también hablaba de un frasco de piel de serpiente, pero eso sí no lo tenía yo.

»Por si fuera poco, me exigía algo más: al menos uno de ustedes dos.

Mankar miró a Sorceress fijamente, sin decir nada.

—Fui a su despacho a buscarlo —continuó ella—, pero no lo encontré. Taz llegó y le expliqué lo que había ocurrido; no pensé que ella estaba en el bando contrario. Ella intentó convencerme de que no podía hacer nada, de que era mejor seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra, pero no le hice caso. No tenía el dichoso frasco de piel de serpiente y no me interesaba darle gusto en lo que me pedía. Pero tampoco podía permitir que le hiciera algo... así que decidí viajar sola a enfrentarlo.

Evidentemente, Merlín y Sorceress eran algo más que amigos, por eso ella le confió lo que sabía, y por eso decidió ir a salvarlo con semejante valentía. A Mankar no le molestó que fuera así; al contrario, sintió una especie de cariño por ella y por su padre, y trató de entender la situación que ellos habían vivido.

La expresión de Sorceress era ahora muy triste. Sin duda no le hacía bien recordar todo eso. Ambos chicos escuchaban atentamente la historia. Mankar miró a Gonza, quien tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba a Sorceress.

—Así que tomé un traslador y llegué a casa de Merlín —continuó Sorceress—, pero no había nadie. Estuve un buen rato esperando, releyendo la nota en busca de alguna pista... pero no encontraba nada. Estaba muy asustada y no sabía qué hacer. Cuando oscureció, decidí ir al Ministerio de Magia. Pregunté por Ángel y por Taz, pero me dijeron que no tenían noticias de ellos desde que empezaron a trabajar en Harrylatino, que incluso habían abandonado su puesto en el Ministerio, y también el negocio que tenían en el Wizentro.

—¿O sea que ellos siempre habían trabajado allí? —preguntó Mankar—. Pero... Riddle no estaba atendiendo Muggler el día que fuimos a comprar nuestros útiles... ¿o sí?

—Quizás simplemente era un empleado. O tal vez era él, pero no lo reconociste —respondió Sorceress, pensativa—. Entonces, fui al Wizentro sin perder el tiempo —continuó su relato—. Pregunté allí por Ángel, y me dijeron lo mismo: que había abandonado su local. Me indicaron dónde se hallaba y... llegué allí.

»Cuando vio que yo llegaba sólo con el archivo y sus solicitudes... se enfureció e intentó atacarme. Tu padre —le dijo a Mankar— me defendió, y fue víctima de un hechizo aturdidor. Me dijo que ustedes estarían a punto de llegar y le empecé a hacer algunas preguntas... él quería contarme todo, pero no respondería nada hasta que ustedes llegaran. Quería que nos enteráramos de todo antes de... de matarnos.

«Bueno, eso explica mucho...», pensó Mankar. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo muchas preguntas en la cabeza y dudaba que Sorceress pudiera responderlas.

—Pero me lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_... ¿no? —preguntó Haher—. ¿Cómo es que vivo para contarlo?

—No tengo idea —respondió Sorceress, negando con la cabeza.

Merlín llegó al poco tiempo. Se alegró mucho de ver conscientes a los niños.

—¿Cómo estás, hijo? —le preguntó a Mankar, sentándose junto a él.

—Bien... —volvió a responder.

—Tu abuela vendrá tan pronto como pueda —comentó Merlín—. Ha estado muy preocupada desde esta mañana. La enfermera dijo que sólo era necesario que ustedes se quedaran un día más.

Su padre estaba muy preocupado. Esta vez no sólo era por Mankar, sino también por Haher, su hermano. Parecía que había estado llorando.

—Tenemos que hablar seriamente —dijo Merlín—. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte.

Sorceress miró a Merlín fijamente, asintiendo.

—Nos vamos a casar —informó Merlín, sonriendo con emoción.

A Mankar le saltó el corazón. Les devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no me habían contado nada? —preguntó confuso.

—Hijo, porque no era nada seguro... —respondió Merlín, sonrojado.

—Tu padre me lo ha pedido esta mañana —dijo Sorceress con felicidad—. ¡Será en agosto!

Una situación como la vivida la noche anterior sin duda despertaba muchas emociones, pensó Mankar. Los momentos difíciles también tenían un lado bueno. Mankar sólo podía sentir felicidad por su padre y Sorceress.

• • •

También recibieron otras visitas ese día. Ron Lesson y Rob Potter llegaron a la enfermería.

—Nos obligó —dijo Ron, muy apenado—. Nos amenazó con hacerle daño a nuestras familias si no simulábamos que él era nuestro gato. Como animago quería espiarlos y enterarse de todo lo que hacían ustedes.

Ellos los comprendieron, y les dijeron que no se preocuparan. Se tranquilizaron en cuanto Mankar les habló de la muerte de Riddle.

También llegaron a la enfermería todos los miembros de las Avispas de Wimbourne, a comunicarle a Mankar la noticia de que habían resultado campeones de la liga, y le enseñaron la Copa. Sorceress les había explicado que él no había podido jugar por motivos personales urgentes. Jessi Jordan también pasó a saludar, aunque, a juzgar por lo poco que hablaron, las cosas ya no eran como antes.

Silvana, la hija de Taz, también fue a visitarlos.

—¡Me alegro mucho de que estén vivos! —exclamó—. La verdad es que... yo me enteré de todo lo que mi madre planeaba poco antes del primer partido de quidditch. Ella intentaba convencerme de que no era nada malo lo que hacían, que ustedes no sufrirían daño alguno... Y justo en ese momento fuiste a pedirle que te ayudara a conseguir el permiso para jugar...

»Y un día, entré en el despacho de mi madre, intentando buscar algo para detenerla... Y el profesor Riddle me encontró, y me amenazó con contarle a ella... Prometió no decirle, si yo guardaba el secreto y nadie más se enteraba...

—No hay problema, Sil, te lo agradecemos de corazón —le dijo Mankar.

—Pero tienen que entender, por favor —dijo ella, con voz triste—, que ella actuaba por orden de Riddle, no porque fuera su voluntad. Ella no es mala, en serio...

Los niños desviaron la mirada. Era muy difícil contradecirla, pero aún más, creerle.

Un día entero encerrados en la enfermería era realmente desesperante. Mankar no podía aguantar ni un momento más. Al menos, a la mañana siguiente ya podrían salir de allí, y Mankar se hubiera despertado con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, de no ser porque alguien aguardaba a los pies de su cama a que él abriera sus ojos.

—Mi niño, estaba tan preocupada... —saludó Gaby con expresión triste y dándole un abrazo a Mankar cuando despertó.

Él sonrió tímidamente.

—Estoy bien, abue.

Haher estaba despierto. Tenía en sus rodillas una enorme bandeja con comida. Gonza también desayunaba, en silencio.

Hablaron durante un instante. Al parecer, Haher y Gonza le habían contado a ella todo lo que había ocurrido. Gaby estaba muy seria.

—Ya no tengo la Gema —le informó, mostrándole la muñeca.

Ella asintió. Haher había terminado de desayunar. Gaby llamó a Merlín sin levantar mucho la voz.

—Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente —dijo su abuela, cuando Merlín llegó, acompañado por Sorceress. Ambos se sentaron a los pies de la cama de Haher.

Mankar comprendió que se refería a aquéllo que su padre quería contarle el día anterior, pero que pasó al olvido después de la noticia de la boda.

—Nosotros dos... sabíamos en un principio que ustedes tenían las Gemas —empezó Gaby.

Ni Mankar ni Haher respondieron. Gaby y Merlín los miraban a cada uno a los ojos. Sorceress tampoco hizo sonido alguno. Gonza estaba pendiente también de la conversación.

—Créannos, de verdad queríamos decírselo —continuó Gaby—, pero acordamos guardar el secreto, por la seguridad de ambos. Si llegaban a saber que tenían un poder ilimitado, tal vez intentarían usarlo de forma equivocada, e incluso hacerse daño a ustedes mismos. Y fue bueno hacerlo: si sus profesores de Defensa se hubieran dado cuenta de que ustedes lo sabían, se habrían asegurado de que nadie más se enterara, y les habrían hecho daño mucho antes.

Los niños continuaron guardando silencio. Mankar podía entender lo que le decía su abuela... pero le habría gustado que no le hubieran ocultado nada... Aún así, no preguntó. Esperó pacientemente a que continuara.

—Obviamente —siguió hablando Gaby—, estábamos enterados de que nuestra familia era heredera de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, y conocíamos la leyenda de las Gemas. Pero la conocíamos aún más ampliamente de lo que ninguna otra familia mágica lo hace. Es algo que se transmite de generación en generación.

—Hijo, Haher, hay algo que deben saber, y que les hemos estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo —dijo Merlín titubeante.

»Si dos herederos de diferentes fundadores tenían hijos, serían gemelos inevitablemente. Tu madre y yo lo sabíamos —le dijo a Mankar—. Ambos niños nacerían con una conexión especial. Ambos obtendrían, como legado por ser descendientes de ambas dinastías, una Gema de Elemento, y por ser de hermanos gemelos, se llamarían Gemas Gemelas.

—¡¿Haher y yo somos hermanos gemelos? —exclamó Mankar incrédulo.

Gaby y Merlín negaron con la cabeza. Había algo más.

—No, hijo... —respondió Merlín—. Jassera... tu madre iba a dar a luz a dos hermosos niños —su voz se quebró—. A uno de los dos lo queríamos llamar de la misma forma que Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin llamaban al Cristal de la Unión que crearon: Mankar. Ya saben sobre ello, ¿verdad?

El niño asintió, muy ansioso, sin prestar atención al origen de su nombre. Ese ya era un dato que no conocía la profesora Callahan.

—Y al otro bebé le queríamos poner el nombre de la ciudad donde se selló la paz entre las cuatro dinastías, la cuna de la raza mágica: Roha.

Mankar miró a Haher. Su tío... si es que lo era... tenía la frente fruncida. Le devolvió la mirada a Mankar y la fijó de nuevo en su hermano, Merlín, muy atentamente.

—Pero alguien más sabía que mi familia descendía de Gryffindor y que la de Jassera, de Slytherin —continuó Merlín, con un hilo de voz, dirigiéndose a su hijo. Aunque los niños habían deducido que era al revés, no lo interrumpieron—, y que tú y Roha heredarían una Gema Gemela cada uno.

»Y a pocos días de dar a luz, Jassera se encontraba sola en casa de Gaby, cuidando del bebé Haher, que tenía dos meses, pues mi madre y yo tuvimos que salir con urgencia —Merlín miró a su hermano, con los ojos llorosos. Sorceress lo abrazó con más fuerza—. Riddle aprovechó... entró a la casa y... y...

Se detuvo. No podía continuar. Empezó a derramar lágrimas y a sollozar con fuerza.

—No sabíamos que era él quien la había atacado —dijo Gaby, inexpresiva—. Cuando llegamos, la llevamos a un centro médico sin perder un solo instante. Era demasiado tarde, Jassera estaba sin vida. Y Roha también...

»Sólo sobreviviste tú, Mankar.

Un denso silencio cubrió el lugar en que ellos estaban. No se oía nada excepto a Merlín sollozando. Mankar se dio cuenta de que también un par de lágrimas corrían por su cara.

—Desde ese día, Haher, fuiste metamorfomago —continuó Gaby, hablándole ahora a su hijo menor—. Aquéllo sólo significaba una cosa: el poder mágico de Roha fue transferido a ti. Por eso decidí colocarte ese nombre. Y, quizás, también te fue transferido el poder mágico de Mankar, porque resultó que tú —le dijo a su nieto—, eras un squib.

—Por eso siempre pude hacer toda clase de hechizos... —murmuró Haher— sin importar qué tan difíciles fueran...

Mankar tenía fija su mirada en el suelo. Por su mente sólo cruzaban unas palabras:

_El sobreviviente y el sustituto se encontrarán y se enfrentarán... Dejarán a un lado las diferencias y unirán sus fuerzas, creando un nuevo futuro... Lo que siempre ha faltado, pronto será recuperado. Nunca estuvieron juntos... pero inseparables serán._

—Lo que siempre ha faltado —susurró—. Mi poder mágico. Yo era el sobreviviente y Haher el sustituto. Nos enfrentamos a un duelo, y creamos un _priori incantatem_, después de eso se desarrolló nuestra conexión... y empecé a recuperar mi magia... Logré volar en escoba... Luego, fuimos unidos... inseparables...

Nadie hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto. Gaby continuó hablando.

—El día que hiciste esa profecía... en mi casa, Merlín y yo nos dimos cuenta que había llegado el momento. Tú y Haher habían recibido las Gemas Gemelas. Aquéllo activó tu magia, el poder de tener visiones del futuro y del pasado, y por eso recibiste una invitación a Harrylatino.

»Luego, cuando ustedes se habían ido, Haher, —miró ahora a su hijo— llegaste con tus hermanas de casa de Norita gritando de emoción. A los cuatro les habían enviado una lechuza para venir a HL.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—En el momento que la leí... —dijo Haher— estaba muy emocionado... ¿eso activó la conexión? —preguntó a Gaby. Ella asintió—. Mi tía Norita decía que mi cabello cambiaba a todos los colores muy rápido. Después de eso, apareció en mi mano la Esmeralda, y al tocarla se formó el brazalete... pero nadie más se dio cuenta.

»A veces brillaba... me di cuenta que era cada vez que sentía una emoción fuerte, y algunas veces aparecía agua de la nada...

»Cuando compramos mi varita brillaba mucho... incluso creo que Luna se dio cuenta. Pero esa vez no hubo agua.

»Luego, en el tren, el Poder Calamar nos atacó y caí inconsciente. Me dijeron que una ola los había atacado a ellos, y supe que había sido por la Gema, pues, al despertar, me dolía el brazo de una forma exagerada...

»Me dio la impresión de que aquella noche, en la Ceremonia de Selección, llovía por mi culpa. Sólo estuve tranquilo hasta que Mankar fue seleccionado para Gryffindor.

—¡Por eso el Sombrero Seleccionador me quería poner en Slytherin —exclamó Mankar—, porque me confundió contigo, que tenías la Esmeralda!

Mankar miró a sus dos amigos, y ambos asintieron.

De nuevo hubo una pausa. Mankar miró al suelo. Merlín había dejado de sollozar.

—Hijo —dijo con voz muy débil—. El día que quemaste la cortina, en nuestra casa, yo no te aturdí —se disculpó—. Tuviste también una visión del futuro. Decías algo de «quien había hecho un daño inmenso, pagaría el mismo precio», que «era enemigo de inocentes»... y que «el daño que haría tendría un límite».

Mankar asintió.

—Me vi a mí mismo, cuando mi cuerpo se convirtió en fuego, al momento de atacar a Riddle.

Todos callaron un instante. Mankar intentaba asimilar todo lo que iba escuchando. Su corazón latía muy rápidamente. Otra pregunta le cruzó la cabeza.

—Le quité la Esmeralda a Haher —dijo con voz baja—. ¿Cómo pudo ser...? Él no murió...

—Quizás porque tú eres heredero legítimo —respondió Gaby—. Haher, eres... bueno, como dice la profecía, «el sustituto». Las gemas te pertenecían a ti —volvió a hablarle a Mankar—, por derecho.

—Y ahora que ya no las tenemos... ¿ya no podré ver el futuro?

—Ustedes son herederos de Gryffindor y Slytherin —respondió Gaby—, con o sin Gemas. Éstas les ayudaban a desarrollar ciertas habilidades especiales, pero, excepto que ustedes murieran, éstas desaparecían si ya no las necesitaban, o en tu caso —miró a Haher—, si el dueño «legítimo» las reclamaba. No por eso dejan de ser Maestro del Fuego y Maestro del Agua. No porque Gonza tenga una lo será.

Mankar asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa a Gonza.

—¿Y cómo es que no me mató la maldición? —preguntó Haher.

—No lo sé —respondió Gaby muy confundida—. Quizás pasó algo... pero yo no estaba, cuéntamelo, príncipe.

Haher se mostró algo incómodo.

—Riddle gritó el conjuro... me lanzó el rayo... Me sentí envuelto por una especie de capa... Luego, un empujón fuerte me tumbó. Estaba muy asustado. Creo que me golpeé la cabeza cuando la maldición impactó.

—¿Crees que sería por mi escudo? —preguntó Mankar. Todos lo miraron con curiosidad—. Sí... Lancé un _Protego_.

—Tal vez fue por eso —dijo Haher, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Gaby—. ¿Un encantamiento simple, más poderoso que una maldición asesina?

—Debió ser eso...

—No era un hechizo de fuego —comentó Mankar.

—Mi niño —dijo Gaby intentando sonreír, con las cejas fruncidas y los ojos húmedos—, la magia no tiene límites. Y menos si se trata de la magia de una Gema de Elemento. Éste era tu poder mágico real, el que heredaste de Gryffindor y Slytherin, y de toda tu familia. La Esmeralda ya no servirá para nada, excepto mantener vivo a un whity —continuó, mirando a Gonza—, pues su Gema Gemela ha sido destruida. Pero el poder que ambas tenían permanecerá por siempre dentro de ustedes dos —concluyó mirando a Haher y a Mankar.

Aquéllo hizo que se iluminara la cara de Mankar. Había desarrollado su magia por completo. Le entraron ganas por tomar su varita y probar un hechizo, aunque se contuvo, pues ése no era el momento.

No podía dejar de pensar que, si era cierto, ya no necesitaría más de la Gema, ni de la poción multijugos. No dependería de nada, sería un mago normal. Ésa era una alegría que opacaba cualquier mala noticia o recuerdo que hubiera conocido ese día. De ser así, «lo que había faltado» había sido recuperado.

• • •

Los siguientes días, los últimos del curso en Harrylatino, pasaron rápidamente. Mankar comprobó con mucho entusiasmo que era verdad: ahora podía usar su varita como un mago normal. Gaby le había advertido que no esperara tener un poder increíble, pues cuando salvó a Haher sólo fue producto de su ira, de su preocupación, y de uno de los últimos beneficios que obtendría de la Gema.

Él, Haher y Gonza lograron muy buenas notas en los exámenes finales. Era demasiado curiosa la sensación de haber tenido semejante aventura y que nadie más, excepto muy pocas personas, lo supiera.

La profesora Devil se mostró indiferente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sorceress les confirmó que ella afirmaba haber actuado en contra de su voluntad, pero a ninguno de ellos lo convencía.

El día del banquete de fin de curso, los niños visitaron a la profesora Callahan en su despacho. Por primera vez, mostró una sonrisa al verlos. Ellos le contaron todo lo que había ocurrido, todo de lo que se habían enterado, muy emocionados. Ella les aseguró que mantendría vigilada a Devil; al despedirse, les dedicó de nuevo una sonrisa, los felicitó por pasar el curso y, quizás, parecía algo nostálgica por el hecho de que ellos se fueran durante las vacaciones.

El banquete de fin de curso fue bastante emotivo, ya que quizás era el último momento que tendrían para compartir con sus compañeros y profesores, hasta tres meses después, a pesar de que se planeaba una excursión a Inglaterra, a la casa en que Harry Potter había vivido en su niñez, al igual que a la de Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo, las cuales eran un gran centro turístico, pero Mankar, Haher y Gonza no estaban interesados en ir.

Ravenclaw fue la casa ganadora de la Copa, y el Premio Anual se lo llevó una chica de Hufflepuff, y, aunque Gryffindor no ganó nada (era obvio, porque el puntaje promediado de ella no podía superar a las demás debido a que era la casa con mayor cantidad de estudiantes), ni Mankar ni Gonza ni Haher se sintieron mal por ello. Habían ganado más cosas durante ese año, y los puntos dejaron de importarles. Incluso observaron a Macnair celebrando el triunfo de su casa desde su mesa, sin sentir ningún remordimiento.

A la mañana siguiente, dejaban atrás el castillo de Harrylatino, que se ocultaba tras las montañas, mientras el tren avanzaba cada vez a mayor velocidad, llevando a los estudiantes de regreso a su hogar.

No podían dejar de comentar todo lo que habían vivido aquél año. Y tampoco dejaban de hablar de lo que les esperaba los siguientes días. Sorceress y Merlín se casarían en menos de tres meses.

—¿Habríamos imaginado que viviríamos todo esto, tan solo en nuestro primer curso? —preguntó Haher, pensativo.

—Yo no —dijo Gonza con una mueca divertida, mientras su cadena brillaba alrededor de su cuello, de la cual pendía la Esmeralda, su nuevo talismán—. Yo no tenía _antes_ una Gema de Elemento.

Mankar veía por la ventana. Acostumbrado, esperaba que en cualquier momento entrara Macnair a causar problemas, por lo que tenía su varita en la mano.

—¿Qué puedes ver para nuestro próximo curso, señor profeta? —preguntó Haher, sonriente, cambiando el color de su cabello a rojo escarlata.

Mankar le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sólo sé que será un año muy diferente. En todo sentido.

Contempló su varita, cuya punta se encendería al segundo siguiente, en cuanto él exclamara:

—_¡Lumos!_


End file.
